


Вопросы доверия и понимания

by WTF Gundam 2021 (WTF_Gundam)



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universal, Drama, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Single work, gundam 00 - Freeform, increasing the age of the characters, split personality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 63,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gundam/pseuds/WTF%20Gundam%202021
Summary: Нельзя до конца понять человека, разделить его чувства. Все в этом мире строится на доверии и понимании - даже если ты не совсем человек, даже если тебе кажется, что более этих чувств никто не достоин, даже если идет война. Душа и сердце - существование одного не доказано, второе, говорят, лучше не слушать… Но жизнь продолжается.
Relationships: Allelujah Haptism | Hallelujah Haptism/ Tieria Erde, Ribbons Almark/Hiling Care, Setsuna F. Seiei/Lockon Stratos
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	1. Первая глава

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение работ "Путь к доверию", "Eire", "Первый блин комом".

Все с самого начала сражения казалось неправильным, неестественным – сама атака, то, что у мобильных доспехов противника окажутся GN-движки, не уступающие собственным. В какой-то момент даже мелькнула мысль – а что, если это тоже прописано в планах, и они обречены на поражение, во имя великой цели? И когда поддержка Веды резко отключилась на всех четырех гандамах – это только усилило подозрения о своей участи.

Нет, удалось обойти блокировку, переключив мобильные доспехи на дублирующую систему, но даже так было понятно – если бы не отступление солдат, то они бы проиграли им, тем более когда из строя выбыли сразу два пилота.

По счастью, гандам Тьерии был цел, поэтому запрос об его состоянии был получен моментально. Выругавшись, Морено помчался в док Надли, по пути скомандовав Лассе помочь Сэтцуне вытащить раненого Нейла. Болевой шок даже для инновейдо опасен, тут уж не приходится сомневаться, кому первому оказывать помощь.

Доктор успел первым: автоматические системы корабля только-только закончили загружать мобильный доспех и запустили стандартные протоколы систем жизнеобеспечения в ангаре. Еще раз посетовав на то, что тут слишком мало народа, достаточно разбирающегося в медицине, Морено сам начал открывать люк кабины, счет шел буквально на секунды. Раздался топот ног, и Морено, не отвлекаясь, произнес:

— Делаешь то, что я скажу, понял?

— Понял, — Аллилуйя, как и его вторая личность, медика не жаловал, но сейчас без лишних слов выполнял все приказы. Суперсолдат легко, словно играючи, вскрыл кабину мобильного доспеха и первым забрался внутрь, добираясь до Тьерии.

— На носилки его, аккуратно, — Джойс понимал, что тут он ничем не сможет помочь, к тому же Тьерия явно реагирует неадекватно и только у Аллилуйи хватит сил его удержать.

Тьерия рукам Ала доверился, почти не двигался сам и судорожно, часто дышал: паршивые признаки...

— В медблок! — Морено прикидывал схему: у Тьерии не самое крепкое тело, большие дозы обезболивающего не дашь. Но хоть есть небольшой опыт с Хиксом, а то он бы сейчас точно не знал, что делать с таким существом и как выводить из подобного состояния.

Кислород – первое, что ему сейчас нужно, а потом стабилизировать давление. Аллилуйя помогал: подавал системы, придерживал Тьерию за ледяные руки, не давая выдрать капельницы, одна из которых была в руке, вторую установили в подключичную вену.

— Ему же больно, сделай что-нибудь! — Морено видел, что Ала уже потряхивает, а это плохо – контроль над телом может заполучить его вторая личность, и совершенно нельзя предсказать, что взбредет Халлилуйе.

— Сейчас он слишком хрупкий, чтобы так сразу накачать его всем, — обезболивающее он вводил постепенно и внимательно следил за дыханием. Как вообще инновейдо сможет перенести трамадол? Но выбора все равно нет. И новый флакон с физраствором уже установлен в капельницу; наконец, последний препарат – метилпреднизолон, только бы не ошибиться в дозировке… Проверенная многими войнами схема дала результат, показатели стабилизировались, и он укутал Тьерию одеялом, чтобы согреть, а затем выдохнул:

— Все. Справились.

— Как Тьерия?.. — тихо спросил Аллилуйя, смотря только на инновейдо.

Джойс покосился на приборы: показатели уже начинали приходить в норму.

— Жить точно будет, — ответил доктор. — Следишь за всем. В случае чего – срочно звать меня.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Аллилуйя, а доктор Морено устремился к другому пострадавшему: судя по отчету с Харо – работы там не меньше, чем с Тьерией, Локону досталось куда серьезнее.

В соседнем ангаре паники было меньше: противоожоговая пена нанесена на пострадавшие шею, плечо, часть ключицы и руку; пилотный комбез не успел прилипнуть, его содрали вовремя, а ребра туго перемотаны – трещины не так опасны, как повреждение головы. Лассе смог осторожно срезать шлем, не повредив остатки стекла, и подозрения подтвердились окончательно... над диагнозом Джойс и не задумывался, уже будто видя его записанным в истории болезни: сквозное осколочное ранение глазного яблока, инородное тело орбиты, размозжение глазного яблока с утратой ткани и выпадением внутренних сред, ожог глазного яблока и век III степени, множественные ранения мягких тканей лица…

— Тоже в медблок, — распорядился Морено, — Лассе – со мной. Сэтцуна… ладно, с нами.

Сэт был бледен и, казалось, даже не слышал голоса доктора. Тоже не слишком хорошо, неадекватный Сэтцуна – явление редкое, но опасное не меньше Халлилуйи, однако сейчас нужно сосредоточиться на раненом. Впрочем, услышав слова Джойса, Сэт встрепенулся и молча последовал за ними в медблок, где точно так же, не проронив ни слова, выполнял все указания доктора. Лассе хорошо знал, насколько Сэтцуна умеет прятать все эмоции, однако сейчас эта извечная маска не помогала – тут уж каждый увидит, что ему страшно за жизнь Локона. Лассе не был в курсе, помирились ли они или нет, но в любом случае искренне сочувствовал. Сэтцуне и так по жизни досталось сильно, а тут еще и это…

Только к вечеру Морено удалось закончить возиться с раненым. Оставив с ним Сэтцуну, Джойс заглянул в соседний блок, где Аллилуйя караулил Тьерию, проверил показатели приборов и только после этого ушел к себе в кабинет. Нужно еще написать отчет для мисс Сумераги и потом снова заняться работой.

Утром следующего дня в медблок пришла и тактик команды.

— Доктор Морено… — Сумераги осторожно подобралась к мужчине: Джойс и так последнюю пару часов работал на износ, сумев лишь немного поспать. — Как Локон?

— Жить тоже будет, но все остальное… — Морено вздохнул и повернулся к визитерам – Сумераги пришла не одна, а с Аллилуйей, Сэтцуна сейчас был изгнан помогать Яну и Лассе с оценкой ущерба кабине Дюнамиса. Черт, Сэт все это время торчал здесь, не отходя ни на шаг от раненого снайпера, и только Сумераги, тихо сказав что-то, смогла вытащить парня отсюда. — Крупный осколок металла пробил ему глаз, разорвав и засев в орбите. Осколок я удалил, то, что осталось от самого глаза – тоже, провел резекцию обожженных тканей и сшивание век, поставил дренаж. Ему понадобится либо полная регенерация, либо пересадка, однако тут у меня нет таких возможностей. Переломов нет, с ожогами на теле тоже удалось разобраться. Одно могу сказать – Локон Стратос сейчас не боеспособен.

— Ясно, — Сумераги нахмурилась: этими словами доктор лишь официально подтвердил ее подозрения – теперь на одного пилота меньше, пускать снайпера в бой с такими ранами нельзя категорически. А вот Эрде под большим вопросом… Когда он очнулся, рядом был Аллилуйя, и даже он испугался поведения Тьерии.

— Тьерию мы привели в чувство, но с ним тоже не все в порядке, — ответил Джойс. — Это касается… его возможностей.

Сумераги помрачнела еще больше, новости ее не радовали. Да, Тьерия и Локон живы, но сражаться теперь могут только Сэтцуна и Аллилуйя, если же подобное нападение Реформационной Лиги или их союзников повторится, то победить они не смогут. Им уже один раз повезло, что гандамы нормально перестроились на дублирующую систему, во второй раз такой фокус может и не пройти. Тем более что сейчас у них больше нет поддержки Веды и придется во всем полагаться на самих себя. Но сперва – ремонт мобильных доспехов, это первостепенная задача. Одновременно с этим – помощь Тьерии и лечение Локона, и придется какое-то время продержаться в тени, стараясь не попадаться никому. Их ищут, зная о возможной уязвимости – в конце концов, Сумераги сама бы так и сделала, окажись она на месте того, кто руководил этой миссией.

— Прошу вас, сосредоточьте пока внимание на Локоне, — попросила Сумераги у Джойса. — Что касается Тьерии… Постараемся помочь ему, он должен справиться.

— А если нет? — Морено знал, что инновейдо, подобные Тьерии Эрде, находятся в почти постоянном контакте с Ведой, и лишиться этого… это как одновременно ослепнуть и оглохнуть, неизвестно, справится ли с таким его разум, сможет ли перестроиться – в этом-то и был самый главный вопрос, касающийся дальнейшего будущего их пилота.

Сумераги только вздохнула, оставляя вопрос медика без ответа. Впрочем, ответ знали они все, даже Аллилуйя. Суперсолдат за весь разговор Сумераги и доктора Морено не проронил ни слова, только внимательно слушая. Он был рядом, когда Тьерия очнулся в первый раз, и его взгляд – совершенно пустой, не реагирующий ни на что – напугал гораздо сильнее всего того, с чем Аллилуйе приходилось сталкиваться до этого. Черт, да он себя так не ощущал даже перед зданием Института Совершенствования человека, даже когда жил в бегах, прячась от преследователей, скитаясь из города в город! Казалось странным, что такое могущественное существо, способное даже на расстоянии брать под контроль гандамы – о, Халлилуйя впечатлился Системой Суда, установленной на Надли – и теперь настолько беспомощен без Веды рядом.

К тому же для тревоги были и личные причины: Тьерия давно уже нравился не только самому Алу, но и его второй личности, а в последнее время инновейдо даже начал отвечать на проявления чувств, хотя раньше фыркал, гордо заявляя, что такая человеческая чушь ниже его достоинства. После того, первого взлома Веды Тьерия впервые пришел к Аллилуйе, впервые позволяя себе быть по-человечески слабым. Он тогда много что наговорил, не боясь, что это станет известно кому-нибудь еще.

Заметив, что Ал остался в медблоке, Сумераги ничего не сказала. Пусть присмотрит за Тьерией, тем более раз у них там намечается что-то больше, чем просто дружба или боевое товарищество. Еще надо будет получить отчет Яна о повреждении кабины Дюнамиса, проверить, что там Фэлд и Крис наколдовали со сканерами – еще половины запланированного на сегодня не сделано, а уже хочется выпить чего-нибудь покрепче.

* * *

Тьерия открыл глаза, бездумно глядя на незнакомый потолок. Все было совсем не так, привычное мироощущение исказилось, казалось, реальность выцвела, а звуки и ощущения были приглушены. Мысли были какими-то тяжелыми и медленными, и усилия требовались даже для одного-единственного вопроса.

_Почему?.._

Постепенно пришло осознание, что он находится в медблоке. Медблок… думать или вспоминать было тяжело, и Тьерия только поморщился от боли в висках. Он попытался было поднять руку, но и собственное тело ощущалось слишком чужим, непослушным. Инновейдо продолжал смотреть куда-то в потолок, а ощущение падения куда-то в глубину только лишь усиливалось.

— Ты очнулся! — к нему метнулся Аллилуйя, зашедший в помещение. Первоначальная радость тут же сменилась тревогой, и он осторожно уложил обратно безвольно свесившуюся руку. Тьерия скользнул взглядом по суперсолдату, сумев все-таки хрипло произнести:

— Почему?

— Все живы, — Ал чуть нахмурился, не совсем понимая вопрос Тьерии. — Мы смогли справиться.

Казалось, Тьерия сейчас пытается прислушаться к чему-то, но ничего не происходило. Аллилуйя осторожно коснулся его пальцев, но никакой реакции не последовало, и он заговорил дальше.

— Корабль в безопасной зоне, нас тут не найдут. Гандамы находятся на ремонте. Нейл ранен, но доктор Морено ручается, что его жизнь вне опасности.

— Ее нет… — голос у Тьерии все еще хриплый, словно он долго кричал. — Я больше не чувствую Веду.

Ал только выдохнул, не находя слов. Он хорошо знал, что Тьерия почти постоянно находится в линке с Ведой, и для него ощущать ее постоянно – это часть жизни, а сейчас Веду вырывали, оборвав все соединение. Это… это равнозначно тому, как если бы Ал потерял вдруг Хала, лишился части того, что составляет его самого.

В этот момент в подсознании ярко проступило ощущение присутствия второй личности. Хал тоже встревожен из-за случившегося с Тьерией, но молчит, не лезет, пока просто наблюдая. И да, он согласен с тем, что вот так потерять что-то в себе, своей цельности – страшно. Еще когда там, во время боя, в мобильных доспехах отключилась поддержка Веды, Аллилуйя испугался реакции Тьерии на это, но надеялся, что инновейдо разберется со всем. Ал просто не успевал добраться до него в тот момент, Нейл оказался ближе, в итоге так пострадав.... Значит, теперь они без поддержки Веды, и Тьерию это тоже затронуло.

— И с этим тоже справимся, — Аллилуйя постарался успокоить Тьерию, понимая, что стандартными фразами пока мало что сделаешь, но нужно, чтобы Тьерия понял – он сейчас не один. — Давай я позову доктора Морено? Он просил сообщить, когда ты придешь в себя.

Казалось, Тьерия был всецело поглощен бесполезными попытками дозваться до Веды и вопрос даже не слышал. Вздохнув, Ал дотянулся до индикатора на стене, зная, что доктор явится через несколько минут, если, конечно, он не занят сейчас с Нейлом. Однако он пришел почти сразу же, и суперсолдат благоразумно не мешался, перебравшись подальше.

Хоть показатели Тьерии уже начали возвращаться в норму, Джойсу не нравилось его словно оглушенное состояние. Так было и в первый раз, когда инновейдо пришел в себя, и Морено надеялся, что это лишь временное явление. Однако, судя по Тьерии – увы, дело было не так.

— Пока оставим тебя тут. — Джойс хоть и был в курсе, что тела инновейдо отличаются от обычных людей, но предпочел перестраховаться. — Отдохни и не забудь поесть.

— Локон Стратос пострадал сильно? — впервые за все время Тьерия выдал хоть что-то из нормальных реакций.

— Потерял глаз, однако главное, что он жив, — ответил Джойс. — И ему тоже требуется отдых, как и лечение.

Тьерия молча кивнул, снова безразлично относясь ко всему. Доктор обменялся встревоженными взглядами с Аллилуйей и ушел, еще раз напомнив звать его чуть что.

— Поспишь еще немного? — тихо спросил Ал. — Или принести поесть сейчас?

— Не уходи, — вдруг попросил Тьерия. — Не хочу…

Он так и не договорил, снова замолчав.

— Можно мне лечь рядом?

Инновейдо вместо ответа подвинулся, и едва Ал осторожно улегся рядом, как в него вцепились. Тьерия держался за него словно за якорь, за единственное, что его еще удерживает в этом мире.

Реальность все еще была искаженной и тусклой, но больше всего Тьерия не хотел оставаться в одиночестве, иначе все это нахлынет с новой силой. Аллилуйя же, столько времени до этого ходивший следом словно верный пес, признавшийся затем в своих чувствах, являлся чем-то стабильным, не дающим миру окончательно рассыпаться на осколки.

…Понадобилось несколько дней, чтобы покинуть обитель доктора Морено и вернуться к себе в комнату. Инновейдо все еще ощущал себя, свое тело, слишком слабым, а мир не желал восприниматься иначе – так, как видят его обычные люди. Тьерия постоянно одергивал себя, когда, забывшись, снова тянулся туда, где еще совсем недавно ощущалась Веда, но каждый раз натыкался только на пустоту.

Даже думать теперь приходилось иначе, слишком медленно, а это начинало постепенно раздражать. Неужели все люди себя чувствуют вот так? Почему тогда Эолия сделал ставку на них? Зачем? «Зачем?» – это тоже стало основной мыслью Тьерии, наряду с «Почему?» Он сейчас абсолютно бесполезен, так зачем о нем продолжают заботиться и почему делают вид, словно в травмах Локона его вины нет?

А еще – Тьерия теперь избегал компании остальных, особенно Аллилуйи. Суперсолдат искренне не знал, с чем была связана такая перемена в поведении Тьерии и что он сделал не так. Хал в подсознании лишь ехидно хмыкал и отказывался помочь; впрочем, Ал как-то сомневался, что от его второй личности будет больше толку.

Инновейдо старался если и выбираться из своей комнаты, то лишь убедившись, что поблизости никого нет – ему просто не хотелось снова слышать чужие утешения и заверения, что все будет хорошо. Нет, не будет – они лишились Веды, а сам Эрде сейчас абсолютно бесполезен и не годится в пилоты. Только двое из четырех, этого слишком мало для выполнения цели их миссий. Возможно, его стоит кем-нибудь заменить, тот же Лассе был выбран Ведой как потенциальный пилот… Об этом нужно сказать Сумераги, пусть все будет сделано официально.

Нейл не искал Тьерию – он прекрасно знал, где тот будет. Диланди взял с собой Харо: рыжий робот-шарик успокаивал Эрде неведомым способом, наверное, для инновейдо это как котенок.

Тьерия был на одной из галерей с прозрачным бортом – «смотровая». Здесь было очень тихо, почти не слышно гула двигателей корабля, и взгляду открывалось просто невероятное зрелище. Он не сразу заметил Нейла, хоть того и было видно в отражении, и только когда Харо уткнулся в ногу, вынырнул из черноты космоса.

— Локон...

— Нейл, — перебил тот его. — Не зови меня так, когда мы не на задании, я ведь уже говорил.

— Я забыл, — Тьерия подхватил прыгающего около него Харо на руки. Взгляда он не поднимал, ему сейчас все тошно, но может, Нейл знает ответ?

— Зачем ты спас меня? Я же бесполезен… — голос предательски задрожал на последних словах, он стиснул попискивающий робошарик.

— Потому что ты не инструмент, а человек, — Нейл подошел и взял за плечи. Ты часть нашей команды. И пока ты жив, мы будем двигаться вперед! Пока ты жив, еще ничего не закончено!

Тьерия вздрогнул от прикосновения, взгляд зацепился за бинты на лице.

— Но тебя ранили! Ты ценней.

Нейл уперся лбом в лоб:

— Не говори глупости, наши жизни равны, потому что это жизнь. Я видел смерть не на войне, она отвратительна. Живи, и еще сможешь сделать больше любого из нас.

В Тьерии что-то сломалось, этот разговор окончательно внес сумятицу в его мысли, и инновейдо разревелся, цепляясь за майку Нейла, а тот улыбался, хоть это и было больно.

— Поговори с Аллилуйей, ваши чувства – это важно. Парень места себе не находит, пытаясь понять, почему вдруг оказался в опале.

Эрде утер слезы, смог кивнуть: только Нейлу он мог позволить видеть себя таким. Как говорил тогда сам Локон? Старший брат для всех? А Нейл выдохнул: слезы – это очень по-человечески, то, что нужно сейчас для Тьерии, теперь он справится и не один.

А вот кто бы помог ему самому? Снайпер никак не мог набраться смелости и поговорить с Сэтцуной, они так и не могли помириться. После той правды на острове оба пилота общались лишь исключительно касательно миссий, но взгляды друг друга видели. И пока никто не решался сделать первый шаг.

— Идем, передам тебя Аллилуйе, он тебя потерял.

— Но ты же нашел, — фыркнул Тьерия и протер очки, снова становясь хоть немного похожим на себя прежнего.

— Потому что я – это я и за столько лет слишком хорошо знаю вас всех. — Нейл все-таки проследил, чтобы Эрде ушел из «смотровой». Ал в коридоре мается, встретятся обязательно, а снова сбегать Тьерия не станет.

…Нейл старался храбриться, делая вид, что все с ним уже в порядке и его возвращение в строй – это лишь вопрос ремонта кабины Дюнамиса, но все на борту корабля хорошо видели – это не так. Снайпер чувствовал себя все еще слабым, словно котенок, а без обезболивающих нечего было и думать о том, чтобы сползти с кровати и до сих пор – повернуть голову. Почти вся правая сторона лица была забинтована, хотя Джойс говорил, что многочисленные порезы на щеке и лбу залечили. Впрочем, главной проблемой оставалось отнюдь не это: лишившись половины кругозора, Нейл понимал, что сейчас толку от него в качестве снайпера команды – абсолютно никакого. А ведь кто гарантирует, что Реформационная Лига не совершит нового нападения, обнаружив их?

Харо запищал, слишком надолго оставшись без внимания. Нейл погладил роботизированный шарик и отпустил в воздух. Шарик снова пискнул и умчался куда-то, но Диланди не переживал на его счет. Он направился отыскать их техника: давно стоило разузнать, как там продвигается ремонт Дюнамиса. Даже если… он какое-то время не сможет пилотировать мобильный доспех, Дюнамис все равно должен быть отремонтирован и готов к использованию кем-то другим.

Главный техник команды, а по совместительству и мастер на все руки, Ян Вашти нашелся во втором ремонтном ангаре и был не один: он что-то объяснял Сэтцуне, тот лишь молча кивал время от времени. Здесь были включены системы подачи кислорода и гравитация опущена до уровня земной, а на экранах был виден мобильный доспех: он лежал в том же положении, как его затащили на корабль, распахнутая кабина искорежена и уже начаты работы по ее демонтажу и последующей замене.

— О, кто до нас добрался! — Ян махнул рукой, заметив Нейла. Сэтцуна резко развернулся, глядя на подошедшего к ним снайпера, но промолчал.

— Привет, — отозвался Нейл. — Смотрю, работа уже началась?

— Да, — кивнул Ян. — Вот только менять придется даже не часть кабины, как мы изначально рассчитывали, а полностью. Дюнамис сейчас для боя не годится, работают разве что GN-двигатель да оптическая система.

— Значит, даже вооружение не поставить… — вздохнул Нейл. — Все-таки у нас остались только два гандама. Эксия же не пострадала?

— Нет, — Сэтцуна впервые за эти несколько минут заговорил. — Боеспособность на прежнем уровне. Кириос также не нуждается в ремонте.

— Так что у нас есть возможность бросить все силы на ремонт твоего гандама, — произнес Ян. — Скоро получишь назад своего красавца.

— Всецело доверяюсь твоему мнению, — Нейл чуть улыбнулся. — Спасибо за хорошие новости.

Ян только кивнул: будучи в курсе от Джойса, он знал, что Нейл пока отстранен от любых миссий, и вообще его бы лучше переправить на Землю и там пройти подходящее лечение. Мисс Сумераги собиралась заняться этим вопросом сразу же, как Морено выдаст свое заключение после осмотра.

Техник отвлекся на один из мониторов, оставляя Нейла и Сэтцуну. Они оба молчали, и пауза затягивалась, становясь неловкой. Сэт сейчас снова напоминал себя прежнего – каким замкнутым и сдержанным попал сюда, и Нейл просто не знал, с чего начать разговор так, чтобы Сэт не замкнулся еще сильнее. И если Тьерия так себя ведет из-за разрыва линка с Ведой, то Сэтцуна отстранен и холоден, посчитав себя виновным – и в том, что все это время обманывал Нейла, не рассказывая ему о своем прошлом, и в том, что из-за террористов аль Саачеза Нейл лишился семьи.

— Мне следовало быть быстрее, — неожиданно первым заговорил Сэтцуна. — Тогда бы мы оба оказались рядом с гандамом Тьерии.

— Увы, но даже ты не можешь заставить Эксию двигаться в три раза быстрее обычного, — ответил Нейл. — Но главное – что мы все живы. А раз живы – то можем продолжать бороться дальше, неважно – за план ли старика Эолии или же за что-то личное.

— Я давно не испытывал такой беспомощности, — произнес Сэт. — Впервые с того дня, как неизвестный гандам спас мою жизнь, никогда еще не было таких же ощущений – осознания того, что ничего не можешь сделать.

— Нам всем повезло, что гандамы были подключены к дублирующим системам в обход Веды. Раз ее взломали, то неудивительно, что противникам стали известны наши слабые стороны, — ответил Нейл, снова повернувшись к Дюнамису. — Теперь они в курсе и наших сюрпризов, и козырей в запасе пока нет.

— Мне не хотелось потерять тебя, — тихо сказал Сэтцуна. — Было страшно осознавать, что я могу видеть твою смерть.

— Ну, уж нет, сдаваться и умирать точно не входит в мои планы, — Нейл чуть улыбнулся. — Обещаю, что такого больше не повторится.

Сэт поднял на него взгляд и серьезно кивнул:

— Хорошо.

Харо наконец-то отыскал Нейла и теперь сердито верещал, напоминая про визит к доктору Морено. Вздохнув, Нейл произнес:

— Ладно, пора идти, узнаю, что там док скажет.

— Это нужно.

— Им потом с мисс Сумераги решать, что со мной делать, — Нейл поймал Харо. — И если встречу того типа в следующий раз – отплачу сполна.

* * *

— Мисс Сумераги, — Ван Люмин не выглядела такой уж удивленной тому, что с ней связалась стратег команды.

— Госпожа Ван, — Сумераги чуть поклонилась, следуя этикету: она хорошо знала, что китайцы, а особенно принадлежащие к богатым и влиятельным династиям, все еще берегут старые традиции. Даже такие прогрессивные китайцы, как семья Ван. — Нам понадобится ваша помощь.

— Что-то угрожает выполнению плана? — уточнила китаянка.

— После недавней атаки Реформационной Лиги пострадал Локон Стратос, — ответила Сумераги. — К сожалению, у нас нет технологий, способных восстановить ему глаз. Мы сможем переправить на планету Локона и доктора Морено для получения более профессионального лечения.

— Вот как… — Ван Люмин чуть задумалась и затем произнесла. — Да, в моих силах договориться обо всем необходимом. Полагаю, гражданскими документами займетесь вы сами?

— Благодарю вас, — ответила Сумераги. — Документы будут подготовлены, как и подходящая легенда.

— Я свяжусь с вами через несколько дней, — сказала Ван Люмин. — Будьте готовы действовать.

Закончив этот разговор, Сумераги только вздохнула. Теперь нужно сообщить об этом Джойсу и самому Нейлу. Он, конечно, может и протестовать, однако же понимает, что пока ничем не может помочь. С Нейлом вопрос уже решенный, теперь им останется только привести в порядок Тьерию, насколько это сейчас является возможным.

Покосившись в сторону ящика, где хранился запас выпивки, Сумераги направилась в сторону медблока.


	2. Вторая глава

Вердикт доктора Морено был совсем неутешительным: Нейл чувствовал себя все хуже, потеря зрения с одной стороны сказалась на координации. Он начал уже перестраиваться, но добавилась фантомная боль, и ему становилось все противнее от своей беспомощности: его берегли, хотя теперь даже Тьерия вернулся к активной деятельности.

Сумераги собрала совещание; она приняла решение, теперь нужно озвучить план дальнейших действий. У них будет несколько дней на подготовку, в том числе и к тому, чтобы незаметно доставить на одну из колоний Джойса и Нейла. Или же попытаться рискнуть, отправив их с гандамом? Но тогда для обороны останется либо Кириос, либо Эксия, а возможность пилотирования Тьерии все еще под вопросом.

— Нам стоит на время прекратить активную деятельность. — Сумераги посмотрела на команду. — Локон отправится на восстановление, а мы на ремонт и модернизацию.

— Что? Куда?! — Нейл нахмурился, тут же поморщившись от боли.

— На Землю, я договорилась, — ответила Сумераги. — Тебе восстановят зрение, сопровождать будет доктор Морено.

— Я не оставлю команду сейчас! — Нейл вскочил на ноги, сил от возмущения хватило даже устоять, когда на плечо надавила рука вставшего рядом Лассе. Аллилуйя тревожно смотрел, Тьерия же хоть и делал вид, что слушает, но взгляд его снова был отсутствующим.

— Это не обсуждается! — Сумераги громко положила на стол планшет, в глазах у нее была только безграничная усталость. — Ты полностью небоеспособен, а с такой раной не сможешь участвовать и в ремонте. Все!

Сэтцуна потянулся к Нейлу, но тот отстранился и шагнул на выход.

— Пойду собирать вещи! — бросил он, едва ли не выбежав из помещения.

— Мы отступаем? — Сэт еще не отводил взгляда от двери.

— Временно, — откликнулась Сумераги и обрисовала пути отхода, добавив. — Другого выбора у нас нет.

По правде говоря, Сумераги ожидала, что с первого раза Нейл ни за что не согласится, даже понимая тот факт, что в бой его никто и не пустит. Да и его можно понять: боль, стресс, он пытается привыкнуть к тому, что теперь приходится видеть куда меньше прежнего; просто чудо, что Диланди еще не сорвался, хотя сейчас он был близок к этому, вспылив из-за решения об отправке на Землю для лечения.

Постепенно все разошлись: Тьерия ушел первым, Ал поспешил за ним, Лассе направился к своему месту на капитанском мостике, сейчас его очередь сменить Фэлд. Джойс лишь вздохнул:

— Ты уверена, что вы тут со всем справитесь и без меня?

— Да, — кивнула женщина. — Ян позже свяжется с Линдой, мы потихоньку направимся к нашей базе. Я не думаю, что Реформационная Лига прямо сейчас нанесет еще один удар по нам, им самим нужно еще время: видно же, что мобильные доспехи как следует не обкатаны, да и ребята все-таки смогли потрепать их. Госпожа Ван согласилась помочь нам с лечением для Нейла.

— Ну да, с ее-то связями и влиянием это возможно с легкостью, — хмыкнул Морено. — Я на всякий случай оставлю Лассе инструкции, что из медикаментов может понадобиться, мало ли что.

— Спасибо огромное, — произнесла Сумераги. — А теперь вопрос – у тебя есть что-нибудь выпить, и покрепче?

…Тьерия плохо умел терпеть боль, а теперь, когда восприятие ограничилось обычными человеческими чувствами, вовсе не знал, что делать с адской головной болью, появлявшейся при попытке обратиться к Веде. Это происходило почти рефлекторно, он пытался восстановить восприятие, и особенно это касалось людей вокруг. Теперь он не знал, как они поведут себя, а в голове вспыхивала боль, да такая, что мир разваливался на части. Свет и звук казались невыносимыми, поэтому он искал место, где сможет выдохнуть: даже короткое совещание заставило реальность опять распадаться на осколки.

Он снова сбежал в «смотровую» и до того сосредоточенно всматривался в черноту космоса, что вздрогнул, услышав рядом голос Аллилуйи.

— Прости, — тот явно заметил реакцию. — Ты так быстро ушел.

— Она решила правильно, — тихо заговорил Тьерия. — Чем быстрее Нейл Диланди пройдет восстановление глаза, тем скорее вернется в команду, и мы снова сможем приступить к выполнению возложенного плана.

В висках неприятно покалывало, но Тьерия уже научился игнорировать этот дискомфорт. Не все лекарства действовали, а доктор Морено не стал увеличивать дозу, расписав при этом возможные последствия, что, честно говоря, смогло впечатлить Тьерию. Это почти пройдет, к вечеру всегда становилось чуть лучше. А еще – не хватило духа поговорить с мисс Сумераги о собственной замене в качестве пилота, этот вопрос все равно поднимется уже в ближайшее время.

— Ну, я не удивляюсь, что Нейл вспылил. — Аллилуйя шагнул ближе. — Но он успокоится, тем более что там Сэтцуна не оставит его одного.

— В одиночку подобное пережить куда тяжелее, — согласился Тьерия, а Ал вспомнил, как он цеплялся за него тогда, в первый день. — Я и не думал, что люди воспринимают мир вот так – тусклым, тяжелым, ограниченным, без возможности ощущать квантовые мозговые волны.

Хал, слыша эти слова, мысленно заворчал – мол, не стоит всех ровнять, уж они-то точно отличаются от обычных людей, но Аллилуйя также мысленно шикнул на него: «Хватит!» К его удивлению, Хал прислушался и снова затих, хотя не уходил в глубины подсознания. Тьерия нравился им обоим, поэтому все, что происходило с инновейдо, было интересно не только Аллилуйе, но и его второй личности.

— Разве я могу быть теперь пилотом? — Тьерия высказал мучающую его мысль. — Сейчас, когда у меня больше нет ни контакта с Ведой, ни прежних навыков…

— Перестань так говорить! — воскликнул Ал, Тьерия же поморщился от громкости его голоса. — Еще не пробовал, а готов отступить?

— Почему ты так веришь в меня? — спросил Тьерия. — Разве я смогу…

— Да, — прервал его Ал, не дав договорить. — Сможешь и справишься, ты всегда так делаешь. Не только потому, что ты являешься инновейдо, не таким, как все остальные, а еще и потому, что ты – _наш_ Тьерия.

Ничего не сказав в ответ, Тьерия лишь сам крепче обнял Ала, совсем как тогда.

* * *

И к вечеру на корабле все было далеко от спокойствия. Девочки шептались, обсуждая последние новости, точнее говоря, обсуждала их Крис, Фэлд только кивала, задумавшись о чем-то своем. Лихти добросовестно бдел за мониторами, слушая разговоры соратниц, Лассе ушел в ремонтный ангар, вызванный Яном, а Сумераги, к удивлению Джойса, все еще стояла на ногах, выхлебав немало алкогольной настойки. Пилоты же своих комнат не покидали, впрочем, неудивительно – после сегодняшнего-то, устроенного Локоном на совещании. Да и по Тьерии же видно было, что он до сих пор не оправился – выдавал подавленный вид, но, по крайней мере, инновейдо хоть теперь не отгонял от себя Аллилуйю: только проблем с суперсолдатом им не хватало.

Корабельное время подбиралось к ночи, экипаж давно разошелся спать, оставляя только дежурных, и казалось, все погрузилось в сонное оцепенение, такое же, как и бесконечная темнота космоса. Но можно было не сомневаться – в случае сигнала тревоги все сразу же займут свои места, готовые ко всему.

Нейлу не спалось, боль снова вгрызалась, мешая не то что спать, но даже и думать. Конечно, можно принять еще обезболивающее, но Нейлу не хотелось даже в малой степени зависеть от лекарств. К чему может привести подобное, он видел еще в юности, пример оказался слишком запоминающимся. Ничего, можно пережить, тем более что скоро предстоит отправиться на Землю, а там – оказаться в руках профессиональных медиков.

Утром нужно будет извиниться перед Сумераги. Нейл понимал, что зря так резко говорил: Сумераги и так столько делает для команды, и сейчас смогла найти способ помочь ему. Тем более, что сейчас на ее плечи легло куда больше задач, чем обычно. Пусть никто в этом мире не идеален, но все же – она хороший человек, которого Нейл незаслуженно обидел.

Интерком у двери мягко вспыхнул: кто-то пришел и теперь спрашивал разрешения войти. Поднимаясь с постели, Нейл даже не сомневался в том, что это Сэтцуна, и не ошибся – на пороге действительно стоял Сэт.

— Не могу заснуть, — просто сказал он. — Можно?

— Проходи, — Нейл посторонился, пропуская Сэтцуну. Проблемы со сном не были такой уж и новостью – раньше Сэт часто из-за стресса и воспоминаний, становящихся кошмарами, не мог нормально спать, но еще два года назад все они исчезли, а вот сейчас снова… Из-за стресса? Вполне может быть, в последнее время уровень стресса у них всех зашкаливает.

— Мне тоже не спится, — Диланди сел на постель. — Ложись, может, сможешь отдохнуть?

— А как же ты? — Сэт смотрел внимательно, из-за приглушенного освещения на секунду показалось, что в его глазах мелькнули золотистые искорки. Беспокоится, и явно пришел сюда не только из-за кошмаров.

— Да все нормально. — Нейл махнул было рукой, но поморщился от мимолетной вспышки боли, что не укрылось от Сэта. Фыркнув в ответ, Сэтцуна потянулся, все-таки заставляя Нейла улечься рядом, и на несколько мгновений навис над ним, а затем прижался, явно собираясь согреть собой.

Они пока не спали, молча обнимая друг друга, разговоры сейчас казались чем-то совершенно лишним, но все же Сэтцуна заговорил первым.

— Тебе больно, — это прозвучало отнюдь не вопросом, и Нейл только лишь вздохнул, даже не думая ответить иначе.

— Да, но с этим я почти научился жить. Не хочу принимать слишком много лекарств. А тебе снова снятся те сны?

— Снова война, пустыня и смерть.

Раньше Нейл знал, что Сэтцуна родом с неспокойного Востока, и думал, что мальчишка попал в жернова сражений, не стихающих в том регионе, но сейчас, когда он узнал правду о террористической группировке, все становилось гораздо более очевидным, в том числе и сюжеты кошмаров.

— Я прогоню плохие сны, — произнес Нейл ту же фразу, с которой два года назад началось их взаимное доверие друг другу, постепенно ставшее куда большим, чем просто дружба. — Как и всегда.

— Знаю, — Сэтцуна ответил серьезным тоном. С ним всегда так: посторонним сложно разобраться, а вот Нейл уже хорошо научился видеть его эмоции и понимать их, это куда легче, чем с тем же Тьерией. И да – он действительно знал, что когда они рядом, то Сэту не снятся кошмары, никогда.

— Мне страшно, Соран, — неожиданно даже для самого себя признался Нейл. — Страшно от того, что медики так и не смогут ничего сделать. Что из-за этого не смогу защитить ни тебя, ни остальных.

— Не говори так, — произнес Сэтцуна. — Я дождусь тебя.

— Только не влезай первым в какие-нибудь проблемы, ладно? — вздохнув, попросил Нейл, уже зная, что порой в бою Сэт – тот еще берсерк, не хуже явления Халлилуйи.

— Если что-то случится, ты найдешь меня? — тихо спросил Сэт.

— Всегда найду, — Нейл осторожно повернулся к нему.

Сэтцуна первым поцеловал, и это тоже было чем-то привычным для них, можно сказать, семейным. Нейл не возражал, когда Сэт проявлял активность, ему это даже нравилось. Поцелуй был осторожным, Сэт явно не хотел увлекаться или случайно причинить боль, хотя, честно говоря, Нейл был отнюдь не против, если все зайдет куда дальше, чем просто поцелуи. Они не были друг с другом давно, еще даже до того сражения с троицей, что в итоге послужило причиной отчуждения, и возможно, хотелось наверстать упущенное. Хотя, учитывая состояние их обоих, на секс сейчас точно сил не хватит.

— Сейчас лучше не надо, — произнес Сэтцуна, чуть отстранившись от снайпера. — Тебе стоит беречь силы и отдохнуть.

— Ладно… — вздохнул Нейл. — Только не уходи никуда, не хочу… оказаться один.

— Я буду рядом, — пообещал Сэт.

…Разумеется, утром, когда Диланди проснулся, Сэт никуда не ушел, хотя уже не спал, а сидел рядом, держа в руках Харо; рыжий робот-шарик притих и даже, кажется, тихонько урчал.

— Кажется, это лучшее пробуждение за последнее время, — прокомментировал Нейл, чуть улыбнувшись Сэтцуне.

— Как я и сказал тебе, что никуда не уйду и буду рядом, — Сэтцуна и сам выглядел отдохнувшим, тоже смог поспать нормально эту ночь.

Нейл осторожно сел на постели, чуть поморщившись – надо было все-таки подниматься осторожнее. Заметив это, Сэт спросил:

— Снова больно?

— Уже меньше, чем обычно, — ответил Нейл. — Сейчас хоть немного приведу себя в порядок и пойду к Джойсу.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Сэтцуна, вставая и выпуская Харо, который тут же завис рядом. — Я посмотрю, что там на завтрак.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Нейл. — Ты мое спасение.

Уже стоя у дверей Сэтцуна повернулся и спросил:

— Мне прийти сегодня?

— Да, я буду ждать тебя, — прозвучал ответ.

Похоже, у них все действительно наладилось, и своеобразное примирение ночью было лучшим подтверждением этому.

Нейл первым делом поинтересовался у Джойса, в каком состоянии вчера была Сумераги. От этого зависело, когда с ней лучше поговорить – сейчас или после обеда, когда начальство не будет страдать от похмелья. Доктор Морено только хмыкнул, уточняя причину таких расспросов, Диланди честно признался ему, что хотел извиниться.

— Никто тебя не винит, парень, — Морено посмотрел на пациента. — Сумераги тоже понимает, что тебе сейчас тяжело, даже больше, чем нам всем.

— А кому сейчас легко? — произнес Нейл. — Нас загнали в угол, лишили большей части боеспособности, да и без Веды теперь многое недоступно.

— Даже без Веды мы можем действовать, гандамы работают на дублирующей системе, но без пилотов вряд ли сможем отыграться, — ответил Джойс. — Сейчас наша главная цель – привести в порядок тебя и Тьерию, отремонтировать Дюнамис. А потом – уже все остальное, в зависимости от приоритета и важности задач.

— Док, а если… врачи ничего не смогут сделать, то меня заменят в команде? — неожиданно спросил Нейл.

— Я, конечно, не Сумераги, решения-то за ней, — Морено вздохнул, но сказал честно, ничего не скрывая. — Но полагаю, да. А что, есть кандидатура на примете?

— Да так… — неопределенно отозвался Нейл. — Просто уточняю, чтобы хоть морально быть готовым.

«А смог бы Лайл присоединиться к нам? Или ему снова не понравится быть в моей тени?» — подумал снайпер, выходя из медблока.

Честно признать, в последнее время Нейл часто думал о Лайле. Он знал, что тот работает в одной из торговых фирм и сейчас обосновался где-то в Англии. О большем, даже используя возможности «Небожителей», Нейл и не старался узнать, понимая, что вряд ли Лайл обрадуется, узнав когда-нибудь о слежке за ним. Нейлу просто хватало знать, что брат жив-здоров и не влез ни в какие проблемы. Возможно… им тоже стоит попытаться наладить отношения, начав хотя бы просто с телефонного звонка. А еще – Нейл порой размышлял о том, как все могло сложиться, останься они тогда вместе. Веда бы одобрила вербовку сразу двух вместо одного? Или им бы пришлось разделиться? Впрочем, эти вопросы так и останутся без ответа.

Мисс Сумераги нашлась на капитанском мостике, склонившись над креслом с Фэлд; главный тактик команды внимательно всматривалась в данные. Нельзя сказать, что эта информация расстроила ее, но Сумераги теперь была задумчива. Нейл честно подождал, пока начальство можно будет отвлечь от размышлений, и затем извинился за то, что так вспылил накануне. Как и говорил старина Джойс, Сумераги не злилась, и сейчас Нейл хорошо видел, как же она устала за последние дни.

— Я все понимаю, — кивнула Сумераги, выслушав объяснения снайпера. — Нет, ничего страшного, мы же все люди – ну, в той или иной степени, – и поэтому можем злиться или нервничать в качестве реакции на тот же стресс. Поэтому хватит ходить и мучиться виной, вопрос исчерпан и остался в прошлом.

— Да, но до сих пор как-то даже стыдно, что я так повел себя, — вздохнул Нейл. — Но ладно, вы действительно правы.

— Я уже подготовила твои документы, — проинформировала Сумераги. — Легенда все та же, поэтому никто особо не удивится.

— Хорошо, — отозвался Нейл. — Все устроила Ван Люмин?

— Верно, — ответила Сумераги. — Я попросила ее посодействовать в решении нашей проблемы с твоим лечением, и госпожа Ван согласилась помочь. Вас с доктором Морено заберет их небольшой шаттл, сперва доставит в колонию, а оттуда – на Землю.

— Все понятно, — Нейл все же не рискнул кивнуть. — Пока есть немного времени?

— День-два, госпожа Ван обещала выйти на связь, когда все будет подготовлено.

— Ну, пока проведу оставшееся время с пользой, — Диланди чуть улыбнулся, покидая капитанский мостик.

Фэлд слышала почти весь разговор, сидя тихо как мышка. Когда снайпер ушел, она спросила:

— Как вы думайте, мисс Сумераги, теперь все действительно будет хорошо?

— Я очень надеюсь на это, — ответила Сумераги. Теперь ей хоть известно, кто, скорее всего, составлял план нападения на них, а зная этого человека, можно найти способ обойти устроенные ловушки.

… Аллилуйе было тревожно и хотелось получить если не совет, так хоть поддержку, а еще узнать, успокоился ли Нейл. Диланди всех их учил быть людьми, социализировал и не отказывал в помощи, за что Ал был бесконечно благодарен; теперь они трое останутся без него и не должны подвести.

— Нейл? — Диланди нашелся не в комнате, а около своего развороченного доспеха в ремонтном ангаре, он грустно поглаживал поврежденный боковой пилон.

— Ал, привет, — Нейлу почему-то было жаль искалеченную машину, они вместе через столько прошли и вот теперь оба небоеспособны.

— Ты в порядке? — Ал подошел ближе: без кабины, двигателя и с искалеченной правой стороной доспех выглядел жутко.

— Все хорошо, я просто проводил Сэтцуну – его позвал Ян – и решил посмотреть, как Дюнамис. Как ты и Тьерия? Морено, кажется, и вовсе забыл про сон, из медчасти не показывается.

Ал вздохнул: Нейл снова увидел проблему раньше, чем он ее высказал.

— Плохо, его отрезало от привычного мироощущения, Веда давала ему больше возможностей даже, чем мне. Он ослеп и оглох больше чем наполовину, и я не знаю, как ему помочь. Он словно с опаской смотрит на всех, как ответят на его слова и действия, а сам не понимает, не может просчитать.

— Просто будь рядом, он справится, не верю, что во всем он всегда полагался на Веду – это шок. Главное, не оставляй его одного, поверь, ты…вы оба Тьерии сейчас понятнее и нужнее всего мира.

Суперсолдат поблагодарил – значит, все правильно, они смогут это пережить, и осторожно спросил:

— Вы с Сэтцуной помирились ведь? — Ал заметил, что на верхней галерее появился пилот Эксии. — Я рад за вас. Вылечишься и вернешься к нам, и все будет как раньше. Я просмотрю за всеми, обещаю.

Нейл похлопал его по плечу и пошел навстречу Сэтцуне. На душе почему-то спокойно не было.

* * *

В оставшиеся несколько дней все было более-менее нормально, и даже Тьерия перестал большую часть времени отсиживаться у себя или у Ала. Инновейдо и в ангар со своим гандамом заглянул, спрашивая Яна о проценте повреждений у Вирта. Да и в целом Тьерия стал выглядеть получше, больше не замолкая посреди разговора или пугая отсутствующим взглядом. И стало уж совсем очевидно то, как он сблизился с Аллилуйей.

Сэтцуна же едва ли не окончательно перебрался к Нейлу. И если раньше они не афишировали свои отношения перед командой, то сейчас было не до маскировки. А Нейлу в самом деле казалось, что рядом с Сэтом даже боль начинает стихать до приемлемого уровня, и кошмаров больше не было ни у кого. Порой даже возникало ощущение, что они начинают чувствовать друг друга – во всяком случае, Сэт каким-то необъяснимым образом чуял, когда Нейлу бывало больно. Также Сэт тщательно следил за тем, чтобы Нейл не уклонялся от рекомендаций Морено и больше отдыхал. Ночи тоже были все в их распоряжении, когда все тревоги и страхи исчезали, уступая место теплу и нежности. О прошлом они больше не говорили, негласно оставив все проблемы и последовавшее за этим недоверие, сумев простить друг друга. В конце концов, у каждого человека есть свои скелеты в шкафу, совсем уж безгрешных точно не бывает на этом свете.

… Вещи все уже были собраны – Нейл закинул в сумку к одежде и свои документы; доктор Морено тоже должен уже был завершить свои сборы, попутно выдавая оставшимся Лассе и Яну инструкции. Шаттл, принадлежащий одной из дочерних компаний госпожи Ван, заберет их через полтора часа.

Сэт сидел на кровати Нейла, держа в руках трепыхающегося Харо. Робот-шарик знал, что хозяин куда-то уезжает без него: к сожалению, на Землю с собой Харо брать было нельзя, его необычность сразу бросалась в глаза, поэтому его оставили тут.

— Жаль, что ты не можешь полететь со мной, в одиночку Алу охранять корабль или сражаться будет слишком тяжело, — вздохнул Нейл, садясь рядом с Сэтом. — А потом мы бы хоть на пару дней рванули бы в Ирландию, там в это время года так красиво.

— Там вообще красиво, — Сэт хорошо помнил свое потрясение, впервые оказавшись на родине Нейла. Он до этого и не думал, что где-то могут существовать столько зелени, моря и гор.

— Ну, будем тогда ждать, когда выпадет свободное время, и отправимся туда.

— Мне нравится, что там не слишком жарко, — произнес Сэтцуна. — И песок мягкий.

— Вот уж не думал никогда, что мое божество пустыни и ветра не любит жару и песок, а предпочитает морской климат, — Нейл улыбнулся. — Хорошо, обещаю устроить потом небольшой отдых: мы с тобой, берег Ирландии и больше никого.

— Это звучит неплохо. Осталось только дождаться тебя, — Сэтцуна прижался к Нейлу, выпуская Харо из рук. Диланди обнял парня: они не увидятся как минимум недели три, если не больше, и хотелось дорожить каждым мгновением, проведенным рядом.

Даже Тьерия выбрался пожелать удачи перед отлетом Нейлу и доктору Морено, придя вместе с Аллилуйей, остальные, кроме Сэтцуны, уже все сказали чуть раньше. Сэт тоже пришел, и судя по его несколько взъерошенному виду и довольному Нейлу, эти двое уже успели весьма приятно провести время напоследок. Сумераги также стояла рядом, озвучивая последние инструкции, и хотелось надеяться, что некоторые из ее слов не сбудутся – она рассматривала даже худшие варианты с повторным нападением Реформационной Лиги или иных врагов.

— Ну, ведите себя хорошо, — улыбнулся Нейл и тут же посерьезнел. — И пожалуйста, берегите себя, ладно?

Он не говорил никому о своих плохих предчувствиях, списывая все на излишнюю тревогу и волнение за друзей. Они справятся, тем более что даже инновейдо наконец-то начал возвращаться в норму, насколько это теперь было возможно. Да и как можно вычислить их базу, затерянную в космосе? Реформационная Лига такими техническими возможностями не обладает, как и остальные политические объединения.

— Обещаю, что не полезем в неприятности, — кивнул Ал, а Тьерия неожиданно произнес:

— Я присмотрю за всеми.

— Ловлю на слове, — ответил Нейл и повернулся к Сэтцуне. Тот только кивнул:

— Знаю.

Пора уже было отправляться, Крис сообщила о приближении шаттла, передавшего верный опознавательный код. Теперь всем оставалось только ждать и готовиться к грядущим сражениям; их противники тоже воспользуются полученной передышкой, объединяя силы, забывая про былые распри, а затем – снова попытаются найти и атаковать.

Чуть позже Ал отыскал Тьерию – нет, на удивление инновейдо проводил время не в столь любимой им галерее-«смотровой», а в во втором ремонтном ангаре, неотрывно наблюдая за тестовой проверкой всех систем Вирта. Тьерия не отвлекал Яна, просто тихо стоял в стороне, полностью сосредоточившись на мобильном доспехе. Ал даже не хотел обозначать свое присутствие, пока Ян не повернулся в его сторону:

— Заходи, чего стоять-то?

— Не хочу помешать, — ответил Ал, искренне надеясь, что Тьерия не уговорил мастера Вашти на что-нибудь безумное или опасное.

— Поверь, ты ничуть не мешаешь, — произнес техник, снова прогоняя на экране монитора обе схемы всех систем гандама. — Я уже почти закончил тут.

Аллилуйя все-таки подошел к Тьерии; тот ничуть не изменил позы, но заговорил сразу:

— Гандам полностью работоспособен, переключение к дублирующей системе функционирует нормально.

— Ты хочешь попробовать? — спросил Ал, зная, что инновейдо так и не поговорил с мисс Сумераги о поиске замены для себя.

— Я не знаю, — Тьерия отвернулся от своего гандама. — Пойдем отсюда.

Ал согласно кивнув, последовал за ним, видя, что Тьерии хочется поговорить наедине. Он и раньше ни с кем почти не делился своими мыслями или переживаниями, а сейчас – тем более, доверяясь разве что суперсолдату. Это грело душу Аллилуйе, несмотря на все пошлые шуточки второй личности. Халлилуйе вообще хотелось более активных действий по отношению к инновейдо, но Ал сдерживал его, опасаясь, что такой порыв только напугает Тьерию и оттолкнет от него.

Укромных уголков на корабле хватало на всех, разве что Тьерия всегда предпочитал отсиживаться в своей комнате или сбегал к терминалу Веды, так что Ал сейчас вел инновейдо к верхней палубе. Там была свободная комната – раньше в ней находился склад деталей, но затем Лассе и Ян перетащили их в другое место, освобождая помещение. Аллилуйя перенес туда некоторые вещи из своей комнаты и порой уходил туда, не желая, чтобы их беспокоили.

— Это что-то вроде тайного убежища, какие были у нас там, на Земле, — пояснил Ал. — Просто хотелось порой побыть одному, чтобы даже Нейл не мог никуда вытащить.

— Здесь… тихо, — Тьерия огляделся по сторонам. — И почти ничего нет.

— Ну, тут же не комната, где я живу и сплю, — ответил Аллилуйя, подходя к инновейдо. — Тьерия… что еще тебя тревожит?

— Так видно, да? — Эрде не смотрел на собеседника, повернувшись к небольшому иллюминатору, к мерцающим в темноте звездам.

— Да.

— Вирт и Надли полностью исправны, готовы к запуску, но меня останавливает страх, — наконец признался Тьерия. — Страх того, что я снова не смогу управлять гандамом и снова поставлю под угрозу команду.

— Такого не случится! — воскликнул Ал. — Да, я знаю, что сперва тяжело придется перестраиваться, не только ощущать мир по-новому, но и пилотировать гандам, однако ты справишься. А я – прикрою тебя в любом бою.

— Ты не бросишь меня? — Тьерия смотрел напряженно, внимательно, словно от ответа зависела его жизнь.

— Не брошу, — подтвердил Аллилуйя. — Ты очень дорог нам обоим, Тьерия. И мы ни за что не оставим тебя.

Выдохнув, Тьерия едва заметно кивнул, показывая, что услышал его слова. Решив все-таки рискнуть, Аллилуйя обнял его, осторожно проведя рукой по спине. Хал тут же оживился, комментируя: «Да активнее, чего ты так тормозишь?!». Ал мысленно обругал вторую личность, он не собирался торопиться с Тьерией, но все же… Он потянулся к Тьерии, коснувшись губами его губ, пусть и не слишком умело, но искренне. Эрде сперва напрягся в его руках, но затем расслабился, позволяя себя целовать.

Для него не было секретом, что он нравится суперсолдату – сразу обеим его личностям. Тьерия терпеливо выдерживал попытки Аллилуйи флиртовать и высказывать знаки внимания, считая себя стоящим выше всей этой человеческой чепухи, но на самом деле, хоть Тьерия Эрде и никогда бы не признал этого вслух, ему такое нравилось. Действия Аллилуйи пробуждали что-то, тревожили то, чему инновейдо не находил определения. И сейчас, ощущая его поцелуи, Тьерия почему-то ощущал себя отнюдь не таким слабым.

* * *

Обстановка на Земле беспокоила Сумераги, а больше всего – действия Реформационной Лиги, неизвестно откуда заполучившей солнечные движки для своих мобильных доспехов. Остальные политические организации точно не останутся в стороне от такого лакомого кусочка, и к тому же совершенно неизвестно, что может устроить та троица в любой момент: Йохан, Михаэль и Нана где-то притихли, время от времени совершая вылазки и сталкиваясь с военными, но отследить их базу не получалось. А теперь, без содействия Веды, тем более трудно вычислить месторасположение столь непредсказуемых противников.

Но, похоже, тем тоже не сиделось спокойно – в прямом эфире какого-то новостного канала мелькнули слишком знакомые мобильные доспехи. Обычные новости всегда мониторились и отслеживались, а сейчас это стало более чем источником информации – пусть даже и искаженной, но ничего иного пока под рукой не было.

Вздохнув, Сумераги снова повернулась к монитору. Пилотов только двое, Тьерия все еще не в счет, и разумно ли так рисковать, отправляя кого-то из них на разведку?


	3. Третья глава

Связи и финансовые возможности главы семьи Ван действительно впечатляли: шаттл с логотипом одной из дочерних фирм доставил доктора Морено и Нейла на одну из колоний, где их уже ждали, а оттуда – на Землю, с обеспечением перелета до частной клиники, расположенной в Китае. И, конечно же, роскошь везде – но не безвкусица: во всем чувствовалась умеренность, мастерски сплетенная с традиционными мотивами. Это не удивляло, Джойс слышал, что в подобных богатых и влиятельных семейных кланах сильна дань историческому прошлому. Ну, и отдельно позабавил тот факт, что они сейчас направляются на территорию, принадлежащую Реформационной Лиге: вот уж воистину, судьба иногда проявляет свой оригинальный юмор.

Джойс покосился на Нейла: снайпер молчал с тех самых пор, как они оказались на станции орбитального лифта, где их встретили несколько человек, назвавшиеся представителями частной клиники. Обычно жизнерадостный Нейл всегда мог любого втянуть в разговор, но в этот раз лишь вежливо поздоровался с сопровождающими и снова повернулся к иллюминатору. Доктор Морено не лез к нему с расспросами – мало ли чем вызвано плохое настроение, причин этому может быть множество.

Сам же Нейл не мог объяснить причины охватившей его тревоги: вроде все нормально, никаких подстав и ловушек (да, подобный вариант рассматривался), в новостях ничего об усилении активности военных Реформационной Лиги, да и «Птолемей» сейчас должен отойти подальше в астероидное поле, где его практически невозможно обнаружить… Все с ними будет хорошо, но тогда почему такое плохое предчувствие? Словно всколыхнулись отголоски наследия предков – Ирландия ведь до сих пор окутана шлейфом легенд и полузабытых историй о сверхъестественных созданиях. Или же причина просто в беспокойстве о друзьях и любимом человеке?

Вздохнув, снайпер перевел взгляд на планшет – там снова ничего нового, стандартный набор новостей и передач. Нейл переключил вкладку на поиск новостей об Ирландии – почему-то снова, в который уже раз, вспомнился дом. _И Лайл должен быть где-то там же…_

— Долетим быстро, — заговорил Джойс. — Думаю, к вечеру уже будем на месте.

— Отлично, — осторожно кивнул Нейл. — Док, они меня тут долго будут мучить?

— Пока точно сказать не могу, — ответил Морено. — Недели три, возможно – чуть больше, опять-таки это зависит от вердикта их медиков и от способа восстановления – пересадка или регенерация.

— Понятно, — отозвался Диланди. — В общем – долго.

— Торопиться не стоит, особенно при восстановлении таких травм.

— Знаю, просто волнуюсь за них всех. Еще и невозможность связаться с кораблем раздражает.

— Увы, — Морено развел руками. — Таковы правила безопасности.

…На Земле их тоже ждали и сопроводили до частного самолета все с той же символикой дочерней фирмы семьи Ван. К удивлению доктора Морено и Нейла, в самолете их ожидал сам Хон Лон. Учитывая, что он редко когда оставлял свою госпожу, его присутствие тут заслуживало внимания.

— Добрый день, — вежливо поздоровался Джойс, как и Нейл, а затем добавил: — Не ожидал увидеть тут вас.

— Следовало убедиться, что все в порядке, — ответил Хон Лон. — Я также буду передавать вам сообщения от мисс Сумераги или от госпожи Ван.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Джойс. — Спасибо за помощь.

Телохранитель госпожи Ван лишь кивнул, показав, что услышал слова доктора. Он вообще был парень довольно молчаливый, но исполнительный, умеющий защитить без всякого оружия в руках и всегда готовый действовать по приказу своей госпожи.

Определенно, Ван Люмин потратила достаточно своего влияния и финансов, даже не считая, собственно, самого лечения в частной клинике такого уровня. Она располагалась в северной части Китая – тихий и спокойный город, расположенный вдали от проблем, политики и сражений, одним словом, идеальное место для медицинской помощи и последующего восстановления. Их уже встречали, персонал был предупрежден, вежливо сопроводив в предоставленные комнаты: доктор Морено как сопровождающий был размещен в соседней комнате с палатой Нейла; Джойс только хмыкнул, оглядывая предоставленные апартаменты – ничуть не хуже номера в отеле высшего уровня. Да и палата снайпера могла называться так только с натяжкой – уж больше это напоминало все такой же отельный номер, чем обезличенную белизну привычных палат, хотя и там было все необходимое для проведения медицинских процедур, если таковые понадобятся.

Медсестра, сопровождающая Нейла и доктора Морено, сообщила, что через час к ним придет назначенный лечащий врач, а пока будет время разложить вещи и освоиться. Джойс отдал ей планшет, где были данные о полученной Нейлом травме, о принятых мерах и полученном лечении. Хон Лон исчез еще раньше, видимо, убедившись в том, что все исполнено.

— Как тебе тут? — поинтересовался снайпер. — Прямо-таки курорт, а не медицинское учреждение.

— С учетом того, для каких людей это все построено – ничего удивительного, — хмыкнул Джойс. — Главное, чтобы врачи были действительно профессионалами. И обрати внимание, здесь нет военных ни в каком качестве, и частная охранная компания обеспечивает безопасность.

— Ну, это же нам только на руку, никто слишком внимательный не заинтересуется, —пожал плечами Нейл.

Морено был с ним согласен: всегда есть небольшой шанс того, что кто-нибудь сможет все сопоставить и прийти к определенным выводам, чего очень не хотелось бы. Впрочем, у них были подготовлены и нормальные, «гражданские» документы, что уменьшит любопытство посторонних, если кто-то заинтересуется. Главное сейчас – травмы Нейла и их лечение, а для этого нужно сначала услышать вердикт врача.

К доктору Чану их пригласили ровно через час. Его азиатское происхождение выдавала не только фамилия, но и черты лица, и он уже ознакомился с переданной историей болезни.

— Здравствуйте, — приветливо улыбнулся доктор. — Прошу, проходите. Я внимательно изучил материалы, доктор Морено, и могу теперь сказать – не все так уж и страшно, как может показаться на первый взгляд. Пока я склоняюсь к варианту с регенерацией, а не с пересадкой.

— А вы точно сможете помочь? — спросил Нейл. — И возможны какие-либо последствия?

— Мы точно сможем вернуть вам способность видеть полноценно, — ответил доктор Чан. — Что касается последствий – заверяю, все пройдет хорошо. Мистер Диланди, вы не против еще одного осмотра?

— Не против. Скажите, сколько продлится лечение? Несколько недель?

— Отлично! Что касается вашего вопроса…После осмотра обговорим все еще раз, я смогу все более подробно разъяснить, в том числе и то, сколько времени придется провести здесь. Коллега, — Чан слегка склонил голову перед Джойсом. — Благодарю вас за своевременные действия. Как понимаю, подобные травмы вне вашей сферы деятельности?

— Вы правы, — кивнул Морено. — У меня хирургический профиль.

— Но тем не менее вы среагировали очень четко и быстро, — Чан поднялся из-за стола, подходя к ним. — Пойдемте, полагаю, вам тоже стоит присутствовать.

Нейл терпеливо выдержал все манипуляции над собой, и отвечал на вопросы – разумеется, не раскрывая настоящей правды о том, где же ему удалось получить такое ранение. Первоначальный вердикт доктора Чана остался прежним – лучше будет действительно регенерация, чем пересадка, где по статистике куда больший процент возможных осложнений.

— Четыре недели, — произнес доктор. — Три – на сам процесс, неделя – реабилитация и наблюдение.

— Понятно… — ответил Нейл. — Когда начнете, док?

— Завтра, — Чан сверился с планшетом. — Не волнуйтесь, все будет хорошо, для вас эти три недели пролетят практически в одно мгновение.

— Постараюсь успокоиться, — улыбнувшись, заверил Нейл. — И полностью доверяюсь вам.

Когда они возвращались назад, Джойс заговорил:

— Что-то случилось?

— Да снова плохое предчувствие, — не стал отрицать Нейл. — Жаль, что мы сами не можем связаться с мисс Сумераги и ребятами. Знаю, правила безопасности и прочее, но легче от этого не становится.

— К сожалению.

— Ладно, постараюсь успокоиться и не думать о плохом, — вздохнул Диланди. — Док, это ведь не странно, так?

— Ты еще головой ударился, так что – не сказал бы. И просто волнуешься за друзей и Сэта, это нормально, учитывая все обстоятельства.

— Хотелось бы верить, — произнес Нейл.

Его так и не отпускало упрямое ощущение – что-то не так.

* * *

«Птолемей» не смог сам войти в док, его втаскивали на тросах. Сумераги была сломлена, она даже не пыталась отдавать приказы, ей хотелось просто упасть и разрыдаться. Она совершила ошибку, фатальную, погубив всех пилотов, даже выживший Тьерия... сможет ли он оправиться, теперь неизвестно. Она осталась жива, согласно плану обязана начать все сначала и продолжать, но есть ли смысл без Веды, без указаний Эолии Штейнберга?

Она потеряла почти весь экипаж и более не имеет права на доверие выживших, после стыковки и ручной разблокировки люков «Птолемея». Сумераги просто рухнула на руки Линде, не сумев даже заплакать. Но если Лесса была еще в адекватном состоянии, то Тьерия практически полностью потерял связь с реальностью, так и остался сидеть около развороченного гандама. Сумераги пришлось сделать над собой усилие чтобы подойти к нему, ее обуревала вина.

— Тьерия, идем.

— Зачем? — он не поднимал взгляда, уткнувшись шлемом в Харо, ему было все равно, что в ангаре темно и холодно. Он не чувствовал даже горячих слез, только сильнее стискивал робо-шарик.

— Потому что ты жив, — она опустилась перед ним на колени. — Ради их мечты.

Он вскинул голову, глаза светились от вспышки гнева:

— Я не верю, что он погиб! Ал жив! — Тьерия вскочил на ноги, Лесса отдернула руку, но не успела подняться, как инновейдо исчез где-то в темноте, бросив жалобно пискнувшего Харо.

— Лассе… — Сумераги жалобно посмотрела на стоящего в проходе их корабельного пилота. — Пожалуйста.

Тот только покачал головой: что он может сделать? Парня лишили всего: сначала исчезла цель, для которой он создан, он ведь был больше терминалом, чем пилотом, и вот теперь потеря дорогого человека стала последним ударом. Совершенно человеческая защитная реакция – гнев и отрицание. Лассе сначала увел Сумераги – она истощена и сейчас не меньше остальных нуждается в медпомощи, не стоило ей идти к Тьерии.

— Он не простит, это все моя вина.

Лассе вздохнул – ну что он может сказать? Все, что он сейчас мог сделать – это оставаться мужчиной и поддерживать их.

— Просто отдохни, я приведу Эрде. Фэлд, стоять! — Лассе успел ухватить девчонку за рукав и не дать пойти за Тьерией в недра корабля. Бушующий инновейдо может быть опасен, в том числе и для самого себя.

Лассе пробирался в корабль, выпросив у Линды успокоительное, Сумераги сказала, что золотистое сияние – это плохо, это снова попытка сломать блокировку, что может убить его! Но Тьерия не ломал блокировку, нет – он отчаянно пытался дотянуться до Халлилуйи как обладателя пси-способностей. Если Ал выпустил его в бою, то должен сохраниться его след! Вот только своей собственной силы не хватало, чтобы достать на таком расстоянии… Он шарахнул шлем об стену и, обхватив голову руками, пытался снова и снова ощутить, где Аллилуйя или Халлилуйя.

— Я люблю тебя, ты нужен мне… — только теперь он понял, что это было за новое чувство, когда он смог соприкоснуться с Аллилуйей без постоянного соединения с Ведой. — Пожалуйста, останься живым.

Лассе, наконец, нашел его там, где раньше Тьерия подключался к системе; пахло кровью, но инновейдо совсем не обращал внимания на то, что по шею залит ею.

— Убирайся! — в темноте его глаза выглядели жутко.

— Если ты убьешь себя, это ничего не исправит, — Лассе подходил осторожно.

— Он жив, я найду его, — Тьерия попытался снова уйти, но Лассе сгреб его и всадил успокоительное – парню надо остановиться.

— Обещаю, мы вытащим его, а теперь отдохни, прямо сейчас ничего нельзя изменить, — Лассе унес обмякшего в руках инновейдо; интересно, у Линды есть запасы? Ему надо срочно напиться, и плевать на кашель.

…Прошло чуть больше недели, когда привычное утро Джойса было прервано появлением личного телохранителя госпожи Ван. Доктор Морено отодвинул в сторону планшет, где просматривал последние медицинские статьи; мрачный вид гостя не сулил ничего хорошего.

— Госпожа ожидает вас в павильоне, — произнес Хон Лон. — Я провожу.

На территории клиники был разбит классический китайский сад – в точности как когда-то в старину; многие пациенты прогуливались здесь порой, многочисленные беседки и скамьи служили местом отдыха. Морено пару раз бывал тут – когда им проводили обзорную экскурсию и когда забрел сюда от скуки. Стоило признать – красиво тут: не тронутый никем кусочек природы, гармонично сосуществующий с людьми.

Небольшой чайный павильон располагался в тени деревьев – идеальное место для того, чтобы разговор никто не мог подслушать. Ван Люмин пила чай и при виде Джойса отставила чашку.

— У меня плохие новости, — заговорила она, когда доктор сел напротив. — «Птолемей» подвергся атаке. Есть жертвы.

Ван Люмин протянула Джойсу планшет, где перечислялись повреждения корабля и потери личного состава. Морено почти не дышал, читая все это: сбылись их опасения, все-таки Реформационная Лига решила не оставлять в покое и снова нанести удар. Но как их могли обнаружить?! И потери среди ребят…

— Что произошло? — Морено поднял взгляд на девушку.

— Два дня назад отряд Реформационной Лиги и их союзники смогли обнаружить «Птолемей» и атаковали незамедлительно. Удалось отбиться и уйти от их преследования, но не без потерь, — произнесла Ван Люмин. — Кроме погибших, Сэтцуна Ф. Сэйэй и Аллилуйя Хаптизм пропали без вести, не удалось обнаружить ни их тела, ни мобильные доспехи. Есть вероятность, что они могли оказаться в плену.

Морено едва сдержался от того, чтобы выругаться вслух. Черт! Они же потеряли почти все, и теперь, без Аллилуйи, и без того нестабильный Тьерия явно далек от адекватного восприятия чего-либо. И Сэтцуна…. Черт, как же Нейл воспримет все эти новости!..

— Это точно? — спросил Джойс. — Они либо мертвы, либо в плену?

— Да, — кивнула Ван Люмин. — И как понимаете, даже моих… связей может быть недостаточно для того, чтобы прояснить дальнейшую участь пилотов. Пока же корабль и экипаж находятся на базе, все миссии прекращены на неопределенный срок.

— Понимаю… — вздохнул Джойс. — Благодарю за информацию, госпожа Ван.

— Не за что, — кивнула Ван Люмин. — Если будут какие-либо известия от мисс Сумераги – я передам. Теперь всем требуется время, чтобы оправиться от удара.

— Вы правы, — согласился с ней Джойс, думая о том, как ему сообщить Нейлу, что Сэт с равным успехом может быть либо мертв, либо в плену?

Хон Лон обратил внимание на то, что его госпожа так и не сказала, что военные Европейского Союза смогли засечь след от гандама где-то над островной частью Европы.

* * *

Белый шум… когда-то он слышал об этом от Тьерии, но никогда не думал, что весь его мир однажды поглотит эта пустая белизна. Взрыв, грохот взрыва, вой системы о повреждениях, хруст металла и костей, а после... ничего. Раньше Сэтцуна никогда не боялся умереть в бою или в одной из миссий, но сейчас им почему-то овладел страх смерти: он еще не готов уходить! Белизна и бесконечное шипение оборванной связи на секунды разрывались реальностью, но лишь чтобы затянуть еще глубже: Сэт почти не чувствовал тело.

И гандам отозвался на его желание – двигатели запустились, уводя машину в место, всплывшее в сознании пилота как «безопасное». Когда-то данный курс остался в памяти, но в этот раз гандам был значительно поврежден, проход через атмосферу едва ли не окончательно вывел из строя кабину, нарушив герметичность, и при погружении в океан началось ее затопление.

До грота оставалось всего ничего, а кабина уже набрала воды до половины, и вот-вот раскроются замки. Он должен выбраться! Тяжелые руки слепо искали управление, но благо что Сэт всегда мог управлять Эксией даже с завязанными глазами: точно зная расположение всего в кабине, он быстро нашел искомое.

Белизну прорезал голос Нейла – не понять слов, но это он! И Сэтцуна, все еще не приходя в себя, потянулся к любимому всем своим существом – ему страшно, он не хочет умирать, не договорив. Мягкое расслабленное тело тянуло наверх, шуршание песка и шелест волн казались все тем же хрипом связи, только вот вдохнуть – никак, холодная вода теперь и внутри.

«Нейл! Нейл, я здесь! — он отчаянно пытался пробить белый шум и заставить остывающее тело двигаться, задышать. — Нейл!»

…По пустынному берегу одного из ирландских заливов бежал молодой мужчина, замирая на миг, словно прислушиваясь, и продолжал бег. Это чувство – оно знакомо ему, раз за разом не подводило, а значит, что бы там его ни звало – лучше прийти. Прилив скоро перекроет полностью все пути, пришлось поторопиться; он вытащил фонарик – в гроте должно быть темно, однако сейчас что-то там светилось! И резко пропало, но мужчина, уже не боясь свалиться в воду и замочить обувь, двинулся к тому месту: слишком уж свет был похож на аварийный маяк. А то непонятное чувство, охватившее саму душу, стало щемящим и почти болезненным.

_Где ты? Почему так отчаянно зовешь меня?_

Лайл, честно говоря, вообще не собирался в ближайшее время возвращаться домой, в Ирландию, но что-то словно тянуло его туда, звало. Под этим «что-то» всегда воспринималась непонятная связь близнецов друг с другом, но сейчас Нейла он категорически не ощущал, и это заинтересовало, став еще одним поводом сдать билет и приобрести другой. Ничего страшного, он все равно в отпуске, а если Клаусу что-то понадобится, то он сможет и позвонить.

Эти места были знакомы с детства, поэтому Лайл, не раздумывая, помчался к гроту, словно его туда манила песнь русалок. Но как оказалось, там ждал сюрприз в виде почти утонувшего человека. Даже нет, это точно не взрослый…

— Мальчик?.. — он был удивлен тому, что нашел, да и аварийного фонаря нет, но думать было некогда – Лайл кинулся спасать незнакомого мальчишку. Ему повезло, что выбросило на песчаную отмель, но еще немного – и полный прилив его утопит. Мальчишка явно наглотался воды, разбитый шлем ему не помог, но пульс есть.

На серые камни берега снова текла вода, смешанная с кровью; вдох и выдох, губы словно у утопленника – но вот находка, избавленная от холодной воды, задышала ровнее. А у Диланди мелькнула мысль, что он все сделал правильно, хотя настораживало все, а вопросов – так просто миллион.

— Тебе явно потребуется врач, моя дорогая русалка.

* * *

Морено не знал, как сообщить Нейлу столь мрачные новости. Доктор сидел рядом с парнем, который постепенно отходил от медицинского стазиса. Отходил тяжело и беспокойно: под веками бегали глазные яблоки, пальцы сжимались, словно ему снился плохой сон – неужели чувствует?

— Сэтцуна! — Нейл распахнул глаза, вынырнув из липкого кошмара. Он был пока зафиксирован за предплечья, но едва не выдрал ремни, торопясь подняться. Морено поторопился успокоить Нейла:

— Ты здесь. В частной клинике после регенерации, тише. Все получилось.

Диланди все-таки выкрутил одну руку из ремня и сгреб Морено за рукав, даже не обращая внимания на то, что снова чувствует оба глаза.

— Скажи мне, что с «Птолемеем» и остальными все в порядке!

— Нет, — Это прозвучало приговором, сам Джойс был мрачен. — Они были повторно атакованы, чудом удалось уйти от атаки, но двое пропали без вести вместе с машинами.

Нейл похолодел, рука безвольно обвисла, голос осип.

— Кто?.. — спросил он, хотя в глубине души уже знал, каким будет ответ Джойса.

— Сэтцуна и Аллилуйя… либо плен, либо…

— Он жив, — адреналин от кошмара сошел на нет, остался только холод, Нейл сжал больничную рубашку над сердцем – он должен был это сказать, чувствует же! — Сэт жив!

Морено ввел еще немного успокоительного в капельницу: сейчас Нейл может запросто сделать что-нибудь такое, что только навредит ему.

— Сэт... — словно зовя его, Нейл снова провалился в темноту.

В следующий раз Нейл очнулся уже вечером, без всяких фиксирующих ремней. Джойс по-прежнему сидел рядом, разве что сейчас в его руках был планшет. Увидев, что Нейл пришел в себя, Морено отложил планшет в сторону:

— Как ты?

— Сойдет, — поморщился Диланди, только сейчас ощущая слабость. — Прости, что чуть не накинулся на тебя.

— Я понимаю, — кивнул Джойс: и в самом деле, какой должна еще быть реакция на новость о том, что любимый человек либо мертв, либо попал в плен? — Позову доктора Чана.

— Надеюсь, меня больше не будут привязывать ремнями? — осведомился Нейл. — И вообще, зачем такие драконовские меры? Это же не Институт совершенствования человека с их экспериментами, или я чего-то не знаю?

— На всякий случай, — ответил Морено, направляясь к дверям палаты. — Доктор Чан и я посчитали, что твоя реакция может оказаться достаточно бурной.

— Ну спасибо огромное! — фыркнул Нейл, однако Джойс уже ушел.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Нейл уставился взглядом на очередной незнакомый потолок. Мысли снова вернулись к тому, что сказал док – Сэт и Ал пропали, могут быть в плену, а могли и погибнуть во время сражения. Вот оно, то самое дурное предчувствие, что так долго терзало Нейла! Все-таки исполнилось, оказалось не разгулявшимся воображением и излишней тревогой. Категорически не верилось, что Сэт мог погибнуть, Нейл отчетливо продолжал чувствовать его. Да и ни Ал, ни Хал так просто не сдадутся, не станут оставлять Тьерию наедине с окончательно разбившейся реальностью. Черт, Эрде там, на базе, наверняка чуть ли с ума не сходит, оставшись без Ала… и остальные, как они перенесли столь сильный удар? В команде все относились друг к другу как в большой семье, и вот теперь их тоже настигли потери.

Было бы абсолютно глупо попытаться сейчас рвануть куда-либо в попытках отыскать Сэтцуну или помочь остальным – Нейл понимал, что так только еще больше устроит проблем. Сдержав первый порыв, он тщательно обдумывал сообщенную доком информацию: снова нападение, наверняка опять Реформационная Лига, но как они настолько быстро оправились после предыдущего поражения? Нужно бы поискать в сети любые упоминания о какой-либо совместной операции военных сил Реформационной Лиги, им точно кто-то помог. Кто-то, в чьих руках сейчас находится Веда…

Когда-то Нейл весьма скептично относился к квантовому суперкомпьютеру, чьи терминалы были живыми людьми, соединенными с Ведой посредством квантовых мозговых волн, но со временем его скептицизм оказался пересмотрен: Веда реально действовала так, как говорила Сумераги, на ней держалось почти все. Хорошо, что тогда Ян уговорил начальство на создание дублирующих систем для мобильных доспехов, обходящих соединение с Ведой – иначе бы их еще в тот раз легко бы уничтожили. Что ж, теперь придется жить без Веды не только Тьерии, но и всем остальным.

Надо было раньше заподозрить, что суперкомпьютер представляет значительный интерес для кого-то, сразу же, как только Тьерия засек ту девчонку, Нану, возле ведовского терминала. Но тогда они все отвлеклись на троицу, а потом Нейл был ошарашен причастностью Сэтцуны к той террористической группировке, и все прочее резко стало не таким важным.

Справятся. Даже с таким. Осталось только отыскать Сэта и Ала: в гибель суперсолдата тоже плохо верилось, он куда более живучий и везучий, чем все остальные – период, когда Ал бродяжничал после побега и вполне успешно выживал на улицах, тому хорошее подтверждение. К тому же Реформационная Лига явно им заинтересовалась, раз тогда, на Земле, устроив ловушку, они пытались захватить Ала и его гандам, а не уничтожить, как всех остальных.

Доктор Чан пришел вместе с Джойсом, довольно-таки быстро. При виде Диланди он приветливо улыбнулся:

— Надеюсь, вы простите нас за подобный способ? Понимаю, не слишком приятно очнуться связанным, но бывали случаи, когда некоторые пациенты были не в себе, у каждого индивидуальная реакция, и к тому же вам понадобилось дополнительно успокоительное…

— Понимаю, — Нейл кивнул. — Но сейчас-то все в полном порядке.

— Рад это слышать, — ответил доктор Чан. — Вы готовы к осмотру, мистер Диланди?

— Готов, — Нейлу хотелось точно знать, когда его отпустят отсюда.

Он уже знал, куда направится в первую очередь – в Ирландию.

… Обычно полупустая и тихая база становилась более обжитой: выжившие члены экипажа «Птолемея» освоились здесь, занятые делом, за исключением только двоих – Сумераги и Тьерии. Первая глушила чувство вины алкоголем, второй замкнулся в себе, не реагируя ни на что. Остальные тоже переживали гибель друзей, каждый по-своему, но старались жить дальше, не зацикливаться на потерях, мертвых ведь уже не вернуть никак.

Пока и речи не шло о каких-либо миссиях: статус команды все еще оставался под вопросом. Вообще, согласно всем предыдущим протоколам, в случае гибели большей части группы начиналась вербовка новых пилотов и работников, но тогда Веда сама подбирала нужные кандидатуры, сейчас же сделать это будет куда сложнее. И мобильные доспехи – у них пока есть только почти отремонтированный Дюнамис и Вирт, которому тоже требуется ремонт, не говоря уже о самом корабле: «Птолемей» гораздо проще будет собрать с нуля, чем пытаться восстановить. Чудо какое-то, что он так долго протянул, не развалившись во время полета.

Ян с женой были заняты ремонтом, их дочь, Милейна, помогала Фэлд, Лассе же пока пытался замещать мисс Сумераги и следить за всем. Не сказать, что получалось так уж блестяще, но что было – то и было.

— Как они? — Ян выбрался из ремонтного ангара и теперь направлялся в небольшую кухню: есть хотелось зверски.

— Почти так же, — со вздохом ответил Лассе. — Даже не представляю, где еще у мисс Сумераги может быть припрятана выпивка.

— Н-да уж… — протянул Ян. — Ладно, тебе какую новость сначала?

— Любую, — Лассе уже привык не ждать чего-либо хорошего.

— Дюнамис полностью готов, но нет деталей для его соединения с Харо, поэтому гандам пока оставим в таком виде. Конечно, провести тестовый запуск мы пока не можем, стоит дождаться Нейла, но, тем не менее, хоть что-то готово. Теперь на очереди Вирт, там работы меньше.

— Отлично, — кивнул парень. — Нейл обрадуется, когда вернется.

— Линда предлагает кое-что, — Ян выудил планшет и отдал его Лассе. — Ресурсы у нас есть, и если действительно будет затишье хотя бы на ближайшие полгода – то мы сможем. Не хватает только пилотов.

— Давай пока не станем торопиться насчет пилотов и будем постепенно разбираться со всеми проблемами. Уверен, если Сэтцуна жив, то уж кто-кто, а Нейл его найдет.

— Надеюсь, что ты прав.


	4. Четвертая глава

Сэтцуна приходил в себя с трудом, словно долго-долго из последних сил выныривая с глубины. И очнулся с полным ощущением того, что он находится сейчас в безопасности. Сэт смог приоткрыть глаза и не удивился тому, кто сидел рядом с ним.

— Нейл… — он потянул руку, но это действие забрало все силы, и Сэта вновь затянула тьма.

Лайл поймал его ладонь и осторожно уложил руку на одеяло, уже даже почти и не замечая, что его назвали именем брата. У его смуглой русалки начался жар – в таком состоянии их точно не различить, вот-вот приедет знакомый врач, она должна помочь, и довериться ей можно, тем более что собственную шкуру не раз уже приходилось лечить у нее. Диланди погладил большим пальцем костяшки, гадая, что же связывает этого мальчишку и Нейла. Теперь понятно, как ему удалось докричаться до него: наверняка пытался дотянуться до брата, но где тогда сам Нейл? Жив ли...

Он отбросил плохие мысли, снова потер правый глаз и попытался понять, сколько лет его находке: вроде и двадцати нет и даже восемнадцати, но заметны восточные черты, изящное телосложение, и глаза, как ожидалось, не черные, а карие, на миг показалось даже, что золотистые.

— А в тебя можно влюбиться, — он снова ощупал чужой лоб: жар, похоже, усиливался, несмотря на данные лекарства. Как бы не пришлось везти в госпиталь... Не слишком желательно, придется потом очень многое объяснять, и документов нет.

Врач приехала вовремя, Лайл сообщил, что его информатор пострадал и нужна помощь, но афишировать личность этого человека нельзя. Это ничуть не удивило: доктор, состоящая в Катароне, прекрасно понимала, что потеря информатора грозит срывами многих планов. Лайл почти не соврал – ему надо было разузнать, что же это за парень и как он связан с братом.

— Раздевай его, — катаронский медик не церемонилась никогда. — Ты сказал, что он наглотался воды и был без сознания. Если сотрясение, то его нужно в госпиталь, не сомневаюсь в твоем опыте, но это не перелом и не пулевое, ты сам не выходишь.

Диланди сразу содрал с парня форму и припрятал в тайник дома, нижний комбез был сухой и без следов крови, до этого он его не трогал.

— Не стой столбом, — доктор Гиллан быстро разматывала капельницы и доставала флаконы. Наверняка у парня все же сотрясение, да еще и стремительно развился жар. Не слишком уж хорошо, но еще можно кое-что сделать. Если только, конечно, никто не будет тормозить и дальше.

Лайл раздевал осторожно, взгляд цеплялся за многочисленные шрамы, отлично видные на смуглой коже. Множество бледных, очень старых, несколько крупных белых полос на бедре, видимо, от спешной регенерации, и даже еще розоватый, не долеченный, на груди. Но кроме шрамов, ни одного изъяна – действительно, словно фейри.

Его бесцеремонно отодвинули в сторону, ставя капельницы: не стоит терять зря время.

— Раз приходил в себя, значит, борется. Жар вторичен, с этим быстро разберемся, — в ход пошли регенерационные составы. Лекарства подобного типа нельзя просто так приобрести в аптеке, они доступны лишь в госпиталях или частных клиниках, и Лайлу совершенно не хотелось знать, каким образом доктор Элис Гиллан заполучила их в личное пользование.

— Нежелательно в госпиталь, все документы уничтожены, а в мире сейчас происходит такое, что подозрительно относятся ко всем и вся. Сама понимаешь, что нам не удастся по-тихому такую травму пропихнуть быстро по подставным, — Лайл посмотрел на медика.

— Он достаточно крепкий, но ему досталось очень сильно: сотрясение, истощен, еще и пневмония. Если от последнего мы успеем избавиться быстро, то остальное не пройдет так легко, время упущено. Неизвестно, какими могут быть последствия, — Элис покачала головой. Жаль, если спасенный мальчишка все-таки погибнет.

— Мне нужно, чтобы он очнулся и смог сознательно со мной поговорить, — Лайл косился на вторую пачку регенераторов: конечно, не замена капсуле, но поднять на ноги сможет. Главное, чтобы у организма были силы.

Пачка исчезла в металлической аптечке с кодовым замком

— Это не поможет, у него уже почти нет ресурсов. Значит, выхаживать будешь сам, схема стандартная, — Элис быстро писала назначения и выгружала из второй, большей, аптечки все необходимое. Не впервой, конечно, но парень не состоит в организации и выглядит совсем мальчишкой. И где только удалось познакомиться с таким информатором? Найденыш явно восточных кровей, а там сейчас очень неспокойно, и действительно несколько агентов Катарона находились в данном регионе, работая под прикрытием. Видимо, мальчишку тогда и завербовали.

Попрощавшись и велев сообщать ей о состоянии пациента, доктор Гиллан покинула дом. Лайл выдохнул: умереть пацану он не даст, просто установил таймеры и понадеялся, что вены у парня выдержат то, что тут понаписано.

— Ну что, моя русалка, мы снова остались одни.

Лекарства все же помогли – Лайл, следивший за дыханием, заметил, что оно участилось, а значит, русалка наконец должна проснуться. Он решил, что может задремать в кресле у кровати; на холм, у подножия которого стоял снятый им старый дом в пригороде, наползал рассвет.

— Нгых… — Сэтцуна проснулся, взгляд сразу устремился на незнакомый потолок из досок, а затем пришло осознание того, что он лежит совершенно обнаженный под одеялом, а руки саднит от капельниц. Сэцуна скосил взгляд в сторону окна, где сверху занималась алая полоса. Значит, рассвет. Сколько же прошло времени? Он не помнил практически ничего с того момента, как Эксия начала почти падать на планету.

— Доброе утро, — над Сэтом склонился мужчина, и в первое мгновение с губ сорвалось «Нейл?..», но тут же он понял, что ошибся.

… Лайл накрыл его губы своими, не сдержавшись: поймет ли малыш разницу наконец?

— Ай! — он отдернулся: его больно цапнули за губу и язык – хоть и на секунду растерявшись, парень ему ответил.

— Нейл делает это не так, — в светло-карих глазах вспыхнул янтарь, но тут же пропал. — Ты странный.

Внешность как у Нейла, даже запах похож, хоть и пахнет сигаретами, но этот взгляд – совсем другой. Он ему не знаком, но почему так спокойно? Не хочется залепить пощечину, огрызнуться, даже сопротивляться получилось не сразу. Сэтцуна ощущал себя в полной безопасности, даже несмотря на эту выходку.

— И это мне говорит русалка, которую я лично вытащил из грота, о котором знали только я и брат. А еще я бы хотел знать, как наша близнецовая связь сказалась и на тебе, — Лайл моргнул несколько раз и потер глаз: снова болит, черт, как же не вовремя!

Сэт закрыл глаза. Так вот оно что – брат Нейла, его близнец! У них одно лицо, но теперь он чувствует, какие они разные... и целуются тоже по-разному.

_И это его Нейл звал иногда, просыпаясь от кошмаров._

— Я расскажу, но больше так не делай. И спасибо, что вытащил меня, — Сэт напился из поднесенной бутылки, так и не дождавшись ответа, поняли его или нет. Близнец Нейла только улыбался и уверял, что он слишком любопытен, чтобы проигнорировать зов такой красивой русалки.

— Не надо так говорить, я же не русалка, — проворчал Сэт, отметив, что любовь ко всякой мифологии у братьев, похоже, тоже общая черта.

— А кто же ты тогда? К тому же мы в Ирландии, а тут до сих пор жива вера во всяких сверхъестественных созданий.

— Сэтцуна Ф. Сэйэй, — Сэт попытался сесть на диване, но слабость и головокружение заставили его повременить. — Или Сэт.

— Имя необычное, японское, да? А сам-то ты точно с Востока… Что ж, будем знакомы – меня зовут Лайл Диланди. Младший брат твоего Нейла.

Сэт просто кивнул, пока не желая разговаривать, хотя вопросов у него было много. По всей видимости, у этого Лайла – тоже, но надо все осмыслить и обдумать как следует. Сейчас, рассматривая внимательнее, Сэт замечал различия близнецов: совсем другая манера речи, жесты… обмануться и принять одного за другого можно было лишь с первого раза.

Лайл ушел на несколько минут и вернулся с кружкой в руках.

— Тут лекарство, нужно выпить, раз уж ты очнулся, — пояснил он. — Тебе помочь?

— Не стоит, — Сэт сам протянул руку за кружкой. Наличие рядом брата Нейла отчасти смущало, отчасти – сбивало с толку, особенно учитывая его выходку с поцелуем. Впрочем, сам Лайл пока тоже не рвался общаться, просто сидел рядом. Похоже, что тут – безопасное место, даже если не дом, так точно любимое убежище. Но пока приоритетом оставалась безопасность, можно будет спокойно отлежаться и попытаться добраться до грота, где была спрятана Эксия. Сэт едва помнил те мгновения, просто всецело положившись на интуицию и вбитые координаты. Это и спасло его, в том числе и то, что Лайл был рядом, смог вытащить…

Сэт покосился на своего спасителя: Лайл сидел в кресле, держа в руках телефон.

— Поспи еще, — произнес он. — Часам к двенадцати приедет мой знакомый доктор, лекарства и капельницы – это она постаралась, в госпиталь тебя везти не решились, да и, как подозреваю, не стоит вообще кому-либо знать о тебе, не так ли?

— Этому человеку можно доверять? — спросил Сэтцуна.

— Вполне, — заверил его Лайл. — Отдыхай.

Младший Диланди ушел, оставляя Сэта наедине с его мыслями. Впрочем, слабость и сонливость взяли верх: Сэт снова заснул. Обычно он почти никогда не спал, оказываясь в незнакомых местах, но тут… доверился Лайлу, хоть тот и поцеловал без согласия. Оставалось надеяться, что предупреждение было услышано и больше такого не повторится.

Лайл и разбудил через несколько часов.

— Доктор скоро приедет, тебе пока стоит наведаться в ванную комнату. Или давай лучше отнесу?

— Нет, сам попробую. — Сэт осторожно сел на диван. Голова не кружилась, и он медленно встал. Вздохнув из-за его упрямства, Лайл все-таки помог, придерживая за руку. Так они добрались до ванной комнаты, но затем Сэт отстранился.

— Спасибо, что снова помог. Дальше не нужно.

— Да не за что, — чуть улыбнулся Лайл. — Зови, если что.

Оставив свою находку, младший Диланди направился на кухню: надо бы заняться обедом. Утром удалось по-быстрому перекусить, но сейчас в первую очередь нужно позаботиться о Сэтцуне. Парень еще слаб, ему необходимы сон, лекарства и хорошая еда. Да и что еще скажет медик, все-таки она профессиональный специалист, а Лайл так себе, знаком только с базовым набором медицинских навыков. Не зря Клаус настаивал на обучении всех новеньких – несколько раз подобное умение очень даже пригодилось.

Мысли снова метнулись к брату. Наверняка он ввязался в какие-нибудь проблемы, иначе бы Сэтцуна так встревоженно не звал бы Нейла. И самое интересное – как старшего братца угораздило связаться с пилотами гандамов? Лайл хорошо помнил возникшую шумиху, когда неизвестная группа, называющая себя «Небожители», объявила о своих действиях, взяв ответственность за случившиеся инциденты. Их мобильные доспехи в значительной степени превосходили имеющиеся разработки, и неудивительно, что военные не могли за ними угнаться.

В Катароне тоже было известно о «Небожителях» и их возможностях, Клаус опасался пока хотя бы пытаться установить контакт с ними. Хватало и собственных забот, тем более что в последнее время участились облавы – что поделать, многим власть имущим не нравится деятельность антитеррористической группировки, которую невозможно контролировать. Слава всем богам, которые есть, финансов и прочего хватало.

Нейл же… да, с огромной вероятностью он не просто связался с «Небожителями», а имеет отношение к ним. Как и найденыш-русалка. А судя по реакции на поцелуй и последующим словам, Сэтцуна и Нейл очень даже близки между собой. Как… интересно, надо будет уделить больше внимания этому вопросу. А с братом теперь хотелось поговорить, даже очень. Они виделись не так уж и давно – возле памятника, но не обмолвились ни словом. Что ж, пора попытаться еще раз наладить семейные отношения? Если только это еще возможно.

* * *

Ремонтные работы над гандамом Тьерии продвигались, Дюнамис уже был полностью готов. Что касается нового корабля – вот на это уйдет куда больше времени, чем на новые мобильные доспехи, если строить с самого начала. Впрочем, Лассе знал, что одновременно с «Птолемеем» был почти закончен еще один корабль, и если до него получится добраться, то уж модернизировать и переделать – это не столь уж и сложно. Вопрос упирался только в то, чтобы достичь той небольшой базы, а пока не стоит даже пытаться совершить хоть какую-нибудь вылазку.

Линда и Ян уже работали над проектами трех новых гандамов, благо что ресурсы позволяли заниматься их постройкой. Здесь, на базе, столь тщательно спрятанной в космосе, пожалуй, хватит всего необходимого, и не стоит рисковать с поставками строительных материалов, по крайней мере, в ближайшее время. Реформационная Лига и их союзники так быстро не успокоятся и, скорее всего, продолжат тщательно следить за всем, что может показаться подозрительным. Если же снова привлечь помощь Ван Люмин, то это может поставить ее под удар, а им нельзя настолько рисковать…

Лассе только вздохнул. Да какой из него руководитель? Над всем этим должна думать и всем заниматься мисс Сумераги, но она сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы принять хоть какое-нибудь решение, не касающееся того, что выпить – бренди или что-нибудь более крепкое. Увы, Лассе хорошо понимал, что иного выхода пока нет и кому-то нужно заниматься не только рабочими моментами, поэтому они с Линдой честно поделили обязанности. Без Веды было очень тяжело, но они все учились жить иначе, без ее незримого присутствия.

Другой большой проблемой являлся Тьерия. Инновейдо все еще был подавлен, но хоть вроде бы оставил свои попытки отыскать Аллилуйю с помощью своих способностей. Сейчас Эрде безвылазно сидел в своей комнате, но, по крайней мере, от еды не отказывался, зато ночью маялся бессонницей. Что сделать для него, Лассе не знал, да и не представлял себе, какой должна быть психотерапевтическая помощь для инновейдо с комплексом вины выжившего.

Из всего радовало только то, что, судя по отчету Хон Лона, лечение Локона проходит вполне успешно. Осталось дождаться их, а перед этим – решить вопрос, как именно предстоит возвращать с Земли. Это нужно обсудить с самим Морено, тем более что с помощью Фэлд и Милейны удалось обеспечить надежность передачи сообщений без опасения, что могут перехватить или взломать.

Лассе продолжало беспокоить депрессивное состояние команды. Бразды правления Сумераги полностью передала Линде и ему, а сама не прекращала пить. Отнимать алкоголь или прятать было бесполезно, тогда она выпадала в полную прострацию, а без хотя бы частичного ее участия переносить базы данных с поврежденных компьютеров «Птолемея» было невозможно. Сумераги исправно выполняла свои функции, но ни с кем не разговаривала и продолжала пить после работы еще больше, до состояния, когда ноги уже не держат. Лассе понимал, что она пытается забыться, но ведь еще не все потеряно! Возможно, у Локона получится с ней совладать.

Тьерия беспокоил чуть меньше, хотя по нему было вообще сложно что-то определить: он шел на контакт, но что творилось на самом деле в голове у инновейдо, вообще никому не понять. Он почти не спал, бродил по темным частям базы и крутился у гандамов, но лишь бы не удрал один на поиски Аллиллуйи! Как же здесь не хватает Локона! У самого Лассе недоставало того уровня эмпатии, чтобы помочь, он мог только оттаскивать Сумераги на кровать и следить вполглаза за инновейдо, чтобы тот не попытался последовать чужому примеру. Хотя сейчас его куда-то понесло…Стоит пойти за ним, пока не учудил чего-нибудь.

Впрочем, Тьерия добрался до Сумераги и сейчас смотрел на главного тактика с нескрываемым презрением.

— Винишь меня? — она сидела на полу у себя в комнате: похоже, очередную сессию по переносу и сортировке данных придется отложить... по состоянию здоровья.

— Нет, потому что Ал жив, а ты ведешь себя отвратительно, — голос Эрде сочился ядом. — Ты нужна нам способная мыслить! А сейчас даже не можешь встать!

Сумераги поморщилась – слова пронзительно впивались в мозг, но все, что она смогла, это вяло махнуть рукой:

— Я снова вас подведу.

Инновейдо саданул кулаком по косяку и убрался, что-то неразборчиво рыча. Лассе не знал, как на это все реагировать, и просто пошел за водой и лекарствами для Сумераги. Данные надо переносить... снова, и по кругу, и никакого просвета.

… Реабилитация шла вполне успешно, не было возможных побочных эффектов вроде синдрома фантомных болей, как того опасались сначала, и доктор Чан обещал задуматься о том, чтобы пораньше выписать Нейла – все зависело от нескольких осмотров. Сам Нейл прилежно выполнял все рекомендации и не изводил вопросами о том, когда можно уйти отсюда, однако Джойс видел – снайпер себя сдерживает, делает вид, будто все хорошо, но стоит присмотреться внимательнее, и сразу становится понятно. Но, по крайней мере, Нейл хоть не рвался сбежать из клиники. Честно говоря, Джойс опасался чего-то подобного, тем более что здесь располагалась двухуровневая стоянка, охватывающая не только автомобили, но и несколько вертолетов, а лицензия пилота у снайпера была.

Новости от команды можно было одновременно считать и хорошими, и плохими: к первой категории относились работоспособный Дюнамис и почти законченный ремонт Вирта вместе с планами на создание еще трех мобильных доспехов и модернизации корабля-близнеца «Птолемея», а ко второй – депрессивные состояния Тьерии и Сумераги. Что касается их, то даже с ходу и не решить, что именно хуже: протрезвлять Сумераги или пытаться достучаться до инновейдо? Впрочем, с этим придется разбираться одновременно: Джойс искренне надеялся, что хотя бы у Нейла хватит нужных слов, чтобы достучаться до Тьерии. А уж Сумераги привести в норму будет гораздо проще.

Морено заметил Нейла на балконе.

— Надеюсь, ты не присматриваешь подходящие ветки для лука и стрел? — пошутил Джойс, подходя к пилоту.

— Ты заметил, что тут в парке есть небольшая бамбуковая рощица? — поинтересовался Нейл. — Бамбук, кстати, хорошо подходит для изготовления лука. Нужно только найти прут чуть меньше двух метров длиной, проверить его естественный изгиб, ну, и поорудовать ножом… легко на самом деле.

— Сразу чувствуется опыт, — прокомментировал Морено. — Хотя я предположил чисто ради шутки.

— В детстве мы часто мастерили самодельные луки, — Нейл чуть улыбнулся воспоминаниям. — Потом спорили, чья стрела улетела дальше, и наконец решили просто подписывать их. Так что – со мной никто не пропадет.

Обычно Диланди мало рассказывал о своем прошлом, Морено знал только, что его семья погибла во время теракта, а искать полную информацию о пилотах не было необходимости. И это «мы»… либо относится к друзьям, либо же, с учетом всех его оговорок и фраз, у Нейла были младшие братья-сестры.

— Да и не сомневаюсь, — произнес доктор. — Я тут получил сообщение от Лассе.

— Как они там? — Нейл даже не скрывал свое беспокойство о друзьях.

— Справляются, — ответил Джойс. — Трудно, но тем не менее они стараются. Сейчас все на Линде и Лассе, Сумераги… ну, тут все сложно, как и с Эрде.

— Главное, что они все остались живы, — ответил Нейл. — Все остальное можно наверстать. Ян закончил с Дюнамисом?

— Да, и теперь почти завершил ремонт гандама Тьерии. Лассе сказал, что с кораблем сложнее всего будет.

— Не удивительно, — Нейл представлял себе масштабы повреждений «Птолемея», там проще все доломать и начать с нуля, чем пытаться восстановить, потратив ресурсы, которые и так следует беречь. — Как нас заберут назад, док? Тем же методом?

— Полагаю, что да. Это самый подходящий вариант и позволит нам не привлекать лишнего внимания.

— Джойс, ты можешь помочь мне кое в чем? — поинтересовался Диланди. — Обещаю, это не выходит за рамки закона.

— Точно? А то вид у тебя словно у мальчишки, который задумал что-то, — Морено как-то засомневался в законности планируемого снайпером.

— Разумеется, точно, — Нейл даже улыбнулся. — Расслабься, док, я просто хочу на пару дней слетать в Ирландию.

* * *

Лайл продолжал заботиться о своей находке и, разумеется, даже не думал сообщать кому-либо, даже Клаусу, о парне. Сэтцуна пока еще был слаб, но, по крайней мере, большую часть времени уже не спал от действия лекарств – как выяснилось, у него вообще были проблемы со сном, сам он это объяснил тем, что не может нормально заснуть в чужом месте. Лайла это беспокоило, но русалка категорически не желала нового визита медика.

Что еще было крайне интересно Лайлу – взаимоотношения его брата и Сэтцуны. Парень прямо на вопросы почти не отвечал, предпочитая отмалчиваться, однако по его некоторым фразам Лайл догадывался, что Нейл знаком с ним точно несколько лет. Впрочем, свой интерес Лайл маскировал просто, заверяя, что давно уже не видел брата и ему хочется знать о его жизни. О гандамах, мобильных доспехах и этой группе, «Небожители», речи пока не заходило – всему свое время.

— Почему вы перестали общаться? — спросил Сэтцуна, когда Лайл все-таки поддался на уговоры и вывел на улицу, в прилегающий к дому небольшой садик, впрочем, давно заросший травой.

— Причин было много… — вздохнул Лайл, следя за тем, как Сэт осторожно держится за его руку. — Больше всего меня всегда бесило, что первый – всегда он, а я – всегда в его тени. Еще с самого детства даже родители сперва обращали внимание на него, а потом уже на меня. А затем – все стало еще хуже. Мы оба понимали, что не можем находиться рядом друг с другом без драк или ссор, и решили, что так будет лучше. Я не слежу за его жизнью, не знаю даже, чем он занимается, и надеюсь, что он тоже не интересуется мной.

Честно говоря, Лайл отвечал не совсем правдиво – умолчал о тоске, что свойственна всем близнецам, если они находятся далеко друг от друга. Да, порой без брата было проще и легче жить, но в глубине души он понимал – его не хватает. Интересно, а Нейл чувствует то же самое? Или смог преодолеть, как это сделал сам Лайл, их непонятную возможность точно знать, насколько далеко расстояние между ними?

Лайл никогда не смог бы этого объяснить словами: в детстве они с точностью до метра могли сказать, где находятся, если приходилось разделиться. Это было их общим секретом, тайной только для двоих. Но после гибели родителей и Эми все начало угасать по мере того, как учащались их ссоры. Даже когда они виделись в последний раз у памятника, младший Диланди только лишь по шагам смог понять, что это приближается брат. И да, если бы Нейл погиб, то Лайл бы этого не смог ощутить, понять.

— Нейл всегда заботился о нас, — неожиданно заговорил Сэтцуна. — Помогал социализироваться, решал проблемы, связанные с этим, старался сделать так, чтобы мы поняли, что являемся людьми, а не только оружием.

— Ого!.. — Лайл, конечно же, зацепился за произнесенное «нас». — Вот уж не думал, что старший братец будет таким заботливым.

Он в этот момент почувствовал обиду: Нейл никогда не волновался так о близнеце, между ними постоянными были разве что ссоры, часто переходящие в драки, и спокойных дней, проведенных вместе за все годы, Лайл мог припомнить очень мало. А тут, как выяснилось, Нейл мог быть совсем другим, и это здорово задевало, даже несмотря на то, что они уже взрослые люди. Просто… несправедливо как-то.

Сэт покосился на Лайла, заметив, с какой интонацией тот отозвался о заботливости Нейла. Похоже, что это по меньшей мере расстроило Лайла: он явно не ожидал услышать подобную характеристику брата. И то, как он говорил об их детстве, отличалось от кратких рассказов Нейла о семье. Они не только разные по характеру, но и даже имеют разные точки зрения на одни и те же события… Нет, их перепутать можно только в первые мгновения знакомства.

Пока Сэтцуна рассматривал Лайла, тот несколько раз закрывал ладонью правый глаз, морщась словно от боли. Заметив, младший Диланди пояснил:

— Ничего страшного, просто время от времени такое бывает. Не хочу с такой ерундой наведываться к профессиональным медикам. Скажешь еще, что я не прав?

— У Нейла поврежден именно правый глаз, — ответил на его вопрос Сэтцуна. — Скорее всего, дело в этом.

Лайл фыркнул, однако слова найденыша заставили его призадуматься. А что, если он все же прав?


	5. Пятая глава

Дни Сэтцуны тут были однообразны, однако он и не думал жаловаться. По непонятной ему самому причине он доверялся Лайлу настолько, что позволял делать уколы, а порой и вовсе не просыпался на них. Знакомые и одновременно чужие руки: что до аккуратных манипуляций, то близнецы действовали пугающе одинаково. А еще этот дом… он не раз слышал от Нейла, что тот мечтает о своем доме – деревянном, с большой верандой и широкими окнами. Где будет много света и, возможно, будет видно бушующий океан.

Ему очень хотелось осмотреться тут, пока Лайл снова куда-то пропал по делам. Похоже, что младший Диланди тоже связался с чем-то не слишком уж и законным. Вряд ли он работает на правительство Европейского Союза или на военных, однако в последние несколько лет появилось несколько организаций, чью деятельность нельзя было прямо отнести к террористической или антиправительственной. Мисс Сумераги всегда уделяла внимание таким группам во время планирования миссий, чтобы быть готовыми к любой попытке постороннего вмешательства, которое все же порой случалось. И неужели Лайл был среди тех, кто пытался им помешать выполнять задания?.. Верилось в это с трудом, но, тем не менее, Сэтцуна не исключал такую возможность.

Сегодня Лайл уехал очень рано, часы еще только-только начали подбираться к восьми утра, когда Сэт заслышал его шаги к дверям, а через несколько минут – шум отъезжающей машины. Обычно он отсутствовал несколько часов и всегда на обратной дороге заезжал в магазин. Пока его не было дома, Сэтцуна все же решил дать волю своему любопытству и осторожно сел на диване. По своему опыту он знал, что спешить и вскакивать с места не стоит, будет только хуже. Поднявшись на ноги, Сэтцуна не менее осторожно и медленно добрался до двери, выходя в небольшой коридор.

Он добрел до небольшой гостиной, где очнулся тогда. Сейчас там все было убрано, и вид сразу стал каким-то… домашним. Здесь явно любили проводить время, а не просто использовали как убежище для пребывания между работой и миссиями. Как говорит Аллилуйя, у всех должна быть своя берлога, где можно спокойно отдохнуть или зализать раны.

Внимание привлекла картина на стене, изображающая бушующее море. Пейзаж явно был написан с натуры, и Сэтцуна хорошо помнил, какими суровыми и беспощадными могут быть ирландские волны. В тот раз, когда Нейл привозил их сюда, море было спокойно-ленивым, даже пригодным для купания. Правда, Сэт тогда так и не рискнул полезть в воду.

Воспоминание прервало изумленное восклицание:

— Куда! — Лайл успел схватить за плечи свою русалку, парень сам встал!

— Я могу двигаться, мое тело не должно столько находиться в покое, — Сэтцуна, увы, пока не научился предугадывать, где находится Лайл, как это получалось с Нейлом. Возможно, дело в… чувствах. Чтобы понять, где находится Нейл, Сэтцуне не требовалось особых усилий – он просто _знал_. И честно говоря, не считал это чем-то сверхъестественным, просто принимая как данность. Да и во время миссий он всегда знал, где в данный момент находится Дюнамис, даже не глядя на сканеры своего гандама. Что касается Лайла, то с ним пока так не получалось, а он умел подходить совершенно бесшумно – еще одно доказательство пройденной им подготовки. И чувства…вот тут было сложнее: Лайл определенно высказывал свою симпатию, но искренне или нет – вот этого Сэтцуна понять никак не мог. Он подозревал, что Лайлу просто нравится дразнить его, балансируя на грани флирта. Видимо, как и брат, Лайл очень легко сходился с людьми, однако в этот дом он точно никого не приводил: вещи здесь принадлежали только ему и все несло следы пребывания только одного человека.

Лайла же сейчас до жути бесил порой этот уверенный спокойный тон, а еще – живучесть парня. Стоял тот не очень ровно, но уже не дрожал всем телом – только черт, ведь если где-то упадет, сам не встанет! Больше он его одного не оставит!

Уезжал младший Диланди на встречу с начальством, совещание было тут неподалеку, поэтому он и вернулся гораздо раньше обычного. Док о его находке ни словом Клаусу не обмолвилась, сам Лайл тоже открестился делами, да и после последней миссии ему стоило бы пересидеть поднявшийся шум в тихом и спокойном убежище, тем более что на своей основной работе он числился находящимся в отпуске. Пусть все и думают, что он ностальгически проводит время в родных краях. Клаус, конечно, все пытался с ним переговорить, но здесь было слишком много других агентов и их проблем, которыми нужно было заняться в первую очередь. Лайл понимал, что просто сбежал, но ему упорно казалось – оно того стоило.

— Если ты сейчас свалишься, то Гиллан об этом узнает, и валяться мне рядом с тобой, — произнес Лайл. — Не забыл, что док завтра явится?

— Нет, — Сэтцуна помрачнел: он хоть и беспрекословно выполнял все требования доктора Гиллан, но предпочитал видеть ее как можно меньше.

— Пойдем на кухню тогда, — предложил Лайл. — А вечером, если хочешь, выйдем в сад, сегодня обещали тепло.

— Хорошо, — согласился Сэтцуна. — Можно попросить кое о чем?

— И что нужно моей русалке? — ухмыльнулся Лайл. Похоже, что парень не только идет на поправку, но и вон как осмелел.

— Телефон.

Согласно определенным протоколам, Сэтцуне следовало бы раньше связаться с остальными. Он не знал, чем закончилось то сражение, удалось ли отбиться Алу, и что с командой, смогли ли они оторваться от преследования? Единственное, в чем Сэт был абсолютно уверен – с Нейлом все в порядке, он в безопасности. И судя по расчетам – скоро лечение и реабилитация их снайпера закончатся, и Нейл наверняка будет его искать.

Взяв телефон из рук ухмыляющегося Лайла, Сэтцуна спокойно попросил того не мешать разговору. Похоже, что младшего Диланди такая таинственность едва ли не рассмешила, но он все-таки ушел со словами: «Перенесу пока продукты в холодильник». Телефон оказался распространенным, точно такой же модели был и у самого Сэта, когда он изображал из себя обычного человека. Но отсюда не связаться ни с кем на «Птолемее», да и сигнал сразу же засекут… Однако и на такой случай тоже были свои инструкции – хорошо, что мисс Сумераги заставила их тогда все накрепко запомнить.

Единственный, кто сейчас в состоянии был без каких-либо последствий связаться с Сумераги и остальными, – Ван Люмин. Остальных наблюдателей и агентов под прикрытием Сэтцуна не знал, да и не рискнул бы довериться настолько незнакомым людям. Госпожа Ван, пожалуй, является лучшим вариантом. Инструкции, как, не вызывая подозрений, сообщить ей нужную информацию, были среди прочих.

— Что, уже насекретничался? — в гостиную заглянул Лайл. Сэтцуна кивнул в ответ, не став больше ничего пояснять. Телефон лежал на небольшом столике, и теперь вопрос – доверится ли Лайл настолько или будет искать, кому же звонили?

… Еще через пару дней Сэт решил выбраться на закрытую часть веранды, где все было пропитано запахом сигарет. Сэтцуна никогда не думал, что этот дым остается не только на волосах и коже.

— Прости, ты наверняка не куришь, раз ни разу не попросил за эти дни, — Лайл сидел в кресле и потушил сигарету.

— Я привык, — отозвался Сэтцуна и решил все-таки тут не задерживаться, но не заметил чужие рабочие ботинки и запнулся, когда отступал. Реакция у Диланди была стремительная – он подскочил, за секунду пересек разделяющие их несколько метров и, не давая упасть на спину, прижал к себе.

— Ну я же говорил, что надо осторожнее, — одна ладонь на спине, между лопаток, вторая ухватила под задницу… как же удобно русалка ложится в руки! — И не стоит пока торопиться.

— Отпусти, — потребовал Сэтцуна, поднимая голову без лишней истерики; он уже привык к этим постоянным неоднозначным действиям и словам.

— Разве плохо держу? — Лайл поймал взгляд, а после подхватил на руки. — Скоро закончится курс регенераторов, и начнешь бегать, а пока потерпи уж меня. Будь хорошим мальчиком, сиди на ручках.

В подбородок больно заехали лбом, но Лайл не выпустил, пока не донес до дивана. Парень мог куда больнее сделать, но не стал! Однозначно, маленькая победа, и это чертовски радовало.

* * *

Лайл уже пару раз обдумывал эту идею, и сегодня, во многом из-за того, что Сэтцуна не стал отталкивать его, предложил поездку кое-куда.

— Если, ты, конечно, хорошо себя чувствуешь, — уточнил Лайл, — тогда поедем, тут на машине не слишком далеко.

Ему не только хотелось сделать приятное, но и посмотреть, насколько Сэтцуна готов довериться. Впрочем, судя по взгляду, то Сэтцуна наверняка догадался, что еще скрывается за этими словами.

— Доктор Гиллан о моем состоянии при тебе говорила, — отозвался Сэт. И честно говоря, ему было даже любопытно, что там еще задумал Лайл. — Но я не против.

Услышав этот ответ, Лайл улыбнулся:

— Отлично! Тогда предлагаю поехать через пару часов, успеем к закату.

— Что будет на закате? — поинтересовался Сэтцуна.

— Думаю, такое понравится даже тебе, — уверил его Лайл. — Там будет прохладно, но надеюсь, моя куртка тебе подойдет.

Найденыш сам по себе был довольно замкнут и немногословен, но Лайл видел, что на его действия он отвечает, и это радовало, даже очень. Дело было не только в желании понравиться самому, а скорее сделать что-то такое, отличное от нейловских поступков, показать разницу между ними. В последнее время Лайл чаще задумывался о брате, размышляя о том, как Нейл дошел до такой жизни, связался с этими… «Небожителями». Хотя, честно говоря, что-то подобное почему-то ожидалось от него, путь закона – это не для него. Это ведь желание отомстить тем террористам? Нейл всегда это твердил, и вот теперь у него есть такая возможность. Или из самовольного решения защитить своего младшего брата?

И гандам.

Разумеется, найдется множество желающих заполучить мобильные доспехи, надежно спрятанные сейчас в том гроте – начиная от Европейского Союза и Реформационной Лиги, и заканчивая различными террористическими группировками и антиправительственными объединениями. Катарон тоже не остался бы в стороне, Клаус молчать не стал бы, он всегда ставил интересы организации выше чьих-либо еще. А в том, что Клаус, несмотря на все свое отношение, выберет все-таки Катарон, а не просьбу Лайла, младший Диланди был уверен.

Новости, которые Лайл всегда просматривал, снова пестрели информацией о совместных учениях военных Европейского Союза и Реформационной Лиги. Что-то они не просто так зачастили с совместными действиями – возможно, это предвестники куда более крупного объединения. Или же у них общая цель, и кажется, можно догадаться, какая именно: примерно в то же время, что и начались эти «объединенные учения», от «Небожителей» ничего не было слышно. Вряд ли у кого-то еще была возможность настолько потрепать Сэтцуну и его мобильный доспех.

Да и то ранение Нейла… Лайл был абсолютно уверен, что это случилось отнюдь не в какой-нибудь бытовой ситуации. Насколько помнил Лайл, гандамов было четыре, значит, еще двое пилотов остались с остальной командой. У них должны быть и технические специалисты для ремонта, и место, где можно переждать, починить мобильные доспехи, составить план действий. Так что их там может быть не больше восьми-десяти человек, включая пилотов. И чем чаще появлялись подобные размышления, тем больше Лайл подозревал, что сам впутывается в очень большие проблемы.

К моменту отъезда ужин уже был готов, а от идеи пикника Сэтцуна почему-то отказался. Стало чуть холоднее, а к вечеру температура упадет еще на несколько градусов. Сэтцуна определенно принюхивался к куртке, и Лайл только вздохнул:

— Да, знаю, сигареты.

— Это не страшно, — ответил Сэтцуна. — Я почти привык. Поедем?

То, что курил Лайл, не раздражало и ничуть не напоминало по запаху сигары одного из заместителей аль Саачеза, не вызывая никаких неприятных воспоминаний. Лайл всегда курил вне дома и даже куртку оставлял на веранде, за исключением сегодняшней поездки. Да и указывать Лайлу, что делать, в том числе и запрещать сигареты, Сэтцуна и не собирался.

Пока они ехали по дороге, огибающей небольшой и тихий пригород, Сэт смотрел в окно машины, наблюдая за окружающим их пейзажем. Ирландия была ему немного знакома, ее дикая красота, так непохожая на пустыню, покорила его с первого взгляда. Вот и сейчас он любовался закатным небом золотисто-алого цвета, сдержанной растительностью, состоящей из невысоких кустарников и травы. Странно так, в городах есть деревья только в парках и скверах, а там, где рос Сэтцуна, их вообще почти не было, но здесь свободно росли и дубы, и ясени – Нейл тогда показывал эти деревья, объясняя их приспособленность к здешним условиям. Как он говорил, большей частью тут поля и луга, а еще порой и торфяные болота встречаются. В следующий раз Нейл обещал свозить в национальный парк Килларни, где сохранились такие уникальные деревья, как тисы, и вековые дубравы. Но кто знает, получится ли это осуществить сейчас…

Сэтцуна уже догадался, что Лайл ехал к морю – порой из-за поворота дороги оно показывалось мельком, сейчас спокойное, бесконечно-синее и завораживающее. Он хорошо знал, что море, несмотря на свою полную противоположность пустыне, порой может быть столь же жестоким. Вспомнились безжалостные волны, огромное количество воды, стремящейся утащить на дно. Воспоминания отвлекли, и Сэтцуна отвернулся от окна, глядя прямо перед собой. Лайл, конечно, заметил это, но лишь только посмотрел, ничего не сказав.

Они добрались до небольшого залива как раз вовремя – водная гладь, отражая цвет неба, словно слилась с ним в одно целое. Зрелище, ничуть не уступающее по красоте миллиардам звезд космоса.

— Об этом месте только здешние знают, немногочисленные туристы не суются, предпочитая другие пляжи, — пояснил Лайл, когда они выбрались из машины. — Зимой тут часто бывают шторма, а летом нередки и туманы.

Сэтцуна слушал его внимательно, впрочем, не торопясь пока отходить от машины. Там, впереди, волны лениво накатывали на каменистый пляж в своем извечном ритме, но судя по мокрым камням рядом – вода спокойно может добраться даже досюда.

— Здесь очень красиво, — Сэтцуна повернулся к Лайлу, но тот сразу понял его вопрос.

— И нет, я не отсюда привез тебя, это вон в той стороне, — он махнул рукой, указывая на виднеющиеся вдали скалы, спускающиеся почти к самой воде. — Там есть система гротов и пещер, можно попасть только в отлив, и то если знать, куда идти.

— Ясно, — кивнул Сэтцуна, снова глядя на море. — Оно такое тихое сегодня.

— Видимо, это хороший знак, — улыбнулся Лайл. — И нам позволили тут быть.

Младший Диланди удивлялся тому, как дитя востока спокойно стоит на берегу отнюдь не теплого моря и, зажмурившись, вдыхает соленый ветер. Лайл сейчас открыто любовался им – хотелось обнять, согреть, но он боялся нарушить этот момент, растянувшийся, казалось, на всю вечность.

А Сэтцуна звал, он ощущал, что боль Нейла утихла и тот в сознании. Удивительно, но тут, на Земле, их связь усилилась. Они не виделись больше двух недель, и Сэт решился «позвать», он восстановился и готов был вернуться снова в бой, тем более что его присутствие являлось необходимым для остальных. Море гипнозировало, он буквально растворился в этом ветре шелесте гальки и биении воды.

_Дотянуться до Нейла, снова быть с ним рука об руку._

Лайл все же подошел поближе: кроме мерного биения волн о берег, так похожего на сердцебиение, он ощутил что-то еще. Похожее на тот призыв, что он услышал в день, когда обнаружил свою русалку…

— Холодно, замерзнешь стоять так близко к воде, — он все же прильнул сбоку, обнял, стараясь согреть замерзшие руки. Только не хватало снова заболеть!

Сэтцуна вынырнул из транса, вздрогнул и поддал локтем вверх. Лайл вскрикнул: удар пришелся очень больно в челюсть.

— Ай!.. — он разжал руки, отступил. — Я переживал, что ты замерз.

— Я в порядке, — на Сэтцуне его куртка смотрелась странно даже с закатанными рукавами. — Но и вправду стоит вернуться.

Лайлу ничего не оставалось, как бросить последний взгляд на волны и отправиться заводить машину. Там есть термос с теплым чаем – самое то, чтобы согреть Сэтцуну. Но все-таки как же больно он ударил!

* * *

Нейл, задремавший в самолете, неохотно проснулся и потер челюсть. Неудачно уснул, что ли, но сон того стоил: родной ирландский берег непокорного моря и Сэтцуна – встревоженный, усталый, соскучившийся. Ничего, он скоро уже будет рядом, отыщет в любом уголке Зеленого острова.

* * *

Линда посмотрела на своего мужа, а затем перевела взгляд на Лассе.

— Давайте подведем небольшие итоги того, что уже есть, — произнесла она. — С чего начнем?

— Проще – с мобильных доспехов, — ответил Ян. — Дюнамис и Вирт полностью боеспособны, чертежи еще трех гандамов, аналогичных Эксии, Дюнамису и Кириосу, находятся в стадии расчета данных.

— Да, — согласно кивнула Линда, — Сумераги подписала необходимые документы. И у нас под вопросом еще один гандам для Тьерии.

— Он и с одним-то не хочет справляться, а вы про еще один говорите, — вздохнул Лассе, беря слово в их импровизированном совещании. — Что касается инновейдо, то я не могу сказать, когда Тьерия будет в норме, комплекс вины выжившего – это такая штука, что сходу тут не справиться. Тьерия упрямо считает, что Аллилуйя жив, но сейчас уже не рвется его искать, однако бессонница и прочее никуда не делись. С мисс Сумераги и легче, и сложнее – длительный запой и депрессия.

— Н-да-а-а… — Линда тоже вздохнула: ее утренняя попытка увещевания Сумераги ни к чему не привела.

— Скоро вернутся доктор Морено и Локон, — напомнил Ян. — Дюнамис обретет пилота, и жаль, что Вирт не способен принять никого другого, кроме Эрде.

— Что поделать, таковы спецификации мобильных доспехов для инновейдо, — Лассе и сам не рвался пилотировать Вирт, хотя когда-то был выбран и завербован в качестве возможного пилота гандама.

— Реабилитация Локона закончится в конце недели, — сказала Линда. — Но пока не решен вопрос об их возвращении: предположительно – забрать с колонии с помощью Дюнамиса, если только Лассе согласен.

— Да куда я денусь? — кивнул Лассе. — Надеюсь, Локон будет не в обиде.

— Сомневаюсь, что он был бы против использования своего гандама для такой цели, — прокомментировал Ян. — Значит, пока оставляем рабочим такой вариант.

— Да, — решила Линда. — Теперь – вопрос с кораблем: нам надо как-то добраться до него и транспортировать к базе.

— Учитывая обстановку и то количество патрулей, которые мы засекли, можно выгадать окно в их расписании и воспользоваться этим, — предложил Лассе. — Фэлд и Милейна еще раз все перепроверят, и составим отчет. Ян, мы же сможем разместить в ангаре второй корабль?

— Места хватит, не переживай.

— Отлично, — Линда подвела итоги. — Пока в приоритете – корабль, на втором месте – работа над новыми мобильными доспехами. Что касается вербовки новых пилотов… пока отложим этот вопрос. Лассе, база данных все еще на вас.

— Помню, мы закончим перенос вовремя, — Лассе надеялся, что в ближайшие дни Сумераги будет достаточно в себе, чтобы провести перенос базы данных: биометрические коды доступа были только на ней, хотя парень и не сомневался, что эту систему тоже можно обойти при желании или наличии Веды.

После того, как небольшое совещание было закончено, Линда направилась к подруге. Вопреки обыкновению Сумераги сидела перед компьютерным терминалом отнюдь не с бутылкой, да и выглядела на удивление трезвой. Тактик группы внимательно изучала последние данные и те новости, которые Реформационная Лига пропустила в эфир. Услышав шум открывшейся двери, Сумераги обернулась.

— Это ты, — произнесла она. — Привет, Линда.

— Рада, что ты с нами, — прямо ответила та. — Включаешься в работу?

— Да как сказать… — неопределенно отозвалась Сумераги. — Но точно знаю, что в долгу перед тобой и Лассе: вы не бросили ребят, когда я… была не в себе.

— В жизни всякое бывает, и мы все понимаем, как тебе тяжело, — произнесла Линда. — Справимся, тем более что никто не намерен сдаваться.

— Но мы потеряли четырех членов экипажа, включая двух пилотов, — напомнила Сумераги. — Потеряли по моей вине. Добавь к этому еще и то, что корабль также получил значительные повреждения, как и оставшийся гандам. И что мы теперь настолько уязвимы, что в случае еще одного нападения просто-напросто не выдержим. Да, были случаи, когда «Небожители» теряли полностью всех пилотов, начиная сначала, но в те разы с нами была и поддержка Веды, и ситуация не такой плачевной.

— Да, мы потеряли Веду, — согласилась Линда. — Потеряли ребят. Однако мы сможем все восстановить – и продолжить свою миссию дальше, даже не ради себя – за них. Уверена, Тьерия сможет прийти в себя. Скоро вернутся Джойс и Локон, соберемся все вместе и будем сообща решать, что делать дальше.

Сумераги лишь вздохнула и затем поинтересовалась:

— Я видела твои запросы о трех новых мобильных доспехах. Мы потянем?

— Потянем, — Линда была уверена. — Есть кое-какие наработки, да и гораздо легче работать на уже имеющихся образцах – снайперский, два штурмовых и один со спецификациями для инновейдо. Новые гандамы будут своего рода «потомками» Эксии и остальных.

— Хорошо, — впрочем, по голосу Сумераги было ощутимо, что энтузиазма Линды она не разделяет. — Я официально подтверждаю ваши полномочия, касающиеся новых мобильных доспехов и корабля, и поставлю электронную подпись.

— Насчет корабля – помнишь, у «Птолемея» есть близнец? Мы хотим переправить его с той базы сюда.

— Использовать его, подвергнув модернизации? Это проще, чем строить заново.

— Да. Поэтому тянуть мы не будем, и Лассе с Яном отправятся туда, как только девочки еще раз перепроверят графики патрулирования военных.

— Слушай, Линда, может, тебе официально взять командование на себя? — предложила Сумераги, то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез.

— Ну уж нет! — Линда вздрогнула. — Я всего лишь инженер, а не командир, и умею только строить гандамы, а не придумывать миссии для них. Слушай… а с чего ты так заговорила?

— У тебя и Лассе получается ничуть не хуже, — улыбнулась Сумераги. — Ладно, подготовишь всю документацию? И… как там ребята?

— По-разному, — чуть уклончиво ответила Линда. — После обеда я все подготовлю. Нам ждать тебя?

— Я постараюсь прийти, — в голосе Сумераги мелькнули виноватые интонации. — Спасибо.

По крайней мере, Сумераги сама решила быть сегодня в трезвом состоянии, что не могла не отметить Линда. Вполне может быть, что она потихоньку начинает выползать из запоя, заинтересовавшись делами команды, и кажется, более-менее все начинает постепенно приходить в норму. Линда вернулась к себе – ей нужно было заняться обещанной документацией, передав ее потом Сумераги, и помочь в подготовке ангара для второго корабля. Дел предстояло еще очень много.

При виде Тьерии в ремонтном ангаре Лассе не удивился: инновейдо порой выбирался туда, чтобы неотрывно смотреть на свой мобильный доспех. О чем он думал в такие моменты – никто даже не мог предположить, но, во всяком случае, Лассе искренне надеялся, что среди мыслей Тьерии не было ничего о побеге и самостоятельном поиске Аллилуйи. А ведь он мог так сделать!

— Здравствуй, Тьерия, —поздоровался Лассе.

Вместо ответа инновейдо снова перевел взгляд на гандам и затем спросил:

— Он работоспособен?

— Да, мы с Яном завершили ремонт, — Лассе подошел ближе. — Он ждет только тебя.

Тьерия нахмурился от этих слов.

— Нет. Я не смогу, потому что снова подведу всех.

— У всех нас есть свои страхи и опасения, — произнес Лассе. — Борьба с ними – требует много сил и воли, но, в конце концов, именно это и есть одна из составляющих, что делает нас теми, кто мы есть.

— Я не человек, — напомнил Тьерия, все так же не отводя взгляда от своего гандама. — Мерки, применяемые к вам, не относятся ко мне.

— Это не так, — возразил ему Лассе. — Но все дело в том, что ты отрицаешь это для самого себя. Поверь в то, что сможешь справиться.

— В меня уже однажды поверили, — Тьерия повернулся к собеседнику. — Но я этого не оправдал. И пока не готов поверить снова.

— Понимаю, — Лассе было жаль инновейдо, хоть он и не мог представить в полной мере того, насколько тяжело приходится теперь ему – без привычной поддержки Веды, без Аллилуйи. Вот кто бы мог подумать – Тьерия Эрде и Аллилуйя? Ал хоть и не скрывал никогда своей симпатии, но до последнего не верилось, что на чувства суперсолдата все-таки будет ответ.

— В последнее время ничего странного не было зафиксировано? — неожиданно поинтересовался Тьерия почти прежним тоном.

— Нет, — Лассе в этом был уверен. — Девочки бы сообщили сразу, а они дежурят посменно.

— Просто последнюю пару дней я что-то чувствую… — в голосе Тьерии была неуверенность, совсем нетипичная для него. — Где-то далеко, на краю сознания, по ощущениям оно схоже с квантовыми волнами.

— За нами могут следить? — это Лассе совсем не нравилось.

— Не знаю, — ответил Тьерия. — Но это точно не похоже на то, как ощущалась та троица, возможно – кто-то такой же инновейдо.

— Предупрежу остальных, — кивнул Лассе. — Спасибо, Тьерия.

Похоже, что от благодарности Тьерия растерялся, но в ответ даже что-то пробормотал и снова скрылся в коридорах. Лассе же направился в диспетчерскую – проверить данные сканеров базы и заодно сообщить Линде и мисс Сумераги о словах Эрде. Есть вероятность того, что это действительно кто-то из оставшихся инновейдо, Тьерия же не единственный такой – ну, может, разве что уникален по уровню своего занудства. Да, были и другие, но опять-таки, вся информация о них хранилась в Веде и теперь недоступна. Что ж, теперь нужно будет учитывать и такую возможность. Может быть, события последнего времени приучили Лассе к излишнему скептицизму, и он был склонен заранее просчитывать худший вариант.

Тьерия же пока вернулся в свою комнату – он еще не был готов выбраться к остальным. Не готов снова видеть их взгляды – разные, сочувствующие, жалеющие. Все обращались с ним сейчас как с бомбой, и какой-то частью сознания Тьерия понимал причину подобного отношения, но принять было сложно. Он вообще начал осознавать, что становится более человечным, и это изменение тоже пугало.

Но так ведь не должно быть? Да, некоторые инновейдо ничем не отличались от людей, даже не знали, кто они, до определенного момента времени, но он-то к ним не относится! Сколько Тьерия себя помнил, он всегда цеплялся за это самое отличие от остальных людей, выбранных Ведой, но сейчас все менялось. К плохому или к хорошему – Тьерия не знал.

Единственное, в чем он был абсолютно уверен – Аллилуйя жив, и это диктовалось не только чувствами, но и логичными доводами: все те разы Реформационная Лига стремилась лишь поймать суперсолдата, вернуть давнего беглеца. И сейчас они с вероятностью в девяносто девять процентов держат пленного пилота на одной из своих баз, предварительно накачав каким-нибудь лекарством, чтобы обезопасить себя.

С Сэтцуной все гораздо сложнее, но опять же – случись с ним что-нибудь, то Локон… Нейл, его бы не удержали в той клинике. Но доктор Морено ничего подобного не сообщал, а раз Нейл настолько спокоен, то и Сэтцуна тоже выжил. В последнее время между ними двумя явно начинала возникать какая-то связь, имеющая сходство с квантовыми мозговыми волнами – во всяком случае, точно так же, как Аллилуйя чуял того суперсолдата в рядах Реформационной Лиги, так и Сэтцуна чувствовал Нейла.

Тогда это показалось Тьерии всего лишь просто совпадением, но похоже, что некоторые люди все же способны на проявление таких особенностей. Может, Веда выбрала их тогда именно поэтому? О своих догадках Эрде никому не рассказывал, предпочтя и вовсе забыть, но вот теперь пришлось задуматься.

Но сейчас все равно не получить ответа у Веды. Мир без нее все еще казался Тьерии искаженным, слишком тусклым и медленным, но он начинал… привыкать. Смирился, наверное, с тем, что так теперь и будет. Интересно, а другие инновейдо, они тоже почувствовали?


	6. Шестая глава

Риббонс всегда считал их – инновейдо этого поколения – самыми совершенными созданиями. Они избавлены от многих людских проблем и пороков, абсолютно не такие, стоящие на ступень выше, способные мыслить иначе – глубже, многогранней видеть весь мир. И даже искать пару не было необходимости: в отличие от людей, их создали попарно, делая таким образом связь куда крепче и сильнее, чем у других обладателей квантовых мозговых волн. Инновейдо напоминали два зеркала, направленные друг на друга, абсолютно одинаковые и синхронные. Начало и продолжение – и разделить невозможно, никто не в силах разбить эту связь, отобрать одного у другого.

Ему было без особой разницы, быть с мужчиной или женщиной. Секс с Алехандро совсем отличался от того, каким было единение с Хиллинг: не было таких ощущений, все казалось каким-то смазанным, путаным. Возможно, из-за того, что нельзя было вот так же понять-почувствовать, стать одним целым. Что ж, это служило еще одним доказательством того, насколько инновейдо отличаются от людей.

В Хиллинг Риббонсу больше нравилось ощущать свои черты. Закрыв глаза и лаская ее тело, он видел лишь себя, разве что под другим углом, и не сомневался, что она ощущает то же самое. При желании он мог бы узнать ее мысли, но сейчас это казалось каким-то лишним, мешающим. Сейчас Риббонс желал совершенно другого – соитие телами, это так по-человечески, но такая великолепная возможность погрузиться друг в друга и резонировать, почти… почти как контакт с Ведой.

Оцарапанная спина, прикушенная шея – о, Хиллинг никогда не была покорной и даже ошалевшая от страсти пыталась вести сама. Она всегда старалась контролировать ситуацию и быть впереди, это передалось ей от него, но Риббонс сегодня ей не позволил, вдавливая в кровать, задрав ее стройную ногу на плечо и безжалостно толкаясь в горячее, мокрое нутро. Обычно Хиллинг нравились долгие игры прелюдии, но сейчас они оба были слишком голодны друг до друга. Вскрики Хиллинг были уже не протестующими, а сменились довольными стонами, ногти впивались в спину и плечо, она требовала еще и еще, и Риббонс утолял их общую жажду.

Ухмыльнувшись довольно, Риббонс отстранился, прервавшись без предупреждения. Хиллинг издала недовольный звук, что-то похожее на шипение, но ее резко перевернули на живот. Не дав ей опомниться, Риббонс снова взял ее, двигаясь глубоко, мощно, давая Хиллинг полностью прочувствовать его. Они настолько идеально подходили друг к другу, что не было никаких неудобств или боли. И сейчас, казалось, Риббонс и Хиллинг потеряли границы тел, кто и что ощущает; миг полностью единого сознания – а затем яркая вспышка оргазма медленно возвращала все обратно.

Риббонс гладил ее влажную от пота кожу, Хиллинг тяжело дышала, не открывая глаз. Возможно, она даже ушла в Веду, бросив физическое тело восстанавливать силы. Риббонс тоже решил немного отдохнуть: секс приятен, но на это расходуется немало сил. Нет такой утомляемости, как при погружении в Веду, но столь же хорошо… Риббонс вдруг почувствовал словно собственное прикосновение, рука скользнула ниже, и теперь пальцы очутились внутри. Хиллинг на это лишь лениво приоткрыла глаз и свела бедра, зажимая его ладонь. Инновейдо отчетливо ощущал семя и смазку, и внутри, и на пальцах, и полное обоюдное довольство. По-иному им не испытать перезагрузку, но от людей они взяли возможность сделать это приятно.

Это все отдавалось по общей квантовой связи – остальные инновейдо быстро ретировались подальше, в северное крыло особняка, чтобы их не захлестнуло этим вибрирующим горячим ощущением. Конечно, можно закрыться, приглушить бьющие эмоции, но Риббонс, видимо, специально не стал так поступать. Сейчас они устроились на веранде, занятые обсуждением последних новостей, сравнивая мобильные доспехи, политическую обстановку и грядущие перемены, которые коснутся абсолютно всего, начиная с армии. После объединения боевого отряда Реформационной Лиги и Европейского Союза ради поиска и уничтожения «Небожителей» все чаще начали поговаривать о создании специального миротворческого отделения, способного пресекать все вооруженные конфликты независимо от того, на чьей территории это происходит. И, судя по всему, подобную инициативу поддерживали очень и очень многие.

В первую очередь планы Риббонса касались именно военных – полагалось пробраться в их ряды, стать «своими», незаметно влияя на события так, чтобы это было выгодно для затеянной игры. Уже было распределено, кто из инновейдо куда будет отправлен, и повезло разве что Девайну и Брингу – этих двоих не разлучат, направляя в одно подразделение. Остальным, увы, придется какое-то время провести вдали от своей пары.

— А вот Риджену будет куда проще, не правда ли? — спросила Анью перед тем, как сделать глоток горячего кофе. Произнесено это было нарочно, чтобы Риджен все услышал. — Он ведь привык быть всегда один.

Укоризненный взгляд Ревайв был проигнорирован, Девайн и Бринг тут же заинтересованно притихли, ожидая, что же на это ответит Риджен.

Честно говоря, сам Риджен уже привык к подобным выпадам в свой адрес. Привык к тому, что всегда один – в отличие от остальных инновейдо. Его пара, его генетическая копия далеко и ничего не подозревает о нем, о том, как все должно быть на самом деле. Тьерия Эрде сейчас находится с остатками группы «Небожителей», лишенный доступа к Веде. Это наверняка сломило его, а ведь, судя по имеющимся данным, Тьерия тот еще гордец – впрочем, как и сам Риджен. Это нравилось; Риджену вообще нравилось думать о том, что, несмотря на жизнь вдали друг от друга, у них очень много общих черт характера.

— Ничего, и ты тоже к этому привыкнешь, — отозвался Риджен, не отвлекаясь от планшета в своих руках. — Сначала, конечно, будет тяжело, тоскливо и непонятно, сорваться с места и кинуться к Ревайв тебе будет нельзя из-за приказа – как начальства, так и Риббонса. Также возможна депрессия, но и к ней ты привыкнешь тоже. Можешь попытаться занять себя кем-нибудь или чем-нибудь, но это будет лишь похоже на суррогат. Видишь, насколько мне и в самом деле проще, чем вам?

Анью ничего не ответила, явно уязвленная словами Риджена. Неопытна еще пытаться ехидничать столь тонко, но ничего, может, научится подобному, пообщавшись с людьми в одиночку. Остальные тоже притихли, ничего не говоря вслух, но можно было даже и не сомневаться в том, что обсуждение сказанного происходит в парном линке квантовых мозговых волн. У всех «двойняшек» была такая связь друг с другом, но это касалось лишь этого поколения. Остальные, предыдущие инновейдо, лишены подобной возможности, и многие из них до сих пор оставались в так называемом «спящем режиме», не догадываясь даже о своей истинной сути.

Риджена они интересовали исключительно из-за любопытства – ощутили ли они также разрыв с Ведой? Даже если не знать о ее существовании, должно же хоть что-то случиться, измениться взгляд на реальность, вдруг ставшую совсем не такой. Их существование было известно и Риббонсу, однако он посчитал, что такие мелочи не требуют особого внимания, ими можно будет заняться чуть позже, пока что сосредоточившись на более важных вещах. Но признаться, Риджен замечал, что Риббонс не все договаривает и явно беспокоится. Не раз уже Риджен замечал его просматривающим украденные файлы «Небожителей», словно ищущего что-то. Интересно, объект тревоги – это кто-то из пилотов или же входящих в ту, другую группу? Про тех было мало что известно, и даже Веда ограничивала доступ первой команде: уж они-то явно не в курсе того факта, что где-то поблизости есть их замена.

Инновейдо за спиной Риджена снова начали разговаривать, кто-то явно пошел за напитками; все возвращалось в привычное русло, но теперь никто не пытался втянуть его в разговор или же снова поехидничать на тему одиночества. Вот и отлично, это слишком хорошее утро было бы только испорчено, попытайся кто-нибудь из них снова навязать свое общество. Риджен рассматривал их только как соратников в общем деле, да и то большей частью от этих четырех не было никакого толка – способны лишь выполнять приказы Риббонса, не задумываясь, не импровизируя. Пока лишь просто послушные куклы, за исключением разве что Хиллинг.

О, вот она была под стать своей генетической паре, хотя умела изображать наивность, как Анью. Риббонс наверняка делился с Хиллинг куда большим, чем со всеми остальными, и это раздражало Риджена, хотя он старался не подавать виду, позволяя себе разве что двусмысленные комментарии. Риббонс терпел это все, но мог и догадываться, что Риджен отнюдь не такая послушная марионетка, а готов действовать в своих собственных интересах. Разумеется, эти интересы хоть и близки к изначальному плану Эолии Штейнберга, но все же параллельны тому, что задумал сам Риббонс. Но пока еще слишком рано объявлять о бунте, это глупо и бессмысленно без наличия хоть каких-то средств и возможностей.

И только у Хиллинг была такая глупая привычка – подкрадываться и обнимать за плечи! Она ведь хорошо знала, что Риджен не любит чужие прикосновения, а уж тем более такие, бесцеремонные и совершенно ненужные.

— Хватит сидеть тут с обиженным и скучающим видом. Собирайся, Риджен! Ты едешь с Риббонсом на встречу, — сообщила Хиллинг. — Для остальных тоже найдутся дела, пока мы отсутствуем.

Возражать никто даже и не собирался, слова Риббонса исполнялись без какого-либо обсуждения. Риджен фыркнул – все, как и всегда, ожидаемо. Впрочем, его недовольство тоже было всем привычным. Ну, раз так – то придется играть эту роль.

— Ты тоже собралась ехать? — поинтересовался Риджен. — В качестве кого?

— Риббонс тебе все объяснит, — Хиллинг не стала вдаваться в подробности. — У тебя полчаса на подготовку.

— И кого мне предстоит изображать на этот раз? — хмыкнул Риджен.

— Будешь помощником, — ответила она. — Вся информация в Веде, если тебе так интересно.

— Придется, — вздохнул Риджен: поездка к одному из политиков Европейского Союза была достаточно интересна и информативна сама по себе и перевешивала все возможные минусы. — Рад, что ты соизволила сообщить про поездку не за пять минут до отъезда.

— Ты все еще злишься за тот случай? — вздохнула Хиллинг. — Сколько можно уже!

Риджен промолчал, проходя мимо инновейдо. Стоит поторопиться, Риббонс не любит ждать – это всегда раздражает его как в людях, так и в инновейдо. Хиллинг пока осталась – сообщить остальным целевые указания и необходимые к выполнению задачи.

…Сегодня должна была состояться запланированная встреча с одним из представителей политической сферы Европейского Союза. Сам мистер Брайан Флеминг не привлекал особого внимания, однако был интересен своими знакомствами, в том числе и с тем блоком военных, которые отвечали за тестирование новых мобильных доспехов. Еще среди знакомых мистера Флеминга было несколько довольно-таки богатых личностей, финансирующих несколько фондов помощи пострадавшим от военных действий. Одним словом, хоть сам по себе этот человек не представлял ценности, но через него можно было добраться до тех, кто нужен. Ну, а Риббонс всегда великолепно умел втираться в доверие, это прямо-таки был его талант.

Роль молчаливого помощника вполне устраивала Риджена, тем более что он все-таки предпочитал наблюдать, а не как-либо действовать. К тому же – хорошая возможность всегда быть в курсе того, что еще затевает Риббонс.

Разговор мастерски перекидывался от пустяков на действительно важные вещи, к тому же несколько раз мелькнуло не просто упоминание объединения в единый альянс, а уже существующего чернового проекта нового миротворческого подразделения, куда будут входить военнослужащие всех трех супердержав. Конечно, поговаривали об этом еще с той самой совместной операции Европейского Союза и Реформационной Лиги, когда удалось нанести ущерб «Небожителям», но в данный момент вовсю уже шла подготовка – и, разумеется, создание нового вооружения, в числе которого были и мобильные доспехи.

Те доспехи, с копиями GN-движков, отлично удалось протестировать прямо в боевых условиях. Разумеется, люди не смогут опознать подсунутую им фальшивку, но будут зависеть – ведь так удобно оснастить доспехи дублирующей системой, как это было сделано с гандамами, и обладать возможностью отключить их в любой момент.

Во всяком случае, Риббонс явно поддерживал именно такое развитие событий. Риджен был в курсе благодаря тому, что тот соизволил кратко сообщить, пока они ехали на встречу. Что ж, если все пойдет так, как уверяет сейчас мистер Флеминг, то новоявленный союз между тремя державами может стать началом того самого объединения и грядущего мира без конфликтов, чего желал достичь старик Штейнберг. Или же, с куда большей вероятностью, эта затея окажется обреченной на провал. Возможно, это случится, когда Риббонс решит, что больше не нуждается в поддержке «союзников», для него ведь все остальные были всего лишь марионетками.

* * *

Конечно, Лассе умел не только управлять кораблем или пилотировать вспомогательный транспорт, но и знал, как обращаться с мобильными доспехами. Причем еще до того, как его завербовали как кандидата в пилоты. Этот навык в последнее время был чертовски необходим, учитывая их нехватку людей и ситуацию в целом. Лассе великолепно понимал: он не имеет такого опыта, как Нейл – но иного выхода не было: Вирт способен принять только инновейдо, а от Тьерии толка нет, никто не мог дать гарантию, что его не заклинит, если случится нападение при столкновении с разведгруппой Реформационной Лиги. Поэтому оставался только Дюнамис.

Снайперский гандам теперь был полностью боеспособен, новая кабина почти во всем аналогична прежней, кроме модуля подключения Харо, вооружение функционировало в норме. Единственная разница состояла в том, что теперь Дюнамис, как и Вирт, перевели на дублирующую систему, раз Веда отныне потеряна для них. Новые мобильные доспехи, в основе которых лежали наработки Кириоса, Вирта и Эксии, сразу же будут оборудованы этой самой второй системой, но оставляя возможность подключения к Веде – разумеется, по умолчанию заблокированную. Совершенно не хотелось повторения того момента, когда гандамы оказались в чужой власти.

— Ну, будем считать, что это предварительное тестирование Дюнамиса, — произнес Ян. — Оценка его состояния.

— Надеюсь, Нейл не станет слишком злиться на нас из-за этого, — ответил Лассе. — Ты не хуже меня знаешь его отношение к гандаму.

— Это у нас только Сэтцуна может настолько прочувствовать Эксию, — хмыкнул техник. — Вспомни его боевой клич.

— Да уж, — Лассе сосредоточился пока на данных сканера: все было тихо, а к выходу из опасного участка космоса, где их могли бы засечь, удалось добраться строго в рассчитанное время.

Все было расписано буквально поминутно: месторасположение патрулей, их количество и интервал между вылетами, учитывалась и скорость мобильных доспехов. Сумераги и Линда разрабатывали этот план, команда снова действовала как единый слаженный механизм. И даже Тьерия наблюдал за их отлетом – об этом сообщил Ян, который и заметил инновейдо.

Раньше здесь была одна из первых баз «Небожителей» – еще тех, предыдущих составов. Когда закончили строить вторую базу, куда затем перебрались «Небожители», здесь было решено разместить находящийся в консервации второй корабль. Кому тогда пришла идея, что команде нужен запасной вариант «Птолемея», ни Лассе, ни Ян не могли сказать, не зная и не имея необходимого уровня доступа. Также здесь было старое ремонтное оборудование и что-то из оставшегося вооружения прежних мобильных доспехов. Сумераги все порывалась ликвидировать базу, так как она все же представляла собой угрозу – и не только разоблачения – если кто-нибудь случайно наткнется, но все не доходили руки. К счастью, иначе бы сейчас к большому списку задач и проблем прибавилась еще одна, а ведь Тьерия все шипел из-за этого, возмущаясь человеческой безалаберностью и глупостью.

— Мы почти у цели. Если не работает электроника, то придется самостоятельно открывать ангар.

— Знаю, — кивнул Лассе. — Будем надеяться, что коды доступа все еще работают. Даже как-то странно: та троица залезла в Веду, вытащив всю информацию, а сюда еще не добрались. Мы же так и не вычислили их укрытие.

— Нам просто повезло, — Ян уже тоже задумывался об этом. — База наверняка отключена от Веды давным-давно. К тому же вариант с ловушкой тоже учтен в плане Сумераги и Линды.

— Пока все чисто, — Лассе глянул на приборы: заброшенная база уже была в пределах видимости, даже без увеличения оптической системой Дюнамиса.

Сама база оказалась в несколько раз больше их теперешней – даже странно, что ее было решено покинуть, перебравшись в итоге на вторую и сам корабль. Маскировка работала великолепно, а уровень помех в этом астероидном скоплении служил источником дополнительной защиты. Троянские астероиды – таково было официальное название этой группы, располагались они в точках Лагранжа L4 и L5, следуя по орбите примерно на 600 впереди Красной планеты или позади нее. Прошло время, когда ученых занимал вопрос о долговременной стабильности их орбит, поэтому сейчас исследовательские работы не представляли угрозы обнаружения, а проект терраформирования Марса все еще находился в стадии обсуждений. Тем более что сейчас было не совсем до науки.

Лассе потянулся набрать коды доступа, надеясь, что все-таки электроника тут не накрылась, иначе придется вручную вытаскивать корабль оттуда, теряя драгоценное время. Придется тогда дождаться следующего окна в патрулировании и добираться до базы. В бой ввязываться нельзя – он в одиночку не справится, а корабельное вооружение наверняка отсутствует.

— Все-таки работает, — прокомментировал Ян, глядя на то, как раскрываются врата ангара. — Суля по планам базы, здесь нет разделения для каждого гандама – просто отдельное место, но они находились в общем ангаре с кораблями.

— Место вполне себе позволяло и раздельно все разместить, — заметил Лассе. — Интересно, почему они тогда посчитали нужным все вот так сделать?

— Ну, — техник пожал плечами, хотя из-за скафандра на нем жест получился не слишком заметным, — сказать уж точно не могу, но есть пара-тройка предположений – на схеме видно, что большая часть была отдана техническому отделу. Возможно, была документация о том, чем тут занимались, однако нам ее сейчас точно не достать.

Лассе продолжал следить за сканерами гандама. Все тихо, нет никаких признаков живых существ, но про осторожность забывать не стоит. Мало ли – он в последнее время не любил внезапные сюрпризы. Освещения внутри ангара почти не было, оно включилось разве что в дальнем конце огромного помещения.

— Пару-тройку лет назад были модными ужастики, где события происходили в заброшенной колонии или на давно оставленной станции, — заговорил Лассе, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Там было еще либо какое-то существо из лабораторий или сошедший с ума военный, и все кончалось плохо почти для всех. Я и не думал, что придется ощутить себя персонажем такого фильма.

Здесь действительно было жутко, не только из-за отсутствия света или живых существ: казалось, будто сама база не слишком рада внезапным гостям. Лассе списывал это все на излишне разыгравшееся воображение, но хотелось как можно быстрее закончить миссию и убраться отсюда подальше, людям тут точно не место. Как же хорошо, что он все-таки в кабине Дюнамиса, и нет никакого стремления выбраться наружу.

Тут, на базе была атмосфера, разреженная – дышать не выйдет, но и не вакуум. Лассе удивился – старенькая система еще пашет, но обычно такие вещи первыми выходят из строя без должного обслуживания. Да еще срабатывающее на движение освещение вызвало приступы суеверного страха – тут может кто-то жить!

— Я-а-ан? — он проверил связь: вроде помех нет, пока он не один, не так жутко. Все ведь начинается с помех…

Корабль по своей конструкции был точной копией «Птолемея». Нужно будет тщательно проверить его, и, может, придется заменять какие-то детали. А сейчас Лассе открыл люк кабины, помогая Яну выбраться. По счастью, «Птолемей-2» даже не был закрыт, и теперь оставалось дождаться отчета о его состоянии. Техник уже был внутри корабля, Лассе и так был в курсе его передвижений и того, сколько времени потребуется, чтобы добраться до капитанского мостика и попробовать запустить.

— Ян, пожалуйста, скажи, что мы не застряли тут, — Лассе активировал громкую связь с коммлинком техника.

Ответ пришел через несколько секунд:

— Не все так хорошо, как хотелось бы, но сойдет.

— Отлично! —буквально выдохнул Лассе. — Выводи корабль отсюда.

— Сейчас. Но я тут нашел кое-что интересное, корабль имеет доступ к сетевому журналу базы. Посмотри-ка карту, — произнес Ян. — Там, на два уровня выше, есть склад, там все еще находятся батареи для оружия.

— И их надо забрать, так? — Лассе покосился на карту базы. — Вот черт!

— Я тебя отлично слышу, —хмыкнул Ян. — Твоя задача сейчас – просто обучиться маневрированию. Здесь, да, не открытый космос, но и гандам не истребитель, да и вообще делай все то же самое, что и на симуляторе. Осторожнее во внутренних коммуникациях, там очень узко, однако можно все разворотить, если что, так что не переживай.

— Легко сказать!

Лассе переживал не застрять, его куда больше нервировала тишина, нарушаемая только скрежетом металла о металл, когда он все-таки задевал переборки мобильным доспехом. Хорошо, что коридоры этих двух уровней достаточного размера для того, чтобы мог пробраться гандам. На входе в очередной блок, где-то в середине, в миг вспышки освещения, ему показалось, что он видел человека. Но оказалось, этот блок сильно разрушен, всюду были мелкие обломки и то, что он, видимо, принял за человеческую фигуру – был лишь пустой скафандр.

Теперь надо подняться наверх, и там уже шлюз на склад; он медленно двигался, убирая мешающий обзору мусор. Что тут взорвали? Битая мебель, рванье – шторы, кажется, посуда, даже раковина. По идее, это техническая часть, тут далеко до жилых блоков. Размышлениями он отвлекал себя от навязчивого ощущения того, что кто-то смотрит на него. Все-таки не выдержав, он развернул гандам в проходе… и тут резко погас свет.

— Ян! — заорал он в голос, сердце заухало в ушах, но он отчетливо слышал, как сталкивается мусор и звенят кабели.

— Если выключилось освещение, есть подсветка, — Ян назвал команду активации. — И не ори как школьница.

— Тебя бы сюда, — Лассе прислушался, звуки стихли, и он включил код активации.

На галерее стоял человек, невысокий мужчина в драном комбинезоне. Ни шлема, ни чего-либо похожего на кислородную маску. Может, манекен, до последнего надеялся Лассе, но тут человек поднял взгляд прямо на него и прыгнул, совершенно точно направляясь к гандаму!

— Ян, тут живые! — однако по связи был только белый шум, а существо приближалось, ловко используя мусор… его вотчина. Разум упорно оказывался понимать, что перед ним живой человек: атмосфера критически разрежена, температура такая, что плоть давно бы обратилась камнем…

Лассе вцепился в управление, попытался выхватить короткоствольный автомат, но человек оказался уже на кокпите кабины, склонив голову, заглядывал в камеры. И не дышал – грудь не вздымалась, кожа бледная с видными венами и пронзительно-желтые глаза.

Заверещала система – его взламывали! Освещение стало моргать и гаснуть, а в линзы смотрело безразличное лицо монстра в человеческом обличье.

— Я-а-ан! — Лассе дернул вниз рычаг физической блокировки кабины, эту систему снаружи не взломать, но машина стала плохо слушаться.

Отчаявшись, Лассе рванул вперед, там был только шлюз, и если он закрыт, то можно раздавить… это существо. Давление на системы исчезло, в эфир просочилась отборная брань Яна, не понявшего, куда пропала связь. Узнав, куда, он порадовался, что перевел корабль в закрытый режим, попасть сюда никто не мог – коды только у него. Только вот если верить Лассе, тварь все еще где-то тут!

— Прострели переборки и вытаскивай блоки наружу, загрузимся в космосе, — техник как-то не желал больше задерживаться, даже если все услышанное – галлюцинация перенервничавшего пилота.

Блоки, упакованные в два контейнера, нашлись быстро, и Лассе без жалости открыл пальбу, разрушая половину склада и искренне надеясь подстрелить тварь, если она еще тут. Дико хотелось потом все тут не просто взорвать, а аннигилировать!

Посреди мусора из дыры действительно выплыло мертвое тело с простреленной головой, но они уже этого не видели, занятые погрузкой блоков.

— Все, возвращаемся назад, — Лассе только сейчас начал успокаиваться, страх отпускал его. — Мы, кажется, отстаем от графика, надо быть осторожнее.

О том, что это была за чертовщина, он старался не думать, запись с камер мобильного доспеха осталась. Может, Тьерия сумеет опознать или вспомнить, не было ли в Веде чего-нибудь об инцидентах здесь.

* * *

Международный аэропорт «Шаннон» в Ирландии каждый день принимал множество прибывающих в страну гостей, и на еще одного человека никто не обратил особого внимания. Нейл не был здесь с момента их общего отпуска, однако за это время мало что изменилось, хотя ведь недавно в новостях прошли дебаты о модернизации аэропортов. Но видимо, у Европейского Союза нашлись дела куда более важные, и все финансовые планы были пересмотрены в пользу этих самых дел.

Едва оказавшись на родной земле, Нейл уже знал, куда ему нужно держать путь. Его словно что-то тянуло вперед, звало саму душу. Сэта всегда удавалось ощутить, но впервые это проявилось на таком расстоянии. Он взял в аренду машину, быстро договорившись с владельцем небольшого бюро, и чем ближе был к цели, тем явственнее ощущал, что увидит там не только Сэтцуну, но и младшего брата. Он-то что там делает? Нейл покрепче сжал руль: он со всем на месте разберется, в том числе и с тем, какого черта нужно Лайлу.

Сам Нейл волновался за Сэта, и соскучился, а вот брат… да, он и по нему скучал тоже, думал в последнее время о возможности начать налаживать отношения, но сейчас к этому примешивалось еще что-то. Оставалось надеяться, что эта их встреча не закончится ссорой, как бывало раньше.

Но сначала следовало заехать к своему давнему тайнику, где хранился старый еще запас оружия. Нейл никогда еще столько времени не проводил невооруженным и чувствовал себя из-за этого непривычно. К тому же кто его знает, в какой момент пистолет может понадобиться.


	7. Седьмая глава

Лайл Диланди не находил себе места, его тревожило полузабытое уже ощущение, которое давным-давно ассоциировалось у него с одним человеком. Конечно, можно было бы списать на разыгравшееся воображение, однако своей интуиции Лайл привык доверять и просто _знал_ , что случится в скором времени. Интересно, _он_ смог почувствовать, снова, как когда-то в детстве? Или, что более вероятно, отследил гандам и решил проверить окрестности?

Поднявшись с кресла на веранде, Лайл убрал в карман куртки пачку сигарет и вернулся в дом. Дверь комнаты Сэтцуны была приоткрыта, парень спал, но явно беспокойно. Лайл просто постоял некоторое время, не желая разбудить своим присутствием – слишком рано для подъема, пусть он еще немного отдохнет. Рассвет только-только забрезжил, западная часть небосклона пока оставалась темной, но звезды постепенно начали бледнеть и исчезать, разве что Венера во всей своей красе едва касалась утренней зари. Тихо, и казалось, будто все замерло в ожидании утра.

То самое тревожащее чувство не давало покоя, и когда в утренней тишине Лайл услышал гул двигателя машины, то совсем не удивился. Он поспешно вышел из дома, надеясь, что русалка все-таки не проснется от шума приехавшей машины. Если они начнут целоваться прямо тут, Лайл расстроится.

— Давно не виделись, — Лайл ухмыльнулся, стараясь еще сдерживать себя. Он подошел к машине, поморщившись от того, как снова их вкусы совпали.

— Я бы рад не видеться еще столько, — ответил Нейл и громко хлопнул дверцей. — Что тебе надо?

Надежда на то, что получится обойтись без ссоры, таяла с каждым мгновением. С одной стороны, Нейл сейчас был чертовски рад видеть Лайла, осознавая, насколько сильно он соскучился и как не хватало рядом брата. Но с другой… да, пожалуй, это можно назвать не только злостью, но и обидой. В конце концов, это ведь Лайл первым решил больше не общаться и вообще делать вид, что никакого брата у него нет.

— Что же так неласково с младшим?.. — Лайл перегородил ему путь в дом. — Ты ж такой заботливый, оказывается, а я ведь и не думал, что ты вообще на такое способен. А еще мне о тебе много чего известно, например, о твоем таком интересном месте работы…

Нейл сжал кулаки, из горла рвалось самое настоящие рычание: Сэтцуна не тот человек, который мог просто так что-то рассказать. Раненый после боя при аварийной посадке...

— Если ты ему что-то сделал – убью! — он не скрывал эмоций в этот момент: злость, страх, беспокойство за Сэта – все это, казалось, можно было ощутить даже на расстоянии.

— Эй, я, между прочим, спас его... пилота гандама, — Лайл прищурился, видя, как злится старший брат. — Он мог утонуть, а интересно, откуда ему известно про наше место?

Пришлось кулаки разжать: Лайл все же прав – бить спасителя некультурно, все решит разговор с Сэтцуной. Нейл вдохнул-выдохнул несколько раз, стараясь успокоиться. Он слишком быстро позволил злости и прочему взять верх, едва не сорвавшись при этом. Так нельзя.

— Позволь нам исчезнуть из твоей жизни? — произнес он. — Быстро и безболезненно. И тебе никто не поверит, если ты уже никому не разболтал. Ведь первому же свернут голову как сочувствующему. Сам ведь должен знать, как сейчас опасно быть под подозрением у правительства.

— О, поверь, последнее мне известно слишком хорошо, — парировал Лайл. — Говоришь, просто исчезнуть из моей жизни, словно ничего и не было, да?

— Верно, — кивнул Нейл. — Все будет как прежде – это ведь тебя устроит?

— Какой же ты все-таки… — Лайл горько рассмеялся. — Думаешь, вот так все легко позабыть, по одному твоему слову?

— Ну, тебе же это не впервой, так что – справишься, — Нейл пожал плечами. — Зато твоя жизнь не будет под угрозой, сможешь и дальше жить как заблагорассудится.

Сэтцуна появился на крыльце. Он проснулся давно, но не стал лезть в разговор близнецов, пока не ощутил, что уровень гнева не стал критичным – они оба злились сейчас друг на друга, готовые выплеснуть старые накопившиеся обиды.

При виде Сэтцуны Нейл шагнул к нему, а Лайл чуть посторонился, и с губ сорвалось едва слышно:

— А целуюсь я все равно лучше тебя. И почему все самое вкусное опять досталось старшему?

Он едва успел договорить, не ожидая ни резкого рывка, ни последующей атаки, и даже боль почувствовал не сразу, когда в лицо впечатался кулак старшего близнеца. Лайл отшатнулся, схватился за глаз.

— И все равно я прав! — это он почти выкрикнул: хотелось снова разозлить Нейла, и плевать, что тот сорвется в драку!

От нового удара его спас Сэтцуна – одного касания к руке Нейла хватило, чтобы тот забыл о наглеце-брате и весь обратился к партнеру:

— Я тебя чувствовал, ты тогда звал меня, да?

— Да, — Сэтцуна прижался. — Ты нашел, как обещал.

Чуть отстранившись, он осторожно коснулся кончиками пальцев кожи вокруг правого глаза – от травмы остались разве что едва заметные шрамы, которые и то исчезнут через некоторое время.

— Все теперь в порядке, — заверил его Нейл. — Зрение прежнее, я снова в строю, как обещал.

Лайл молча наблюдал за всем этим со стороны. Нет, эти двое не кинулись сразу целоваться, но так смотрели друг на друга, словно могли обойтись без всяких слов. И что оказалось обиднее всего – Сэтцуна тоже ни разу не посмотрел в его сторону, игнорируя Лайла точно так же, как это делал Нейл. Ладно, от брата ничего другого не ожидалось, но Сэтцуна?

— Что ж, воссоединение состоялось, — не удержался Лайл, глядя на парочку. — Теперь-то можем вернуться к делу?

Нейл вздохнул только, повернувшись к младшему близнецу:

— Тебе, смотрю, не терпится снова получить?

— А у тебя, как мне кажется, глаз уже перестал болеть? — парировал Лайл, припомнив, что тогда говорил ему Сэтцуна. И судя по тому, как сжал кулаки милый братец, слова попали точно в цель.

— Хватит, — негромко произнес Сэтцуна, но этого хватило, чтобы Нейл остановился, однако по его взгляду было видно: ему точно хотелось продолжить начатое выяснение отношений. — Пойдемте в дом.

— Об этом, кажется, забыли спросить меня, — напомнил младший Диланди. — Но моя русалка говорит правду, хватит пререкаться на улице, могут услышать… раз некоторые так переживают за свой секрет.

То, как Лайл назвал Сэтцуну своей русалкой, снова разозлило Нейла, однако он благоразумно сдержался, помня, что сейчас не время для подобного, а этот наглец просто-напросто провоцирует. В кои-то веки Лайл прав – не стоит продолжать здесь разговор: несмотря на столь ранний час, могут быть нежелательные свидетели, заинтересовавшиеся возможной ссорой. Поведение брата напоминало, как когда-то в детстве они дрались друг с другом из-за одной игрушки, так неужели сейчас Лайл решил использовать ту же методику и отбить у брата понравившегося парня?

Дождавшись, когда старший брат и Сэтцуна окажутся в гостиной, Лайл демонстративно закрыл дверь и на несколько минут оставил парочку наедине: все равно из соседней комнаты будет слышно, если они будут о чем-то говорить. Сам же Лайл отыскал зеркало и хмыкнул – н-да, Нейл явно не пожалел, ударив со всей силы, синяк будет знатный.

— Ты все-таки оказался прав, — заговорил Нейл, когда Лайл вернулся в комнату, заметив, что эти двое, вопреки ожидаемому, не устроились на диване. — Вернемся к делу и закончим со всем как можно быстрее.

— О, как ты заговорил! — не сдержался Лайл. — Значит, хочешь, как всегда, решить все за всех? Не спрашивая ни моего мнения, ни Сэтцуну?

— Почему же? — возразил Нейл. — Я и так знаю, что Сэт разделяет мое мнение – нам лучше будет тихо и спокойно уйти, словно ничего не случилось.

—Так это ты дал ему прозвищем имя бога ярости, песчаных бурь и войны? — хмыкнул младший Диланди. — Мило.

— Сейчас речь идет не об этом, — произнес Сэтцуна, взглянув сперва на Нейла, а затем переводя взгляд на Лайла. — Ты меня спас, но чем дольше я тут остаюсь, тем опаснее для тебя. Военные могут вычислить траекторию движения гандама в атмосфере, и вряд ли местные будут молчать при допросах. Поэтому так будет проще для всех, включая и тебя самого.

— Обычно с теми, кто слишком много знает о нас, разговор короткий, — Нейл мгновенно вытащил пистолет, прицелившись в брата. Лайл замер на месте, сердце пропустило удар, и пополз по спине липкий страх. Все, игры кончились, пистолет заряжен, а брат совершенно серьезен. Он замаскировал выдох коротким смешком и затем спросил:

— Готов выстрелить?

— Вполне, — кивнул Нейл. — Есть два варианта – либо устранить тебя, чтобы уж точно никто ничего не узнал, либо же забрать с собой.

— Не сомневаюсь, что тебя бы устроил первый вариант, — Лайл поднял взгляд на брата, на свое собственное отражение, ставшее совсем чужим. — Ты слишком изменился. А как же вариант с тем, что вы тихо исчезнете, словно ничего и не было, а? Уже недействителен?

Сэтцуна же отреагировал на выпад Нейла воистину змеиным движением – оказался рядом, прижался и крепко сжал руку с пистолетом:

— Нейл, — он смог заставить того отвести взгляд от брата – холодный и цепкий, взгляд на намеченную цель, а не на человека. Рука с пистолетом под легким нажатием пошла вниз, но с курка палец Нейл не снял. Сэтцуна перевел взгляд на Лайла, снова глядя глаза в глаза: он чувствовал опаляющую ярость Нейла и страх Лайла, а еще – что это совершенно неправильно.

— Ты же пойдешь с нами добровольно?

Лайл даже сам не понял, как уронил едва слышимое, на выдохе:

— Да.

Чувствовалось, что напряжение, царившее в гостиной, постепенно начало угасать. Сэтцуна все еще стоял рядом с Нейлом, словно готовый в любой момент разнять сцепившихся братьев. Нейл же явно не был рад такому ответу младшего близнеца, однако произнес:

— Вот и разобрались. Советую побыстрее собирать вещи, терять время еще и на тебя мне совсем не хочется. И да, будь готов к тому, что придется исчезнуть бесследно.

— В наше время таким никого уже не удивить, — Лайл наконец-то позволил себе спокойно улыбнуться, чтобы показать – уж его-то ничего не напугало. — Не думаю, что меня так рьяно будут искать.

Разумеется, Лайл не собирался ни слова не говорить им про Катарон, иначе тогда проблем станет еще больше, и вряд ли его настоящая деятельность порадует Нейла. Неизвестно, как могут пилоты гандамов и их руководство относиться к подобной антитеррористической организации, также стоящей по ту сторону законов, но, как подозревал Лайл, ничего хорошего можно и не ждать. Клауса нужно предупредить, просто чтобы он не считал одного из своих лучших агентов погибшим. Протоколы действий на случай чрезвычайных ситуаций Лайл знал, но до сих пор судьба как-то уберегала его от их использования. Что ж, теперь придется еще раз поработать под прикрытием.

Если бы не Сэтцуна, то Нейл мог и выстрелить – Лайл видел, насколько брат был близок к этому. Он и сам не понял толком, как согласился на просьбу своей русалки, однако ничего уже не изменишь. Впрочем, кто его знает, может, это и есть шанс сблизиться с Сэтцуной? Пусть Нейл ревнует сколько угодно, выбирать-то Сэтцуне, а не ему…

— Кстати, насчет Сэтцуны, — вспомнив кое-что, произнес Лайл, привлекая к себе внимание парочки. — Скажи-ка, дорогой братик, как ты собрался вытаскивать Сэтцуну отсюда? Даже с острова, не говоря уж о планете – документов-то у него нет.

— Он прав, — поддержал его Сэтцуна. — И Эксия не в том состоянии, чтобы отсюда добраться до базы. Даже не знаю, возможно ли ее вытащить из грота.

— Честно говоря, я подозревал, что Эксии тоже понадобится ремонт, — вздохнув, ответил Нейл. — Поэтому даже и не рассматривал вариант с ней. А документы – ну, этот вопрос решается куда быстрее.

Сэтцуна кивнул с таким видом, словно понимая, о чем идет речь. Лайлу явно никто ничего не собирался пояснять, и, ощутив новую вспышку раздражения, он произнес:

— Буду пока собирать вещи. Не хочется мешать вам вести столь секретные переговоры.

Можно было не сомневаться, что у «Небожителей» есть покровитель – либо кто-то из политиков прикрывает их деятельность, либо кто-то достаточно богатый и влиятельный. Лайл мысленно перебрал все фамилии, так или иначе попавшие во внимание Катарона, однако так и не смог решить, кто больше всего подходит на роль таинственного благотворителя «Небожителей». Но пока никто ничего не скажет, даже Сэтцуна.

Сообщение с просьбой присмотреть за домом Лайл скинул доктору Гиллан. Она живет неподалеку, сможет приезжать сюда пару раз в неделю. Следом еще одно сообщение было отправлено Клаусу: на первый взгляд, обычный текст, однако на самом деле – тоже шифровка, предупреждение с просьбой не волноваться лишний раз. Конечно, вряд ли Нейл полезет проверять телефон брата, однако перестраховаться все же стоило.

Быстрые сборы были для Лайла привычным делом: самое необходимое давно лежало рядом с сумкой, все прочее он оставил здесь – вряд ли _там_ понадобится много вещей. Закончив сборы, младший Диланди вышел на веранду, доставая из кармана сигареты. Радует, что братец и Сэтцуна вняли его словам, убравшись с улицы в дом, уже лучше. Конечно, соседей тут нет, вряд ли бы кто-нибудь услышал что-то или увидел, но тут как-то понадежнее будет.

Докурив сигарету, Лайл вернулся с веранды. Старший братец и Сэтцуна нашлись на кухне, они о чем-то тихо разговаривали, замолчав при виде Лайла. Такое открытое недоверие ничуть не задело Лайла, и он поинтересовался:

— Видимо, все вопросы удалось уладить, да?

— Да, — ответил Нейл. — Однако придется ждать завтрашнего утра. К тому времени все будет решено с документами Сэта, и подходящий рейс будет заодно. Учти, нам сперва лететь на территорию Реформационной Лиги.

— Ничего, это пережить можно, — Лайл заглянул в холодильник. — И значит, до завтрашнего утра терпеть тебя тут?

— Разочарован? — не удержался Нейл.

— Разумеется, — в тон ему отозвался Лайл, видя, как это злит брата. — И мы пропустили завтрак. К сожалению, на гостей я не рассчитывал, так что придется урезать порции.

— Извиняюсь, что доставляю тебе столько хлопот, — прокомментировал Нейл. — Но не рассчитывай, что сможешь выпроводить меня отсюда.

— Даже и не собираюсь, — с сожалением в голосе ответил Лайл. — Придется смириться с тем, что мы снова вместе, братик. Так что, отпразднуем воссоединение семьи?

* * *

Воссоединение семьи…Это было сказано с иронией, или Лайл все же действительно скучал по нему? Нейл видел его взгляд в те самые первые мгновения их встречи после стольких лет, и с одной стороны Нейлу хотелось верить, что такое еще возможно, что Лайл все-таки не отказался тогда от него. Но в глубине души старший Диланди опасался того, что они уже успели стать друг другу слишком чужими.

И ревность.

Нейл хорошо видел – Сэт нравится Лайлу. Но младшим сейчас вел не столько интерес, сколько стремление, совсем как когда-то, отобрать у брата понравившуюся вещь. Вот только Сэт отнюдь не игрушка и никому не позволит решать за себя, это Нейл уже хорошо знал, но вряд ли Лайл в курсе. Снайпер снова посмотрел на брата и опустил взгляд на свои руки – он в него целился. Это были голые эмоции, и он им поддался, снова. Но кровь не вода, Лайл его отражение, он даже снова ощущал их близнецовую связь. Столько лет прошло, а они все такие же, оба… стоит, наверное, отбросить пока старые обиды и вести себя как взрослый. Ну хотя бы попытаться – он снова вспомнил про те слова брата о поцелуе. Этот чертов поцелуй – упоминание о нем раздражало, но уже не до такой степени, как в тот момент. Нужно будет потом спросить у Сэта, что еще пробовал сделать Лайл; вряд ли братик мог попытаться использовать силу, иначе бы Сэтцуна так спокойно не относился к тому, что он находится рядом.

Лайл тем временем расставил тарелки с едой. Завтрак прошел в молчании, комментировать ничего не хотелось, даже тот факт, что рагу явно было приготовлено самим Лайлом.

— Мазь от синяков, — произнес Сэт, первым нарушая тишину. — Тебе стоит воспользоваться ею, пока синяк не стал еще больше.

— Могу и солнечные очки надеть, никто не заметит, — ухмыльнулся Лайл. — Подумаешь, всего лишь жаркая встреча со старшим братом, которого я так давно не видел.

— Лайл… — вздохнул Нейл.

— Что? Можно подумать, что ты извинишься за это.

— Нет. Ты сам виноват, не стоило так… провоцировать меня.

— Кто ж знал, что ты так бурно среагируешь?

Впрочем, до дальнейшего выяснения отношений дело не дошло – Сэт недовольно смотрел на обоих близнецов, поэтому пришлось утихнуть.

— Итак, какие планы на остаток дня? — поинтересовался Лайл. — Раз пока мы не можем никуда уехать, ожидая, что там наколдуют с документами для Сэтцуны.

— Будем сидеть в доме, не привлекать лишнего внимания, — произнес Нейл. — А ты хотел предложить что-то еще?

— К сожалению, для прогулки по окрестностям Сэтцуна сейчас не в том состоянии, — сообщил Лайл. — Поэтому увы, придется воспользоваться твоим вариантом. Я сегодня и так планировал остаться дома.

Нейла встревожили слова брата о состоянии Сэтцуны. Он повернулся к своему партнеру, тот, впрочем, и не отрицал:

— Лайл прав. Мне сильно досталось.

— Док его подлатала, сейчас осталось только окончательно поправиться и прийти в норму, — сказал младший Диланди. — Но нагрузки вводить постепенно.

— Спасибо за уточнение, — отозвался Нейл. — Дальше сами постараемся что-нибудь придумать. У тебя есть книги?

— Разумеется, — вопрос явно удивил Лайла. — Ты ж всегда предпочитал электронные книги. Изменились вкусы?

— Можно и так сказать, —пожал плечами Нейл.

В итоге он с Сэтом перебрался в другую комнату, расположенную рядом с гостиной. Там, по крайней мере, можно было спокойно остаться вдвоем, без лицезрения раздосадованного младшего братика. Да и книги были здесь, на полках, расставленные по порядку… совсем как это было когда-то дома. Поддавшись внезапному порыву, Нейл куда внимательнее огляделся по сторонам: неужели Лайл отыскал и притащил сюда вещи из дома?

— Что-то не так? — спросил Сэтцуна, устроившийся на небольшом диване.

— Просто… воспоминания, — ответил Нейл, вернувшись к нему. — Я и не думал, что он сохранит так много вещей, принадлежавших родителям.

— Это и для него важно, — произнес Сэт. — Лайл несколько раз упоминал о родителях и сестре. Он тоже по ним тоскует.

— По нему этого не было видно. Никогда, — Нейл сел рядом с Сэтом. — Он даже не плакал, ни когда нам сказали, ни на похоронах. Меня это злило, словно таким отношением Лайл предает нашу семью, предает маму, и папу, и Эми.

Сэт слушал молча, позволяя Нейлу выговориться. Он раньше только кратко рассказывал о потере семьи, предпочитая не вдаваться в подробности, сдерживая в себе столь давнюю боль, но сейчас все это растревожило память.

— Как и ты, Лайл умеет делать вид, что все в порядке, — произнес Сэтцуна. — Многие купились на эту маску.

— Боюсь, что мы все же стали слишком чужими друг другу, — Нейл повернулся к Сэту. — Как думаешь, ребята примут его присутствие?

— Он точно впишется в нашу компанию. — Сэт прижался к Нейлу. — Оставить его тут – подвергнуть риску: рано или поздно, но военные могут выйти на него.

— Вот поэтому и нет других вариантов, — Нейл снова вздохнул. — Мой упрямый младший братик запросто может влипнуть в проблемы, а этого я меньше всего хочу. Уехать просто так, без него, конечно, было б лучше всего, но ведь знаю, что он не успокоится после этого.

— Думаю, вы сможете еще наладить отношения, — сказал Сэт. — Он простит даже то, что ты едва не выстрелил.

— Считаешь? — Нейл на это не слишком уж рассчитывал, помня и свою злость в этот момент, и страх в глазах брата. — Мне кажется, я все же перестарался.

— Дай ему шанс, — попросил Сэтцуна. — И самому себе – тоже.

— Кстати, — после недолгого молчания заговорил Нейл. — Насчет того поцелуя…

— Нет. Сравнивать не стану, можешь и не спрашивать, — категорично ответил Сэтцуна. — Сразу стало понятно, что это был не ты.

Нейл ухмыльнулся, заслышав такой ответ, это его полностью успокоило. На эту тему они больше не разговаривали, проведя в этой комнате остаток дня и выбравшись лишь к ужину. Сэтцуна кратко рассказал о том сражении, в результате которого Ал оказался захвачен солдатами Реформационной Лиги, а Сэт в это время сражался с другим противником.

— Значит, гандамы есть не только у той троицы, — Нейл помрачнел. — Кто-то тоже владеет такой технологий, и спорим, что это та же личность, что поделилась GN-движками с Реформационной Лигой.

— Скорее всего, так и есть, — кивнул Сэтцуна. — Этот человек… у меня было такое ощущение, будто в тот момент что-то еще случилось, иначе бы мне не удалось добраться сюда.

— Почему именно Ирландия? — спросил Нейл.

— Безопасное место, где я уже был, — ответил Сэт. — Видимо, этого было достаточно для принятия решения. Я потом… мало что помню, и несколько раз терял сознание.

— Ты звал меня, а услышали мы оба.

— Да. Лайл говорил что-то о вашей связи друг с другом.

— А, это, — Нейл даже улыбнулся. — В детстве мы всегда знали, кто где находится, и легко могли найти друг друга. А потом, после гибели родителей и Эми, все эти выдумки, по словам Лайла, прекратились. Он тогда сказал, что пора заканчивать эту игру. А когда я летел сюда, то у меня снова появилось такое ощущение, что найду тут не только тебя, но и его. Как видишь, интуиция не подвела.

— Понятно, — только и отозвался Сэт, явно задумавшись о чем-то. Нейл не стал расспрашивать его: если захочет – расскажет сам.

Лайл за ужином тоже был притихший, даже не прокомментировал, что старший брат и Сэтцуна весь день провели наедине. Разговор не клеился, Нейл только сообщил, во сколько они поедут в аэропорт и где остановятся по пути. Лайл уточнил про документы и снова замолчал, первым уходя из комнаты.

— Поговоришь с ним? — поинтересовался Сэтцуна.

— Разве это поможет? — Нейл все же не был уверен, что сейчас Лайл сможет нормально выслушать и они не скатятся в очередной скандал.

— Да, — Сэт был уверен. — Только не поддавайся сразу эмоциям. Лайл старается разозлить, если не уверен.

— Лучше извинюсь перед ним завтра с утра, — Нейл предпочел отступить: они оба не готовы, и ничего хорошего из этого не получится


	8. Восьмая глава

Сообщение о том, что Сэтцуна оказался жив и они с Нейлом вернутся вот-вот, команда восприняла по-разному. Сумераги разрыдалась, не в силах совладать с эмоциями, она все еще ни дня не пребывала в трезвом состоянии; Ян, на хмуром лице которого появилось просветление, увел ее. Тьерия же, наоборот, нахмурился – пока он не увидит их живыми своими глазами, не поверит! Хватит с него надежд, это совершенно бесполезное и бессмысленное занятие, факты куда лучше и понятнее. Особенно если эти факты будут прямо перед глазами.

Остальная команда тоже осторожно оживилась, и только Лассе был готов полностью увериться, что дальше будет легче – ведь ребята скоро вернутся, Сэт все же жив, и им остается только заняться кораблем и гандамами, параллельно с этим пытаясь найти Аллилуйю. Тьерия ведь тоже не верит, что он погиб – может, и в этот раз предчувствие не подведет? Кто его знает, на что там способны инновейдо…

Кстати, об инновейдо: Тьерия как раз выбрался из своего убежища и направился искать Линду. Она ожидаемо нашлась возле второго корабля и явно не ожидала увидеть здесь Эрде, в последнее время тот редко общался с кем-либо.

Чуть прищурившись, инновейдо пока оглядывал остов «Птолемея», с которого снимали часть деталей, которые пригодятся «Птолемею-2».

— Кто за ними отправится? — Тьерия обернулся к Линде, раз сейчас она отвечает за все; Сумераги же совершенно отказалась что-либо решать.

— Естественно, Лассе. Истребитель и челнок мы, наконец, починили, ваши машины пока не в приоритете. Нам сейчас не до боевых действий.

Тьерия кивнул – он и хотел увидеть Нейла с Сэтцуной живыми, и снова был страх, что все это обман, не реально, как то фантомное ощущение пси-следа Аллилуйи, который он с того раза больше не смог засечь. Эрде опасался того, что это может оказаться всего лишь игрой отчаявшегося разума, ограниченно-человеческого сейчас. Может, стоит поговорить теперь уже с Линдой и уступить место пилота Лассе? С Сумераги уже бесполезно о чем-либо беседовать, она в состоянии только пить, спать и скулить. А Лассе отлично справился на той операции, и даже столкновение с одичавшим инновейдо не смогло перебить его боевой дух. Вспомнив про того несчастного, Тьерия передернул плечами – нет, до такого он не опустится точно. Когда Ян и Лассе рассказывали о своей вылазке, Эрде оказался единственным, кто не удивился услышанному, он это знал еще от Веды: порой инновейдо могут потерять связь с ней, перестают осознавать себя не только как живые терминалы, но и как личности. Нет, это не похоже на «режим маскировки», когда инновейдо разведывательного типа внедряется в человеческое общество и искренне считает себя обычным представителем этого вида, а когда остаются только рефлексы, помноженные на какую-то либо программу действий. Страшно и жутко.

— Хорошо, — ответил Тьерия. — Может, хоть теперь займемся делом.

Глядя на уходящего инновейдо, Линда лишь вздохнула, покачав головой: он все еще цепляется за какую-то призрачную надежду, однако Реформационная Лига редко когда упускает добычу из своих лап. Тем более что Аллилуйя был их подопытным, и если его поймали живым, то конечно, либо позаботились о его ликвидации, либо… либо же сделали еще хуже.

… Лассе вел челнок к колонии не только чтобы забрать пилотов, но и оставить там Сумераги. Они не могут насильно заставить ее дальше работать, Сумераги потеряла веру в саму себя и заливает собственную вину алкоголем, запасы которого, как оказалось, были воистину колоссальны. Одно радовало – он сдаст ее практически с рук на руки ее другу. Она не останется совсем одна с депрессией и самобичеванием.

Хорошо, что лицензия пилота действовала еще с прошлых лет – Лассе аккуратно подтверждал свою квалификацию, и, в случае чего, его прикрытие было практически идеальным: работник небольшой частной фирмы, специализирующейся на перевозе грузов или клиентов. В последние несколько лет, когда наконец большая часть работ на станциях орбитальных лифтов оказалась закончена и те заработали в полную силу, подобные фирмы были не такой уж и редкостью.

Сумераги молча сидела на своем месте, опустив голову. Лассе слышал, как ее уговаривали остаться, но тактик – теперь уже бывший тактик – стояла на своем. Там, на базе, от всей прежней команды остались зареванная Фэлд, занятый работой над кораблем Ян и до крайности злой Тьерия. Вот уж кто воспринял уход Сумераги как открытое признание поражения! Похоже, раньше инновейдо был другого мнения о ней, хотя учитывая, как он вообще относился к людям…

Все стандартные процедуры после прилета не заняли много времени, проверяющий быстро просмотрел документы Лассе, переключился на другую вкладку, где были данные Сумераги, и пропустил их внутрь самой станции. Из всех прочих эта была не такого уж большого размера, но отличалась выгодным месторасположением, поэтому неудивительно, что тут круглые сутки было множество народа, оказавшегося здесь с самыми разными целями.

О том, кто такой тот самый друг Сумераги, Лассе не знал, а она и не говорила ничего, кроме ранее озвученного – встреча и перелет до Земли.

— Может?.. — начал было говорить Лассе, но Сумераги, попрощавшись, направилась в другой зал. Она не обернулась и ушла: там, вдалеке, ее явно заметили и махали рукой. Лассе же ушел в другую сторону, не желая светиться перед кем-то из гражданских.

Что ж, теперь остается только дождаться ребят и возвращаться на базу. А Сумераги… кто знает, возможно, ей удастся обрести потерянный покой и простить саму себя.

* * *

В самолете Нейл думал о том, удалось ли утром извиниться перед братом: все-таки он сам влез в его жизнь, подвергает сейчас риску, хотя больше всего на свете хотелось, чтобы Лайл был в безопасности. Он посмотрел в сторону младшего – тот дремал: видимо, вчера все же не спал ночью. Просто удивительно, что он нашел у себя почти точно такую же куртку, наверное, из принципа изменив своему предпочтению плащам. Синяк под глазом сегодня утром стал еще ярче, однако Лайл ничего не стал делать, скрыв это все безобразие за темными очками – похоже, в качестве своеобразной мести Нейлу.

Словно почувствовав его мысли, Сэт коснулся руки Нейла, привлекая его внимание.

— Доктор Морено уже знает, что нас трое?

— Я сказал ему, что нужен еще один билет, — ответил Нейл. — Он точно что-то подозревает.

— Мы забрали твоего брата без решения Веды и мисс Сумераги. Раньше бы это рассматривалось как нарушение правил, но сейчас времена меняются, и Лайл нужен. Ему найдется место в команде.

— Он опять будет недоволен из-за того, что может снова оказаться в моей тени, — Нейл знал основную претензию брата.

Лайла пришлось разбудить перед приземлением в аэропорту. Сонный и слегка взъерошенный, он сейчас казался куда младше своих лет. Впрочем, Нейл с утра пораньше выглядел точно так же.

— Судя по всему, нам надо будет в одну из колоний, так? — поинтересовался Лайл, пока было еще время.

— Все уже подготовлено. И пожалуйста, не болтай лишнего, ладно? — попросил Нейл.

— Только не учи меня, — фыркнул Лайл. — Я и так в курсе.

Космопорт, соединяющий орбитальным лифтом планету и ее немногочисленные колонии, был гораздо больше и многолюднее аэропортов. Нейл направлялся в зал ожидания, высматривая доктора, а Лайл спросил у Сэта:

— Мое появление точно придется остальным по нраву? Меньше всего хочется оказаться изгоем в небольшом коллективе, пятым колесом в телеге, космическая изоляция и все тому подобное. Понимаю, что раньше надо было спрашивать, но обстоятельства – ты и сам их знаешь.

— Они привыкнут к тебе, как и ты, — ответил Сэтцуна. — Хотя на первый взгляд может показаться, что все не так уж и просто.

— Ну, по правде говоря, это утешает мало, — хмыкнул Лайл. — Ладно, привыкну, куда деваться-то? Но я рад тому, что ты будешь рядом.

— Как и Нейл, — Сэтцуна посмотрел на младшего Диланди. — Он на самом деле беспокоится о тебе.

— А вот в это верится еще меньше, — прокомментировал Лайл. — Он слишком привык решать за всех, не спрашивая мнения. Что, с вами такое тоже было?

— Нет, — подумав, ответил Сэт. — Нейл всегда все уточнял и принимал во внимание.

— Значит, начал учиться на своих прежних ошибках.

— Эй, док! — Нейл махнул рукой, заметив Морено и направляясь к нему.

— Наконец-то! — воскликнул Морено, поднимаясь с места, и тут его взгляд остановился на компанию позади Нейла. — Хм-м-м?

— Знакомься, это Лайл, мой младший брат, — пояснил Нейл. — Наше новое пополнение команды.

— Рад знакомству, — Морено пожал руку младшего Диланди и повернулся к Сэту. — С возвращением, Сэтцуна. Хорошо, что на твой счет интуиция не подвела Нейла.

Тот кивнул, но продолжал молчать. Впрочем, подобное поведение Морено не удивляло, учитывая то, сколько лет он знает этого парня. Выглядел Сэтцуна не слишком, нужно будет на базе загнать его на полноценный осмотр.

— Я тоже рад началу нашего сотрудничества, хотя оно и началось не совсем по моей воле, — улыбнулся Лайл, снимая очки. При взгляде доктора он тут же пояснил. — Полагаю, об этом подробнее сообщит Нейл.

— Потом, — Нейл явно был задет подобной демонстрацией. — Было что-нибудь новое, док?

— Новости не слишком радостные, — Морено вздохнул. — Пойдемте, сейчас посадка на наш рейс.

Он вел всю троицу за собой. Посадка действительно уже должна была вот-вот начаться, еще несколько часов – и они доберутся до базы. Ему было интересно сравнивать близнецов – несмотря на схожую внешность, они вели себя совершенно по-разному, даже в таких мелочах. Лайл реагировал более открыто, и, не выдержав, Морено поинтересовался:

— Вы в первый раз тут?

— По правде говоря, второй, — ответил Лайл. — Как-то раз приходилось добираться к торговым партнерам по просьбе начальства, но в космосе еще не бывал.

— Ну, это дело наживное, — хмыкнул Нейл. — Ты успеешь привыкнуть к нему.

— А если нет? — парировал Лайл, покосившись на брата. — Ты так в этом уверен, не берешь в расчет мое личное мнение?

— Я в тебе уверен, — коротко ответил Нейл, озадачив этим Лайла.

За разговором следил и Сэт; убедившись, что ссоры не предвидится, он успокоился. Порой близнецы напоминали ему двух взъерошенных пустынных котов, виденных однажды в далеком детстве. За Лайла было гораздо тревожнее, ему предстоит еще пережить знакомство с Тьерией и остальными, а затем они все будут искать Аллилуйю. Морено уже кратко сообщил, что Ал пропал – вероятнее всего, оказался в плену Реформационной Лиги, но так просто к ним не пробиться. Еще покоя не давали те возможные противники, предоставившие технологии GN-двигателя – они явно стоят над известными политическими организациями и экономическими блоками, и теперь нужно принимать во внимание возможность этого вмешательства при планировании новых миссий.

— Лассе будет ждать нас, — произнес Морено, когда они уже прошли посадку и расположились на своих местах. Так уже получилось, что близнецы сидели напротив доктора и Сэта. — Хон Лон предлагал использовать шаттл их компании, как и в первый раз, но это слишком.

— Их помощь и так просто колоссальна, — кивнул Нейл. — Лассе говорил что-то о ребятах?

— Он сказал, что Сумераги хочет оставить свой пост тактика команды, — ответил Морено. — Это и были те самые не слишком радостные новости. Пока за все отвечает Линда, но она инженер, а не командир.

— Ясно, — Нейл вздохнул. — Действительно, нам теперь придется тяжелее – без Веды, без мисс Сумераги… Что об этом говорят наблюдатели и остальные?

— Пока молчание, — об этом Морено знал со слов Лассе. — Возможно, принимают общее решение, но вряд ли отправят к нам кого-нибудь чужака.

— Или придут к выводу, что мы сами справимся. — Нейл задумался над таким вариантом. — Придется сложнее, мы все бойцы, даже Тьерия.

Джойс промолчал о том, что одна кандидатура на пост новой главы команды точно есть. Но остальным рановато знать об еще одной группе, выполняющей вспомогательную роль в исполнении плана старика Эолии.

— Сплошные секреты, — протянул Лайл со скучающим видом, словно привлекая к себе внимание, однако Сэтцуна ясно заметил, как он прислушивается к разговору, анализируя услышанное.

— Это никакие не секреты, — возразил Нейл, покосившись на брата. — Хотя сейчас для тебя малопонятна текущая обстановка.

— Так возьми и объясни, — парировал Лайл — Или мне тоже нельзя задавать вопросы?

— Что ж, молодой человек, — Джойс переключил его внимание на себя, — мне лучше удастся проинформировать вас.

— О, благодарю вас, — произнес Лайл. — Значит, мое появление тут не слишком уместно?

— Не думаю. Нам не запрещено вербовать новых агентов, хотя пилоты должны быть одобрены Ведой, квантовым суперкомпьютером, к которому у нас сейчас нет доступа. Учитывая этот факт, твое наличие в команде можно обосновать.

— Вот уж не предполагал, во что ввяжусь, когда спасал русалку, — Лайл по давней привычке потянулся было за сигаретами, но с сожалением убрал их в карман. — Кажется, это у нас семейное, да, Нейл?

— Смотря о чем ты, — снайпер уловил намек в словах брата.

Сэт тихо фыркнул, поняв, о чем идет речь. К счастью, Лайл вскоре угомонился, предпочтя наблюдать за происходящим в иллюминатор, для остальных же зрелище черной бесконечности космоса было уже слишком привычным. Здесь уже начинала истончаться земная гравитация, уступая свое влияние невесомости, однако особого неудобства все это пока не доставляло. Первая часть пути почти подошла к своему завершению.

* * *

Хорошо, что Морено все-таки предупредил насчет того, кем будет еще один пассажир в их компании, иначе Лассе точно растерялся бы в первый момент. Он нашел ребят почти сразу, в небольшом кафе зала ожидания, увидев близнецов сначала со спины – широкие плечи, обтянутые куртками, и одинаково рыжеватые, чуть вьющиеся, волосы. Но сначала повернулся Нейл, а потом его брат, и стало видно, что это совсем другой человек; Лассе за жизнь на корабле научился обращать внимания на лица и голоса. Брат Нейла окинул цепким оценивающим взглядом и отвернулся; интересно, а где он работал? Уж очень профессионально оглядел… полицейский, что ли? Интересно, а синяк под глазом – это чья работа?

— Сэтцуна, рад видеть в рядах живых, — Лассе подсел к ним, Нейл, как оказалось, заказал кофе и на него. Все напитки тут подавались в специальных емкостях, чтобы отсутствие гравитации земного уровня не обернулось для кого-то уплывшим чаем.

— Благодари Лайла, — отозвался тот, допивая свое молоко. — Ты сможешь нас забрать сейчас? Все остальное на базе, и лучше при всех. Мне не хочется повторять несколько раз.

Лассе кивнул и покосился на ухмыляющегося Диланди: похоже, в этой голове еще те черти водятся.

— Неплохой вид со спины, — отозвался на это Лайл, продолжая ухмыляться и явно стремясь смутить своими словами.

Снайпер не поскупился на подзатыльник, но младший уклонился. Лассе, который подсознательно ждал второго Нейла, мысленно пообещал себе не расслабляться. Это явно не Хал, но все же…

— Конечно, спасибо, но я по блондинкам.

Парень засмеялся и протянул руку; Лассе пожал ее, ощущая крепкую уверенную хватку – что ж, может, и приживется в команде. Тем более что им сейчас не хватает людей, не говоря уж про пилотов. И что хуже всего, абсолютно неизвестно, сколько времени у них может быть. Новичку придется учиться очень быстро, и много чему: пилотирование мобильного доспеха – только один из пунктов.

— Пойдемте, — произнес Джойс, — Не стоит задерживаться здесь.

— Нам далеко лететь? — поинтересовался у Лассе Лайл, допивая свой кофе. — Нет, я не пытаюсь что-то выведать, просто интересно.

— Еще не летал на космических челноках? — Лассе это сразу понял.

— Ни разу, — улыбнулся младший Диланди. — Так что?

— Достаточно. Успеешь даже отдохнуть.

— Ладно тогда, — Лайл чуть ускорил шаг, чтобы нагнать брата. Нейл повернул к нему голову, и они просто кивнули друг другу. Со стороны Лассе показалось, что между ними был какой-то разговор, но близнецы точно молчали.

Разумеется, перед вылетом у всех тоже проверяли документы, они были заранее подготовлены и ни у кого не вызывали вопросов – лицензии и печати настоящие, маршрут тоже известен, все нормально.

— Места маловато, — признал Лассе. — Изначально оно и не было рассчитано на перевозку пассажиров, мы с Яном переделывали кое-что.

— Ничего, найдем, где и как разместиться, — ответил Нейл. — Уверен, что тебя сменить не нужно? Отдохнешь сам.

— Нормально, да тут и автопилот есть, — Эон направился в кабину. — Располагайтесь.

Впрочем, с рассадкой особых проблем не возникло, даже учитывая, что они находились в полетных скафандрах – необходимая мера безопасности в космосе.

Перелет действительно был долгим. Лассе заглянул в салон челнока, поставив автопилот: все спят или делают вид – Джойс и Лайл дремлют, Сэтцуна устроился на коленях Нейла, теперь можно заметить и бледность, видимую даже из-за стекла шлема. Парень выжил действительно чудом, иначе это никак не назвать. И вот только теперь Лассе отпустила тревога: вот они – живые, здесь и скоро прибудут к остальным.

Он вернулся обратно за управление – маршрут путаный, чтобы не выследили. Явного хвоста не было, но предосторожности не помешают, ведь сдал же их кто-то тогда. Лассе искренне надеялся, что его на базе ждет отдых и больше пилотировать доспех не потребуется. С него же хватит приключений, только штурвал истребителя! И так надо будет покаяться перед Нейлом из-за использования его Дюнамиса…

— Подъем! — Лассе подключил громкую связь, когда база уже появилась в пределах видимости, а он передал идентификационные коды дежурящей Милейне.

— Да уж… действительно, не быстро оказались тут, — Лайл поморщился из-за неудобной позы, в которой задремал. Впрочем, он быстро посерьезнел, и, как отметил невольно Сэт, взгляд его стал таким же настороженным, как у Нейла, когда тот выполняет миссию.

Прежде чем добраться до остальных, стоило снять надоевшие всем скафандры.

— Надеюсь, не придется каждый раз упаковываться в это издевательство? — ворчал Лайл: у него не хватало сноровки, и процесс слегка затянулся.

— У нас специальная форма, — успокоил его Сэтцуна. — Ты мою видел тогда.

— Ну, остается рассчитывать, что у братца есть запасной комплект, — хмыкнул Лайл, на что Нейл только вздохнул.

Их и вправду ждали полным составом: Милейна любопытно держалась в стороне, не мешая, Фэлд, с визгом игнорируя попытки Нейла и Сэтцуны увернуться, рванула их обнимать, потом, наконец соизволив заметить Лайла, пискнула и спряталась за Нейла. Пришлось объяснять, кто это и почему теперь с ними. Тьерия, дождавшись, когда розовое торнадо отойдет, пожал руку Нейлу:

— Вы живы.

— Ты в этом сомневался? Мы живы и вернулись, — Нейл улыбнулся. — А вот ты паршиво выглядишь.

— Ты нужен тут, — просто отозвался инновейдо, но затем в его голосе появилось осуждение. — Но вы вернулись не одни.

— Так вышло, — вздохнул Нейл. — Сам понимаешь, что может быть от излишней информативности, но он спас Сэтцуну, так что будьте знакомы: Лайл Диланди, мой брат-близнец. А это Тьерия Эрде, он инновейдо и пилот гандама Вирт.

О том, кто такие инновейдо и чем они отличаются от людей, объяснил Сэтцуна, когда они добирались на станцию. И вот теперь Лайл мог лично убедиться в данной характеристике. Плюс ко всему, Сэтцуна рассказал, что Тьерия оказался лишен доступа к Веде, а это почти то же самое, что для компьютера остаться без доступа к всемирной сети.

Лайл было подал руку, но, похоже, оказался недостоин, получив от Тьерии лишь короткий кивок – и тот снова отвернулся к старшему. От этого существа разило высокомерием, даже страшно представить, что было, когда инновейдо пребывал в полной силе. Руку Лайл убрал, он уже сделал выводы – брата тут любят и ждали... вот же! И он тоже искренне рад их видеть… А ведь все это мог бы и для родного брата приберечь, но вместо этого готов был пристрелить.

Нейл пообещал Тьерии все рассказать позже, а сейчас представил брата Линде, раз она временно командует тут всем. Женщина благосклонно приняла нового члена команды – лишние руки им не помешают, но всю ответственность за брата она переложила на Нейла – он его привел, ему и отвечать, если что-то пойдет не так... «Если нас предадут», – это не было произнесено, но витало в воздухе, и это ясно ощутили оба близнеца. Нейл только кивнул: что ему еще остается? К тому же... он все еще доверял брату, пусть у него и есть все поводы злиться. Лайл спас Сэтцуну, услышал его, не бросил и скрыл от правительства. И даже если они все еще не помирились, это очень важно, хотя Сумераги всегда напоминала, чтобы чувства не мешали работе.

Линда отдала приказ собрать всех в брифинговом зале: в первую очередь все хотели услышать, как удалось спастись Сэтцуне, и решить, как им доставать пострадавший гандам, пока его не обнаружили. А также принять нового члена экипажа – неожиданно! Тьерия только фыркал, но свою коронную фразу про то, достоин ли Лайл быть пилотом, не произнес, только сверкнул глазами.

— Я ему не понравился, — прокомментировал Лайл, когда инновейдо скрылся из глаз.

— Он на всех так реагирует при первом знакомстве, — произнес Сэтцуна. — Все наладится. Просто, когда Тьерия будет раздражать, помни о том, что он не человек и мыслит другими категориями.

— С тобой тоже так было? — удивился Лайл.

— Да, — кивнул Сэт. — Проще сказать, Тьерия всех так встречает. У него было много претензий ко мне после того, как мисс Сумераги объявила о моем присоединении к команде.

— Идем, братишка, познакомишься с моей семьей, — Нейл хлопнул брата по плечу и повел за собой. — Обзорную экскурсию устрою чуть позже, пока решим, где тебя разместить.

— О да, мне снова придется доказывать, что я – это не ты. Жду не дождусь! — Лайл стряхнул его руку и предпочел пойти рядом с Сэтцуной.


	9. Девятая глава

За свою жизнь Билли Катагири успел много чего повидать, но вот сейчас он был в шоке от вида Лессы. Только однажды он помнил ее такой – сломанной, потерянной, – когда Лесса винила себя в гибели своего парня. Но тогда она была не гражданским лицом, что же могло случиться сейчас? Вроде ничего в новостях не мелькало… хотя, честно говоря, Билли было не до новостей в те дни, когда он почти не уходил из госпиталя, получив сообщение о состоянии Эйкера.

Все, что он мог сделать сейчас – это обнять ее и увести; Грэхэм маячил рядом, распугивая людей перевязанной головой. Билли посмотрел на него, потом на Лессу – что ж, кто сказал, будто теперь станет легко? Самое сложное явно впереди, и не только с Лессой.

То, что происходило сейчас с Грэхэмом, можно было характеризовать как начало депрессии. Поражение в бою нанесло не только физические раны, оно почти сломало его, разбив уверенность в себе и гордость. Билли хоть как-то пытался помочь и, опасаясь, что после выписки Грэхэму станет еще хуже, в итоге забрал его к себе домой. Эйкер никак не отреагировал на подобную самовольность, он вообще мало на что реагировал, и это тревожило Билли. Если Грэхэм сдастся своему отчаянию, то будет очень и очень сложно вытащить его. Что такое «синдром выжившего» и как сложно с этим бороться, Билли был в курсе по другим знакомым из числа военных.

По правде говоря, он и не рассчитывал на успех, когда позвал Грэхэма с собой встретить давнюю подругу, однако Эйкер неожиданно согласился. До этого он не высказывал интереса ни к каким прогулкам, кроме разве что плановых визитов в госпиталь, предпочитая отсиживаться в своей комнате. Даже в обычной одежде, с бинтами на лице – ожоги оказались обширными, просто чудом удалось спасти глаз – Грэхэм все равно привлекал внимание, но делал вид, что не замечает любопытных взглядов. Лессу он знал только заочно, по словам Билли. Впрочем, Лесса точно так же не видела ни разу Грэхэма Эйкера.

— Пойдемте, — негромко произнес Билли. — Сейчас посадка на наш рейс.

Раньше бы Грэхэм обязательно прокомментировал бы, сказав что-то вроде: «Ну как всегда, ты все рассчитал по времени, нашел, чем удивить». В прежние времена Лесса бы, не замолкая, расспрашивала обо всем подряд, перемежая собственными новостями. Но теперь оба дорогих для Билли человека были неразговорчивы и подавлены.

Спуск на Землю они тоже провели в полном молчании: говорить не хотелось, расспрашивать – тоже, сейчас все равно это бесполезно. Лесса прижималась с одного бока, заснув, Грэхэм, нагло закинув ноги на сиденье и игнорируя ремни, устроил затылок у него на плече. Но при погрузке в машину эти двое словно проснулись, наконец-то заметив друг друга. Билли тут же напрягся: не хватало только ссоры или еще чего похуже, как, например, драки.

— Чертов вояка, — Лесса сердито уставилась на бинты, безошибочно определив, что Эйкер не относится к гражданским. — Все из-за вас – лучше, быстрее, кровавей. Без сражений вам скучно.

— Вы бы потише, дамочка, у меня еще осталась гордость солдата, — Грэхэм хмыкнул, слыша чужое осуждение. Слышать такие фразы в адрес военных ему было не привыкать, но вот больно уж профессиональным был ее взгляд.

— Ты даже не отрицаешь, — она отвернулась к окну, доставая из сумки фляжку и делая несколько глотков.

Грэхэм сжал кулаки, а Билли замер: впервые Эйкер с кем-то заговорил, вынырнув из своих мыслей. С ним самим он общался до этого односложно, и то только после прямого обращения. А тут – пусть даже слова Лессы его разозлили, но ведь реакция же!

— Я защищал свои устои, — Грэхэм молча уставился в стену.

— А кто тебе сказал, что они были верные? — поинтересовалась Лесса.

Билли был рад, когда они затихли, явно занятые обдумыванием ответов. Даму Грехам точно не ударит, что бы Лесса ему ни сказала, а она умеет жалить только словами. Особенно в таком состоянии – нет, им срочно нужен психолог, всем. Лесса не поможет ни себе, ни Грэхэму, даже с учетом имеющегося у нее опыта по реабилитации пострадавших в ходе боевых действий. Как там говорят русские? «Сапожник без сапог»? Спросить бы у подчиненных полковника Смирнова, раз в ближайшее время придется тесно сотрудничать с ними.

Без профессиональной помощи кто-то из них не выберется со дна, а потерять кого-то из друзей абсолютно не входило в планы Билли. Еще бы знать, что случилось у Лессы, и отобрать фляжку. Вот второй пункт можно воплощать прямо сейчас, иначе, еще не доезжая до дома, Лесса будет пьяна. Впрочем, Билли великолепно помнил, как раньше Лесса могла на спор с однокурсниками выпить очень много, а после этого еще и стоять на ногах и пытаться обыграть на тактическом симуляторе. Нет, Лесса сейчас пытается залить горе и вину алкоголем, но это не выход.

— Сейчас это лишнее, — мягко произнес он, протянув руку к фляжке. — Отдай, пожалуйста.

К удивлению, Лесса послушалась, выпуская из пальцев фляжку. Билли убрал ее, Грэхэм только хмыкнул, однако снова промолчал.

— Знаешь, — заговорила Лесса, — Когда я спрашивала, можно ли пару дней пожить у тебя, то даже и не подозревала, что меня уже опередили с аналогичной просьбой.

— Грэхэм – мой друг, которому очень сильно досталось в сражении, а я не могу бросить друзей, — ответил Билли. — Поэтому вот так получилось.

— Ясно, — их ответ был на редкость одновременным, что заставило только снова посмотреть друг на друга и отвернуться.

Добравшись до своего дома, Билли помог Лессе выбраться и захватил ее сумку с вещами. Грэхэм шел следом за ними, продолжая размышлять, насколько все станет плохо здесь с появлением этой женщины. Он хоть и слышал до этого о Лессе, но представлял ее совершенно иначе; однако тут стоит учитывать случившуюся у нее трагедию, к которой, видимо, причастен кто-то из военных.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы сейчас оба послушали меня, — произнес Билли, едва они оказались в гостиной. — Вы оба – мои самые близкие друзья, и мне очень хочется помочь. Но попрошу об одном – пожалуйста, давайте обойдемся без ссор, претензий и прочего, ладно?

— Без проблем, — кивнул Эйкер: вынужденное соседство с этой женщиной хоть и стало неожиданным, однако с ней было интересно спорить, хоть высказывания и раздражали. Оставалось надеяться, что эта Лесса будет трезвой хотя б часть дня.

Лесса же безразлично пожала плечами, словно ей было все равно. Возможно, в каком-то смысле так и было: она явно потеряла волю к чему-либо, лишь изредка реагируя на слова и действия.

— Покажу тебе гостевую комнату, — Билли повел ее к лестнице. — Отдохнешь, а чуть позже поедим.

Оставшийся в одиночестве Грэхэм вернулся к себе, на ходу снимая куртку. Он чувствовал перемены, а интуиция редко когда подводила его даже вне боевых сражений. Что ж, осталось понять, к добру эти перемены или все будет плохо.

И нет, он ничуть не ревнует!

* * *

Андрей Смирнов в очередной раз загремел в госпиталь с рассеченной бровью и несколькими довольно глубокими порезами: глупость, а не повод для лечения, однако начальство непререкаемо пробовало полностью свести последствия дуэли; его противника госпитализировали с сильнейшим сотрясением – равных Андрею в рукопашном среди офицеров не было, а еще он не терпел упоминания имени отца.

Уже не единожды Андрей слышал, что будто звание свое он получил только благодаря отцовской поддержке, и мало кто знал правду. А сейчас его раздражало другое – отец так заботится о своей подчиненной, этой Соме Пэйрис, словно она ему родная дочь! Он готов рисковать жизнью ради нее, первым вытаскивал ее из доспеха, когда лейтенанту Пэйрис досталось от гандама… Андрей пытался вспомнить, было ли с ним так? Он всегда старался соответствовать отцовским требованиям, стать таким же, как он, но все в реальности было совсем не так. Отец, может, и уделял ему внимание, но не больше, чем кому-то из сослуживцев. А сейчас это _существо_ получает то, чего он был всегда лишен!

В этот раз ему дали еще одно задание – поговорить с жертвой нападения гандамов и предложить ей перейти в ряды военных в обмен на медицинскую помощь. Пусть она и находилась сейчас в обычном специализированном госпитале, не закрытом от гражданских, но применялись к ней обычные методы для регенерации конечности. Девушку привезли из Испании после того, как местные врачи не смогли ничего сделать, кроме как закрыть рану после потери части руки.

Конечно, Андрей недоумевал, но приказ не стал оспаривать, потому что и так должен был получить взыскание за дуэль во время командировки, но обошелся лишь выговором. И теперь, потирая залатанный висок, он направлялся в секцию, где находились гражданские: там были пострадавшие в военных действиях и члены их семей. Возле указанной палаты было шумно, слышались женские крики, кажется даже, что-то разбилось. Но, судя по всему, ничего страшного не произошло, потому что дежурная медсестра только вздохнула, покачав головой, и не пошла разбираться. Андрей показал допуск и тихо приоткрыл дверь – ему хотелось услышать, что же происходит, только потом являть себя. Может, так он узнает, чем можно надавить на Халеви.

… Несмотря на то, что Луиза уже однажды прогнала его, Сайджи пытался снова уговорить ее вернуться с ним в обычную жизнь: они смогут установить ей протез, и все будет как раньше, насколько это возможно. Он обещает сделать ее жизнь комфортной. Пусть он и не зарабатывает как она привыкла, но способен позаботиться. Но достучаться до разума девушки ему не удавалось, ее гнев вдруг обратился на него: она кричала, чтобы он убирался и не смел на нее смотреть, что он слабак и никогда не сможет ее понять.

Сайджи это ранило, он тоже потерял в этом кошмаре сестру, надеялся, что они вместе справятся с потерями и отправятся жить в космос, как хотели и мечтали…

— Я больше ничего не хочу, — в него полетело кольцо. — И запрещаю тебе приходить.

Андрей прикрыл дверь обратно, пока его не заметили, но вышедший парень ровно впечатался ему в грудь. Невысокий, костлявый, явно гражданский.

— Добрый день, — Андрей изобразил на лице благожелательность, но не ожидал, что парень прижмется к закрывшейся двери и зло сверкнет глазами:

— Не пущу! Хватит! Луиза и так столько пережила, а вы не можете оставить ее в покое!

Андрей вздохнул, он ощутил чужую злость и страх: тут что, уже кто-то был и напортачил? Неудивительно тогда, что парень похож на злобного волчонка.

— Я младший лейтенант Смирнов. У меня разговор к Луизе Халеви. Вы ее родственник?

— Знаю, что вам нужно, ее боль и ее гнев, — он все еще не отходил от двери. — Не пущу! Я ее жених, Сайджи Кроссроуд.

— Что ж, будем знакомы. Мы всего лишь хотим помочь единственной выжившей жертве того кошмара найти силы жить дальше, и чтобы подобное больше не повторилось. Я принес документы от медиков, чтобы леди ознакомилась; если мы сможем узнать, что ей навредило, то защитим остальных. Поймите, мистер Кроссроад, Луиза – единственная, кто когда-либо пережил атаку гандамов, ее информация воистину бесценна.

Андрей верил в то, что говорил, иначе зачем девица военным? Точно не на службу – что может сломанная девушка? Она может помочь только своими показаниями, чтобы больше никто не погиб вот так – гражданские, собравшиеся на праздник, были абсолютно беззащитны перед атакой этих монстров в человеческом обличье. Он смотрел, как руки отпускают косяк двери… парень доверился? Вроде дураком не выглядит – может, после того как военные врачи хорошенько пройдутся по Халеви, она вернется к мальчишке как примерная девочка?

— Вы обещаете? — в голосе была слышна надежда. Смирнов видел, что этот Сайджи уже просто устал надеяться и тоже почти сломлен, как его подружка.

— Многое зависит от нее самой. Стоит дать ей время и шанс военной медицине.

Младший лейтенант похлопал несчастного парня по плечу, он знал статистику – женщины тяжело переносят увечья, тут все зависит от его настойчивости и ее желания жить или… мстить. Андрей зашел в палату только когда парень скрылся и поправив форму: все-таки он представляет собой армию Реформационной Лиги.

— Мисс Луиза Халеви?

На него с кровати смотрела бледная, измученная девушка, почти девочка. Под глазами залегли глубокие тени, к целой руке змеилось несколько капельниц – удивительно, что она смогла закатить истерику в таком состоянии.

— Военные? — надломленный, уставший голос, а глаза потухшие, неживые. Манекен больного, не живой человек.

— Да, армия делает вам предложение, — он распечатал и опустил на колени девушки документы. К тому же в пакете, к его удивлению, оказался планшет, мигавший знаком голосового управления.

Взгляд разгорался безумием все больше; отложив последний лист непослушными пальцами, Халеви подняла взгляд на Андрея. Смирнов едва не вздрогнул – радужка пропала, не него смотрела черным взглядом абсолютная ненависть.

— Я согласна, я на все согласна! Пусть приходят!

Андрей отступил на шаг – он не знал содержания документов, но девушка, до того казавшаяся увядающим цветком, обрела поистине демонический вид. Он ставил на месть, но не на столь сильное, пугающее чувство.

Он ушел – его миссия оказалась очень легкой; видимо, остальное Халеви и начальство будут решать через планшет и госпиталь.

…Через несколько дней он забирал отсюда друга и заглянул в знакомый блок, но там лишь увидел возле регистратуры Кроссроуда, растерянно спрашивавшего, куда перевели Луизу Халеви; ему отказали в доступе и вывели из блока. Андрей не стал показываться ему на глаза, ведь он обнадежил…

— Что будем делать с парнем? — Ревайв в холле госпиталя наблюдал за Кроссроудом и Смирновым.

— Ничего, — Риджен больше изучал военного и затем ненадолго «нырнул» в Веду. — И с этим тоже. Кроссроуду никто не поверит, я сейчас займусь больничными данными, а ты, будь добр, увези девушку к боссу. Она нервирует Бринга.

— А что же будешь делать, одинокий ты наш? — съязвил недовольный разлукой с парой Ревайв.

— Пущу слухи, — просто отозвался Риджен и смешался с толпой.

* * *

Лайл был готов к тренировкам, к тому, что его способности с братом и рядом не стояли из-за отсутствия опыта, что их снова будут сравнивать и оценивать. Однако никто, к его удивлению, в это носом не тыкал, даже не упоминая, что он хуже Нейла. Его хоть и ускоренно и довольно жестко обучали пилотированию, но не заставляли быть во всем подобным Нейлу, сразу разделив их специализацию: ближний бой у Лайла, в отличие от дальней поддержки старшего Диланди. Да, униформу выдали явно с плеча старшего, но неудивительно, размер-то один. А вот шлем подогнали новый и чужой – золотисто-рыжий, явно принадлежащий тому пилоту, что пропал без вести. И как-то странно на это посмотрел инновейдо, увидев его впервые с новым обмундированием, но Лайл с ним почти не общался и причины не знал. Новый шлем был ему удобнее, чем тот, который он брал у брата на первые тесты в симуляторе – все-таки эпизодически вспыхивающий прицел раздражал, сейчас Лайл больше полагался на самонаведение и оттачивал рефлексы именно полета. Все получалось не так уж и плохо, прежние навыки ничуть не забылись, и обучение Лассе и Яна Вашти ложилось на уже имеющиеся основы.

Хотя порой просыпалось желание попробовать поохотиться на цели с винтовкой, но при первой же попытке он был уделан компьютером, не сумев скорректировать автопилот. И как же брат сражался и стрелял при этом, не теряя управления и скорости? Вот тут Лайл действительно зауважал Нейла, без всякой зависти. Интересно, а как пилотируют остальные, тот же Сэтцуна? Они тренировались в одно время, и если, может, пораньше закончить сегодня, то получится успеть. Было любопытно взглянуть и на Нейла, тем более что им предстояло временно делить один гандам. А вот Тьерия ни разу не появлялся возле своего мобильного доспеха, Лассе тогда показал новичку Вирт. Какие-то повреждения машины или что-то другое? Впрочем, можно аккуратно уточнить у ребят.

— Ты неплохо летаешь, — к Лайлу подошел техник, Ян, во время перерыва, когда младший Диланди выбрался из мобильного доспеха. — Чувствуешь размеры машины. Довелось управлять чем-то подобным?

Лайл отмахнулся, жалея сейчас о том, что не покурить.

— Нет, конечно, бать, я ж с Земли только однажды в космосе бывал. Ну, бывало, засматривался, как все парни из нашего отдела на мобильную броню, но это же ни в какое сравнение не идет. Даже у армии Европейского Союза нет таких красавцев на вооружении.

Ян покивал, расписывая преимущества их системы управления: его радовало, что новенький так активно включился в работу и старается. Линда уже учла пополнение команды, и вероятно, новый гандам уже будет подстраиваться именно под Лайла – пусть обкатывает. Дюнамис целиком и полностью устраивает Нейла, в случае же чего будет проще произвести обновление систем. И пока была одна идея – надо сейчас озвучить Лайлу, а у Нейла поинтересуется Лассе.

Нейл сразу же отказался заниматься обучением брата – у них был слишком разный подход к ведению боя, к тому же тому нужны основы. Пусть сам осваивается сначала, с помощью Лассе с Яном, а потом уж он устроит дуэль. Впрочем, эту идею тут же зарубили сразу, едва Нейл упомянул о таком.

— А вот с дуэлью – только на симуляторе, — произнес Лассе. — Сейчас Дюнамис лишен блока для пилотирования Харо. Увы, нам не из чего восстанавливать его, да еще и систему стрельбы... Или мы делаем двойное управление, или остаемся с рукопашным боем на одного.

Упомянутый Харо тут же возмущенно запищал, взвившись в воздух, а Нейл воскликнул:

— Но Дюнамис – это же снайперская модель гандама! Это его основное предназначение, и я по-иному...

— Зачем только ты? — удивился Лассе. — Переоборудуем под тебя и Лайла. Ян хорошо отзывался о нем как о пилоте. В чистом пилотировании, как наберет опыта, он тебя уделает.

— А говорили, что восстановите полностью, — старший Диланди припомнил Лассе их с Яном клятвенные заверения.

— Прости… — Лассе развел руками. — Не рассчитали.

— А потом? — спросил снайпер. — Потом – что? Линда говорила, что на основе наших мобильных доспехов создаются новые, в том числе и другой гандам снайперского типа. Лайл получит его, а вернуть мне Харо – не можете?

— Мы правда постараемся все исправить. Но пока придется обходиться тем, что есть.

Нейл фыркнул, скрывая то, что был обескуражен таким предложением – разделить пилотирование с братом – но тут же выдвинул свое условие:

— Стрельба только моя!

— О, ты согласен – что ж, займемся монтированием винтовки и ее управлением, — Лассе побыстрее сбежал. Он все еще чувствовал себя неловко из-за того пилотирования Дюнамиса, казалось, что Нейл этим недоволен; впрочем, может, это просто игра воображения.

Нейл вздохнул и ушел забирать с тренировки Сэтцуну: тот уже полностью восстановился и активно тренировался, стремясь нагнать упущенное. Эксия, которую удалось вернуть с помощью компании Ван Люмин, сейчас в плачевном состоянии находилась в ангаре; поднимали ее в космос, как и в первый раз, тайно маскируя под груз. Так что стоит брать пример с любимого и пользоваться тем, что есть. Ведь без управления в бой не выйти, как и без основной огневой мощи, руки всего две, да и он не суперсолдат, способный анализировать все с двух сторон личности и мгновенно реагировать. Лишь бы только Лайл согласился теперь, а то обидится еще, чего доброго…

— Ты здесь, замечательно, — его нагнал Тьерия. — Нужно поговорить.

Казалось, что инновейдо уже полностью оправился, был совсем прежним, вечно недовольным всеми, но Нейл слишком хорошо знал Тьерию, видел, что это отнюдь не так: потеря и Веды, и Ала оставила глубокие следы. Но, по крайней мере, инновейдо не сломался, оказавшись на грани отчаяния, нашел себе цель и силы жить дальше.

Нейл видел записи с мобильных доспехов и, в общем-то, поддерживал теорию о том, что Ала специально могли поймать в плен. Тогда, на Земле, солдаты Реформационной Лиги вцепились именно в него, да и в сражениях целью номер один оказывался именно Аллилуйя. Но вот где его искать – это тот еще вопрос: территория Реформационной Лиги раскинулась на всю Евразию, придется обыскать каждую их базу, даже с привлечением дополнительных возможностей тех же наблюдателей. Бросать Ала никто не собирался.

— Слушаю, — Нейл остановился, он все равно раньше времени собрался идти к Сэту.

— Это о твоем брате, — прежний тон Тьерии несомненно, вернулся. — Он здесь совершенно лишний. Нам не нужен второй снайпер или еще один штурмовик. Ты, кажется, грозился его пристрелить, чтобы никто не узнал о «Небожителях»? Надо было так припугнуть и оставить там.

Тьерия… злился. Присутствие здесь Лайла воспринималось в штыки, и, кажется, Нейл догадывался о причине подобного отношения.

— Он не замена Алу, Тьерия. Успокойся, не накручивай себя еще больше. Лайл здесь и теперь часть нашей команды.

— Тебя тоже не слишком устраивает, что он здесь, — Тьерия поджал губы. — Ему нравится Сэтцуна.

— Поверь, я в курсе, — хмыкнул Нейл. — Лайл не добьется взаимности от Сэта, ему не нравится подобный напор.

— Осторожнее со своими суждениями, — произнес инновейдо. — Людям свойственно ошибаться. А вы двое, хоть и делите одну внешность, но совершенно разные. Кто его знает, какие качества твоего брата могут привлечь Сэтцуну.

— Я доверяю Сэту, — просто ответил Нейл. — Ала мы обязательно отыщем и вернем назад, он нас ждет.

— Ты это говоришь, потому что думаешь так на самом деле, или просто потому, что я хочу это услышать? — поинтересовался Тьерия.

— Понимаю, что тебе трудно сейчас верить кому-либо, и уж особенно обещаниям, но я на самом деле думаю, что у нас все получится, — произнес Диланди. — Да, с нами нет поддержки Веды, и мисс Сумераги оставила команду, но мы все еще не сдались и готовы идти дальше, никого не бросая. Знаешь, вы ведь все тоже не верили в то, что я смогу найти Сэта, но это случилось. Так почему нельзя считать, что ты точно так же сможешь найти Ала?

Тьерия только вздохнул вместо ответа, отвернувшись.

— Ладно. Ты прав, — признал он все-таки. — Я просто боюсь, что все посчитают, что мои попытки отыскать его пси-след – всего лишь игра воображения ограниченного теперь разума.

— А не стоит бояться, — возразил Нейл. — Тебе сейчас нужно быть сильным – не только ради себя, или Веды, или планов старика Эолии, но в первую очередь – для Ала.

— Спасибо, — произнес Тьерия. — Но все же не отмахивайся от моих слов насчет Лайла. Мне не нравится, что он лжет.

— Лжет? — нахмурился Нейл. — И в чем же?

— Что никогда раньше не пилотировал доспех. Посмотри сам, его явно учили, а он утверждает обратное.

— Хорошо, — кивнул снайпер. — Гляну на его тренировку. Ну, а ты уже тестировал гандам?

— Нет, не было нужды. Мне пора, — инновейдо поспешно ушел, явно сбегая от разговора.

Нейл моргнул, обдумал мысль, но отверг. Машина Тьерии годна только для инновейдо. А он всего лишь человек...Да и не даст Тьерия никому Вирт, даже если и не сможет пилотировать сам. Его страх понятен: он всегда чувствовал Веду, а теперь предстоит, по сути, заново учиться тому, что раньше давалось так легко.

Снайпер поймал Сэтцуну в объятья на пути в душ.

— Ты снова слишком увлекся тренировками, — Нейл ощутил, как мелко дрожит тело Сэта от перенапряжения.

— Я хочу вернуться в форму, — ответил тот. — Реакция запаздывает, я не хочу уступить тому пилоту.

— Так будет только хуже, если ты измотаешь себя, — Нейл с усилием прошелся по шее и спине кончиками пальцев. — Ты легко уделаешь того типа.

— На нас смотрят, — Сэтцуна не терпел близкого контакта при чужих и замер.

Диланди обернулся: в проходе стоял Лайл и явно не собирался смущаться и уходить.

— А я массаж делать умею – жаль, не удалось продемонстрировать.

Сейчас Нейлу хотелось послать брата куда подальше, но пришлось нагонять Сэтцуну, который решил, что душ и переодеться ему нужнее ласки. Его больше всех смутило, что это не просто кто-то видел, а Лайл. Но стыд ли это или просто досада от очередных попыток флиртовать?


	10. Десятая глава

Уже позже вечером, оставшись наедине в их комнате, Сэтцуна тихо спросил:

— Ты задумчивый, что тебя беспокоит?

— Со мной разговаривал Тьерия, — ответил ему Нейл, садясь на кровать.

— Он так и не подходил ни разу к Вирту, — произнес Сэтцуна. — И боится, что снова подведет всех, боится, что никто не верит в его убеждение. О чем вы разговаривали?

— Про Лайла, — Нейл не собирался скрывать от Сэта подозрения инновейдо. Почувствовав, что его обнимают за плечи, снайпер чуть повернул голову, получив поцелуй в щеку. — То, что он лжет нам всем.

Сэт выслушал пересказ слов Тьерии, обдумывая поведение младшего из близнецов, было ли тогда что-то подозрительное. Он не заметил ничего, что можно было бы истолковать двояко, однако ложь все же настораживала. Если Лайл умеет пилотировать мобильный доспех, то где он этому научился и почему не сказал сразу?

— Хочу завтра с утра явиться на его тренировку, посмотреть лично, — признался Нейл. — Новичков видно сразу. Но признаю, что он у нас может оказаться еще одним уникумом, так быстро способным поладить с Дюнамисом.

— Я слышал, как Лассе обсуждал с Линдой систему двойного пилотирования для Дюнамиса, — произнес Сэт. — Для тебя и Лайла.

— Они так и не смогли нормально восстановить терминал Харо, поэтому, чтобы Дюнамис не терял полной мощи, решили попробовать вот такой эксперимент… — вздохнул Нейл. — Жаль, я не видел реакции Лайла на такое предложение.

— Такого еще раньше не делали, так?

— Разве что в старых аниме-сериалах трехсотлетней давности. Но пока не попробуем – не узнаем. Так-то Ян и Лассе правы, и если получится, боевая мощь будет на прежнем уровне.

— Ты раньше справлялся сам.

— Но с наличием Харо, который брал на себя некоторые аспекты. Одному мне придется потяжелее обычного, но вдвоем…

— Хорошо, — согласился Сэтцуна. — Я доверяю тебя ему.

— Осталось только сказать это Лайлу, — хмыкнул Нейл. — Я жалею, что тогда так грубо обошелся, да еще и угрожал выстрелить. Злость, ревность, тревога за тебя – все это взяло верх. К тому же знаю я его привычку забирать у меня понравившиеся вещи и игрушки. Вот Лайл и решил в этот раз поступить так же, стараясь отбить тебя.

Сэт фыркнул:

— Я не принадлежу кому-то и сам выбрал тебя. Глупо ожидать… иного.

— Знаю, — Нейл обнял его, уложив на кровать. — Ты устал, поэтому я только поцелую, и спать.

— Точно спать? — уточнил Сэтцуна. — Я соскучился и очень хочу почувствовать себя живым, с тобой.

И на мгновение снайперу показалось, что из-за приглушенного освещения в глазах Сэта свернули золотистые искры, но это наваждение тут же исчезло.

Нейл соскучился по их близости, и одно взгляда и предложения хватило, чтобы вспыхнуло желание, а к паху прилила кровь. Он схватил полотенце и скинул форму, которую нацепил еще утром, перед тренировкой, и не успел сменить на обычную одежду.

— Ты сам или я? — Нейл залез в аптечку за смазкой и презервативами.

— Сам, иди в душ, — Сэт неотрывно смотрел на него; Нейл, прекрасно видя этот взгляд, хищно улыбнулся, красуясь. Он перекинул Сэтцуне все, что выудил из аптечки, и скрылся в душе.

На постель Нейл завалился, едва вытершись, и тут же оказался под Сэтцуной, приникшим с жадным поцелуем. Они не торопились, как бы ни хотелось – прошло слишком много времени с их последней близости. Нейл водил раскрытыми ладонями по бокам и плечам, разминая и чувствуя, как перекатываются под кожей мышцы, кончиками пальцев безошибочно находя шрамы, едва ощутимо касаясь губами смуглой кожи. Сэтцуна толкнулся бедрами, проезжаясь членом о член, и Нейл под стон коротко сжал пальцы у него на загривке, за что получил почти укус.

— Повернись, — Сэт взял смазку и отстранился.

Нейл подчинился его словам, подпихнул под живот одеяло, подставляясь. Поцелуй в поясницу и массирующие поглаживая – снайпер разомлел. Сэтцуна растягивал его, отлично зная, как ему нравится, Нейл мял простынь, а когда Сэт толкнулся в него несколькими пальцами, вовсе вцепился зубами в подушку.

— Сэ-э-эт!.. — он своевольно повернулся на бок, соскальзывая с пальцев.

На него смотрели глаза, полные желания: Сэт искусал себе губу, сдерживаясь просто невероятной силой воли. Нейл притянул его, пристраивая ногу на плечо, и потянулся облизнуть губу, переводя это в еще один поцелуй. Сэтцуна чуть отстранился – они еще не начали, а уже тяжело дышали так, словно это их не первый секс за эту ночь.

— Ты узкий.

— Так исправляй, — он откинулся на подушки, но не отводил от любимого взгляда.

Сэт больше не стал их мучить и плавно вошел в него, но замер, давая привыкнуть снова. Он склонился, целуя шею и спускаясь ниже, где кожа была едва заметно отмечена следами ожога. Нейл задрожал от ощущений – ему хотелось уже прекратить подобную пытку, но шевельнуться не дали, удерживая на месте. И лишь потом Сэт снова толкнулся, заставляя замолчать на полуслове, сорвавшись в хриплое восклицание.

Как же этого не хватало, этого обжигающего чувства близости и единения! Весь мир сузился до глубоких толчков – они чувствовали друг друга очень остро, ощущения отзеркаливались, становясь общими, неделимыми.

Нейл пытался отдышаться, перед глазами до сих пор плавали разноцветные искры, а в голове – кристально чисто.

— Мы забыли о защите, — Сэтцуна отлепил от бедра пакетик, смятый их телами, и скинул на пол.

— М-м-м… — Нейл не сразу сосредоточился. — Черт с ним, мне так больше нравится.

— Утром в душе все решим. — Сэт распластался на нем и зевнул. Теперь можно и спать.

Утром первым проснулся Сэтцуна, он почти всегда поднимался с постели раньше Нейла; тот предпочитал поздно лечь спать и так же поздно подняться, но они научились находить компромисс.

— Вставай, если хочешь прийти на тренировку к Лайлу, — произнес Сэт, поцеловав Нейла в плечо. Тот еще сонно вздохнул, продолжая обнимать подушку. — Кажется, вчера устал все-таки ты, а не я.

— Тогда сегодня точно пойдем спать раньше, — Нейл все-таки откинул одеяло. — Зная Лайла, можно не беспокоиться, что он явится раньше, чем я.

— Да? — удивился Сэтцуна.

— Не замечал? — хмыкнул снайпер, застилая кровать. — Он тоже любит поздно ложиться спать.

Пожалуй, это было единственной их общей чертой, которая никогда не раздражала близнецов. В детстве им даже нравилось – ночью можно было рассматривать небо, полное звезд, искать знакомые созвездия или придумывать свои. Прошло столько лет, сейчас они оба в космосе, среди звезд, и все так же предпочитают поспать подольше.

После совместного и торопливого душа Нейл быстро привел себя в порядок и оделся, уходя раньше Сэта.

Ян удивленно хмыкнул, завидев старшего из близнецов: теперь-то их легко можно было различить, даже совсем не по одежде.

— Привет! — поздоровался Нейл. — Он опаздывает, да?

— Доброе утро, — кивнул Ян. — Вот уж не думал увидеть тебя тут, ты ж категорически отказался.

— А вот захотелось посмотреть, на что все-таки способен мой дорогой братец, а то вы с Лассе все нахваливаете его, — ответил Нейл.

— Прости, старик, отвлекся! — в помещении появился Лайл, видно было, что он спешил. Заметив брата, он удивленно хмыкнул. — Оу… так у меня сегодня зрители?

— Скорее проверяющий, — ответил Нейл. — Посмотрю на твой прогресс.

— Проверку бы устроил скорее Эрде, чем ты, — парировал Лайл. — И как ты себе это представляешь?

— Ну, нам с тобой пилотировать Дюнамис вместе, — Нейл шагнул к брату. — Придется привыкать.

— Что ж, ты сам напросился, — произнес Лайл, хищно ухмыльнувшись при этом. — Не пожалеешь?

— Ни за что, братик.

Симулятор действительно был рассчитан на кого-то одного, это не большая кабина гандама, где легко поместятся двое. Впрочем, Нейл и не думал жаловаться, а Лайл отметил, что для него это отнюдь не в новинку.

— Похоже, ты не выспался, — заметил он, вводя все данные. — Бурная ночь?

— Да, — согласился Нейл. — А ты отдохнул? Это может отразиться на твоих результатах.

— Мило, что ты так беспокоишься обо мне, — хмыкнул Лайл. — Ну, ты сам хотел, теперь смотри.

Посмотреть было на что: Лайл действовал достаточно быстро, уверенно, хоть порой и слегка неуклюже, но все укладывалось в нормальные параметры. Нейл вспоминал себя – у него-то на тот момент был за плечами достаточный опыт пилотирования мобильного доспеха, однако с Дюнамисом на первых порах он иногда выглядел вот так же, как сейчас Лайл. Возможно, он действительно просто быстро учится, и не стоит равняться на остальных – в их компании пилотов все было очень и очень индивидуально.

— Недостаточно хорош, да? — поинтересовался Лайл, когда тренировка закончилась.

— Сойдет, — ответил ему Нейл. — Но тренироваться и тренироваться, рано еще пускать тебя в одиночку к Дюнамису.

— А когда, кстати? — спросил младший Диланди. — Хотя бы просто тренировочный полет. Можешь даже быть рядом.

— Будешь хорошим мальчиком – и тогда посмотрим, — хмыкнул Нейл. — Отдыхай, можешь даже поспать, все равно брифинг после обеда.

— Какой же ты заботливый, когда довольный, — в тон ему произнес Лайл. — Вот только твое подобное отношение слегка запоздало. Да и странно – то грозишься пристрелить, то так волнуешься.

— А ты не простил, — Нейл смотрел на брата. — Мне действительно жаль, что я поступил так.

— Ты бы выстрелил?

— В Сэта я стрелял, — признался Нейл. — Если хочешь, то спроси у него.

— Какие интересные подробности ваших с ним отношений! Обязательно поинтересуюсь.

Как оказалось, зритель все-таки был: Сэтцуна наблюдал за происходящим со стороны. При виде него Лайл приветливо улыбнулся, а затем вздохнул:

— Знал бы, что и ты придешь, то постарался бы еще лучше.

— Тебе нужно стараться так всегда, — заметил Сэтцуна. — Противник никогда не станет ждать, когда ты соберешься с силами. Поймешь после первого сражения.

— Звучит как-то не слишком утешительно, но ладно, буду иметь в виду, — ответил Лайл. — Потренируюсь потом еще раз, вечером.

Нейл невольно вздохнул: кажется, брат тоже вскоре потеряет меру тренировочным нагрузкам, как порой делает Сэт.

— Как тебе? — спросил Нейл, когда они с Сэтом возвращались обратно из ангара с доспехами и тренировочным приспособлением. Харо, откуда-то явившийся, вился рядом и явно виновато пищал, пока его не поймали в руки. — Лайл может действительно быстро учиться.

— Считаешь, что Тьерия все же ошибся? — Сэтцуна повернулся к любимому. — Твой брат уже неплох, однако все еще зависит от его реакции и навыков за настоящим пилотированием.

— Возможно, я просто не хочу верить в то, что он может предать нас всех, — признался Нейл. — Ладно, давай не будем торопиться и подождем.

— Я доверяю Лайлу, — произнес Сэт. — И готов доверить тебя.

— Оу!.. — ухмыльнулся снайпер. — Даже так?

— Да, — серьезно ответил Сэтцуна. — Пойдем, сменим Тьерию с дежурства.

… Тьерия за всем наблюдал через камеры. Раньше было проще, он мог подключаться практически напрямую, сейчас же приходилось довольствоваться мониторами, как обычным людям. Теперь, когда прошло практически три месяца, Тьерия уже начал постепенно привыкать к своему новому состоянию – резко ограниченному во всем, столь человеческому. Сорваться ему не давали лишь мысли о том, что Ал жив, Реформационная Лига лишь захватила его в плен. Именно это служило целью, маяком, заставляло стремиться и жить, иначе бы бывший инновейдо давно уже сдался.

Ему не нравилось, что Нейл притащил сюда своего брата. Лайл Диланди совершенно не такой, и ему точно есть что скрывать. Возможно, другие просто не видят того, что до сих пор может отмечать инновейдо – как он действует в тренировках, как пилотирует и даже как не растерялся, оказавшись в кабине мобильного доспеха, пусть и в симуляторе. А еще Тьерия четко видел, как на тренировках Лайл Диланди старается показаться слабее, чем есть на самом деле. Это настораживало, дополняло собой все его подозрения. Знает ли сам Нейл о том, где и в какой компании был его брат все эти годы? И где есть гарантия, что Лайл не подосланный кем-либо разведчик?

Прискорбным был тот факт, что Нейл все же верил брату. Верил, несмотря на все его попытки отбить Сэта. Подобное взаимодействие, эдакий треугольник, чем-то напоминало дележку Алом и Халом самого Тьерии, но, в отличие от близнецов Диланди, они-то имеют одно тело на две личности, и значит, приходится принять их обоих. А вот столь нагло лезть в чужую пару, лгать и скрывать – этого Тьерия категорически не переносил. Будь сейчас здесь с ними Веда и мисс Сумераги, можно было бы гораздо быстрее выяснить правду, до того, как это станет опасно для всех остальных.

Доверять Лайлу Диланди не было никаких причин, и Тьерия собирался сделать все возможное, чтобы никто в команде не пострадал из-за его действий. Возможно, если младший Диланди докажет, что на его счет ошибаются, то инновейдо изменит свое мнение о нем. Но пока же – он рассматривался только как потенциальная угроза.

* * *

Реформационная Лига сейчас собирала силы: все больше новобранцев и офицеров, вызванных из запаса, прибывало на базы для переобучения. Новые машины, новые технологии – откуда это все взялось так внезапно, в разгар противостояния, было известно только самым высшим чинам, для остальных – спонсорство независимых исследователей.

Полковник Смирнов с подозрением относился ко всему происходящему, не принимал войну ради войны, а в данный момент наблюдал за очередной разгрузкой зябко кутающихся в зимнюю униформу новобранцев, которые впервые оказались на севере России. Конечно, тут холодно, но не настолько, и к погодным условиям можно привыкнуть довольно-таки быстро.

Он также был в курсе последних изменений – решение принять участие в объединенном военном альянсе уже не было чем-то эфемерным, почти все договоры обсуждены, все тщательно прописано и просчитано, какую выгоду это может принести двум политическим блокам. Выбирались лучшие из лучших офицеров и опытных пилотов, способных быстро освоиться с новыми мобильными доспехами.

— Полковник, — Сома подошла к нему: сейчас и его и ее работа на сегодня окончены, новобранцами займутся другие офицеры.

— Все хорошо, я закончил здесь, как и обещал, сможем поужинать вместе, — Смирнов протянул ей руку, но девушка напряглась, резко прильнула к окну и едва не заметалась, как хищный зверь перед добычей.

— Там! — Смирнов сразу узнал это полубезумный взгляд, когда Сома слышит и видит доступное только ей. Он обхватил ее за плечи, прижал к себе, стараясь напомнить, где она сейчас и что сражения уже закончились.

— Тише, дыши ровнее. Номер Е-57 в камере и даже если буйствует, он не выберется, тише, тише, — Смирнов был в шоке, когда увидел, кого именно они взяли в плен: тот самый юноша, что помог спасти станцию! Он узнал его голос. Только вот заступиться не имел права: с того момента, как его передали ученым, он о нем слышал только шепотки охраны, которая удивлялась, что крики проходят через толстенные стены. И абстрагироваться от того, что это не человек, уже не мог – вот у него под руками обмякает и успокаивается Сома Смирнова, его дочь, а ведь с тем парнем они слеплены из одного теста.

— Это не от него, — девушка прижималась к приемному отцу, стараясь прогнать из головы навязчивое желание кинуться на источник пси-волн и разодрать. — Тут есть кто-то еще.

Но излучение исчезло неожиданно, как и появилось, ей показалось даже, что этот самый кто-то шепнул прямо в ухо «привет». Нет, наверное, опять ученые возятся с двигателями гандама, а она просто устала за день, вот и мерещится всякое.

— Спасибо, папа, — Сома буквально выдохнула, снова становясь сама собой, насколько это было возможно. Она ощущала, как где-то в глубине подсознания пугливо шевельнулась Мари, но тут же утихла.

— Вот так лучше, идем отдыхать, больше никаких двойных смен. — Сергей повел ее в недра базы: сейчас накинут куртки, несколько минут быстрым шагом по свежему снегу – и они окажутся в жилом блоке; он хорошо экранирован, Сому не должно ничего беспокоить.

По дороге она еще дулась, что ее считают слабой, но, получив за шиворот снега от кого-то из рядовых ее отряда, визгнула, влепила бедолаге снежок в нос и с гордым видом удалилась вслед за Смирновым. Меньше года назад такая выходка бы стоила человеку травм, а возможно, и смерти, но долгая работа полковника с ней принесла свои плоды, и Сома становилась все более и более человечной, училась взаимодействовать с людьми, просто общаться, думать и решать самостоятельно, а не потому, что так приказали. Она училась жить почти обычной жизнью, и честно говоря, ей это… нравилось.

В период перестановок в армии не нужную вдруг никому девочку не знали куда пристроить, и Смирнов пользуясь властью, просто забрал ее домой. Первые недели стоили расцарапанных и покусанных рук, пары сломанных расчесок и долгих бесед со знакомым психологом. Потом затишье, ее безразличие – но ему удалось дать ей интерес к жизни, жизни в семье. Он научил ее гордиться не собой как фактом, а тем, что она служит для защиты слабых, понимать, что голая мощь ничего не стоит без умения ее применять.

Соме нравилось жить в доме полковника, нравилась ее комната, где никто не запрещал расставлять на стенках коллекцию игрушечных мишек и оленей, нравилось носить обычную одежду, а не военную форму. Сома полюбила тихие и спокойные вечера, когда не нужно торчать на дежурстве, ей нравились неторопливые прогулки в парке.

Ей нравилось быть обычным человеком. Мари – тоже.

…Хиксара толкнули в плечо, чтобы пошевеливался и не задерживался на плацу; он отвел взгляд от окна и натянул шапку поглубже. Как же он ненавидел холод! Не могли сделать базу где-нибудь потеплее или хоть на японских островах!

Пожалуй, это было одно из самых сложных заданий за последний десяток лет. Холод он никогда не любил, даже в той, прежне-человеческой жизни. Осознание себя инновейдо этого не изменило, но Хикса даже радовало – хоть что-то в нем осталось прежним.

Он знал, что «Небожители» сейчас находятся в очень плачевном состоянии: двое пилотов пропали, милашка-снайпер слишком пострадал и отправлен на Землю, ну, а Тьерия Эрде… он потерял Веду, привычную и большую часть своей жизни, и сейчас учится заново жить. Хикс понимал, что приходится испытывать Тьерии, и оставалось надеяться, что он сможет выдержать и не сломаться. Что происходит в последнем случае – что ж, некоторым из «Небожителей» удалось увидеть результат такого.

Сейчас следовало сосредоточиться на задаче: он уже частично выполнил ее, сумев отыскать, на какой из баз Реформационной Лиги держат в плену Аллилуйю Хаптизма. На это пришлось потратить почти три месяца, однако о времени он ничуть не жалел. Теперь нужно будет дождаться удобного момента и сообщить «Небожителям» о том, где нужно искать их пропавшего друга.

Инновейдо поежился и пошел следом за ротным. Теперь ему придется быть аккуратным: девочка не только видит, но и слышит его – интересная, конечно, способность, да не к месту сейчас. Надо добиться перевода отсюда любой ценой, иначе он превратится в сосульку!

* * *

…Для Билли дни потянулись за днями, заполненными попытками помочь этим двоим. Большую часть работы оказалось проще брать на дом, лишь изредка наведываясь в лабораторию, когда дела требовали его обязательного присутствия. По правде говоря, он просто-напросто опасался оставлять наедине Лессу и Грэхэма, опасаясь, что эти двое точно могут что-нибудь натворить. Обычно они вступали в перепалки по утрам, затем в течение всего оставшегося дня вели себя спокойно, игнорируя наличие друг друга в доме.

С психологом пока не получалось – Лесса отказывалась категорически, но все же Билли удалось вытянуть из нее кое-что: тот реабилитационный центр, где она работала, оказался в зоне сражений правительственных войск с кем-то неизвестным, и в результате погибло несколько человек. Лесса винила себя в их гибели, объясняя тем, что снова допустила ошибку в планировании, снова подвела чужое доверие.

В прошлый раз понадобилось очень много времени на то, чтобы помочь ей перестать терзать себя, но сейчас все могло быть несколько иначе, учитывая наличие рядом Грэхэма.

Лесса искала защиты и покоя, и чаще всего находилось это в кровати у Билли. Тот не прогонял, хотя совершенно не высыпался, и подозревал, что скоро будет жить на одном кофе. Нет, между ними не было ничего физического, но когда жмется горячее, пахнущее алкоголем, скулящее тело – не до сна. Хотя больше его беспокоило, что страдающий от головной боли Грэхэм тоже придет за своей порцией тепла. И что будет, если они все-таки попытаются его поделить?

Но ночь за ночью проходили спокойно, а в дистанционной работе на дому оказались свои преимущества, иначе он не успевал следить, откуда в доме появлялись алкоголь и очень странные оккультные книги. И то и другое он выискивал с диким рвением, избавляясь и оставляя самое безопасное. Лессе нельзя резко завязывать, а Грэхэм мог начать злиться и снова замкнуться в себе.

Но, по крайней мере, Грэхэма, кажется, заинтересовал новый боевой отряд под эгидой объединенного альянса – он даже разговаривал по видеосвязи со своим непосредственным командиром, который заверил, что его возвращения все очень ждут. Это явно подняло ему настроение: Грэхэм перестал предаваться депрессии, все чаще напоминая себя прежнего. Билли радовался за него, но вот Лесса все чаще мрачнела и резко уходила к себе, отказываясь что-либо пояснять. Только ведь видно же было, как ее что-то мучило.

И в грозовую ночь, когда Билли вырубился после долгой работы над проектом, они пришли оба: Лесса привычно завалилась под бок и попыталась подтянуть одеяло, но его с другой стороны придавил практически бесшумно свалившийся под второй бок Эйкер.

— Отдай, — она безуспешно подергала одеяло, а после демонстративно обняла поперек груди Билли, который проснулся, но пока не вмешивался: он слишком устал за сегодняшний день, чтобы еще и пытаться разрулить их очередной спор.

За окнами громыхало и сверкало, ветер и ливень, голоса-то едва слышно…

— Сама уйди, — Грэхэм привычно пристроил раненое место у него на плече и закинул ногу. Вот это уже было демонстративно, специально для нее.

Лесса вздохнула и закрыла глаза. Сил идти обратно у нее не было. Грэхэм, лежа напротив, терся щекой, и Билли сделал вид, что ему все равно, хотя от двух тел было тяжело и жарко. И Эйкер все-таки затих, не желая уступать. Утром Билли с удивлением обнаружил обоих на месте, не спящих и сверкающих друг на друга глазами. Ссориться в голос им мешало только то, что Билли до этого момента спал.

— Порвете пополам, завтрак готовить некому будет, — предупредив, Билли все-таки распихал их.

Пока в духовке грелась еда, он занимался волосами Лессы: пришлось их укоротить – в первые дни, проведенные тут, она совсем себя забросила. Он сманил ее на стул и занялся медитативным расчесыванием, это был их своеобразный утренний ритуал. Обычно он после этого шел менять повязки Грэхэму, но сейчас тот в этом не нуждался: раны заживали, оставляя на своем месте шрамы.

Эйкер наблюдал, и в голове зрел план: как только этой девице не нужна будет помощь, Билли останется только с ним. Что ж, он так и быть, поможет ей и начнет с зачистки тайника со спиртным, уж он-то не смущается копаться в женских вещичках.

…Лесса совершенно не знала, как ей дальше быть. Она чертовски благодарна Билли за помощь, в необъятном долгу перед ним – человеком, который работает на Европейский Союз, помогает ее противникам, который проклинает «Небожителей», считая их причастными к гибели старика-профессора, радуясь их поражению. Он ничего не знает, и обманывать его каждый день, пользоваться добротой и влюбленностью – тяжело. Сказать правду – тогда Билли отвернется от нее, имея полное право сообщить военным о настоящей работе своей Лессы.

Она сердцем чувствовала, что за такое предательство ее не простят. И надеялась, что удастся сохранить свою тайну. Кто же заподозрит в обычном и скромном психологе главного вражеского тактика? Разве что только припомнив ее прошлое, но она официально ушла в отставку, решительно заявив, что не хочет больше нести ответственности своими решениями за жизни людей. К тому же есть и другие, ничуть не хуже ее. Пусть все считают, что Лесса Куджо пропивает свой талант, продолжая работать психологом.

Про Грэхэма Эйкера Лесса лишь слышала раньше от Билли, но это оказалась их первая встреча, и с первого же мгновения они явно не понравились друг другу. Конкуренты – вот кто они друг для друга. Билли считает его всего лишь другом, но неужели не видит взглядов и прочих признаков интереса? А еще – именно Эйкер был одним из тех, кто сражался с Сэтцуной. И эти шрамы оставил ему именно Сэт. Лесса сама слышала это, невольно став свидетельницей разговора Грэхэма и Билли. Находиться в одном доме с убийцей ее друзей, терпеть его выходки и ехидство, видеть каждый день, тогда как Лихти, Крис и, возможно, Ал уже мертвы…

Еще… банальная ревность. Лесса этого и не отрицала, ее раздражал интерес Грэхэма к Билли и его реакция на то, что ей тоже известно о влечении Эйкера к своему другу. Пусть он хоть как отнекивается, но против правды не пойти. И теперь нужно либо смириться с тем, какой стала ее жизнь, либо окончательно сдаться.

* * *

Тайное всегда становится явным, особенно если происходит в маленьком коллективе.

«Это Эксия, на меня напали», — пришло короткое сообщение, после чего связь оборвалась, чтобы базу не вычислили.

За Лайла сработали рефлексы – он находился ближе всех к ангару с гандамом и рванул в Дюнамис, который должен был стартовать чуть позже. Он слышал, как по коммлинку в шлеме орет Нейл, как на фоне ругаются Лассе и Ян, но шлюз сработал автоматически, и Дюнамис вырвался в космос с одним лишь лазерганом и клинком.

Им овладели ярость и страх, взрывная смесь, заставившая пойти против нежданного отряда без опознавательных знаков. Эксия справлялась лишь за счет скорости, вступить в бой не удавалось – некому прикрыть. Лайл ворвался в эту смертоносную игру в салочки неожиданно для противника. Он отлично знал, как вонзить лазерный клинок так, чтобы машина взорвалась не сразу, и знал, куда стрелять, дабы никто не ушел из зоны живым. Сэт с его поддержкой сошелся со своим противником в сражении на клинках, хотя в Эксию попало несколько выстрелов врага.

Когда рядом оказался корабль, все было кончено. Лайл опознал эмблему на доспехе, где выжег кабину – пираты. Откуда отребья получили такие машины?! В любом случае, они сгинули, и это место достаточно далеко от базы.

— Сэт? — он пытался включить видеосвязь между машинами, но шли лишь помехи. — Сэтцуна!

Он сам заволок Эксию в шлюз корабля, хотя в контейнер они едва поместились, но к кабине не подпустили: руки ему заломил подоспевший Тьерия Эрде. А Лайлу было все равно, ему была важна лишь жизнь другого человека.

В данный момент Лайл сидел в изоляторе, надеясь, что с Сэтцуной все в порядке: Эксии ведь только заменили кабину, в патруль гандам был отправлен без части большей части брони и вооружения. Лайл выдал себя умением пилотировать в бою, катаронская выучка не прошла даром, ведь он даже Плаг пилотировал. Это сейчас руки тряслись от напряжения и уже после нахлынувших эмоций, а там… в тот момент было не до страха или чего-то другого.

Брата он не видел еще – наверняка мечтает свернуть шею за ложь, он ее в любом виде не переносил, всегда. Но младший Диланди ни о чем не жалел. Главное – он успел вовремя, прикрыл Сэта, снова спас свою русалку.

— И кто же ты, мой дорогой брат? — Нейл вошел в изолятор, его голос заставил Лайла вздрогнуть.

— Как Сэтцуна? — Лайл поднял на него взгляд. Брат выглядел просто… усталым и разочарованным. А вот услышав вопрос младшего, Нейл замер; кулаки дико чесались: как он смеет!

— Европейский Союз, Реформационная Лига или террористы? Только хватит лгать!

— Я спросил, — упрямо донеслось в ответ. — Как Сэтцуна?

— Перегрев, он очнулся и тоже хочет услышать ответ. Он доверял тебе, мы доверяли! — Нейл шагнул ближе. Сэт цел и почти невредим только благодаря брату, но кем является Лайл? Это все-таки месть за ту угрозу пристрелить?

— Катарон, один из тайных агентов, — Лайл не видел смысла больше отпираться. Рано или поздно правду они узнают, а если молчать и ничего не говорить, то станет лишь еще хуже.

Нейл бил, всерьез и сильно, а Лайл только защищался, закрываясь. Он не был ни скован, ни связан, хотя его и обыскали. Он мог бы ответить, но не хотел – заслужил. За все заслужил.

— Бей хоть как, главное, Сэт цел, — Лайл оступился, свалившись на бок.

Кулак Нейла замер, а после он и вовсе его опустил.

— Что о нас знают? — требовательно спросил он. — Ты не сдал Сэтцуну, это точно, не сдал и меня, ведь у тебя были сутки. Тогда почему ты молчал? И черт тебя раздери, как ты можешь взять и предать, после того, что сегодня сделал?!

— Ничего я им не сказал, кроме того, что ушел с пилотами «Небожителей» и что меня искать не нужно.

Нейл присел, вздохнул снова и, схватив за подбородок, заставил смотреть в глаза.

— Не смей. Мне. Лгать. Никогда, — Нейл теперь понимал, почему не почувствовал лжи: ведь брат не врал, он недоговаривал.

— Я больше не хочу подводить тех, кто мне дорог, оставлять их одних.

Услышав все это, Нейл отпустил его и молча вышел за дверь.

И как им быть?


	11. Одиннадцатая глава

Лайл совсем потерял счет времени – здесь не было ни часов, ни планшета, ничего, даже книг. Комната изолятора, где его держали, располагала всем необходимым для пребывания здесь человека, даже кровать перестала казаться жесткой. Еду приносил Лассе, осуждающе, молча, не отвечая ни на один вопрос. Лайл, впрочем, вскоре уже перестал пытаться узнать у него что-либо о Сэте или брате, все равно проигнорируют.

О том, что здесь находятся камеры, Лайл тоже знал. Как и то, что за ним следят, проверяя все записи видеонаблюдения, начиная с самого первого дня здесь. Можно даже было и не сомневаться в том, что Эрде сейчас доволен собой – он ведь оказался прав, сразу столь отрицательно отнесясь к новенькому. По крайней мере, вот его он точно не разочаровал.

Здесь о Катароне, конечно, слышали – Лайл видел реакцию брата, едва произнес название организации, на которую работал. Передавать какие-либо известия Клаусу Лайл и не планировал, он только предупредил тогда, чтобы его не думали искать, и все. Катарон выполняет важную цель, на которую Европейскому Союзу по большей части наплевать; конечно, поддержка гандамов и «Небожителей» очень пригодилась бы, однако это точно не выход – слишком слаба возможность альянса, слишком сильно будет незримое недоверие сторон. Они стремились изменить мир, пусть и не слишком законными способами, но зато действенными.

Было противно осознавать тот факт, что он разочаровал Сэтцуну и еще ниже пал в глазах брата. Но вряд ли получится это исправить: не похоже, что ему готовы дать второй шанс. Интересно, что Линда решит с ним сделать? Держать тут, тайком переправить на Землю – там же есть союзники, агенты и наблюдатели – или придумают что-нибудь еще? Вряд ли будет вариант со смертью, хотя Эрде может предложить и такое. Чисто из вредности и от всей своей инновейдовской души.

На открывшуюся дверь Лайл сперва не обратил внимания, но, когда к нему подошли, повернул голову и тут же сел на кровати, увидев Сэтцуну.

— Как ты? — тут же спросил он. — Нейл сказал, что ты только потерял сознание из-за перегрева.

— Все верно, — ответил Сэт. — Мне рассказали о твоей работе на Катарон.

— Считаешь меня предателем? — прямо спросил Лайл. — Да, я работаю на них, один из агентов. Но о тебе и Нейле никогда никому не сообщал – ведь тогда, дома, у меня была такая возможность. И здесь я не отправлял начальству ни единого сообщения.

— Ты мог сказать правду, — Сэт произнес это равнодушным, холодным голосом. — Мог не лгать – ни мне, ни ему.

— Прости… — вздохнул Лайл. — Даже если бы я и сказал, то вряд ли вы бы отреагировали спокойно.

— Но сейчас все стало еще хуже, — заметил Сэтцуна. — Доверие к тебе потеряно.

— Увы, — младший Диланди развел руками. — Изменить прошлое и сразу сказать вам я не могу.

После недолгого молчания Сэт задал еще один вопрос:

— Зачем ты здесь? На самом деле. Скажи правду, не лги.

— На самом деле… — Лайл посмотрел на Сэтцуну. — Ради тебя. Это правда, как ты и просил. Здесь я ради тебя, потом уже ради Нейла, а цели и задачи «Небожителей» – где-то потом.

— Ясно, — отреагировал Сэтцуна, Лайл видел, как он вздрогнул, услышав его «ради тебя».

Уже собираясь уходить, Сэт повернулся к Лайлу:

— Я тоже когда-то солгал Нейлу о том, кем раньше был.

— И как он узнал правду?

— Ему сказали чужие люди. Это было еще больнее и обиднее. Он был разочарован во мне, а я в себе, и к примирению мы шли очень долго.

— А что сделал Нейл, узнав правду?

— Выстрелил в меня.

Вот про что тогда говорил Нейл! Теперь многое становилось понятным, включая реакцию брата и Сэтцуны на обман – они тоже были сейчас в точно такой же ситуации. Н-да, все просто хуже не придумать, он неосознанно смог ударить сразу по нескольким болезненным темам. Простого «прости» в таком случае не хватит, да и бессмысленно говорить об извинении, раз его словам больше нет доверия. А как вернуть это самое доверие и убедить их, что не было ничего такого в мыслях, Лайл не знал.

Оставшись в одиночестве, он снова вернулся на кровать, приготовившись ждать того, что будет. В любом случае о нем точно не забудут и явно сообщат о дальнейшей участи.

…Нейл пришел за ним через несколько дней.

— Поднимайся, — велел он. — Линда хочет тебя видеть.

— Все-таки не забыли, — прокомментировал младший Диланди. — Что со мной будет? Только не говори, что не знаешь, в курсе ведь.

— Все решения принимает Линда, — ответил Нейл. — Наше мнение учитывалось, но решение – именно ее.

— Ясно, — Лайл пытался пригладить взъерошенные после подушки волосы, стараясь хоть как-нибудь выглядеть поприличнее.

По счастью, в коридорах им никто не встретился, Лайл только пару раз покосился на камеры – мол, следишь, Эрде?

— Сэт рассказал мне, — заговорил Лайл. — Про то, что тоже молчал.

— Мы с ним оставили в прошлом эту тему, — отрезал Нейл. — И я не хочу ее вспоминать.

— Но ты смог простить его.

— Мы долго не могли помириться, и наверное, так длилось бы еще дольше, не случись того нападения на нас. И об этом тоже мне совсем не хочется говорить.

Вопреки ожиданиям, в рабочем кабинете Линды не было того хаоса, что царил повсюду у ее мужа. Изначально комнату главы группы она так и не заняла.

— Что ж… — произнесла Линда, глядя на близнецов Диланди. — Мы оказались в довольно-таки непростой ситуации, Лайл. То, что ты умолчал о своей связи с Катароном, весьма сильно обеспокоило нас – мы не в том состоянии, чтобы нормально отбить любую возможную атаку, а на временные альянсы или союзы сейчас тоже не можем положиться. Но ты все же не стал выдавать Сэтцуну и Нейла, и здесь не предпринимал никаких попыток сообщить что-то на Землю. Скажи, можно ли тебе доверять снова, как прежде?

— Меня уже спрашивали, зачем я здесь, — ответил Лайл. — Ради тех, кто мне дорог – и затем ради выполнения цели «Небожителей».

— Пока до конца не выяснена ситуация с Аллилуйей, мы не можем позволить себе остаться без одного пилота. Ты нужен нам, однако фактор доверия играет свою роль, — Линда говорила без всяких сантиментов, настоящий командир. — Поэтому вся ответственность за тебя лежит теперь на Сэтцуне. Как и наказания.

Значит, им все-таки кто-то рассказал о слабом месте младшего из близнецов, о его чувствах к Сэтцуне. Нейл выдал?

— Да, мэм, — был вынужден произнести Лайл: нельзя сейчас спорить с этой женщиной. — Мне все понятно.

— Тогда можешь вернуться в свою комнату. Но пока – без каких-либо средств связи и под наблюдением. Со временем эти меры будут уменьшены, однако только под ответственность Сэтцуны. Нейл пока проводит тебя.

Снайпер только кивнул и, взяв брата за руку, потянул к дверям. Аудиенция закончена.

Лайл покорно следовал за ним, хотя и сам мог найти дорогу, даже с закрытыми глазами.

— Значит, ради тех, кто тебе дорог? — хмыкнул Нейл. — В это понятие входит один только Сэт или я тоже?

— А ты как думаешь? — не удержался Лайл.

— Судя по твоей реакции – точно только Сэт. Впрочем, я это ожидал, — произнес Нейл. — Приходи вечером на ужин, если хватит смелости.

— Спасибо за заботу, братец, — Лайл замер на пороге своей комнаты. — Но ты все-таки ошибся.

Сэтцуна, уже вернувшись из душа, ждал Нейла в их комнате, просматривая последние новости – там как раз говорилось об очередной общей тренировке военных Европейского Союза и Реформационной Лиги, а также о том, что уже официально подписаны все необходимые документы для создания объединенного отряда. Несколько раз упомянули и «Небожителей» – видимо, считая их уничтоженными, заверяя, что угроза в их лице полностью устранена.

— Что происходит в мире? — поинтересовался Нейл, заметив на Сэте свою рубашку. Нравилось ему порой таскать себе рубашки и футболки Нейла, на что сам снайпер лишь вздыхал и забирал обратно очередную пропажу.

— Ничего хорошего, — Сэт передал Нейлу планшет. — Теперь станет труднее, но они начали объединяться, как и планировалось.

— Да, но их упор идет пока больше на милитаризацию, чем на решение существующих проблем и тех, которые наверняка будут, — Нейл просматривал мельком новостные известия Европейского Союза. — Линда выпустила его.

— Это не удивляет, — ответил Сэтцуна. — Он нужен нам.

— Знаю, — кивнул Нейл. — Но совершенно не пойму, как теперь относиться ко всему этому. Он мог сдать нас – но не сделал, хотя тогда причин было множество. А сейчас ничего не сообщал, сказав, что здесь ради тех, кто ему дорог.

— Вот как? — Сэтцуна посмотрел на любимого. — Мне тогда он сказал, что здесь из-за меня.

— Теперь я знаю, как трудно прощать, даже если любишь, — вздохнул Нейл, растянувшись на кровати. — Почему он сразу не признался?

— Не успел или побоялся? — предположил Сэт. — Я не стал ничего говорить тебе о своем прошлом, чтобы не расстраивать, а потом, когда узнал о том, из-за кого погибли твои родители и сестра, просто испугался говорить, опасаясь твоей реакции. Но как видишь, все получилось хуже некуда.

— Я помню, — согласно кивнул Нейл. — Мы оба тогда… погорячились. Сейчас – тоже. То, что он испытывает к тебе чувства… Думаешь, это может быть поводом для еще одного шанса?

— Возможно, — Сэт пожал плечами. — Я не склонен так легко прощать.

Как оказалось, в изоляторе Лайл просидел всего одну неделю. Он сам бы уверен, что времени прошло гораздо больше, но нет – только семь дней. Проверив компьютерный терминал, Лайл убедился в том, что его доступ ограничен – нет возможности отправить исходящее сообщение. Ну, можно даже не сомневаться, тут Тьерия приложил руку, инновейдо может быть теперь спокоен. А что касается остальных – это пока под вопросом, и уже скоро Лайл обо всем узнает.

Ему хватило смелости явиться на ужин. Как и всегда – все здесь, за исключением дежурящего сегодня Яна и, разумеется, Эрде.

— Привет, — Лайл улыбнулся, будто и не было вовсе его недельного заключения в изоляторе. — Я опоздал, прошу прощения.

Линда сдержанно кивнула, Сэт и Нейл молчали, заговорил лишь Лассе:

— Ты вовремя, еда не успела остыть.

— Повезло, — Лайл не стал занимать свое прежнее место, а устроился рядом с братом. Кажется, он знает, кто сегодня отвечал за готовку.

Вроде дальше все было как обычно, вроде все начало возвращаться в прежнюю колею, однако похолодевшее отношение к себе Лайл замечал. Его тренировки продолжались, ему даже снова доверили Дюнамис – теперь-то можно прекратить делать вид, что у него опыта не больше, чем у новичка. И, разумеется, больше никаких поблажек ему не устраивали.

За минувшее с заключения время Лайл так и не видел Тьерию; тот, кажется, снова решил избегать всех остальных, и, как заметил Лассе, инновейдо просто необходима была сейчас хоть какая-то цель. Отчасти Лайл понимал – потеряй он брата или Сэта, то точно так же зациклился бы на чем-то, но ведь это отнюдь не выход, и все может еще и ухудшиться.

Брат держался с ним сдержанно, а вот Сэтцуна старался избегать: после того признания в изоляторе они так толком и не поговорили ни разу, но все равно хотелось помочь и позаботиться. Все надежды были теперь только на тренировки – там они хоть могут какое-то время взаимодействовать, да даже просто побыть рядом: разговаривать не по делу Сэт никогда не любил. И с каждым днем Лайл осознавал, что ситуация с любовным треугольником становится все более запутанной.

Старую мастерскую ему помогла найти стайка Харо – как оказалось, роботизированные шарики устроили там что-то типа логова в сваленных поврежденных деталях и обшивке брони предыдущих мобильных доспехов, потихоньку растаскивая металл на кусочки для какой-то цели, ведомой только им одним. И уж они-то точно не были против дыма от сигарет – Лайл приходил сюда покурить. Он старался при остальных не доставать сигареты. Эту привычку он так и не бросил, без сигарет в изоляторе пришлось еще сложнее.

Здесь было почти темно – лишь на дальней стене слабо работал светильник, но Лайлу это не мешало: хлам с пола он убрал, когда еще в первый раз нашел мастерскую. Сомнительно, что никто не в курсе его убежища, но, по крайней мере, сюда не полезут. За одним исключением.

— Я прям сейчас думал о том, когда именно ты сюда явишься, — произнес он, не поворачиваясь к открывшейся двери. — Ты ведь всегда находишь, где я прячусь.

— Мне уйти? — прямо спросил Нейл.

— Оставайся, если хочешь, — Лайл пожал плечами. — Я тут не хозяин.

— Помню, как в детстве, если я находил твое убежище, ты тут же устраивал себе новое, — заговорил Нейл, проходя в мастерскую и закрыв за собой дверь. Снова воцарился полумрак. — Сейчас то же самое?

— А ты, если строил шалаш или домик в кустах, всегда звал меня к себе, — Лайл тоже вспоминал детство. — И ждал меня.

—Хорошее было время, — улыбнулся Нейл. — Мы были просто беззаботными мальчишками.

— Жаль, что все это навсегда исчезло в прошлом, — Лайл достал сигареты, закурил.

— Когда ты начал курить? — поинтересовался Нейл. — Я пробовал в армии, не понравилось.

— С шестнадцати, втянули в компанию, — ответил Лайл. — Армия… Ну, я догадывался, что рано или поздно ты потянешься либо туда, либо в полицию.

— О полиции я думал, — признался Нейл. — Но решил, что армия – это как-то глобальнее. Однако это тоже не было тем, что мне нужно.

— И тогда на тебя вышли «Небожители», — кивнул Лайл. — Кто это был?

— Хикс со своим приятелем, Джойс и Ян, — Нейл оперся о верстак, наплевав на то, что там может быть пыльно и грязно. — Тьерия уже был тогда в команде. Потом Веда засекла Ала, и мы забрали его. Сэт присоединился самым последним.

— Он говорил, что ты помогал им социализироваться, — произнес Лайл. — Аллилуйе и Сэту?

— Два диких котенка – вот кого они напоминали, попав сюда. Сложно было с Алом, не стоило забывать про его вторую личность. Сэтцуна сперва просто дичился и неохотно шел на контакт, но в итоге решил довериться мне. Команда тоже сложилась далеко не сразу.

— Не складывается и сейчас, — хмыкнул Лайл. — Даже если Аллилуйя и в самом деле жив, то я тут буду как пятое колесо в телеге. Помнишь любимую поговорку бабушки?

— Ты лучше меня в ближнем бою, — Нейл помнил итоги тренировок. — И все-таки стреляешь не так, как я. Поэтому будем разделять обязанности – я прикрываю на расстоянии, ты – вблизи. Ал и Сэт – штурмовики, Тьерия… ну, он был огневой поддержкой, Вирт бьет очень мощно, хоть и тратит больше энергии.

— Только если меня допустят до миссий, — напомнил Лайл. — Вопросы доверия и прочее.

— Тебе готовы дать второй шанс. Только не жди, что Сэтцуна сможет так быстро простить.

— Спасибо за предупреждение. Не боишься?

— Чего? Его измены?

— Скажи, ты никогда не хотел вернуть все как раньше? — неожиданно спросил Лайл. — До того, как мы с тобой окончательно бросили друг друга.

— Иногда я думаю об этом, — признался Нейл. — Разве это возможно сейчас?

— Такой вариант бы устроил всех.

— Сколько лет мы вот так вот не разговаривали, а?

— Много, — Лайл затушил сигарету в пепельнице. — Как ты там говорил – пора наверстывать упущенное?

— Это от тебя зависит, — Нейл протянул ему руку, Лайл безошибочно ухватился за нее.

— И кто сказал, что тогда я бросил? — поинтересовался он. — Я дал нам возможность... соскучиться.

— Значит, все-таки ты скучал по мне, — заметил Нейл. — Хоть и успешно делал вид, что в твоей жизни меня нет.

— Не хотелось быть твоей тенью, я стремился доказать, что и сам по себе на что-то способен. Как видишь – получилось.

— Мне уже пора гордиться младшим братиком?

Лайл только фыркнул, снова совсем как в детстве, на что Нейл только улыбнулся. Пожалуй, столь откровенный разговор надо было устраивать раньше – возможно, тогда бы удалось обойтись без потенциального предательства.

— Знаешь, в следующий раз предупреждай, когда резко потянет геройствовать. А то я успел испугаться не только за Сэта, но и за тебя.

— Даже за меня?

— Да. Пойдем, а то нас потеряют, — вместо своих размышлений произнес Нейл. — И не беспокойся, шпион ты наш, я никому не расскажу, куда ты сбегаешь курить.

* * *

Спокойствия хватило ровно на две недели: в самый разгар тренировки, где, кроме близнецов и Сэта был Лассе, Линда по коммлинку приказала все прекратить и пройти в зал совещаний. Она, Джойс и непривычно-бледный Тьерия уже были там, дожидаясь остальных.

— Что-то случилось? — прямо спросил Нейл, великолепно понимая, что из-за хорошего их столь срочно не созвали бы.

— Пятнадцать минут назад пришло сообщение, — заговорила Линда. — Рабочую линию коммлинка не может знать никто посторонний, только лишь кто-то из «Небожителей». Сообщение содержало в себе координаты, время и уточнение – что там мы сможем вернуть свою потерю.

— Что там по координатам? — Сэт знал, это проверили в первую очередь.

— Одна из тюрем, расположена на территории Реформационной Лиги, — ответил ему Тьерия. — Я уверен, речь идет про Аллилуйю!

— А вариант ловушки никто не рассматривает? — поинтересовался Лайл, привлекая внимание к себе. — Понимаю, больная тема и все такое, но это же так просто – сыграть на важном для нас и затем выманить.

— Я бы тоже склонялась к такому варианту событий, — кивнула Линда. — Однако есть одно большое «но» – у каждого из «Небожителей» есть свой идентификационный код, они не повторяются никогда. Мы проверили, кто был отправителем… Это Хиксар.

— Этого же не может быть! — воскликнул Нейл. Он, в отличие от Сэта и брата, был знаком с этим инновейдо, знал, что тот погиб.

— Проверили несколько раз, — Тьерия впервые заговорил. — Подделать невозможно. Даже с учетом отсутствия поддержки Веды я все равно уверен – Аллилуйя находится на той базе Реформационной Лиги.

— Ну… — Нейл обвел взглядом остальных. — Тогда нам остается только готовиться. Есть же еще время?

— Три дня.

— Этого точно хватит.

… Аллилуйя все же не выдержал плена, боли и морального давления. Халлилуйя закрыл его собой, спрятал в глубине сознания и выбрался на свет, источая бесконечную ярость. Даже в жестких кандалах, что мешали шевельнуться, с глухим намордником, через который едва можно было дышать, избитый, он так смотрел на это мир, что ученые боялись оставаться рядом. Е-57 уже не мальчишка, которого можно скрутить втроем или вчетвером: тренировки и нормальное житье сделали его сильнее, гораздо сильнее и опаснее прежнего.

Его травили каким-то ядом, пытаясь подавить и подчинить, но тем плотнее стягивались щиты над основной личностью, и однажды Халлилуйя просто не смог дозваться до Ала. Врач, пришедший осмотреть, его умер очень быстро: Хал, разорвавший цепи на одной руке, сломал ему шею.

Электрошок, удары – он только рычал в маску, а в сознании упрямо билось: «Я выживу. Выживу и вернусь, а после всех вас уничтожу!».

И Хал выдержал: в один из бесконечно похожих друг на друга дней, в лаборатории базы, где он был, разверзся ад, произошел взрыв на расположенном прямо под ними складе боеприпасов. Разумеется, поднявшаяся паника, усиленная мерзким сигналом тревоги, заставила всех убраться отсюда подальше, а пленника никто и не собирался выводить оттуда.

— Тебе пора, —чей-то белый силуэт мелькнул на краю поля зрения, а затем все железо спало с Хала – видимо, этот кто-то ввел правильные коды к его оковам, и впервые за долгое время Хал смог встать, вздохнув полной грудью – наконец-то!

Обернувшись, Хал выискал взглядом того типа, что освободил его, убеждаясь теперь еще сильнее – нет, ему не показалось, и от этого человека было ощущение квантовых мозговых волн, а уж вспыхнувшая золотистым радужка глаз и вовсе не давала сомневаться.

— Быстрее, они уже тут, — произнес незнакомый инновейдо. — Я тут пока поспособствую переполоху и дальше.

Халу не нравилось, что все происходит так быстро, однако раздавшийся рядом взрыв не давал времени задуматься над тем, что на самом деле надо тут этому блондинистому типу. Инстинкт сам погнал на выход, и любой встречающийся на пути не успевал его узнать перед смертью. За несколько минут свободы у Хала уже появилось оружие и ключ-карточка.

Гул… этот звук он не перепутает ни с чем! Гандам! Рыча, он дал ходу на открытое пространство, где приземлялись мобильные доспехи.

— Прочь с дороги, девка! — он узнал ее, того маленького монстра, что чуть не погубила космический лифт. Монстр подрос, округлился где надо, но вызывал лишь желание вцепиться в глотку – помеха!

— Аллилуйя...

— Не то имя! — Хал атаковал, сшиб ее с ног и отбросил в сторону: гандам шел на посадку, у него несколько секунд, пока перезаряжаются перегретые орудия защиты базы. Он спешил, а то так бы обязательно сам прикончил. — Лучше беги, пока не посадили на цепь!

Вовремя – пилот Эксии открыл кабину, приглашающее протягивая манипулятор мобильного доспеха, пока Дюнамис прикрывал их собой. Хал мигом вскочил на огромную ладонь и в два счета запрыгнул в кабину.

— Привет, дикарка, — хмыкнул Хал, глядя на Сэтцуну. — Давненько не виделись. А где Тьерия? Почему он не с вами?

— Хорошо, что ты жив, — произнес Сэт. — Тьерии пришлось очень тяжело без вас.

— Что с ним?! — Хал вцепился в руку пилота. — Что с Тьерией?!

— Сам увидишь, он ждет нас всех на базе, — Сэтцуна покосился, и Хал разжал пальцы. — Пора возвращаться назад.

Халлилуйя был в задумчивости: что же произошло, пока его не было? Почему его забирают Дюнамис и Эксия, а не Вирт? Сэтцуна еще сказал, что Тьерия ждет их на базе… он не оправился один? Как же сейчас нужен Ал! Он бы понял, у Хала от попыток разобраться в происходящем разболелась голова, и он переключился на пилота Дюнамиса. Что-то странное было в нем: на экране отражалось лицо Нейла, но мимика – она другая! И стиль управления гандамом – он тоже не такой. Это все взбесило его, добавилось к волнению за Тьерию.

Только на базе, когда они сняли шлемы, и Сэт, огрызнувшийся на шутку Локона, ушел отчитываться Линде, Хал смог рассмотреть этого человека. Все равно копия! Именно таким Нейл был до травмы, хотя если реген-камера сработала хорошо, то и следов не остается. И ощущался он Нейлом! Но что-то все равно было не так: Халлилуйя излишками эмпатии не страдал, зато обладал звериным чутьем, но и оно не могло дать ответ. Он тихо подошел, практически подкрался.

— При-ве-е-ет, — Халлилуйя попытался понять, чем же пахнет этот человек, но в разреженном воздухе почти ничего не ощущалось

— Привет, я Лайл, — Халу протянули руку.

— Халлилуйя, слыхал обо мне? — он цапнул за руку и впился в губы – ну, тут-то точно должно стать понятно!

Лайл опешил, неуверенно ответил, но тут его цапнули, да по той же ранке! Хал отлип, облизнулся, прокусывать не стал – ни Сэтцуне, ни Тьерии об этом знать не надо. Но это точно не Нейл, о чем он сообщил, подозрительно смотря на «нового» Локона.

— Я его брат-близнец, — Лайл отступил на шаг: что-то как-то не хотелось иметь дело с этим парнем. И какого черта Нейл целовался с этим психом?

— Тс-с-с, только молчи, — он указал на коридор, куда ушел Сэтцуна. — Иначе будут проблемы.

Лайл поднял руки, показывая, что все понял и вообще ничего не было. А с братом надо поговорить!

Тьерия нервничал, готовился встречать, но Хал все еще не мог дотянуться до Ала! Сработала защита сознания, и он сам не может снять щиты? Да еще и Сэтцуна молчит! А он тут должен держать за шкирку его благоверного!

— Он вернулся, потерпи, все будет хорошо. — Нейл коснулся его плеча, видя, как взвинчен сейчас инновейдо.

Эрде только вздохнул: ему все равно было очень тревожно. Прошло так много времени, Ал только освободился, а скоро ему придется снова сражаться. У него не было времени передохнуть.

Нейл практически за руку повел его в ангар. Тьерия после переезда на новую базу сюда практически не совался, его внезапно стал одолевать страх – а вдруг он снова всех подведет. Стоит ли ему снова садиться в кабину?

— Они тут. Иди, я заберу брата и найду Сэта, — Диланди прервал его грустные мысли.

Тьерия покосился на эту фразу, но промолчал, не смея лезть в хитросплетения чужих отношений: тут бы со своими разобраться.

— Привет, детка! — Халлилуйя сгреб его в объятья. Его маленькое вредное сокровище цело! Он-то думал, что случилось, раз не пришел за ним?!

— Хал? — Тьерия погладил его по лицу: серый глаз – потухший, почти безжизненный, а желтый сверкал безумием.

— Да, детка, Ал давно не появлялся. Закрылся от этих тварей, как всегда, мной. — Халлилуйя поймал ладони и целовал, заглядывая в глаза, не смущаясь никого. Непонятная странная копия Нейла забыта, он весь сосредоточился на Тьерии.

Эрде понял, почему не ощущал Ала... возможно, его просто нет. Его милый Аллилуйя не выдержал почти полугода бесчеловечного отношения. Он вывернул руки и вцепился в одежду Хала; Тьерия уже не смог сдержать слезы – это вырвались боль и страх.

Хал крепко обнял и уткнулся в шею, его сбивала влага на глазах и дрожь. Аллилуйя подло не желал возвращаться и успокаивать их сокровище.

— Я позабочусь о тебе. Я вернулся.

Но для Тьерии надежда не оправдалась. Он держал любимого за плечи, и при этом тут с ним... не тот. Не до конца. Совершенные существа не плачут, но сейчас он ощущал себя бессильным человеком.

— Идем, — он заставил себя отпустить лохмотья одежды. — Приведем тебя в порядок.

Хал стер каплю большим пальцем, снова заглядывая в глаза. Безумие и непонимание снова накрывали. Он не нужен?

— Я здесь. Не плачь.

— Обещаю, — Тьерия улыбнулся только губами: терять Хала он тоже не был намерен! — Ради тебя.

* * *

Сэтцуна пытался разобраться в себе. Он всегда считал себя человеком, не способным на какое-то иное сильное чувство, кроме мести. Однако Нейл разбудил в нем чувственную сторону, и было время их ссоры, когда он мог выбрать кого-то еще, но остался верен снайперу и собирался быть верным всегда, вот только… Лайл не шел из головы. Поступки младшего близнеца сначала злили – его пытались завоевать как приз, Лайл пытался доказать, что он лучше Нейла, но постепенно все менялось. Навязчивые попытки соблазнить сменились заботой, позволяя больше узнать его настоящего, а после признания в изоляторе… Если бы у Сэта не было собственных зарождающихся чувств к Лайлу, то, наверное, сердце бы так не дернуло. У него была неделя на обдумывание, и он ничего не смог решить, кроме того, как оставить все так, как есть, и может, это… он не знал, что – пройдет само? В его стране было нормально приводить в дом столько партнеров, сколько можешь содержать, однако близнецы не с востока, и сейчас они видеть друг друга не хотят. Сэт усилием обрывал крамольные мысли, а то Нейл стал замечать, что он смотрит в пустоту или задерживает взгляд на Лайле.

Дело даже не в том, что они похожи внешне – сейчас Сэтцуна знал, что отличит их и с закрытыми глазами, а в том, что сердце откликается на обоих; пусть он и не принял ухаживаний Лайла, но и отрицать уже не смог – нравилось. И попытки теперь избегать младшего близнеца шли крахом, они сталкивались постоянно: Сэтцуна должен был быть с ним на тренировках, и Лайл не оставлял попыток помогать и заботиться.

Вот и сейчас – не сбежать, не повернуть резко назад, это слишком глупо. Сэтцуна выбрал этот путь как возможность быстрее срезать дорогу, избегая расспросов любопытных Фэлд и Милейны, а Лайл, похоже, был слишком погружен в свои мысли. И откуда только он тут?

— Ты неплохо справился со своей первой миссией, — произнес Сэт, поравнявшись с младшим Диланди; от него пахло сигаретами, значит, курил где-то. — Но так легко дальше не будет.

— Знаю, — кивнул Лайл. — И спасибо за оценку моих действий, я старался. В этот раз все казалось отнюдь не так по сравнению с тем, когда я сорвался за тобой.

— Тогда ты действовал, поддавшись эмоциям. Сейчас – только миссия и расчет ее выполнения.

— Скажи… — помедлил Лайл. — Этот Халлилуйя – он всегда такой?

— Да, — ответил Сэт. — И Тьерия – это единственный, чьи слова он слушает. Остальных может игнорировать с легкостью, понимая и признавая только тех, кто его сильнее.

— Звучит как-то… не очень обнадеживающе, — признался Лайл. — И нам теперь вот с этим работать?

— Аллилуйя гораздо спокойнее и адекватнее, но с ним что-то случилось, — Сэт еще во время полета это заметил, обычно Хал раньше никогда так надолго не мог захватывать контроль над телом. Что же с ним сделали во время плена?

— Жаль, что вытащили этого психа, а не его, — вздохнул Лайл. — Чую, будут проблемы.

— Думаешь? — поинтересовался Сэт. — Почему?

— Ну, просто ощущение такое, — Лайл неопределенно пожал плечами. — Тьерия, по идее, должен быть счастлив, не так ли?

— Ему нужны они оба, а не кто-то один, — ответил Сэтцуна. — Не уверен, что он действительно счастлив. Успокоился – скорее всего, но не более.

— Значит, он все же может любить двоих, — медленно произнес Лайл, взглянув на Сэта. Ему явно хотелось сказать что-то другое, но вместо этого он добавил: — Значит, Эрде все-таки не такой уж и нечеловечный, как ему хотелось показаться.

Первую часть фразы, намек в этих словах – это Сэт великолепно понял, но ничего не ответил. Он лишь вежливо закончил разговор, напомнив о вечернем совещании и поспешив уйти: его ждут.

И что ему делать со всем этим?


	12. Двенадцатая глава

За минувшие несколько месяцев оказалось, что Лайл все же был прав – с Халом возникли проблемы, да и Тьерия счастливее не выглядел. Суперсолдат и раньше не отличался хорошим и спокойным поведением, а сейчас, после плена, все стало гораздо хуже: Халлилуйя на всех смотрел дико, настороженно, опасаясь нападения или удара, с ним совершенно было невозможно сладить. Только лишь Тьерии удавалось сдерживать его порывы.

Сам же Тьерия учился жить по-новому: если раньше он встречался с Халом редко, то теперь осознал причину, почему именно Аллилуйя был все-таки доминирующей личностью, несмотря на агрессию и подавляющие волны от Хала. Халлилуйя был начисто лишен эмпатии, для него не имело смысла ничего, кроме своих желаний, единственное «веселье» – это драка или хотя бы словесная перепалка. Сейчас даже Нейл перестал быть авторитетом для него, видимо, из-за присутствия близнеца, и Тьерия не знал, как совладать с Халом. Он взял сам на себя необходимость быть буфером и не давать Халлилуйе сцепиться с командой. Тьерия еще не до конца разобрался, какое место занимает в сознании Хала, но большей частью удавалось отвлечь его на себя, а потом думать, как выбраться из цепких лап так, чтобы не скатиться в ссору. Силы за последнее время были на исходе, надо что-то делать. Если Ала не вернуть, то… жить так, как есть, и социализировать Халлилуйю.

— Так нельзя, прекращай, слышишь? — Тьерия вел Хала с тренировки за собой, сразу объявив, что им нужно поговорить. — Ты ведешь себя как ребенок.

— Ребенок? — желтый глаз сверкал, серый был все такой же угасший, безжизненный; отросшие волосы Хал стал убирать назад, завязывая отобранной у Фэлд резинкой.

— У вас общая память и опыт, об этом я точно знаю, — Тьерия не дал ему возможность зажать, ушел от контакта. — И я не понимаю, почему ты продолжаешь вести себя словно вокруг постоянно идет бой. Это наша команда, это наш дом.

Тьерии сложно и самому было это признать, но, оставшись один, он во многом пересмотрел свои взгляды, чтобы не сойти с ума.

— Мне плевать на них, — Халлилуйя раздраженно пожал плечами, попытки приблизиться пока оставил, подпер плечом стену.

— А на что тебе не плевать? Неужели ценности Ала тебе так же безразличны?

— Да, важен только ты.

Тьерия, смотревший в пол, поднял взгляд: нет, не врет – он и не умеет. Что ж, тогда стоит высказаться.

— А если все это причиняет мне боль? Я принимаю тебя, Халлилуйя, ты нужен и важен мне, но жить в этом напряжении невозможно, — Тьерия сжал кулаки. — У меня уже не хватает сил.

Хал склонил голову на бок, внимательно его рассматривая: Тьерия – это все, что удерживает его от полного разрушения, он знает, где грань, когда остается только желание уничтожать все живое вокруг, чтобы все замолчали навсегда. Он не хотел исчезать, как Ал, и не хотел причинять боль Тьерии! Нельзя… этого делать нельзя.

— Тогда объясни мне, чего хочешь ты, я не могу сам тебя понять.

И Эрде впервые сам шагнул к нему и обнял.

— Не смей больше пропускать мои слова мимо ушей, — Тьерия смотрел грозно, чтобы Хал мог понять – все всерьез, никаких шуток.

Халу оставалось только вздохнуть: когда-то они сами выбрали Тьерию, такого, какой он есть. Он тоже должен принять это.

— Ладно, — произнес он. — Только потому, что ты просишь меня.

— Мы справимся, — вздохнул Тьерия, то ли заверяя Хала, то ли успокаивая самого себя. — Теперь – точно справимся.

Хал наконец-то сгреб его в объятия и, довольный, все же замолчал. Тьерия прикрыл глаза, прижавшись к нему. Трудно осознавать, что Ала больше нет, он и его вторая личность делили одно тело – но они совершенно разные, не перепутать. Халу ведь тоже тяжело сейчас, он привык к тому, что не один, и для него сейчас столь огромная перемена в мироощущении – пожалуй, это как для Тьерии потерять доступ к Веде: тяжело, больно, однобоко. Но сейчас им надо принять все это, учиться жить заново, а в одиночку точно ничего не получится.

… Нейл думал, что сможет снова справиться с Халом, но, как оказалось, повзрослевший суперсолдат стал намного сильнее – теперь не удавалось, используя больший опыт, одолеть его физически. На тренировке они разошлись вничью, но Нейл весь взмок, а руки тряслись от перенапряжения, и это Хал еще не в лучшей форме! Он не отошел полностью от плена телесно, но это не сказывалось на его агрессивности.

Больше расстроил еще и разговор: Хал оказался наблюдательным и отказался подчиняться… потому что сам Нейл не может удержать ситуацию со своей парой в руках.

— О чем это ты? — ровным голосом поинтересовался Нейл.

— Глаз тебе восстановили, но разглядеть такое не в состоянии? — усмехнулся Халлилуйя. — Твой братец смотрит на Сэтцуну.

— Я в курсе, — ответил Нейл. — Это для меня не новость.

— А то, что твоя пустынная дикарка тоже смотрит на него таким же взглядом, как и на тебя? — издевательски поинтересовался Хал. — Раз ты не в состоянии объяснить братцу, что к чему, то какой прок мне тебя слушать?

Одеваясь после тренировки, Хал прошел мимо, задев плечом застывшего Нейла.

У Халлилуйи имелась привычка – завалиться в комнату Тьерии в любое время, когда ему захочется, а у Эрде руки не поднимались удалить из системы охраны коды доступа, принадлежащие Алу. Но пока Хал занят на тренировке, можно не опасаться вторжения. Нет, Хал не переходил за ту грань, когда прикосновения становятся неприятны, и даже не целовал – это всегда делал только лишь Ал. Видимо, Халлилуйя считал такие проявления нежности и любви слишком уж приторными, ненужными. Жаль – Тьерии нравились его поцелуи.

Ночевать Хал тоже приходил сюда почти каждый день, как потом удалось вытащить из него причину – он просто не хотел быть один. Тьерия не был против этих ночевок, Хал по вечерам всегда притихал, даже не мешался, если инновейдо работал, просто валялся на кровати и наблюдал. Но не лез, даже заскучав. Первое время это еще настораживало Тьерию, но шли дни, и он начал привыкать. Общей чертой с Алом оказалась привычка поболтать перед сном – обычно Хал ругался на остальных, все же спрашивал, что у Тьерии нашлось интересного за день, жаловался на то, что ему не дают хоть какой-нибудь гандам для тренировки. А еще, как оказалось, Хал приглядывался к близнецам Диланди и Сэтцуне, быстро догадавшись, что именно там происходит.

Сегодняшняя его тренировка должна была быть с Нейлом, Лайл отказывался от подобной «чести»: видимо, Хал уже успел сделать что-то младшему из близнецов, надо будет потом просмотреть запись с камер. Доверия к Лайлу у инновейдо по-прежнему не было, однако остальные все же были склонны оставить в прошлом инцидент с его работой на Катарон, да и мстить ему, спустив Халлилуйю – как-то слишком низко, даже по меркам людей.

Дожидаясь суперсолдата, Тьерия подошел к шкафу, где, помимо униформы и одежды были немногочисленные личные вещи. Раньше он не видел в этом никакого смысла, назвав бесполезной тратой времени, но все равно продолжал держать здесь подарок Ала, что тот привез из поездки в Ирландию – небольшую раковину какого-то морского моллюска и самостоятельно сделанный браслет из камушков и кусочков ракушек. Бессмысленный когда-то дар и глупость самого поступка раньше вызывали лишь недоумение, но теперь казались самым дорогим на свете.

Увлеченный своими мыслями, он даже не слышал, в какой момент вернулся Хал и подошел к нему, обнимая за плечи. Конечно же, Халлилуйя узнал вещицу в руках Тьерии: браслет для него они с Алом искали вместе, соревнуясь даже, кто первый заметит красивый, необычный камешек или кусочек ракушки. Вместе же они потом делали браслет, выискав информацию в сети, потратив на это почти неделю. Они оба знали, что Тьерия хоть и фыркнет на их подарок, но не выбросит, сохранит.

— Я говорил порой, что хотел бы освободиться, остаться один, кричал, чтобы он убрался, исчез навсегда, — тихо заговорил суперсолдат. — Но без него стало слишком тихо. Нет… у меня нет прежней целостности, и это чертовски бесит.

— Хал?

— Что?

— Он вернется, мы вытащим его, — уверенным голосом произнес Тьерия. — Они не стерли его, просто ты слишком сильно хотел защитить Ала.

— Наверное, — удивительно, но сейчас Халу не хотелось цепляться к словам. — Мне не хватает его наивного взгляда на жизнь.

Эрде убрал обратно раковину, но тоска все равно осталась, Хал чувствовал его настрой, пытался неуклюже отвлечь. Это же их Тьерия, он всегда уверен в том, что говорит. Да и Ал все равно долго не просидит где-то в подсознании, выберется обязательно, надо просто время, чтоб успокоиться и прийти в себя.

— Тьерия, можно мне остаться на ночь сегодня? — обычно Хал редко спрашивал разрешения на что-либо, однако сейчас либо начал прислушиваться к словам инновейдо, как обещал, либо же поддался растревоженным эмоциям.

— Да, — ответил Тьерия. — Оставайся. Я тоже не могу быть один.

* * *

Конечно, Нейл пересказал Сэту свой разговор с Халлилуйей, когда вернулся с тренировки. Сэтцуна только перед ним пришел в их комнату – он помогал Лассе и Яну, заодно узнав и о том, каким гандамом со временем будет заменена его Эксия. Новости о ее замене, честно говоря, воспринялись не слишком уж положительно: Сэтцуна слишком привык к гандаму, слишком сроднился с Эксией, и в мыслях о том, что придется переключиться на другой – 00 Райзер – было что-то неправильное.

— И что ты сам об этом думаешь? — поинтересовался Сэт. — О словах Халлилуйи?

— Думаю то, что Лайл прав, — Нейл пожал плечами, убирая полотенце, которым вытирал влажные после душа волосы. — Хал сейчас гораздо сильнее и злее, чем несколько лет назад, я с трудом смог свести все вничью. Остается надеяться, что теперь уже Тьерия справится с помощью ему, раз он у нас единственный, кого слушает Халлилуйя.

— Без Ала плохо, — Сэт тоже скучал по основной личности суперсолдата. — Как думаешь, он не исчез полностью?

— Халлилуйя говорил, что закрывал его собой, защищая от допросов и попыток сломать. Возможно, что Ал просто слишком «глубоко» ушел в подсознание, но сможет вернуться – нужно только дать толчок.

— Тогда все точно в руках Тьерии, он для них – все в этом мире, — ответил Сэт. — И я спрашивал не только про этом.

— Про то, вижу ли я, как Лайл смотрит на тебя?

— Да.

— Я тебе доверяю, — улыбнулся Нейл. — И ему – тоже.

— Доверяешь? — Сэт приподнял бровь. — Даже в таком?

— Даже в таком, — кивнул снайпер. — Мы ведь обещали это друг другу – взаимное доверие.

Сэтцуна молчал, продолжая размышлять о том, что им всем делать – чувства к Нейлу угасать не собирались, он знает, что Нейл любит так же крепко, но вот то ощущение из-за Лайла, как это назвать? Больше, чем интерес, это было похоже на то, что он испытывал, начав сближаться с Нейлом. Это странно, можно ли вот так, делить свое чувство на двоих? Ладно, у Тьерии с Аллилуйей и Халом нечто похожее, но ситуация там другая: обе личности суперсолдата просто делят на двоих одно тело, а здесь – все совсем не так. Они ведь разные, как можно одного считать тенью другого?

И что еще тревожило – как все происходящее воспринимают сами Диланди? Лайл столько лет держал в себе обиду на брата, находясь в его тени, а Нейл пытался позаботиться о нем, а затем и защищать, но сейчас можно ли преодолеть обиду, ревность?

Когда он только познакомился с Лайлом, все его попытки флиртовать вызывали глухое раздражение, непонимание. Но когда Лайл отбросил все это, снова начав быть самим собой, все изменилось. Сэт осознавал, что его чувства растревожены, но в то же время для него всем миром является Нейл.

Сложно. Куда сложнее, чем пилотировать мобильный доспех или сражаться – там все гораздо яснее, нет двусмысленности. Лайл ведь тоже стал дорог. Беспокойство о нем было таким же, как и о Нейле, даже больше – младший Диланди в чем-то куда менее осторожен, чем брат. Может, просто взять, сцапать их обоих, объявив: «Мое»?

— Сэт? — Нейл позвал его, видя, что Сэтцуна смотрит куда-то сквозь планшет. — Ау, ты тут, со мной?

— Задумался, — Сэт повернулся к любимому. — Что такое?

— Придешь на дежурство? — спросил Нейл. — С тобой время не так долго тянется. И Харо, предатель, опять куда-то заныкался.

— Сегодня разве твоя очередь? — удивился Сэт. — Лассе же.

— Он утром еще попросил поменяться с ним, — ответил Нейл. — Почему бы и не помочь?

— Зато завтра у тебя собственное дежурство, — напомнил Сэтцуна. — Будешь днем невыспавшийся.

— Не страшно, — заверил его снайпер. — Если Лассе не сможет на мое дежурство, то мне хватит времени, чтобы поспать немного.

— Тьерия уже не раз говорил о том, что нам все еще слишком рано расслабляться.

— Если что – то думаю, Лайл снова поладит с Дюнамисом, он же неплохо справился, когда освобождали Хала.

— Ян говорит, что скоро планирует опробовать ту систему двойного пилотирования.

— Да, знаю, — кивнул Нейл. — Справимся. Конечно, это необычный опыт, но надеюсь, что Лайлу вскоре отдадут новый доспех, а Дюнамису – вернут возможность использовать Харо. Четыре мобильных доспеха – хорошо, но пять будет еще лучше.

— Ты посчитал и Тьерию, — заметил Сэт. — Он сможет вернуться в строй?

— Ему просто надо поверить в самого себя, а не продолжать подсознательно надеяться на Веду. Вирт может использоваться и без поддержки Веды, настройки под инновейдо, думаю, можно отключить.

— Он начал привыкать к тому, что оказался почти таким же обычным человеком, как и мы. Осталось только перебороть свой страх, но и с этим Тьерия справится. Как же он оставит Хала одного без присмотра во время сражения?

— Это уж точно, — согласился старший Диланди. — Нам всем теперь остается надеяться, что есть еще время для подготовки. Этот новый боевой альянс, фальшивые GN-двигатели у военных, заблокированный доступ к Веде – все это выглядит как часть чьего-то плана.

— Мне это тоже не нравится, — согласился Сэтцуна. — Нейл?

— А? — Нейл взъерошил все еще слегка влажные волосы, собирая их в хвостик.

— Я оправдаю твое доверие.

Дежурства были распределены между всеми членами команды, исключая разве что Хала, отчего тот злился и все равно приходил, когда наступал черед Тьерии, но не мешал ему – наоборот, сидел тихо, уткнувшись в планшет и что-то читая. Раньше считалось, что этот участок космоса безопасен и безлюден, однако инцидент со столкновением Эксии и тех пиратов доказывал: здесь тоже нужна постоянная бдительность.

Радовал тот факт, что модернизация «Птолемея-2» была почти завершена и вскоре можно будет покинуть базу, перебравшись на корабль, что позволяло сосредоточиться на новых мобильных доспехах. Минусом всего этого было то, что в таком случае команде придется разделиться – Ян остается тут с женой и дочерью, его место техника полностью занимает на корабле Лассе, диспетчерская работа целиком достается одной только Фэлд.

Уже была где-то середина ночи, когда вполголоса разговаривающие Нейл и Сэт замолчали, услышав открывающуюся дверь. Лайл, умудряясь держать в руках три кружки, произнес:

— Порой очень сильно радует тот факт, что уровень гравитации тут такой же, как на Земле. Иначе было бы сложнее.

— Тебе тоже не спится? — поинтересовался Нейл. — Не, я понимаю, что мы с тобой те еще любители поздно лечь спать и поздно проснуться, но сейчас-то что зачем?

— Хотел составить вам компанию, — ответил Лайл, передавая кружки брату и Сэту. — Или прогоните?

— Оставайся.

— Молоко, — Сэт посмотрел на Лайла, тот лишь улыбнулся.

— Что-то не так? — спросил младший Диланди. — Там просто не нашлось ничего более подходящего, запасов осталось маловато, кстати.

— Линде уже сообщили, — Нейл первый отпил из своей кружки. — А молоко… это наша с Сэтом давняя традиция.

— Хорошо, что я угадал, — Лайл поднял взгляд на Сэтцуну. — Правда?

— Как ты узнал, что мы здесь? — спросил Нейл, но Лайл заменил свой ответ другим вопросом:

— Вы не знаете, что с Лассе? Я возвращался к себе, когда увидел его возле обители Джойса.

— Вероятнее всего, устал и не выдержал. Он и Ян работают очень много, Яна-то хоть Линда гоняет отдыхать.

Воцарилось молчание. Лайл не хотел говорить, что буквально знал, где сейчас старший брат, это было похоже… как тогда, перед их встречей в Ирландии. Тишина никого не напрягала, царивший тут полумрак – кто-то, видимо, специально отключил часть освещения в комнате – тоже. Лайл, допив принесенное молоко и поставив кружку, поднялся с места и сел рядом с братом. Сэтцуна покосился на них, чуть прищурившись, и затем снова перевел взгляд на один из мониторов.

Кажется, им вполне уютно вот так оставаться втроем.

* * *

Смирнов-старший очень беспокоился о своих детях, даже о давно фактически сбежавшем из дома после смерти матери Андрее. Сейчас все внимание он уделял дочери: видимо, совершив все ошибки с сыном, Смирнов все-таки научился растить детей. Тем более что с Сомой приходилось быть очень осторожным и очень терпеливым.

А Сома после побега Е-57 потеряла покой, став еще более встревоженной, хотя Смирнов не понимал причины – посторонние ощущения пропали, это же к лучшему. Однако сама Сома так не считала, и причиной был совсем не беглец, это был чужой сигнал – не враждебный, даже ласковый, но она так и не смогла найти его обладателя. Это точно не суперсолдат, она бы ощутила такое моментально. Неужели люди тоже способны к такому? Но почему об этом ничего не известно?

Она долго листала выпрошенные у отца списки переведенных с базы до побега и погибших затем, но на внешность чутье не откликнулось. Значит, это не один из солдат, но кто тогда? Что еще за существа способны использовать волны? Это беспокоило не только ее, но и вторую личность тоже: что-то происходит, что-то странное, но как быть готовой, если противник неизвестен?

Сергей пытался ее отвлечь: ей нужен отпуск, скоро начнутся совместные учения, и им не дадут покоя. Соме будет хватать сил, даже с ее-то выносливостью, только поесть, привести себя в порядок и уползти на кровать. Он предлагал Соме поехать развлечься, благо хоть девочка начала понимать, что отдых – это не обязательно тренировка в тире или бег на полосе препятствий, но та отказывалась одна. Полковник уже почти смирился с неизбежным и был готов стать сопровождающим при поездке в торговый центр и на пляж, однако планы изменил неожиданно появившийся в родительском доме Андрей.

— Полковник Смирнов, — Андрей был в форме и даже отдал честь, показывая, что он даже тут на работе и не более.

— Андрей, прекрати, заходи, твоя комната не тронута. Ты об этом знаешь, я всегда жду тебя, – Смирнов-старший пропустил сына в дом.

Он даже и не думал увидеть Андрея, они хоть и пересекались порой по службе, но там сын всегда старался делать вид, что они друг другу чужие люди с одинаковой фамилией, и поговорить в последний раз удалось еще до перевода сюда Сомы.

— Папа, у нас гости? — Сома вышла из его кабинета с книгой. Она уже привыкла к обилию вокруг русских имен, сперва подумав, что пришел кто-то из знакомых Сергея.

— Папа? — переспросил Андрей и фыркнул. — Я посмотрю, ты изменился, или ты всегда хотел девочку? Мне такого внимания не доставалось, в те времена у тебя была только работа. Сейчас, похоже, все изменилось, но уже слишком поздно что-либо исправлять со мной, и ты решился воспользоваться вторым шансом?

Смирнов опустил взгляд; он ощущал вину – за то, что недолюбил жену, не смог, отдавшись горю и работе, воспитать сына. А Андрей так и остался обижен на него.

— Да, я изменился, но речь сейчас не об этом. Может, останешься на ужин? — Смирнов не надеялся, что сын согласится… он слишком долго был для него чужим и начальством.

Не сказав ни слова, Андрей скрылся в своей комнате, похоже, снова по старой привычке кинул вещи на кровать, сунул нос в шкафчик – все отлично слышно, дверь не закрыта. Смирнов-старший просто ждал, похлопал по плечу нервно замершую Сому – та сбежала к себе, боясь стать причиной гнева Андрея. Она знала, как тоскует отец по кровному сыну, как хочет исправить отношения и при этом боится провала, но понимала, что ей вмешиваться нельзя.

— Так и быть, если управлюсь, хоть посмотрю на твоего ручного… мышонка, — Андрей собирался по делам. Называть Сому монстром хотелось… но кто тогда Луиза Халеви? На службе шли слухи, что они похожи в бою, маленькие мышки, прячущие в себе саблезубых тигров. Луиза Халеви уже не казалась одержимой местью девушкой, которую Андрей видел в больнице. Неизвестно, как именно проводили ее лечение, однако руку восстановить удалось, и более того – начались активные тренировки; мисс Халеви официально присоединилась к армии.

— Мы ждем, — Смирнов проводил сына; тот ни разу не посмотрел в глаза, но может, это и к лучшему – хоть и злится на него, но не пытается оскорбить Сому.

— Он здесь за нами, — произнесла Сома, глядя в окно. — Отпуска не будет.

— Думаешь? — Сергей посмотрел на Сому. — Меня еще беспокоит, что за дело тут у Андрея.

— Это может быть опасным?

— Не знаю. — Смирнову это все тоже не нравилось, однако следить за сыном он совершенно не хотел, так потеряются последние крупицы семейных отношений. — Впрочем, Андрей может за себя постоять, даже без оружия.

— Ему не нравится, что я тут, — вздохнула Сома, взяв в руки игрушку-медведя. — Что я занимаю его место в семье. Он и на тебя из-за этого зол.

— Догадываюсь, — невесело ответил Сергей. — Хоть Андрей никогда не признает этого вслух, ему все еще важно мое одобрение, совсем как в детстве.

— Лучше мне будет уйти, если он приедет на ужин, — Сома направилась в свою комнату. — Похоже, в новом подразделении нам придется работать вместе, и я не хочу портить отношения.

…Что касается того самого нового подразделения, то Билли уже несколько дней скандалил с Грэхэмом, считая, что ему там не место.

— Тебя ведет жажда мести? — Билли громко поставил кружку на стол; ссоры постоянно происходили тут, на кухне, он всегда оставлял своим «опекаемым» возможность скрыться в своей комнате после очередного раунда выяснения отношений. Но сегодня Эйкер не отступил, и даже присутствие Лессы ему не мешало упереться – наоборот, он еще жарче доказывал свою точку зрения.

— Я вернусь в строй! Я военный! — он встал, уперся руками в стол – опять давняя его привычка. — Я уверен, мальчишка жив и точно еще появится. Почему-то он не добил меня, а значит, я снова попытаюсь с ним сразиться!

Билли хорошо знал, насколько Грэхэм был одержим возможностью сразиться с пилотом того гандама. И подозревал, кем был тот пилот на самом деле. Обычно Грэхэм никогда не руководствовался эмоциями, но этот случай – очень явное исключение. Эйкеру бросили вызов и победили, он жаждет реванша любой ценой. Билли пробовал убедить его, что военным тогда удалось расправиться со всеми пилотами гандамов. Хотя, как он подозревал, Реформационная Лига могла поймать кого-то живьем, они же все нацеливались на определенный мобильный доспех.

— И убьешь его?! — в разговор неожиданно вмешалась Лесса. Она побледнела еще больше обычного, руки дрожали так, что на стол пролился чай.

Грэхэм повернулся к ней: на него смотрели полные ярости глаза, и куда пропало безразличие? Да даже во время их обычных споров и ссор с Грэхэмом она никогда еще не была в таком состоянии! Билли видел разную Лессу, но вот так – впервые.

— Я не хочу его убивать, — прозвучал ответ Грэхэма. — Нет.

— Тогда что ты забыл в армии?! Вы убийцы! Весь мир страдает от того, что войны не заканчиваются, от вашей алчности к крови! — воскликнула Лесса.

— Таковы мужчины, мы должны соревноваться в силе, — Грехам сложил руки на груди, смотря на нее сверху вниз. — Кто сильнее, тот и остается.

Один рывок – и Билли просто-напросто не успел помешать хлесткой пощечине. Даже он не знал, откуда у Лессы столько сил. Ей только недавно вызывали медика и ставили капельницы, потому что в доме неожиданно пропал алкоголь, даже из ее тайников. Разумеется, столь резкий переход к трезвому образу жизни сказался на организме, все еще можно исправить, но главное – не дать ей снова сорваться.

— А почему мои друзья должны умирать ради ваших «соревнований»? Почему весь мир должен страдать?!

Грехам поймал ее за руку, сжал и замер, смотря ей в глаза.

— То, что ты считаешь верным, Грэхэм Эйкер, для кого-то приговор, — Лесса не отводила взгляда. — Не бывает выстрелов в пустоту.

Она рухнула на колени: после вспышки гнева силы ее оставили. Билли кинулся к ней, а Грэхэм так и не отпустил руку Лессы, застыл. Убивать легко, когда не видишь крови на своих руках, когда твой противник только замолкает в эфире, когда под двумя сошедшимися в бою плагами пылает земля – а кто на ней, двум титанам нет дела… Выжившая жертва – ей все равно, что они защищали, а не нападали, для нее имеет значение ее потеря. Он впервые ощутил чужую боль остро, как свою.

— Прости, — он все-таки выпустил ее ладонь, отшатнулся. — Я…

— Грэхэм, — Билли следил за его лицом, как оно меняется, и надеялся, что он передумает уходить.

— Я все равно туда пойду… следить, мне место только там. Вечером… поговорим, — Эйкер развернулся, и, забрав куртку, спустился к ожидавшей его машине. В голове билось: «Я это сотворил, последствие моих решений».

Лесса цеплялась за рубашку Билли, не было ни слез, ни злости. Что-то произошло – ей показалась, будто мелькнула золотистая искра в его глазах? Мужчины, солдаты, они продолжают сражаться, и «Небожители» существуют ради плана, пилоты отдают свою жизнь за это. Грэхэм решил сам, Сэтцуна тоже, как и все те, что погибли с «Птолемеем». Как жаль, что она не может заставить каждого человека в мире услышать боль других, заставить осознать деяния рук своих…

Билли срочно вызывал врача – Лесса у него на руках потеряла сознание из-за нервного срыва и морального истощения. Снова медики, снова лекарства, снова тревоги, но Билли сам был готов на все, что угодно, только бы помочь Лессе. Да еще бы Грэхэм перестал дурить… Но, кажется, он начал потихоньку осознавать последствия своих же действий. Возможно, новая цель сможет заставить его сосредоточиться на чем-то ином, чем та пугающая порой одержимость гандамом и его пилотом.

Они справятся. Вот так втроем и справятся.


	13. Тринадцатая глава

Грэхэм добился своего – получил допуск к службе от медиков, подписал все необходимые документы и согласовал с начальством, переговорил с представителями нового отряда; их впечатлил его послужной список и боевой опыт. Неделю Билли и Лесса видели Эйкера только по утрам и вечерам, даже почти прекратились привычные уже ссоры, как и попытки поделить самого Билли. Казалось, он всецело поглощен своей новой целью, стараясь как можно быстрее вернуться в прежнюю форму и снова вырваться в космос, пилотируя мобильный доспех.

Это тревожило – что самого Билли, что Лессу, впрочем, она своих причин не объясняла, а вот Катагири волновался, опасаясь, что Грэхэм с таким интенсивным ритмом тренировок и прочего просто-напросто заработает физическое и психологическое истощение.

— Ты мог бы его отговорить от этой идеи? — поинтересовалась Лесса.

— Прости, не думаю, — вздохнул Катагири. — Грэхэм вцепился в идею своего возвращения и участия в том подразделении.

— Снова сражения, боль, кровь и смерть. — Лесса отодвинула кружку. — И он будет рад этому.

— А может быть, стоит дать шанс, а? — Билли был настроен более оптимистично. — Возможно, Грэхэм – это именно тот человек, кто сможет хоть что-то изменить.

— Слишком мало, — покачала головой Лесса. — В одиночку – слишком мало, чтоб принести перемены, тем более что он все-таки военный.

— Но, по крайней мере, это куда более продуктивно, чем те книжки, которые он пытался читать, про путь чести и кодексы древних самураев, — заметил Билли. — Согласна?

— Это точно, — ответила она. — Грэхэм рвется в бой, ты едва не потерял его один раз, а если он все же проиграет?

— Об этом я тоже думал, и не раз. Отговаривать Грэхэма… ну, мы пробовали. Он взрослый человек, запрещать что-либо я ему не могу, даже если бы мы были в браке. Шантажировать – нет, это точно не выход. Но… ты права, я боюсь того, что однажды он все же проиграет.

— Я не знаю, что делать, — вздохнула Лесса. — Не знаю, прости.

— Понимаю, тут и так все слишком сложно. Но главное, что ты рядом. Без поддержки я точно не смогу.

— А это новое подразделение, «А-Лоуз», да? — спросила она. — Знаешь о них что-нибудь?

— Да не особо много, — Билли пожал плечами. — Я давал консультации о новых типах мобильных доспехов нашим, а у Реформационной Лиги уже чуть позже появились эти их усовершенствованные двигатели, помнишь, я говорил тебе?

— Ага. Туда же не всех набирают?

— Это первый случай, когда военные Европейского Союза и Реформационной Лиги так плотно сотрудничают, — ответил Билли. — Разумеется, обе стороны выбирают лучших из лучших. Насколько знаю, Грэхэм говорил о том, что первый состав полностью набран и укомплектован. Второй и третий – там как раз идет набор бойцов, и Грэхэм собирается туда. Он куда опытнее многих, это одновременно и его спасение, и его проклятье.

Довольный, хоть и усталый, Грэхэм появился дома лишь поздно вечером, на ужин его так и не дождались. Билли сидел на диване, изучая черновик своего последнего отчета, уставшая Лесса задремала на его плече.

— Я думал, ты вообще сегодня не приедешь, — Билли аккуратно сохранил все изменения в тексте и убрал планшет в сторону. Лесса, разбуженная шумом, лишь внимательно оглядела Грэхэма, но промолчала.

— Было слишком много работы, — ответил Грэхэм, сев рядом с ними. — Но зато завтра во второй половине дня я полностью свободен. Мы можем сходить куда-нибудь, если никто не против.

— Сходить куда-нибудь? — переспросил Билли.

— Ну да. Мы ж с тобой давно уже никуда не выбирались просто так, а сейчас можно втроем пойти или в парк, или в тот торговый центр, — предложил Эйкер. — Или плохая идея?

— Даже не знаю… — Билли все же хотелось выбраться из дома, нормально отдохнуть, но не было ли это просто уловкой для отвлечения их внимания от чего-нибудь? — Лесса, что скажешь?

— Я давно нигде не была, — она пожала плечами. — Но почему бы и нет?

Судя по тому, как эти двое покосились друг на друга, даже на отдыхе стоило ждать очередного раунда споров из-за Билли.

— Тогда приедете за мной после обеда? — произнес Грэхэм. — Билли, заодно и глянешь на нашу тренировку. Мне твое мнение очень важно.

— Хорошо, — согласился он. — Мы с Лессой приедем. Лесс, тебе оформлять пропуск на территорию?

— Не стоит, — ответила Лесса. — Не хочу смотреть на ваши машины для убийств.

— Тогда все решили, — Эйкер даже улыбнулся. — Кстати, осталось хоть что-нибудь от ужина?

Билли обещал Грэхэму посмотреть его тренировку, а не просто подождать, однако оставить Лессу одну…

— Может, все-таки ты пойдешь? — спросил он. — Пропуск на всякий случай готов.

— Нет, не стоит, — Лесса вежливо улыбнулась. — Не надо было так беспокоиться. Я просто… не смогу нормально, без содрогания, смотреть на эти мобильные доспехи. Подожду вас в машине. Все хорошо.

Судя по всему, Билли не слишком поверил ее словам, однако оспаривать ее решение не стал, он доверял ей.

— Постараюсь вытащить его оттуда как можно быстрее, — пообещал Билли. — Хорошо?

— Да, — кивнула Лесса. — Не беспокойся, я весьма терпеливая.

Когда Билли ушел, Сумераги задумчиво вытащила телефон. У нее остались на всякий случай номера личных телефонов госпожи Ван и ее телохранителя, через них она могла бы связаться с ребятами… Хотелось предупредить, но что она могла сказать? Слишком мало информации, а если спрашивать больше, то Билли или Грэхэм обязательно обратят внимание. Она позвонит или напишет, когда получится выяснить чуть больше. О новых типах мобильных доспехов и своей версии GN-двигателя «Небожители» давно уже знают, это для них не новость. О формировании нового подразделения – тоже знают, тем более что об этом писали в Сети и не единожды говорили в СМИ.

Лесса скучала по ребятам, очень, но не могла вернуться. Не после того, как настолько подвела всех. Стыдно будет просто посмотреть на них, взглянуть в глаза. Сумераги Ли Норьега обещала защищать команду и приложить все силы к выполнению цели, но вместо этого ее ошибки едва не привели к краху всего. Возможно, именно из-за ее просчета кому-то из противников достались трофейные гандамы – либо Сэтцуны, либо Аллилуйи. Пару месяцев назад на одну из баз Реформационной Лиги напали – разумеется, официально в новостях об этом никто ничего не сказал, однако Билли принес эти известия с работы. Сумераги абсолютно точно была уверена в том, что это нападение совершил кто-то из ребят, но зачем, с какой целью? Это была база Реформационной Лиги – неужели все-таки предчувствия Тьерии его не обманули? Хорошо, если так.

Конечно, все действия Сумераги – это просто-напросто трусливый побег, иначе не сказать. Чувство вины все еще терзало, не давая спокойствия, а теперь ко всему этому прибавилось и то, что рядом с ней живет человек, сражавшийся тогда с Сэтцуной. Грэхэм убежден, что его противник жив и вернется, готовится к этой встрече. Эйкер опытен, поэтому он опасен, раз может почти на равных потягаться с пилотами гандамов. И он об этом знает великолепно.

Но что можно с этим поделать? Лесса спорила с ним, пытаясь зародить хоть каплю сомнений в совершаемых им действиях, однако он упрямо шел к своей цели. Плюс ко всему этому примешивалась ревность – Эйкер тоже неравнодушен к Билли. Происходящее между ними было-таки чуть ли не классическим любовным треугольником, сам же Билли не раз говорил, что ему важны и дороги они оба. Возможно ли выбрать?

Вздохнув, Лесса снова убрала телефон. Ей нужно только узнать чуть больше и затем уже попросить предупредить.

Действительно – Билли постарался как можно быстрее вытащить Грэхэма из мобильного доспеха, прошло лишь чуть больше получаса, как они оба подошли к машине. Эйкер даже волосы не высушил совсем, еще влажные и взлохмаченные, и рубашку не полностью застегнул, то ли нарочно, то ли действительно торопясь.

— Все в сборе, — вполне благожелательно улыбнулся он. — Уже решили, куда мы?

— Ну, мы можем начать с того центра, — Билли, кажется, был готов даже терпеть походы по магазинам, если это, конечно, снова вернет Лессе нормальное настроение. — И парк. Но сначала, пожалуй, стоит пообедать где-нибудь.

— Да, — поддержала его Лесса. — Я не против.

Эйкер сам повез их куда-то обедать, упомянув про знакомое место. Видимо, это небольшое кафе было известно не только ему – там уже была парочка в военной форме. Грэхэм вежливо поздоровался согласно уставу, ему ответили тем же. Лесса задержала взгляд на молодой женщине – та показалась ей знакомой, будто они уже виделись раньше. Вокруг женщины буквально увивался подчиненный, его рыжая шевелюра намекала на ирландские корни. Грэхэм же при виде его действий лишь тихо фыркнул.

Когда они оказались на достаточном расстоянии, Лесса поинтересовалась у него:

— Твои сослуживцы?

— Да, — кивнул Эйкер. — Полковник Манекин и ее невезучий ухажер.

— Манекин? Кати Манекин? — уточнила Лесса. — Мы в прошлом несколько раз пересекались – она, помнится, тоже подавала большие надежды, и преподаватели хорошо отзывались. Надо же, совсем не узнала ее…

— Полковник – тактический координатор, командовала несколькими операциями против гандамов, а сейчас ее собираются назначить командиром нового подразделения, — ответил Грэхэм. — Так что быть ей моим непосредственным начальством. Не ревнуешь к такой женщине, а?

— Смотри, у нее уже есть поклонник, второй будет точно лишним, — улыбнулась Лесса. — Никуда ты от нас не денешься, Грэхэм Эйкер.

Госпожу полковника Билли знал и пару раз сам видел, как везучий – смотря где – ирландец провожал ее влюбленным щенячьим взглядом и был готов на все, что угодно, лишь бы объект воздыханий снизошла хотя бы до похвалы. Так что совершенно зря Лесса и Грэхэм дразнят друг друга и сейчас вежливо шипят, никто никуда не денется.

День прошел куда лучше, чем он мог представить себе. Почти не пришлось взывать к порядку, Лесса и Грэхэм лишь пару раз устраивали пикировку, и кажется, самый жаркий спор произошел у витрины со спиртными напитками. О встрече они больше не заговаривали, словно Грэхэм действительно постарался забыть о работе, тренировках и мобильных доспехах хотя бы на сегодняшний день. Домой они вернулись лишь вечером, уже начало темнеть. Лесса вызвалась разогреть купленную еду, спровадив мужчин приводить себя в порядок, а то у обоих остались отпечатки губной помады, когда она искала себе новую. Оставшись одна, Лесса вытащила телефон из кармана.

Написать сообщение. Дождаться ответного. Все стереть.

Дело сделано.

* * *

Нейл волновался не меньше брата. Они стояли у кабины – места там теперь совсем-совсем немного, Лайлу даже не откинуть назад голову – упрется в живот брата.

— По-моему, в прошлый раз тут было шире, — Лайл рассматривал увеличенный экран обзора и закрепленный прицел.

— Было... — Нейл забрался на свое место. — Они переделали, но я думал, что все устанавливать будут не с этой стороны, а за креслом.

Лайл устроился за управлением, активировал экран, но не торопился закрывать кабину.

— Только ты и я. Как в детстве, когда мы строили под столом домик, — Лайл задрал голову и встретился взглядом с братом.

— Так же тесно, — хмыкнул Нейл. — Но вместо мамы и папы, что могли нас разогнать, есть удаленное управление в руках Яна.

Услышав это, Лайл дернул углом рта – напоминание того, что ему не доверяют до конца.

— Обещаю, что тебя не укачает, — Лайл закрыл кабину. — Готов?

— А ты?

— Не знаю, — честно произнес Лайл. — Но нам надо.

— Да.

Нейл прикрыл глаза; запуск машины сделан тоже парный, он должен проверять готовность вооружения, его экран сбоку, но за сам старт отвечает Лайл. И как только потом Лассе и Ян собираются все вернуть?

Лайл дал команду с панели – ему не нравилось голосовое управление, машина может их спутать. Он, поглаживая пальцами управление, лишенное гашеток, наблюдал, как растет процент запуска двигателя. Вибрация, едва уловимая – в тот раз он не прислушивался, не замечал этого.

— Чувствуешь? — Нейл подал голос.

— Да... Наш с тобой ритм, — они оба ощущали одно и то же, настроенные на отклик.

— Шаг.

Двигатель вышел на полную мощность, и они рванули в раскрывшиеся створки ангара. Ян, похоже, решил их проверять стрессоустойчивость: Дюнамис вынырнул в скопление космического мусора! Миг-другой они не только уворачивалась, но и рубили саблей, и отстреливали все, что могло им помешать, не теряя скорости, прорываться вперед.

— Давай! — в Нейле проснулся прежний боевой азарт. Лайл тоже погрузился в их это общее чувство, яркое, словно белая вспышка. Синхрон. Они чувствовали друг друга и гандам через вибрацию двигателя.

— Нейл, — голос Сэтцуны выдернул их обоих из этого состояния, все снова распалось, их краткий миг единения закончился. Лайлу пришлось резко тормозить – они выбрались на чистый участок космоса.

Укол возбуждения – и только через секунду Лайл понял, что это не его ощущение. Братец? Реакция на голос Сэтцуны?

— Вы оба смогли, — связь отключилась, их ждали на базе. Эксперимент закончился вполне удачно.

— У-ф-ф, это было здорово, — Нейл сидел нога на ногу, вызывая у Лайла еще больше подозрений. — Согласен?

— Конечно, — кивнул Лайл, не торопясь покидать свое место. — Все же здорово быть рядом с тобой.

— Ладно, нам пора, пока техники не встревожились.

По счастью, их отпустили без всякого отчета. Все логи снял Ян лично. Лайл не успел понять, когда брата утащил налетевший словно волна Сэтцуна. Кажется, в сторону душа… Отлично, ему сейчас тоже не помешает привести себя в порядок, и не только смыть усталость и эйфорию своих-чужих ощущений.

— Черт! Черт! — Нейл скулил, расстегивая ремни формы: он перевозбудился, отвыкнув от того, как реагирует на голос Сэтцуны по коммлинку. Сэт раздевался с ним и впихнул в тесную кабинку.

— Он понял, — Сэт включил воду и, прижавшись к спине Нейла, коснулся его возбужденного члена. Ответом послужил лишь стон – Нейл кусал ладонь, стараясь молчать. Сэт прекрасно знал о его слабости и подключился к ним! Хорошо, у Лайла не встал…

Многого не потребовалось, возбуждение было слишком сильно, чтоб растянуть удовольствие и ласки. Ничего, вечером у них будет наверстать время в постели, заодно и обговорить некоторые моменты.

Лайл прижался к двери душевой, выбрав кабинку подальше от этих двух, и кусал губу. Вспоминал руки русалки, и что сейчас они ласкают брата. А так хотелось... Присоединиться. И встал у него еще в тот момент, когда Сэт прошел мимо и обнял Нейла.

Нейл никак не ждал, что за дверью душа они увидят Лайла. Он явно был возбужден и не скрывал этого.

— А мне помочь? — он облизнул губы, откинул со лба прядь волос. Нейл был слишком сыт, чтобы возмущаться, и покосился на Сэтцуну.

— Не заслужил, — отозвался тот, уводя Нейла.

Ответ, кажется, Лайла ошарашил, он замер посреди коридора с полным недоумением, потом метнулся в душ. Ему дали намек?!

Хал снова ощущал себя в клетке, бесконечные тренировки не помогали избавиться от накапливающейся агрессии. Он не мог бездействовать, это было частью его личности, причиной существования. Но он не хотел повредить команде, а главное, Тьерии.

— Я не могу без гандама! — он ушел к техникам. — Мне нужно пилотировать!

Ян и Лассе пытались объяснить ему, что Кириос потерян, а построить машину с нуля долго. Лассе предлагал ему истребитель, ведь Кириос большую часть времени находился в этой форме.

— Не то! — кулак Хала смял переборку. — Мне нужна нагрузка гандама, связь с GN-частицами!

Он не должен так долго находиться на поверхности, не должен быть один! «Аллилуйя, чертов трус, просыпайся!»

Но вторая личность не отвечала, закованная в кристалл боли и страха.

Хал ободрал себе костяшки и ни с чем ушел от техников. Тьерия появился в коридоре и лишь молча шел за ним. Его присутствие помогало, но недостаточно, жажда разрушений рвалась наружу.

— Надо обработать, — когда Хал закончил голыми кулаками месить контейнер на складе, Тьерия взял его за руку и увел. Халлилуйя не сопротивлялся, плелся послушно: эти вспышки приносили ему только вред, не успокоение.

Обработав ссадины на его руках – все равно заживут быстро, быстрее, чем у обычного человека – Эрде заговорил:

— Посмотри, к чему привела твоя несдержанность.

— Да какая разница! — рыкнул Хал.

— Успокойся, хватит уже, — Тьерия сам сцапал Хала в объятия. — От демонстрации твоего недовольства легче никому не станет, тем более техникам.

— Да что они настолько медлительны! — проворчал Халлилуйя. — За столько времени можно было бы бросить все силы на один мобильный доспех, а не тянуть три одновременно, пытаясь еще заниматься кораблем!

— Тише, — произнес Тьерия. — Не кричи.

Хал нехотя притих, хотя Эрде видел – злится все еще. Суперсолдат вздохнул и прижался ближе.

— Хочу отомстить этим тварям, — прошептал он. — Разорвать, всех. Как они не щадили нас, дать им прочувствовать такую же боль. Хочу защищать тебя, а не сидеть тут, сложа руки.

— Знаю, однако торопиться не стоит, тем более с таким. К тому же Локон и Сэтцуна пока справляются.

— Именно что пока! — фыркнул Хал. — Я не привык сидеть без дела, а мое дело – это сражения.

— Прости, но даже ты не справишься с Виртом, — ответил Тьерия. — Он слишком отличается от остальных гандамов.

— Значит, будем вот так вдвоем сидеть тут? — хмыкнул суперсолдат. — Звучит неплохо, но все же не хватает чего-то.

— А если я? — предложил вдруг Тьерия. — Если мне попытаться попробовать – еще раз?

— Ты уверен? — Хал помнил, каким потерянным и сломленным был тогда их Тьерия, но сумел поверить словам Ала, его поддержке.

— Да, — кивнул инновейдо. — Мне нужно хотя бы попытаться. Не хочу вечно прятаться за спины остальных, не хочу быть… не цельным.

Об этом варианте Тьерия думал уже некоторое время: его гандам изначально был создан для таких, как он, а Надли – так тем более могла использоваться только инновейдо. И вечером, уже устав спорить с Халом и оставив его в комнате, Тьерия направился к ангару с мобильными доспехами. Халлилуйя прав – пока только два гандама для защиты базы, и этого слишком мало, даже с учетом опыта и возможностей пилотов. Ариос еще не скоро будет готов, так же, как и остальные три новых доспеха, но нужно действовать-то сейчас!

В данный момент «Система суда» и сама Надли были потеряны для Эрде, а пилотировать Вирт, словно обычный мобильный доспех, не пускал страх. Один раз он уже поверил в то, что сможет оставаться полезным, даже лишившись связи с Ведой. Ал тогда убедил, помог перестать отчаиваться, но в итоге все оказалось совсем не так – Тьерия проиграл тот бой.

И сейчас он все еще боялся подвести всех, снова потерять кого-нибудь, но теперь к страху примешивалось стремление сделать все, чтобы больше никто не пострадал, чтобы Хал оставался в безопасности. Как там говорится – «попытка не пытка»? В данном случае, может быть, и пытка, но попробовать он должен!

В форме было даже непривычно, словно Тьерия уже успел отвыкнуть за это время. Но правила соблюдать необходимо – это близнецы Диланди позволяют себе пилотирование гандамом отнюдь не в специальной одежде. Что же касается Лайла, то Тьерия по-прежнему не рвался доверять ему, пусть даже Нейл и остальные склонны думать иначе. Он еще не заслужил инновейдовское доверие.

Ангар встретил тишиной, громады мобильных доспехов замерли, неподвижные, словно статуи древних богов. Тьерия направился прямиком к Яну, зная, что тот занят данными с Дюнамиса. Лассе сегодня снова не было, хотя утром он присутствовал на совещании.

— Мне хотелось бы активировать гандам, — заговорил Тьерия. — Подготовь все необходимое.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Ян. — Подожди только пару минут.

— Ладно.

Тьерии эти несколько минут показались одним из худших моментов в его жизни. Ждать он не любил никогда, терзаться сомнениями и тревогами – тоже, считая их уделом людей, а не таких совершенных созданий, как он. Однако теперь преподанный урок усвоился слишком хорошо, Эрде уже не видел ничего позорного в том, чтобы беспокоиться и волноваться. Уже больше полугода прошло с тех пор, как он в последний раз пилотировал гандам!

Ян не торопил его, наблюдая за подготовкой к активации. Вирт был полностью отремонтирован, они разве что не успели заменить часть внешней брони, но это не послужит помехой для тренировки или сражения.

Сам же Тьерия ощущал сейчас, как громко и сильно бьется собственное сердце. Он одновременно и соскучился по гандаму, предвкушал новый полет, и ощущал страх своей беспомощности, но не позволил этому снова взять вверх. Так нужно – для того, чтобы защитить Хала и остальных, чтобы больше не стоять в стороне. И совсем не важно, что теперь в случае чего Тьерия уже не сможет «нырнуть» в Веду, уходя от опасности.

— Я готов, — Тьерия включил громкую связь.

Да, он действительно готов ко всему, что может случиться. И больше не отступит.


	14. Четырнадцатая глава

За минувшие три месяца с момента своей попытки вновь активировать гандам Тьерия почти вернулся в свою прежнюю норму. Ему, по сути, теперь многому приходилось учиться заново, уже учитывая человеческую реакцию. Различия были – собственный гандам казался теперь куда более тяжелым и неповоротливым, да и уровень мощности вооружения был гораздо меньше прежнего. Но, по крайней мере, три мобильных доспеха – это хоть что-то.

Они еще не перебрались с базы на «Птолемей-2», переезд планировался в ближайшее время. Пока же все силы были брошены на новые мобильные доспехи и тренировки пилотов. За обстановкой на Земле следили – через СМИ и отчеты Хон Лона. Изредка попадались отчеты остальных наблюдателей. Новое подразделение активно готовилось – «Небожители» тоже были готовы.

Халлилуйя все еще был недоволен тем, что ему пока гандам не достанется, но терпел, изредка фыркая, что для Диланди просто-напросто утянули идею с него: обычно, если Хал выбирался из подсознания во время сражения с противником, то скорость и рефлексы были на нем, а атаки – уже на Аллилуйе. Вдвоем они были гораздо эффективнее и смертоноснее, но теперь об этом можно было лишь мечтать. Но, по крайней мере, Хал теперь хоть частично смог унять свое беспокойство за Тьерию – тот снова становился похожим на себя прежнего, разве что стал меньше проявлять свое недовольство, если оно было.

Нейл и Лайл уже полностью освоились со сделанной для них системой двойного пилотирования, хотя Нейл несколько раз уже прямо намекал Яну и Лассе, что за это время было бы проще починить прежнюю возможность подключать к системе Харо. Лайла большей частью устраивало все, даже не было прежнего негативного отношения к тому, что приходится что-то делить с братом. Да и все остальные могли заметить, что теперь у Лайла изменилась тактика по отношению к Сэтцуне, и вообще Нейл стал как-то иначе относиться ко всей этой ситуации. О том, что случилось тогда после первого общего пилотирования Дюнамиса, близнецы и Сэт не говорили вслух, уже успев все единожды обсудить. Лайла забавляла реакция брата на голос Сэтцуны – он сам так не реагировал, но ему нравилось наблюдать за смущением брата в такие моменты, нравилось подкалывать затем и Нейла, и Сэтцуну.

Младший Диланди продолжал избегать общения с Халлилуйей, однако суперсолдат порой задумчиво наблюдал за ним, то ли задумав что-то, то ли интересуясь чем-то. Лайла это настораживало, однако лезть к нему Хал опасался – он уже убедился, что в таком случае влетит не только от Тьерии, но и от Нейла с Сэтом. И как оказалось, Сэт – тот еще собственник и свое был готов охранять, словно барханный кот. «Пустынная дикарка» хоть и уступал Халу в силе, однако в ловкости и быстроте реакций держался на равных: сказывались многолетняя дрессура и затем тренировки здесь.

Вместо плановой тренировки, на которую собирались наконец-то пустить Хала, их вызвала к себе Линда, тем более, добавила, что это срочное дело. Конечно, суперсолдат был очень злым, однако пошел вместе с остальными: кто знает, может, отпустят наконец-то на миссию?! Он соскучился по возможности поучаствовать в хорошей драке и начинал ощущать себя здесь словно запертым. Тьерия видел его возрастающее нетерпение и надеялся, что, прислушавшись к его словам, Линда отпустит их куда-нибудь. В том, что Халлилуйя будет его слушаться, Тьерия был уверен и готов был отвечать за него.

— Что еще случилось? — Нейл уже был готов услышать «ничего хорошего» и мысленно прикидывал готовность команды к возобновлению миссий.

— Со мной связалась Ван Люмин, — произнесла Линда. — Она просит Дюнамис и Эксию для своего сопровождения на одной встрече.

— Гандамы для сопровождения? Это не слишком ли? — нахмурился Тьерия. — Это может выдать и поставить под угрозу всех!

— Я понимаю, — вздохнула Линда, ей тоже не нравилась подобная просьба. — Но отказать мы не можем. Поэтому – Нейл, Сэт, готовьтесь.

— Отправляюсь с ними, — произнес Лайл. — Или откажете в просьбе?

Младший Диланди понимал, что для подобной задачи второй пилот Дюнамису не нужен, Нейл и в одиночку справится со всем, но не собирался сидеть сложа руки, упуская такую возможность.

— Не откажу, — доверие Линды еще не вернулось, и они оба знали, что прежнее предупреждение все еще в силе. — Ты там еще пригодишься.

— Спасибо, — Лайл не рискнул поинтересоваться о причинах уверенности того, что он пригодится. Суровая Линда что-то недоговаривает?

— Как вариант, кому-то придется быть среди сопровождения госпожи Ван, а кому-то – прикрывать в случае возможного нападения. Хон Лон, уже на Земле, сообщит всю информацию.

— Понятно, — немногословно кивнул Сэтцуна, уже обдумывающий полученное задание. — Мы долго пробудем там?

— Не знаю, — честно ответила женщина. — Все, что сказала госпожа Ван – территориально это Япония.

— Эй! А вы ничего не забыли, а? — Хал заговорил, привлекая к себе внимание остальных. — Что-то этой троице вечно достается лучшее, а мне? Или все, пора списывать в утиль, признать бесполезным?

Тьерия напрягся – Халлилуйя злится, но пока еще говорит, не кидается. Если же его успокоить, не спровоцировав, то все обойдется. Эти же опасения разделял и Нейл. Сэт уже ступил на шаг вперед, закрывая собой Лайла на тот случай, если суперсолдат решит действовать радикально. Вдвоем с Нейлом получится затормозить Хала, плюс еще Тьерия, которого он готов слушать.

— Успокойся, — Линда без страха посмотрела в горящий злостью глаз Хала. — Для тебя есть другая задача.

Этого волшебного слова хватило для того, чтобы Халлилуйя мигом присмирел и приготовился слушать. Линда повернулась к Сэтцуне и Лайлу:

— Помните тех пиратов?

— Еще бы! — не удержался Лайл, а Тьерия встревожился:

— Нашли их место обитания?

— С нами поделились координатами, — кивнула Линда. — Не представляю, как эта информация оказалась у госпожи Ван, но, тем не менее, теперь знаем и мы.

— Хотите, чтобы я расправился с ними? — хищно улыбнулся Халлилуйя. — Вот только на чем?

— Конечно, я не Сумераги и не могу выдать одобрение планов, как Веда, — произнесла Линда. — Но есть неплохой вариант – проникнуть внутрь и действовать там. Или не справишься, Халлилуйя?

— Думаешь, не справлюсь? — азартный оскал сменил улыбку суперсолдата. — Это все слишком легко!

— Одного не пущу, — спокойным тоном проговорил Тьерия. — Мощности Вирта хватит на несколько выстрелов.

— А почему бы на расстоянии не разнести их, и все? — спросил Нейл и тут же прищурился. — Их двигатели, да?

— Да, — согласилась Линда. — Тьерия, Халлилуйя – ваша основная задача не только уничтожение пиратов, но либо двигатель с одного из доспехов, либо информация с терминалов базы.

— Ясно, — отозвался Хал: даже такое откровенно грязное дело вызывало в нем энтузиазм, от которого Ал пришел бы в ужас. — Вот уж повеселюсь!

Тьерия только поморщился, но промолчал. Все равно Хал – это Хал, его не изменить. А те пираты – они опасны, и то, что в их руках оказалась подобная технология, раздражало и беспокоило. Нет, с ними определенно стоит разобраться.

— Есть какие-либо данные, помимо координат? — спросил инновейдо. — Хоть что-нибудь еще?

— Отправлю всю информацию на твой планшет, — ответила Линда. — День-два на подготовку точно есть. А вот остальным пора собирать вещи.

…Уже вечером за ними явился грузовой шаттл компании Ван Люмин. Все уже было подготовлено, и можно было не опасаться досмотра при приземлении. Пилоты были готовы, гандамы – погружены на борт, и пока длится перелет до Земли, позволялось немного отдохнуть.

— Жаль, что не Ирландия, — первым заговорил Сэт, нарушая тишину. Оба близнеца вскинули голову, а он пояснил: — Мне обещали показать заповедник, где растут орхидеи.

Лайл хмыкнул только, Нейл улыбнулся:

— Обещаю, в следующий раз все будет.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Сэтцуна.

— А меня возьмете? — осведомился Лайл. — Или все еще в опале?

— Посмотрим, — Сэт повернулся к нему, оглядел, словно что-то решая, и затем перебрался к Нейлу.

К сожалению, когда они оказались на Земле, пришлось временно оставить гандамы. Но, как действительно оказалось, грузовой шаттл никто не собирался досматривать, поэтому пилот заверил их, что содержимое контейнеров будет доставлено в укромное место. Встречал сам Хон Лон – он поздоровался с Сэтцуной и Нейлом, настороженно посмотрел на Лайла, когда их представили друг другу. Младший Диланди тоже не торопился доверяться новому знакомому, тем более с такой подозрительной мордой.

— Госпожа Ван ожидает лишь пилотов Дюнамиса и Эксии, — произнес Хон Лон таким намекающим тоном, что сложно было не догадаться об истинном смысле его слов. — Только их.

— Для моего гандама была установлена система двойного управления, — ответил Нейл, приблизившись к брату и приобняв его за плечи. — Так что – мы считаемся за одного.

— Я сообщу, — лаконично ответил Хон Лон. — Прошу следовать за мной.

Лайл переглянулся с братом и Сэтцуной – мол, так надо или нет? Нейл честно пожал плечами, Сэт нахмурился, ему это не слишком понравилось.

— Мне не рады, — тихо шепнул Лайл, когда они шли за телохранителем госпожи Ван. — Похоже, не все в курсе пополнения команды?

— Линда действовала по инструкции, информация была направлена и наблюдатели осведомлены, — ответил за Нейла Сэтцуна. — Но держись рядом с нами, Лайл.

— Хорошо.

Хон Лон шел впереди них, но разговор наверняка слышал, хоть и не подал никакого вида. В машине он сам занял место водителя и лишь тогда заговорил снова:

— Встреча с госпожой Ван состоится через три часа. У вас будет время привести себя в порядок, передохнуть и переодеться. Вам уже предоставлено жилье. За полчаса до встречи я заеду за вами и заберу.

Квартира, где их временно поселили, оказалась большой. Расположение было удачным – не так уж далеко от центра, можно даже дойти пешком, но и не на самом виду, не среди элитного района, без каких-либо излишеств, просто хорошее жилье. С высоты их этажа было можно рассмотреть почти весь город.

— Ну, здесь довольно-таки неплохо, — Нейл огляделся по сторонам. — Что отдельно нравится – не настолько дорого, чтобы возникли сомнения, что мы потянем такое.

— Рабочая легенда у нас есть? — поинтересовался Лайл.

— Есть, — ответил ему Сэтцуна. — У тебя – командировка, мы – в отпуске. Все подтверждается.

— Шустро, — оценил Лайл. — Так всегда?

— Почти. Что-то еще? — уточнил Сэтцуна.

— Пока нет. — Лайл пожал плечами и вытащил из кармана куртки сигареты. — Осмотрюсь тут и покурю, раз пока у нас есть время.

...Хон Лон прибыл в точно названное время. Поездка заняла двадцать пять минут, и, подъехав к ресторану, он провел пилотов к небольшому залу, предназначенному для приема особых персон. Ван Люмин была там одна, она медленно отставила в сторону пустую чашку и подняла взгляд на гостей:

— Доброе утро.

— Рады видеть, — произнес Нейл. — И мне еще не довелось лично поблагодарить вас за оказанную помощь.

— Как я вижу, медики постарались на славу, вернув вам глаз, — кивнула Ван Люмин. — Было бы совершенно жаль зря потерять ваш талант. Но мы не знали, что на такой случай существует ваша замена.

Ее взгляд скользнул на Лайла. Можно было не сомневаться, ею изучено его личное дело от и до.

— Здравствуйте, — Лайл вежливо улыбнулся, хотя эта женщина ему не понравилась с первого взгляда.

— Я сообщила Линде свою просьбу – прислать вас для обеспечения моей безопасности на одной встрече, — снова заговорила Ван Люмин. — Можете считать это платой за мою помощь.

Нейл кивнул, он что-то подобное и подозревал. Они с Сэтом были в долгу перед ней, и теперь Ван Люмин решила это использовать в своих целях.

— Детали? — лаконично спросил Сэтцуна.

По кивку Ван Люмин Хон Лон передал Нейлу планшет и заговорил:

— Здесь вся информация. Составление плана действий – на ваше усмотрение. У вас есть время на подготовку, встреча назначена завтра на полдень.

— Почему вы все же считаете, что для подобного необходимы гандамы? — прямо спросил Нейл. — Пока точно никому не известно, что «Небожителям» удалось уцелеть, но так – это, возможно, выдаст нас.

— Меня вздумали шантажировать, — поморщилась госпожа Ван. — Не беспокойтесь, о «Небожителях» никто не догадывается, информация, подобранная для шантажа, совсем другая и совершенно бесполезная, обнародование данных ничего не сделало бы. Но у этого человека точно есть при себе мобильный доспех, отнюдь не военного происхождения. Полагаю, это и вас тоже интересует?

— Вполне.

— За последнее время появилось много подобий гандамов, — продолжила Ван Люмин. — Поэтому необходимо выяснить их происхождение, сравнить с теми данными, что есть у нас.

— Полагаете, эту информацию враг заполучил от Веды? — спросил Сэтцуна.

— Не знаю. Но отвергать этот вариант не буду.

Сэтцуна кивнул, припомнив и пиратов, и поставленную задачу перед Халом и Тьерией. Помимо военных и той, еще одной стороны, есть ведь кто-то еще. Или их просто стараются запутать, сбить со следа? Человек, с которым он тогда сражался, этот Алехандро, у него ведь был не просто мобильный доспех – именно гандам, и чем-то похож на того, кто когда-то спас Сэтцуну.

— Поэтому вы решили стать приманкой.

— Верно, — кивнула Ван Люмин. — Так даже будет проще. Я очень рассчитываю на вас. Думаю, не стоит говорить о том, что не нужно никого разочаровывать.

— Не стоит, — согласился Нейл. — Мы отлично все поняли.

— Тогда – увидимся завтра, — Ван Люмин чуть склонила голову. — Проводи их, Хон Лон.

Несмотря на предложение отвезти обратно на машине, все трое отказались – хотелось спокойно обсудить, да и идти не так уж и далеко.

— Интересно, с каких это пор «Небожители» стали банальными наемниками на службе у всяких богатых дамочек? — спросил Лайл.

— Считай, что мы были ей должны, — ответил Нейл. — Эксию удалось вытащить и доставить на базу с ее помощью, я проходил лечение после ее договоренности с частой клиникой. К тому же она в чем-то права, мне тоже не нравится ни усиление военных этими странными GN-двигателями, ни то, что почти такое же начало попадаться у всяких тварей, как у тех пиратов или семейки Тринити.

— Сэт, что ты скажешь?

— Мы все сделаем. Но нужен план. И быть осторожнее, все это слишком подозрительно для обычного совпадения.

— Получим информацию и сравним с тем, что удалось раздобыть Халу и Тьерии в их вылазке. Тогда уже будем отталкиваться от этого, —подвел итог Нейл. — А пока – будем выполнять свою задачу. Надеюсь, что одного раза для нее будет более чем достаточно.

— У нас все равно нет выбора, ведь так? — произнес Лайл.

— К сожалению.

Еще до наступления ночи удалось все обдумать, обговорить, связаться еще раз с Хон Лоном и набросать примерную голографическую модель. Было решено, что Нейл с братом будут прикрывать издалека, пока Сэтцуна станет готов действовать, дождавшись сигнала от Ван Люмин. Стрельба будет целиком на Нейле, задачей Лайла будет следить за обстановкой, постоянно находясь на связи с Сэтцуной, и чуть что – предупреждать Нейла. Возможность того, что их попытаются перехитрить и устроят свою ловушку, оценивалась довольно-таки высоко.

— Ну, раз уже все готово, то нужно и отдохнуть, — Лайл потянулся: еще бы, столько времени сидеть на полу в одной позе!

— Хон Лон явится рано, — согласился Нейл. — Поужинать и спать?

Сэт просто кивнул: им действительно нужен отдых, день завтра будет не из легких.

— Раз так, то я, пожалуй, пойду, — младший Диланди поднялся на ноги и направился к дверям. — Не шалите и вовремя ложитесь спать!

— Эй! Куда ты? — воскликнул Нейл.

— Как куда? — Лайл повернулся к ним и ухмыльнулся. — Прогуляюсь немного, развлекусь.

…Проснувшись, Нейл заметил, что Сэтцуны в постели нет. Поднявшись, снайпер подошел к Сэту, стоящему у окна, его взгляд был направлен в небо. Свет городских огней был слишком ярким, чтобы видны были звезды, но похоже, это совсем не мешало Сэтцуне.

— Ты замерз, — Нейл обнял его, накинув на плечи свой халат. — Не спится?

— Я думал о том, что было бы, потеряй я тебя тогда, — ответил Сэт. — Если бы ты погиб.

— Это причинило бы боль всем, — произнес Нейл. — И особенно тебе.

Сэтцуна взял его за руку, держась крепко, словно боясь отпустить.

— А что, если где-то и когда-то в одной из многочисленных реальностей это случилось?

— Ты веришь, что этот мир – не единственный? — улыбнулся снайпер, но тут же посерьезнел. — Даже если это и так, то ты в любом случае остался бы жив и смог бы измениться вместо меня. И наверняка бы нашел Лайла, позвав его заменить меня.

— Не говори так, словно это возможно – остаться без тебя, — Сэтцуна повернулся к Нейлу, неотрывно глядя на него.

— Я здесь, — Нейл обнял его. — Рядом с тобой.

— Обещаешь?

— Да.

Сэтцуна безмолвно прижался, крепко, слушая размеренно бьющееся чужое сердце. Это прогоняло остатки тревоги и мыслей, успокаивало.

— Пойдем спать, до утра еще долго, — Нейл подхватил его на руки, возвращаясь к кровати.

— Лайл еще не пришел ведь?

— Нет, — Нейл сейчас точно знал, что брата поблизости нет. — И где его только носит…

Лайл ушел от брата и Сэтцуны в ночь, ему требовалось подумать и перестать ощущать, как давит на мозги их связь. До конца разобраться, чего он хочет от этих отношений, если они все-таки примут его.

Ноги несли куда придется, он останавливался, чтобы покурить, а после продолжал путь. Он старался не попадаться людям и не выходить на свет, словно призрак. Он, кажется, сделал круг по району, узнал, где тут камеры и фонари, где слишком густые кусты, и что не привязанная собака в конце проулка очень даже недружелюбна.

Нагулявшись, младший Диланди направился в их временное жилье. Осторожно зайдя в квартиру и сняв плащ, он прислушался – в одной из комнат слышны тихие голоса, видимо, все же проснулись.

— Уже не спите? — Лайл, щурясь, вынырнул к ним из тьмы на свет.

— А ты где был и почему оставил телефон? — Нейл хмурился.

— Да успокойся, кому я что-то передам без телефона? — он сжал кулаки: ему что, снова собрались напомнить? — Хватит уже, сколько можно!

— Лайл, — Сэтцуна вдруг коснулся его плеча. — Это ты успокойся. Тебя не было всю ночь. Что ты искал?

— Уж точно не связного! О вас думал! — Лайл захлопнул рот и понял, что проговорился.

Нейл поймал за ворот рубашки и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. А ведь он бы почувствовал, если бы брат что-то замыслил… Они достаточно помучили друг друга недосказанностью.

— Все. Спать, — объявил Сэтцуна и взял их за руки. — Ты идешь с нами, чтобы никуда больше не делся, — кисть Лайла ощутимо сжали.

Конечно, Лайла спихнули на край со стороны Нейла. Младший думал, как устроиться, и уснул, только уткнувшись лбом в плечо брата. Сэтцуна приподнялся посмотреть на спящего Лайла. Кивнул чему-то своему и тоже улегся спать на грудь Нейла.

* * *

Опасения оказались не напрасны: для Ван Люмин действительно была подготовлена ловушка. Повод для попытки шантажа действительно оказался глупым, но целью было выманить саму Ван Люмин с ее территории. Неприятным сюрпризом оказалось и наличие у напавших двух мобильных доспехов, а алое сияние GN-частиц слишком уж напоминало ту чертову троицу.

Со вторым, находящимся в засаде, разобрались близнецы. Сэт занялся первым напавшим, сумев обезвредить мобильный доспех и забрать пилота. К тому моменту, когда все закончилось, госпожа Ван уже вызвала свою личную охрану и попросила передать им пленника. Уцелевший корпус мобильного доспеха также забрали ее люди, пообещав предоставить всю информацию через несколько дней.

— Благодарю вас, — вежливо улыбнулась Ван Люмин. — Как и всегда, мои ожидания оправданы.

— Надеюсь, мы больше ничего не должны? — поинтересовался Нейл. — И когда можно будет все же получить техданные?

— Думаю, вы не против отпуска на три дня? — предположила госпожа Ван, словно не слыша первую часть вопроса. — Прошу только не уезжать из города. Мои люди… займутся этим горе-шантажистом. Хотя… Сэтцуна, не согласишься ли помочь?

— Простите, но с этим – нет, — твердо ответил Сэт, ничуть не изменившись в лице, однако Нейл видел – ему такое неприятно. — Не смогу.

Ван Люмин не стала настаивать, однако, похоже, ожидала другого результата. Она пообещала, что Дюнамис и Эксию также подготовят для перевозки грузовым шаттлом, поэтому не нужно беспокоиться о том, как придется возвращаться назад.

Лайл видел, что после слов этой женщины Сэтцуне стало как-то не по себе. Поймав его обеспокоенный взгляд, Нейл кратко пояснил:

— Ван Люмин имела в виду кое-что из прошлого Сэта. Не самое приятное напоминание.

— Ясно, — Лайл не стал расспрашивать дальше: видно же, что вспоминать неприятно ни брату, ни самому Сэтцуне. — А раз у нас появилось аж целых три дня свободного времени, чем займемся?

— Прогулка? — предложил Сэтцуна. — Я давно не был в этом районе города.

— Тут неплохо и красиво, — кивнул Нейл. — Да и до квартиры можно легко добраться пешком. Лайл, тут как ночью, тихо?

— Вполне, — хмыкнул младший. — Только не стоит лезть в третий переулок, там собака здоровая такая и злая. А что, предлагаешь ночью прогуляться?

— А что? Романтично же, не находишь?

— Ночью слишком шумно и есть люди, — у Сэта, похоже, было настроение отдать ночь какому-нибудь другому времяпрепровождению. — Вечером – другое дело.

… Риджен наблюдал за пилотами гандамов; на краткий миг кольнула зависть – даже у этого рыжего подстреленного неудачника есть его половина! Даже люди его обошли в этом… Отбросив эмоции, он продолжил «слушать», надеясь выловить их планы.

Второй Локон не замена для первого – они в дуэте ведут снайперский гандам, сумев справиться с подобной системой пилотирования. Это отнюдь не что-то новое, делали так и раньше, однако, судя по информации Веды, в такие пары всегда ставились обычный человек и инновейдо. Но эти двое каким-то образом все же смогли: это и злило, и интриговало – так в чем же секрет?

И где же Тьерия? Его ведь должны были отправить сюда, а не этого мальчишку!

Инновейдо легко скрывался от людей, обезличенный, смазанный для камер и всякого решавшего его рассмотреть. Он изображал, что внимательно изучает витрины и вывески, но на самом деле читал по губам и следил за фоном квантовых мозговых волн. Риджен слишком увлекся, он не обращал внимания на мелькающий на периферии странный светлый образ – закат оказался ярким, красочным, его слепили блики от машин и витрин. Чувство опасности молчало.

«Привет, милашка», – все случилось стремительно, из людского потока выделился белый образ, обрел форму, а в сознании – чужой голос! Еще секунда, и Риджена приобняли изящные руки со спины, не давая шевельнуться.

— Нехорошо следить, — белые пушистые волосы – все, что он сейчас видит. Их разделяет спинка скамьи, так просто не вывернуться, не устраивая скандал или драку, а это привлечет внимание. Инновейдо, о котором ему не известно! И так близко, что начал прокрадываться страх… — Ну-ну, не надо меня бояться. Я не обижу, давай не будем привлекать внимание и немного поговорим.

Незнакомец поменял положение, и вот он уже сидит с ним на лавочке, бедро к бедру, обнимая за талию. Риджен наконец-то смог рассмотреть его – ярко-голубые глаза собеседника смотрели с незлой насмешкой. В сознании творился сумбур, он не давал собраться и дотянуться до остальных, как и читать себя – светлые волосы, собранные в легкомысленную прическу, он и улыбается как совсем обычный человек, но только на первый взгляд.

— Грешник системы… — сорвалось у Риджена, он наконец-то вспомнил.

Хиксар положил палец на губы парня.

— Тш-ш, не надо меня так называть, я хороший. Это ты ведешь себя плохо и чуть не попался, — Хиксар говорил тихо, интимно наклонившись к самому уху. Люди их принимали за обычную парочку и обходили стороной.

— Тот, кто невидим для Веды, чьих данные удалены и нет пси-отпечатка…

— Хиксар, так меня зовут. А ты чуть не попался, тебя засекли, — второй инновейдо кивнул в сторону разговаривающих пилотов. — Тебе надо быть осторожнее.

— Ты должен… — начало было говорить Риджен, но его рот снова накрыли пальцами.

— Молчи, неразумное создание. Я никому ничего не должен, у меня на все свое мнение. Удобно быть призраком. И тебе советую чаще думать своей головой, милашка.

Раздался выстрел. Риджен, пользуясь ситуацией, выкрутился и рванул в сторону, где в засаде должен был быть один из бойцов. Что он себе позволяет?!


	15. Пятнадцатая глава

Сэтцуна умел слышать выстрел даже в толпе и определять направление пули; за столько лет он ничуть не растерял эти навыки, да и за секунду словно что-то дернуло. Сэт развернулся и оттолкнул Лайла в сторону, но на асфальте уже показались капли крови. Лайл только негромко вскрикнул, вид у него был совершенно удивленный: он еще не ощущал боли, а по штанине, распоротой пулей, текла кровь. Сэтцуна кинулся в сторону выстрела, а Нейл оттащил Лайла в сторону: надо срочно наложить жгут! Рана бедра глубокая, пуля крупная, но вскользь, да что за горе-снайпер?!

Но самое главное, что люди выстрел не видели, а что до звуков – город полон ими, в гомоне вечера даже на вскрик Лайла не среагировал никто. Пуля ушла куда-то в стену, но было не до нее.

— Больно… — шок прошел, Лайл закусил губу: теперь он ощутил рану в полной мере. Брат, быстро вытащив складной нож, разрезал ткань брюк и перетягивал бедро.

— Сейчас. Машина у нас есть, потерпи, — произнес Нейл. — Доберемся до квартиры, и все будет хорошо.

— Будет хорошо? — Лайл держался за него, боясь отпустить.

— Вот и Сэт, сейчас доберемся до машины.

— Упустил, — коротко ответил Сэтцуна на непроизнесенный вопрос близнецов и помог Нейлу дотащить Лайла до машины. — Теперь уже не выследить.

— Это пока не в приоритете, важнее другое, — Нейл пустил за руль Сэта, а сам остался рядом с братом.

Доехали они быстро, по счастью, никто не попался – ни у подъезда, ни в лифте, и даже охранник внизу ничего не заметил; Нейл практически тащил брата на себе, и со стороны выглядело так, словно тот перебрал слегка. Крови на полу не осталось, Сэт за этим внимательно следил: нечего оставлять свидетельства случившегося.

— К медикам не едем, сами все сделаем, — произнес Нейл, когда они оказались в квартире. — Сэт, давай все.

— Сейчас.

— Лайл, не спи, говори с нами, ладно? Мы все сейчас сделаем, все будет хорошо.

— Знаешь, все происходящее как-то настораживает, — Лайл попытался ухмыльнуться, но поморщился от боли. — У нас хоть что-нибудь есть в аптечке?

— Ты удивишься, — Нейл втащил брата на кухню, где Сэтцуна уже все подготовил. — Обезболивающее есть, но слабоватое, все-таки ощущать ты будешь.

— Без разницы уже, — отмахнулся Лайл. — Давай все сюда.

Брюки пришлось практически срезать, Нейл слишком торопился. Сэт уже все разложил, и Лайл удивленно покосился на набор хирургических инструментов. Что его так будут шить, он уже догадался.

— Потерпи немного, — попросил Нейл. — Мы справимся.

Лайл только сдавленно зашипел.

— Боюсь даже спрашивать, где ты такому научился.

— И не спрашивай, так будет спокойнее, — ответил Нейл, быстрыми и уверенными движениями зашивая рану. — Прости, больше обезболивающего нет, придется терпеть.

— Не в первый раз, — Лайл поморщился и глухо выругался, старший опознал, что это было сказано на немецком.

Сэт, сев рядом, просто взял ладонь Лайла в свою руку и предупредил:

— Буду держать, если что.

— Отлично…

— Говоришь, не в первый раз? — осведомился Нейл. — И где это тебя на живую зашивали, а? В Катароне?

— Было дело, — младший Диланди снова выругался, цепляясь за руку Сэтцуны. — Молодой был, глупо подставился. Но повезло, задело поверхностно, только длинный след, поэтому и пришлось зашивать. На спине, потом покажу.

— Непременно, — хмыкнул Нейл, заканчивая свою работу над шитьем раны. — Похвастаемся коллекцией шрамов друг у друга. Так, думаю, оставшееся время протянешь, а на базе сдадим тебя доку. Не хочется все-таки тебя тащить к местным медикам, могут возникнуть различные вопросы, а нам они совершенно не нужны.

— Лекарства, — напомнил Сэт. — Лучше перестраховаться.

— Да, — согласился Нейл. — Уколы и перевязка.

Услышав это, Лайл только застонал. Болело терпимо, он вполне мог потерпеть эту боль, ничего страшного. Главное, чтобы не было заражения и воспаления, а Морено потом справится. Два дня переждать – это не две недели. Да и даже если останется шрам, то это ничуть не расстраивало, тут уже без разницы – одним больше или меньше.

— Давай, аккуратно, я помогу тебе дойти до кровати, — произнес Нейл. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть и не напрягать ногу.

— Ходить вроде смогу, — Лайл, впрочем, предпочел не рисковать и вцепился в брата. — А со мной кто-нибудь полежит?

— Позже, иди спать пока.

— Ловлю на слове!

Нейл отвел брата в комнату, Сэт остался убирать следы незапланированного медицинского процесса. Подобные навыки были и у него, приходилось применять на практике, но вот с Лайлом… Он испугался, увидев его кровь, но был уверен, что все-таки смог достать напавшего. Если бы можно было б продолжить погоню, то он бы его убил – за то, что посмел покуситься на дорогих Сэту людей.

— Уложил спать, — Нейл вернулся к Сэтцуне. — Ему чертовски повезло, что ты так быстро среагировал.

— А как иначе? — Сэтцуна заканчивал уже все. — Я не могу никого потерять.

— Как и я. Пожалуй, нам тоже стоит идти спать, день был слишком… насыщен событиями.

Сэтцуна всего лишь кивнул. Нейл притянул его к себе, обнял.

— Вернемся скоро на базу, и док там подлатает Лайла окончательно, — произнес он. — А пока за ним присмотрим мы.

— За нами ведь следили, — Сэт прижался к любимому. — Скамейка рядом с розовыми кустами и парочка.

— Да, — кивнул Нейл; слежку он тоже ощущал, поэтому они тогда не говорили ни о чем рабочем или лишнем, просто обычный бытовой разговор, который ничего не скажет посторонним или слишком заинтересованным лицам. — Это началось еще когда мы вышли из того торгового центра.

— Мне на пару мгновений показалось… — Сэтцуна замолчал, нахмурившись, но затем продолжил. — Такое ощущение было, как с Тьерией обычно.

— Странно… — Нейл тоже нахмурился. — Может, это был инновейдо? Тьерия сейчас на базе и сюда точно не явится.

— Скорее всего, — согласился Сэтцуна. — И мне все это абсолютно не нравится.

— Знаешь, не стоит говорить Ван Люмин о случившемся, — предложил Нейл. — Ей не слишком понравилось, что в команде теперь есть и Лайл.

— Она могла устроить все это, — кивнул Сэт. — Даже объясняет, почему так выстрелили, цель – лишь припугнуть. Но если нападение и то непонятное ощущение инновейдо связаны друг с другом?

— Тогда это тоже способ припугнуть нас, — ответил снайпер. — Видимо, та самая третья сторона, о которой мы говорили до этого. Их способ показать, что нас слишком легко достать.

— Виновный ответит, — мрачно пообещал Сэтцуна. — Я уж постараюсь.

— А мы поможем, — добавил Нейл. — Не думаю, что Хал и Тьерия останутся в стороне.

— Только не цепляйся слишком сильно за месть, — попросил Сэтцуна. — Хорошо?

— Хорошо. А сейчас пойдем, Лайл просил полежать с ним.

Сэт молча кивнул, понимая, как это важно. Он и сам, когда бывал ранен, всегда в итоге уползал под бок к Нейлу: казалось, после этого становилось сразу лучше, так и должно сработать с Лайлом.

Лайл мерз и ощущал слабость, он заснул, а точнее, отключился, но ненадолго, а когда Нейл вернулся, то Лайл снова не спал. Рана ныла, он дрожал и вжался в брата, стоило только тому лечь рядом.

— Спать, похоже, не получится, — он уткнулся в шею Нейла.

Его крепко обняли, согревая собой, и Нейл не сопротивлялся, когда раненную ногу уложили на него.

— Тихо-тихо, я рядом, — он гладил младшего брата по спине. — Я испугался в тот момент, что потеряю тебя вот так.

— Я не предам, я клянусь, — Лайл стиснул плечи Нейла.

— Ты прощен, — хмыкнул старший ему в макушку и продолжил растирать мышцы, разгоняя кровь. — Мы же одно целое.

И хватка ослабла, Лайл расслабился и доверился родным рукам.

— Так хорошо с тобой, — он жалел, что потянуться нельзя – будет больно.

— Все остальное потом, — его закутали в одеяло, чтобы тепло не уходило.

— Сбежишь снова от меня к Сэтцуне? — Лайл закрыл глаза.

— С чего ты это взял? — его обняли снова. — Я же обещал, что буду рядом. Я разделю твою боль. Спи.

Тепло, боль наконец-то ослабла, он удобнее улегся, теснее прижимаясь к брату, устраивая ногу так, чтобы не беспокоить рану – Лайл глупо улыбнулся, прячась за волосами. Нейл прислушивался к дыханию – заснул. Ну, а он потерпит, лишь бы Лайлу стало легче.

Сэт тихо и осторожно улегся рядом, чтобы не разбудить Лайла. Нейл улыбнулся Сэтцуне, а тот привычно уже прижался к нему. Этот долгий день все же подошел к концу.

Утром Сэтцуна наблюдал за близнецами – они собирались, ничего ему не говоря, но он не спрашивал, и так чувствовал. Он готовил завтрак сам: то, что придаст им сил, но не тяжелое. Пока не было возможности вернуться, у них есть время… он не собирался вмешиваться, близнецам нужно побыть друг с другом.

— Осторожнее, — он прикоснулся к плечу Лайла, подал ему куртку.

— Мы справимся, — Нейл взял Лайла за руку, сегодня на нем не было привычных перчаток. Он чмокнул Сэта в щеку и увел брата.

Сэтцуна практически ощущал, как распускает горячий цветок их общих эмоций, хотелось уйти с ними, окунуться третьим в это. Он сдержался – не время, это только для них двоих.

Близнецы вернулись где-то вечером, в обнимку, взлохмаченные, с сытыми улыбками и довольные. Сэтцуна мигом среагировал на звук открывающейся двери и тихо ждал, когда они зайдут в комнату. При виде Нейла и Лайла Сэт лишь кивнул: вот теперь все так, как должно быть.

* * *

Риджен злился – его отозвали, ничего не сказав, не объяснив причину. Он должен сейчас быть на месте, продолжая наблюдение и курируя этих идиотов, оставшихся без пары, но вместо этого Риббонс приказывает явиться к нему! И зачем? Справиться с чем-то он может и с помощью Хиллинг, та ведь всегда рядом со своей парой. Или из-за инцидента? Но ведь все остались живы, второй рыжий даже ранен не сильно, да и мальчишка не пострадал.

Была и еще одна причина остаться на месте – Хиксар. Наглец исчез так же быстро, как и подкрался, оставляя без ответов все вопросы. Заинтригованный и заинтересованный его поведением, Риджен пытался отыскать хоть какой-нибудь след, расспрашивал и искал в сети, но чем дальше, тем сильнее возникало ощущение, что это с ним затеяли игру, а не наоборот. Невидимка – вот кого он старался найти. Возможно – их враг, но Риджен осознавал, что этот инновейдо растревожил его. Они обязательно встретятся еще раз, Хиксар слишком уж открыто намекнул на это, и уж тогда этому типу никуда не деться.

Риббонсу принадлежал особняк в пригороде, здесь он легко вписывался в компанию молодых людей, достаточно богатых и влиятельных, не вызывая лишних вопросов. Насколько знал Риджен, у Риббонса была подготовлена целая легенда на тот счет, если кто-то уж слишком заинтересуется. Но обычно его харизма позволяла убеждать людей так, чтобы ни у кого не вызывать расспросов. Хиллинг он представлял своей сестрой, что объясняло сходство между ними. Для всех она была студенткой и даже, черт подери, и в самом деле значилась учащейся в каком-то университете, Риджен не вникал в их истории, но приходилось хотя бы поверхностно знать, раз ему выпало играть роль риббонсовского помощника-секретаря.

Тут уже кто-то был – Риджен заметил чужую машину. Интересно, кто же мог явиться в такое время, и главное, по какой причине? Для приема гостей существовал отдельный день, не мог Риббонс изменить своему же собственному распорядку. И уж не из-за этого же визита он так спешно отозвал Риджена сюда?

И Риббонс, и его гость находились в библиотеке – в свой кабинет инновейдо не пускал никого, за исключением, конечно же, Хиллинг. Риджен замер перед дверью, слыша голоса, но подслушать не удалось, Риббонс ждал его, и сам распахнул дверь.

— Ты все же приехал, — произнес он, улыбнувшись, однако во взгляде было лишь недовольство. — И очень вовремя.

На небольшом диване совершенно по-хозяйски развалился мужчина. Цвет кожи и черты его лица выдавали восточный регион, однако из этого выбивался рыжий цвет его волос. Риджен сразу оценил ощущаемую от него опасность, с таким человеком стоит всегда быть настороже.

— Познакомься с господином аль Саачезом, нашим восточным союзником, — сказал Риббонс. — Наше сотрудничество началось не так уж и давно, но обещает быть очень полезным. Господин аль Саачез, это Риджен, совершенно бесполезный в таком простом занятии, как слежка за обозначенным объектом.

Сам Риджен не успел ничего возразить на эту тираду, как его лицо обожгла пощечина. Очки каким-то чудом не слетели с него, Риджен отшатнулся назад.

— Что ж, — аль Саачез поднялся с дивана. — Раз мы уже пришли к соглашению, то позвольте откланяться. А касаемо вашего некомпетентного работника… возможно, вы одолжите его мне на пару дней? Уверяю, наставник из меня хороший, никто даже и не думал жаловаться.

Риджену не понравился взгляд этого человека – больше оценивающий, чем похотливый. Словно этот аль Саачез прикидывал, сколько придется потратить времени, чтобы потом это все могло окупиться, и как быстро получится подчинить себе. Не то чтобы подобная перспектива пугала инновейдо – нет, Риджен просто находил такое весьма неприятным.

— Спасибо за совет, — улыбнулся Риббонс, на этот раз не протокольно-вежливо, а вполне искренне. — Я обязательно воспользуюсь им, но пока склонен дать Риджену второй шанс.

Дождавшись, когда инновейдо вернется, проводив лично гостя, Риджен воскликнул:

— И что за спектакль ты тут устроил?!

— Спектакль? — Риббонс приподнял бровь. — И я в самом деле недоволен твой работой, Риджен. Тебе поручили простое задание – проследить за пилотами «Небожителей», а что в итоге?

— Они не заметили меня, — ответил Риджен. — Были там для выполнения личного поручения той китайской девицы.

— Я сейчас не об этом.

— А, тот выстрел! Но уж извини, я-то что мог поделать? — Риджен развел руками. — Я в тот момент находился совсем с другой стороны.

— Тебе полагалось все держать под контролем!

— Твой драгоценный Сэтцуна Ф.Сэйэй не пострадал, — фыркнул Риджен. — Хотя мы вообще рассчитывали, что он останется с остальными, а на дело отправят других пилотов.

— И несмотря на это, твой промах мог стать роковым. — Риббонс все еще злился, а уж на что он способен в таком состоянии – Риджен это знал. — У меня есть планы на Сэтцуну.

О своей встрече с Хиксаром Риджен и не собирался говорить, теперь уже из принципа. Пусть даже если и окажется, что Хиксар все же является их противником, о нем пусть Риббонс узнает от остальных. Будет сюрпризом, даже интересно окажется посмотреть на реакцию Риббонса из-за инновейдо, о котором нет данных.

— И что теперь? — поинтересовался Риджен, без всякого страха или вины глядя на Риббонса. — Отзовешь и будешь держать рядом с собой, как послушную собаку?

— Хотелось бы поступить так прямо сейчас, — хмыкнул Риббонс. — Но я же обещал дать тебе второй шанс.

— Отлично, — не сдержался Риджен. — Прямо-таки мечтал о такой возможности.

— Хватит! Когда-нибудь ты все же доиграешься, — пообещал инновейдо. — А сейчас идем, ты все еще нужен.

* * *

Халлилуйя впервые за долгое время был доволен, почти даже счастлив. Он с самого первого момента освобождения из плена мечтал о том, чтобы враги буквально захлебнулись в своей крови – неважно, кто именно эти самые враги, он ненавидит почти всех!

Самого нападения этих пиратов Хал не застал, но ему рассказали. Из-за них Тьерия встревожился, а если бы не Лайл, то пустынной дикарке досталось бы куда сильнее. Эти твари еще откуда-то посмели украсть технологию GN-двигателей, Хал тогда подслушал разговор техников. Этого с лихвой хватило для того, чтобы эти типы стали и его врагами, но теперь-то можно отыграться за все!

Охота удалась: от суперсолдата никто не ушел живым, на небольшой базе развернулась самая настоящая бойня. Эти глупцы даже среагировать не успели как следует, они вообще не ожидали нападения, тем более такого, изнутри их логова. Хал отлично размялся – о, это никак не сравнить с нудными, однообразными тренировками! Оружие ему дали, но большей частью он расправлялся голыми руками, слушая хруст сломанных шей, вдыхая запах крови и добивая пытающихся уползти.

Он помнил, что велел Тьерия – все же быть осторожнее и добраться до базы данных, забрать ее. Сам инновейдо остался рядом с базой, прикрывая на всякий случай, да и, как подозревал сам Халлилуйя, Тьерии не понравится увиденное зрелище. Ну и пусть тогда сидит в гандаме, подальше отсюда, и караулит.

Со всем удалось справиться относительно быстро, что именно в базе данных искать – Хал не знал, поэтому забрал с собой полностью все информационные накопители: пусть остальные поломают голову, его задача совсем в другом. Взрывчатка тоже заложена на всей базе, поставлена на таймер – даже если кто-то из этих типов и уцелел, то вернуться будет уже некуда.

…Едва вернувшись на базу, Хал сразу же направился переодеваться и смыть с себя запах крови: не стоит лишний раз раздражать Тьерию, он этого не любит. Эрде же ушел с отчетами для этой женщины, и оставалось надеяться, что он не засядет за стащенные данные – это может протянуться едва ли не весь остаток дня. Настроение было сейчас хорошим, и Хал рассчитывал на то, что получится подластиться к Тьерии, тот не должен вредничать.

Эрде удалось подловить, когда он возвращался от той женщины. Тьерия уткнулся в планшет, ничего не видя перед собой, пока Халлилуйя не встал у него на пути, дождавшись, когда тот просто упрется в него. Столкнувшись с препятствием, Тьерия наконец-то оторвался от своего драгоценного планшета, сумев удержать его в руках.

— Тьер-р-рия… — проурчал Хал, обнимая инновейдо. — Бросай уже все, мы имеем право нормально отдохнуть.

Прежний Тьерия фыркнул бы, попросив не мешать. Но с тех пор слишком многое изменилось, в том числе и они сами, изменилось привычное мироощущение. Тьерия, опустив планшет, согласно кивнул:

— Значит, стоит поспать.

— Только ли спа-а-ать? — с намеком проурчал Халлилуйя. — И вообще, я ведь был хорошим, как и обещал!

— Спать. Ты тоже сильно выложился, — твердым голосом произнес Тьерия, а затем уткнулся в грудь Хала. — Я устал.

— Тогда пойдем в комнату, — Хал обнимал свою любимую вредину, готовый сейчас разорвать любого, кто посмеет нарушить их уединение.

— Это так непривычно – пилотировать гандам совершенно по-человечески, — заговорил Тьерия. — В тот раз я еще не слишком ощущал разницу, возможно, из-за этого и проиграл. Но сейчас – да. Это тяжело, приходится следить за столь многим.

— Хватит расстраиваться, у тебя же получилось, — Хал не понимал, чем теперь недоволен Тьерия. — Ты справился, остальное дело тренировок. Подожди, вот вернут мне нормальный гандам, и я буду прикрывать тебя в сражении.

— Только не забывай быть осторожнее. Я не могу потерять еще и тебя.

— Успокойся, — улыбка Хала, как всегда, напоминала хищный оскал. — Я ни за что не оставлю тебя. Может быть, на это среагирует Аллилуйя и снова объявится?

— Вернем и его, — уверенно ответил ему инновейдо. — Пойдем.

В комнате Хал, завалившись на кровать, нагло наблюдал за тем, как Тьерия переодевается.

— Надеюсь, тебя не сдернут никуда с отчетами, — прокомментировал суперсолдат, настороженно глядя на то, как Тьерия снова взял в руки планшет. — Не пущу никуда.

— Нет, — Тьерия всего лишь убрал планшет подальше и улегся рядом с Халом. — Информация никуда от нас не денется, да и все равно теперь только ждать возвращения Сэтцуны и остальных.

— Как думаешь, у этих трех что-нибудь получится? — ухмыльнулся Халлилуйя. — Или Сэтцуна закрутит с младшеньким, дав старшему отбой?

— Не надо лезть в чужую личную жизнь, — фыркнул Тьерия. — Они сами разберутся.

— Да надеюсь, а то надело смотреть, как все трое ходят вокруг друг друга и ничего не предпринимают, — парировал Хал. — Но это будет забавно. Рыжий так похвалялся тем, что Сэтцуна ему верен…

— Угомонись и не лезь к ним с подобным, — посоветовал Тьерия. — Иначе тебе снова влетит, и на этот раз спасать не буду.

— Ладно-ладно, уговорил, — Хал, повернувшись, обнял его. — Буду вести себя прилично и только смотреть.

— За это тоже можешь получить в глаз, — предупредил инновейдо. — Без разницы, от кого из трех.

— Ну вот, и тут тоже… — притворно вздохнул Хал и снова спросил: — Как думаешь, эта девка будет еще пытаться раздавать нам приказы? Меня это взбесило!

— Надеюсь, что нет. Но тут есть резон в ее действиях – услуга за услугу, поэтому и пришлось так поступить. Один раз пережить можно. Жаль, конечно, что здесь нет мисс Сумераги, вот у нее получалось нормально вести переговоры с Ван Люмин.

— Она сбежала трусливо, бросив всех, — поморщился Халлилуйя. — Не вспоминай эту женщину.

— Я понимаю ее поступок, хоть и не одобряю, — произнес Тьерия. — Случившееся тогда очень сильно повлияло на всех нас. Командир, потерявший своих бойцов, всегда винит самого себя. Но надеюсь, она все же смогла перестать себя терзать.

— Все, молчи! — похоже, терпение Халлилуйи закончилось, он крепче прижал к себе Тьерию, лизнув того в шею. — Хватит о чужих уже.

Тьерия спорить не стал, все равно Хал даже и прав, поэтому он и расслабился, прижимаясь к суперсолдату.

* * *

Лесса пыталась трезво подумать о своих чувствах. Перед ней стоял бокал мартини, и она гипнотизировала его, но не прикасалась. Она сбежала от Билли и Грэхэма; они, конечно, ее найдут, но есть немного времени подумать, это во-первых, а во-вторых – проверить выдержку.

Билли… у них были дружеские отношения, в которые примешалась постель, потом ее уход и роман с другим человеком, но это не мешало им остаться близкими людьми. Она свалилась ему на голову, сломанная, почти потерявшая человеческий облик и желание жить, даже после гибели Эмилио ей не было так плохо. И он принял ее и вытащил. Ей стало неуютно от того, сколько нервов и сил она у него забрала, и ведь у Билли не хватало твердости все это прекратить, пока не вмешался Грэхэм...

Чертов Эйкер – она не уловила момент, когда тот прочно вошел в жизнь Билли. Но, вспоминая переписки, поняла, что достаточно давно. Она не воспринимала того соперником, хотя знала, что они любовники. И он тоже был близким для Билли, и тоже оказался у него на руках.

Она стиснула кулак – вот же зеленоглазый дьявол! Он не желал просто исчезать из их жизни, он даже не встряхнул, надеясь, что внимание ей больше после этого не потребуется. Обойдется!

Стол вздрогнул от удара кулака. Лесса выплескивала эмоции – придется признать, что Эйкер яркий, умный мужчина. А умных она любила всегда. И даже то, что он находился по другую сторону баррикад и стрелял в ее ребят, не смогло помешать вырасти ее чувству.

Аналитик в ней требовал воспользоваться этой связью, цепко схватить и не давать мешать плану Эолии Штейнберга, а лучше – направить во благо. Эйкер умен, но после того проигрыша ему нужно подать не только новую цель, но и новые взгляды. Ему нравятся их пикировки, так почему бы не обратить это в свою пользу!

— Какие глупые оправдания, — Эйкер зашел за спины, упер руки в стол.

— Ты о чем? — она не вздрогнула, знала, что он первый найдет.

— О том, как пыталась от нас уйти. Милый фужерчик. Полный.

— Тренирую волю, — она подняла голову, зная, что так ему откроется вид на шею и грудь. — А что?

— А оно как на вкус?

Лесса видела, что смотрит он совсем не на выпивку.

— Хочешь узнать? — она улыбнулась.

— Не здесь, — Эйкер легко подхватил ее со стула, поднимая на руки.

Ей осталось только обнять за шею, чтобы он смог удержать равновесие. Несчастный бокальчик опрокинулся.

— Отлично, я в форме!

Лессе нравилась эта самоуверенность, но сейчас он донесет ее до Билли, поставит и получит по лицу. Чтобы не наглел. Она тоже в неплохой форме!


	16. Шестнадцатая глава

Лишь когда они оказались за пределами планеты, Нейл спокойно выдохнул. Лайл, занявший его место, покосился на брата, а тот и пояснил:

— Наконец-то почти в безопасности.

— Это точно, — кивнул Лайл. — А то было уж очень похоже, что у этой мадам есть еще какие-то планы на нас.

Было решено, что Лайла стоит посадить за управление Дюнамисом, так меньше вероятности побеспокоить рану на ноге, а Нейл переберется на его место. Это вполне устроило близнецов – им, как и Сэтцуне, уже не терпелось вернуться на базу. Слишком многое нужно сообщить, а Лайла – сдать доктору Морено для нормального лечения ноги. И хотя воспаления никакого не было, а Лайл терпел уколы и перевязки, Нейл и Сэт были единогласны в своем решении.

Информацию о мобильном доспехе и копии GN-двигателя Ван Люмин все-таки предоставила им, умолчав о дальнейшей участи пленника, но заверив в уничтожении его доспеха. Впрочем, и так было понятно, что сам GN-двигатель она отдавать и не собирается, только лишь данные. Сотрудничать с ней не хотелось, и Нейл очень надеялся на то, что в будущем им не придется снова обращаться к ней за помощью. Ван Люмин действовала точно так же, как и ее предки – выгодная сделка в обмен на свои условия.

— О чем задумался? — поинтересовался Лайл у брата, пока они направлялись в сторону базы.

— Прикидываю отчет для Линды, — ответил Нейл. — И надеюсь, что у ребят все там хорошо. Одичавший от скуки Халлилуйя – это слишком неуправляемое оружие, и как бы он не переоценил себя.

— Им отлично рулит Тьерия, — хмыкнул младший Диланди. — Но мне тоже хочется узнать, удалось ли раздобыть хоть какую-нибудь информацию о двигателях пиратских доспехов. Это ведь не гандамы, хоть как.

— Они были похожи на мобильные доспехи Тринити, — произнес Нейл. — Я о них тебе рассказывал.

— Да, — кивнул Лайл. — Помню, наделали они шуму. Даже у нас все были в состоянии боевой готовности.

— Вот как? — Нейл повернулся к брату.

— Нападение на гражданских в Испании, тогда обвинили в этом вас. Там, в городе, располагался тогда один из наших… филиалов, — Лайл рассказывал, не вдаваясь в подробности. — Разумеется, тогда все наши были готовы к тому, что могут попасть под удар, Катарон достаточно активно занимался уничтожением террористов, которые официально ими, конечно же, не являлись.

Нейл слушал, не перебивая брата – тот впервые рассказывал о своей деятельности в качестве катаронского агента. Обычно эта тема всегда обходилась в разговорах, но Нейлу все же порой бывало достаточно интересно, как его братик промышлял на благо незаконной антитеррористической организации.

— Полагаю, это было б слишком эпично – если бы мы случайно пересеклись, — сказал Нейл. — Это ведь было возможно.

— О да, — хмыкнул Лайл. — Но тогда бы я не выудил из воды русалку.

— Сэт не любит воду, он не русалка. А после этого вообще его теперь к любой открытой воде не подвести.

— Ладно, уговорил. А что, есть снова планы на тот пляж?

— Знаешь ли, отпуск никогда лишним не бывает, особенно при нашей-то работе, — заметил Нейл. — К тому же я обещал Сэту еще раз Ирландию. И ты с нами.

— Так я себя достаточно хорошо вел, да? — не удержался Лайл.

— Ага.

— Я все слышу, — напомнил им Сэтцуна по активированной громкой связи. — Это первое. Второе – мы уже почти на месте.

— Отлично! — воодушевился Нейл. — Заранее обрадуем Джойса?

— Лучше заранее, — решил Лайл. — А то вдруг он будет не в духе.

— Уже предупредил его, — успокоил Сэт. — Увидимся на базе.

Ухмыльнувшийся Лайл покосился на брата, тот, заметив взгляд, только фыркнул.

Предупрежденная об их скором прибытии, команда ожидала на базе. Лассе пришел, когда оба мобильных доспеха оказались в ангаре и гравитация с содержанием кислорода вернулись к прежним показателям.

— С возвращением, — Лассе махнул рукой. — Честно говоря, мы начинали уже потихоньку волноваться за вас.

— Все нормально, — заверил его Сэтцуна. — У нас для Линды есть важная информация. Тьерия и Халлилуйя справились со своей миссией?

— Да, Хал до сих пор довольный ходит, — кивнул Лассе, к ним подошли близнецы Диланди. — Ну вот, все наконец-то в сборе.

— Я тогда к Линде, — Нейл шевельнул планшетом. — Сэт, доведешь Лайла до дока?

— Хорошо.

— Эй! Я и сам могу! — воскликнул Лайл. — Честно, никуда сбегать не собираюсь!

— Что с тобой? — удивленно спросил Лассе.

— Подстрелили, — мрачно ответил Лайл. — Но повезло, только задело, пришлось пережить незабываемые ощущения.

— Понимаю, — хмыкнул Лассе. — Опыт в таком тоже имеется.

Нейл направился к Линде, оставляя гандамы Лассе и Яну, Лайл и Сэт – к доктору Морено, который уже был предупрежден.

— Это было ожидаемо, — хмыкнул Морено при виде визитеров, — что однажды и ты попадешь в мои руки, Лайл.

— Очень смешно! — фыркнул тот.

Сэтцуна только укоризненно покосился на него и повернулся к Джойсу:

— Пулей только задело. Рану зашил Нейл, лекарства у нас были, поэтому и дотянули до базы. Посмотрите?

— Да, — кивнул Джойс. — Сообщу потом тебе или Нейлу, когда Лайла можно будет забрать.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Сэт и, коснувшись плеча Лайла, вышел из медблока.

Линда, Тьерия и Нейл рассматривали сейчас раздобытые данные о GN-двигателях: инновейдо отдельно развернул на экране схожие характеристики, которых оказалось слишком уж много для простого совпадения.

— У нас есть еще и информация о гандамах той троицы, — напомнил Тьерия, — И они тоже имеют высокую идентичность.

— Такое ощущение, что вся разница только в том, что эти мобильные доспехи относятся к различным линиям. Ну, вот как Дюнамис отличается от Эксии или Кириоса, — заговорил Нейл. — Так?

— Да, — кивнула Линда. — Несомненно, у этих трех видов GN-двигателей есть различия, но тем не менее могу сказать точно – да, это скопированная наша технология.

— Но где и когда смогли раздобыть техданные – сложно сказать, — Тьерия недовольно поджал губы. — И это случилось еще до того, как Веда оказалась взломана. У кого-то еще был доступ, причем на такие уровни, что закрыты от меня.

— Это возможно? — спросил Сэтцуна. — Кто-то мог быть с допуском выше твоего?

Тьерия задумался:

— Полагаю – да. Но подтвердить это или опровергнуть уже невозможно, для этого нужна Веда.

Нейл и Сэт переглянулись друг с другом, явно, словно о чем-то думая одновременно, и затем Сэт снова заговорил:

— Когда мы были на Земле, за нами кто-то следил. Не могу сказать, что и как, но просто такое ощущение было – сходное с тем, как от тебя, Тьерия.

— Что? — Эрде недоуменно смотрел на них. — Слежка – это отдельно, но с каких пор у тебя так развита интуиция? Почему – сходное со мной?

— Не знаю, — Сэтцуна пожал плечами. — Просто вдруг возникло ощущение такое.

— Ты ведь не можешь чувствовать инновейдо, — Тьерия прищурился. — Как тогда…

Он замолчал на полуслове и молчал, пока Нейл рассказывал о слежке и своих подозрениях о причастности к выстрелу в Лайла как Ван Люмин, так и кого-то еще.

— В общем, все крайне запутанно, — вздохнув, подвела итог Линда. — Значит, не только военные, но и кто-то еще, обладающий технологией GN-двигателей. Что ж, теперь будем готовы и к такому варианту. Спасибо за информацию, Нейл. Надеюсь, Лайл там не сильно пострадал?

— Нет, я еще не забыл навыки полевой медицины, — ответил Нейл. — Да и док свое дело знает. Мы пойдем; если что – то на связи и боеспособны.

Тьерия тоже ушел; Сэтцуна видел, как инновейдо все еще хмурится – похоже, известие ему сильно не понравилось. Он явно понял что-то больше Линды и их, однако не спешил говорить.

— Кажется, новость про слежку напрягла Тьерию куда больше, — заметил Сэтцуна, оставшись с Нейлом. — Ты видел?

— Да, — кивнул он. — Интересно, что именно так насторожило Тьерию? Впрочем, предлагаю спросить у него, но чуть позже – а сейчас идем забирать Лайла.

Кроме самого Джойса, в медблоке неожиданно обнаружился Ян. При виде Нейла и Сэта он только хмыкнул, но удержался от комментариев. Лайл же при их виде радостно улыбнулся.

— Все нормально, — произнес Морено. — Можете забирать Лайла, с его ногой все в порядке. Сегодня еще может побаливать немного. Ты неплохо справился, Нейл, не было ни воспаления, ни осложнений.

— Спасибо, док, — хмыкнул старший Диланди. — Практиковался в армии, но надеюсь, больше этот навык нигде не пригодится.

Сэт помог Лайлу подняться; тот все же поморщился, опираясь на пострадавшую ногу.

— Рад, что помогли, доктор Морено, — отозвался Лайл. — Есть рекомендации?

— На тренировки не ходить пару дней, — произнес Джойс. — Старайся эти дни ноги не напрягать, однако в случае чего Дюнамисом рулить сможешь.

Выпроводив всех троих, Джойс вернулся к Яну.

— А я-то думал, что они все еще шипят друг на друга, деля Сэтцуну, — произнес техник. — Я про близнецов.

— Понимаю, — хмыкнул Джойс. — Они помирились. Похоже, что пережитый страх потерять брата из-за ранения благополучно подействовал. Но знаешь, так и лучше, не хватало еще того, чтобы они устраивали тут драки или еще что похуже.

— И Лайл так легко отпустил Сэтцуну? — Ян взъерошил волосы. — Он все еще смотрит на него так же, как и Нейл, словно Сэт – это весь мир.

— Разберутся. Или уже разобрались. — Джойс повернулся к Яну. — Так, мы ведь тоже не договорили в прошлый раз…

* * *

Наступило затишье, каждый занимался своими делами. Тьерия засел за терминал и изучал доступную сеть, выискивая крохи информации старыми методами: как оказалось, они все еще работали. Халлилуйя притащил туда несколько пледов, расположившись на полу у него ног, постепенно там же разрасталась гора чашек. Хала время от времени выпинывали отнести все это на кухню, чтобы ничего не свалилось или разбилось. Тьерия пытался понять, сколько же у них противников – как минимум двое инновейдо в неспящем режиме! Тьерия также вспомнил, что однажды уже сталкивался с ощущением чужих волн, но тогда списал на свою повышенную тревожность. Теперь вот Сэтцуна… как бы он сам к нему ни относился, придется признать, что парень – особенный: пусть он и не инновейдо, но остро чувствует любое изменение вокруг себя. Эрде смотрел на экран; вытащить он смог немного, но закономерность тем не менее была. Сам он не сможет сделать верные выводы, а делиться этим с Ван Люмин не хотелось, после ее выходки и инцидента доверие к ней значительно упало.

Веда… те, кто сейчас их враг, владеют Ведой! От этой мысли стало нехорошо. Халлилуйя, сидевший у ног, среагировал тут же – он научился разбирать состояние Эрде, а резко напрягшееся тело не говорило ни о чем хорошем.

— В чем дело? — он поднялся на ноги, обнял, хорошо усвоив, что этот жест успокаивает инновейдо.

— Ничего хорошего: кто-то использует Веду против нас. Они же перекрыли мне доступ. Это не было ее решением, Тринити не зря намекали…

— Найду и убью, — Хал вылавливал его из кресла. — Мы пропустили завтрак и обед, я не хочу остаться еще и без ужина.

— Я в тебе и не сомневаюсь, — Тьерия привык, что у Хала все просто. Он вывернулся, сам поднялся на ноги. — А вот в личности врага… нам нужна Сумераги.

Хал предпочел промолчать и, схватив за руку, утащил наконец-то поесть, иначе Тьерия опять зависнет над своими графиками!

За столом, к удивлению, никого не оказалось, кроме Яна и Линды.

— Мы поздно или рано? — Тьерия хотел кое-что озвучить всем.

— Вовремя, но Джойс застрял с распаковкой привезенных медикаментов, Лассе с ним, а куда пропала троица, не знаю.

Хал хмыкнул:

— Не удивлюсь, если они выясняют отношения.

Тьерия ткнул его в бок, чтобы не портил всем аппетит. Вернулись Морено и Лассе, следом подтянулись пилоты, все трое, вместе и с совершенно беззаботным видом. Инновейдо заметил, что напряжение схлынуло, словно и не было, близнецы не препирались, а Сэтцуна взял обоих за плечи, выбирая место. Хал на это все закатил глаза – ну неинтересно же! Вот так просто взяли и помирились.

Хал что-то было хотел сказать, но в открытый рот ему сунули ложку с едой: Тьерия терпеть не мог скандалов за столом. Нейл благодарно кивнул.

— После ужина не расходитесь, есть новости, — Тьерия накинулся на еду – Хал прав, надо поесть.

Слова Тьерии звучали довольно интригующе, но вместе с тем явно не несли ничего хорошего. Впрочем, еду это ожидание ничуть не испортило. Дождавшись, когда все наедятся и позовут не пришедших девушек, Тьерия поднялся.

— Наши противники – инновейдо, и у них доступ к Веде. Я не уверен, что они смогли захватить ее физически, но пользоваться ей, в отличие от нас, они могут. Так что на Земле мы уязвимы, нас еще не нашли, видимо, потому что часть данных и для них недоступна.

— Вас же создал Эолия…

— А кто сказал, что они не извратили план? — огрызнулся Эрде на Линду. — Пока они не вышли на связь, я ничего более сказать не могу. Нам нужна Сумераги, одни не справимся.

— Это невозможно, тебе придется взять на себя роль тактика на данный момент, как наиболее способного к этому. — Линда не обратила внимания на его выпад. — Пока мы не сможем завербовать кого-то подходящего.

Выражения лица Эрде было непередаваемо, Хал аж слегка отодвинулся, близнецы переглянулись – может, нырять под стол? Тьерия пытался подавить возмущение и выдал неразборчиво нечто, подцепленное от Халлилуйи, а после выдохнул:

— Нет!

— Линда, настаивать не стоит! – Джойс и Ян начали успокаивать собравшуюся было сыпать аргументами начальницу базы.

Сэтцуна только погрузился в задумчивость: пока они не могут действовать, возможно, он еще сможет заставить Сумераги вернуться. Нужно время. Собственно, такое же решение приняли все, на данном этапе все, что они могут – это заняться гандамами и наконец-то полностью перебраться на «Птолемей-2».

— Пойдем, — шепнул ему Нейл. — Дальше тут Тьерия и остальные справятся и без нас.

На их уход никто и не обратил особого внимания, даже Хал, поглощенный лицезрением злящегося Тьерии, не посмотрел в их сторону. Они долго решали, куда все же стоит идти, но потом все-таки выбрали комнату Нейла, там оказалась самая широкая кровать: еще до этого снайпер по-тихому ее расширил и изменил настройки гравитации на земные. Сэт и так жил у Нейла, а обитель Лайла точно не подходила по всем параметрам – слишком мало места для всех троих.

Еще по дороге они умудрялись целоваться, не обращая внимания на камеры наблюдения. Их всех обуяло возбуждение, казалось, отзеркаливающее от каждого. До кровати все трое добрались, уже растеряв половину одежды. Сэтцуна действовал уверенно, и Нейл уступил ему брата, которого до этого активно тискал.

Кровать едва ли не заскрипела под их телами, Лайл оказался прижатым Сэтцуной к брату.

— Сэт снизу не любит, — сообщил Нейл. — А тебе, дорогой братец, пора расстаться с невинностью.

Сэтцуна, сидевший на бедрах Лайла, подарил короткий поцелуй, он чувствовал, как напряглось его тело.

— Ты же хочешь этого? — он взял Лайла за подбородок, заставляя смотреть в глаза.

— Хочу, — выдохнул тот, хотя ждал иного расклада.

— Не бойся, Сэтцуна опытный, а я рядом.

— Я… а-ах… — Лайл выгнулся от толчка бедрами от Сэтцуны. — Доверяю вам.

Для слов не осталось воздуха, Сэтцуна целовался властно, заставляя отдать весь контроль ему, а неожиданно осторожная и нежная ласка словно утоляла жажду близости. Лайл плавился и подался еще ближе, хватаясь за плечи Сэта.

— Наш, — Сэтцуна примеривался, где пометить.

Лайла от укуса под ключицу пробрало больше, чем от любой ласки. Он даже не сопротивлялся на вторжение смазанных пальцев. Сэт и вправду оказался опытным, а Лайлу не давали дернуться, когда пальцы заменили горячей плотью.

— Тебе понравится, — Нейл переплел их пальцы.

Все, что мог Лайл сейчас – это хрипло стонать в такт мокрым шлепкам и сжимать пальцы брата. В глазах звезды, слишком... Не больно, но на грани. Ноги, кажется, забросили уже на плечи. Тело плавится и пылает, а воздух заканчивается, когда Сэтцуна начинает целовать.

Он просто провалился из реальности в этот мир горячих тел и ощущений. Сплелся воедино не только с Сэтцуной, но и с братом. Так правильно... Оргазм накрыл всех троих – Лайл все-таки взвыл, все его тело дрожало от кайфа, ноги разъехались и отказывались слушаться. На бедре мокро – это Нейл, ему тоже с лихвой досталось от созерцания происходящего, а внутри еще более влажно. Когда Сэтцуна вышел, Лайл ощущал, как из него течет сперма, перемешанная со смазкой, но возмущаться не было сил. На щеках подсыхали слезы, но он не помнил, в какой момент они появились.

— Нгых… — выдал он, закрывая глаза: почему-то слишком стыдно было смотреть на любимых.

— Черт! — выругался Нейл, замечая повязку на бедре. — Ладно, сейчас все сделаем. Сэт, помоги-ка.

— Все нормально, — боли Лайл не испытывал, все, что ему сейчас было надо – это прийти в себя и переварить все ощущения. — Можно и так оставить.

Его перевязали в четыре руки, обработав тонкий, уже почти полностью заживший шов. Когда процедура закончилась, Лайл полежал так несколько минут и все-таки разлепил глаза, поняв, что не зря. Нейл тоже требовал своего, и Сэтцуна не собирался его обделять.

И у него снова встал, несмотря на столь фееричный оргазм. Нейл дотянулся до него и погладил по щеке:

— Добавки?

Лайл только застонал.

… Лайл проснулся первым – его обложили с двух сторон, было тяжело и жарко. Он осторожно выбрался, чтобы не разбудить никого – хотелось помыться, от всех следов кожа чесалась. Лайл прихватил чистую одежду, стащив ее у брата, и скрылся в душе. Он смывал сперму и пот и вспоминал все прикосновения; пальцы задержались на месте укуса. Наверняка это что-то значит для Сэтцуны; он пытался вспомнить, а нет ли на брате подобных отметок. Но было как-то не до этого… прямо, что ли, взять и спросить?

Вернувшись из душа, Лайл замер около кровати, смотря на спящих: когда он поднялся, то Сэт сдвинулся под бок к Нейлу, еще и руку на него закинув. Вот кто бы мог подумать, что русалка окажется настолько властной в постели?

Хотелось курить, Лайл похромал в свое укрытие – события ночи сказывались, да еще побеспокоенный шов все же побаливал слегка. Вчера было совсем не до него… снова нагрянуть к доку? Можно, только чуть позже, сейчас, кажется, все еще спят. В голове сначала роились воспоминания ночи, а потом все улеглось, и с каждой затяжкой приходила успокоенность – Сэтцуна его принял, он ответил на чувство, ответил душой и телом. Все, что было – это больше, чем секс.

— М-м-м… смотрю, кто-то ранен теперь не только в ногу? — перед ним вырос Халлилуйя, Лайл обругал себя – потерял бдительность.

— Отвяжись, — Лайл сдал назад: только этого психа не хватало.

Халлилуйя не пропускал, скалился только – место Лайла в иерархии четко обозначено. Беззащитный, один, интересно!

— Хочешь, покажу, чему меня твой братец научил? — Хал отлично знал, чем поддеть.

— Ты сначала скажи, чему, может, захочу, — в Лайле взыграло любопытство: он так и не задал вопрос брату, что у него, черт возьми, с этим типом!

— Не-е-ет, — он наступал. — Это будет не так весело!

— Я нажалуюсь Нейлу, а он скажет Тьерии.

Хал на секунду растерялся даже, но не успел ничего сказать в ответ.

— А что я должен сказать Тьерии? — Нейл появился за спиной Хала – он забрел сюда в поисках брата, его очень удивило, что тот ушел.

— Да так, — Хал зыркнул на Нейла. — Наш ста-а-арый секрет.

— Ах, этот, — Нейл сжал плечо Хала. — Свали.

Суперсолдат смылся, а Нейл заловил брата, зажал между собой и стеной.

— И куда ты сбежал? Все хорошо же?

Лайл едва ли не надулся:

— Я имею право узнать, что это за секрет и знает ли его Сэтцуна?

Нейл смутился, кашлянул.

— Ничего криминального, это было до появления Сэтцуны в команде. Немного, так сказать, социализации…

Его ущипнули за бок, Нейл ойкнул.

— Значит, Сэт не знает, ла-а-дно, верю, — Лайл бы почуял ложь, хотя брата все это смущает.

— Ты не сказал, почему ушел.

— Помыться захотелось, а потом покурить. Напомни мне потом обговаривать кое-какие вещи до секса.

— Болит? — Нейл нахмурился.

— Не то чтобы, в целом нормально. Больше болит укус. Я просто не люблю потом отмываться.

— Тебе стоило меньше строить из себя соблазнителя и больше почитать про родину Сэтцуны, может, тогда бы понял, как он мыслит.

— Ну, знаешь, если бы он следовал канонам родины…

Нейл фыркнул и потащил брата в комнату: там его ждут утренние объятия, Сэт очень любит это, и Лайл тоже оттает.

— Просто поймешь направление; да, книги и современный мир его… испортили, нам под стать. В остальном ты прав, но вчера нам всем снесло крышу. Сэт чуткий, когда похоть не застилает разум.

Лайл прижался к брату – отрицать нечего. В комнате их ждала чистая кровать и пахнущий гелем Нейла Сэтцуна, затолкавший их обратно в постель. Лайлу казалось, что он чуть ли не мурчит, обнимая их. Он забыл обо всех возмущениях под его руками, сам прижался и поглаживал стройную смуглую спину. Сэт извинялся между нежными поцелуями за вчерашнюю спешку, косился на довольно хмыкающего Нейла, пристроившего голову у него на бедре.

— Мы всегда сможем понять друг друга.

Нейла дернули за кончик пряди, требуя сменить позу. Близнецы прижимались к любимому, он дарил им ленивую ласку, успокаивая. Их мир снова собрался в одну точку – ничего, кроме них.

— Люблю.


	17. Семнадцатая глава

— И долго ты собираешься молчать? — поинтересовался Джойс. — Знаешь, уже не только Ян обращает внимание на твое поведение, видят и остальные – с тобой что-то не так.

— Пока же ведь все терпимо? — Лассе старался не смотреть на Морено, было даже стыдно за свое какое-то детское поведение. Он знал, что док сам ничего никому не выдаст, в этом на него можно положиться, но скрывать и дальше от команды, зная, что им сейчас не найти ему замену…

— Терпимо – но именно что пока, — ответил Морено. — Ты и сам видел результаты, как анализов, так и сканирования.

— Кто б мог подумать, что GN-частицы способны на такое, — Лассе вздохнул. — В общем и целом, сколько я могу протянуть?

— Если вовремя обеспечить поддержку лекарствами, то твое тело протянет лет пять-шесть, не больше. Мне жаль.

— В конце концов, тут только моя вина, что так глупо подставился тогда, — ответил Лассе. — Ладно, придумаем что-нибудь, за такой промежуток времени вполне получится найти и обучить кого-нибудь в качестве замены. Но пока – я все еще нужен здесь, чтобы сдаваться прямо сейчас. Знаешь, просто порой становится обидно, что вот так глупо все оборвется.

— Наука не стоит на месте, — заметил Джойс. — Кто знает, что будет через четыре года или через пять лет.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Лассе. — Я пойду. И если тебя начнут спрашивать, то можешь говорить, это не врачебная тайна.

Морено что-то заворчал, однако Лассе уже сбежал из его обители. Неудивительно, что он торопится оказаться подальше отсюда, тут уж обижаться не на что. Что ж, как уже было сказано – медицина не стоит на месте, возможно, получится найти способ если не излечить полностью, то хотя бы дать шанс нормально прожить.

Но нельзя скрывать от команды. Не только потому, что Лассе является и техником, и запасным пилотом, еще и потому, что за него волнуются. Старший Диланди как-то раз сказал – они тут не только команда, в первую очередь они все – друзья.

Самому Лассе тоже надело уже лгать, придумывать различные причины своему отсутствию, умалчивать, замечая на себе тревожные взгляды остальных. Надо будет сказать, лучше даже сегодня – как раз во второй половине дня небольшое совещание: команда собралась окончательно перебраться на «Птолемей-2», вчера проводились итоговые проверки всех корабельных систем, а он в этот момент валялся у дока.

Грядущему переезду радовались все, не исключая даже Халлилуйю. Ему кто-то – нет, не Тьерия – намекнул, что если не трясти техников несколько раз в день, донимая их вопросами о том, когда будет наконец-то готов новый гандам для него, то работа будет идти гораздо эффективнее и быстрее. Наоборот, он даже начал помогать при итоговых проверках корабля! Ему нравилось носиться по пустому «Птолемею-2», он уже заранее приглядел каюту, куда переберется вместе с Тьерией, попытавшись затем поспорить с близнецами Диланди. Те на провокацию не поддались, и Хал снова переключился на корабль. Интересно, откуда в нем такой энтузиазм? В прошлом он не высказывал никакого интереса к «Птолемею», а Аллилуйя любит истребители.

Тьерия проявил интерес к тому, будет ли «Птолемей-2», как и его предшественник, оборудован системой взаимодействия с Ведой. Компьютерное оснащение вполне удовлетворило его, и инновейдо все остальное доверил техникам, не забыв вытащить Халлилуйю чуть ли не из системы вентиляции.

Не мешалась разве что только троица – близнецы и Сэтцуна. Их все устраивало, тем более что по внутреннему плану помещений корабли были идентичны. У этих трех явно творится что-то свое с того момента, как они вернулись с Земли, и Лайл оказался прощен. Младший Диланди, хоть и пару дней прихрамывал, однако на тренировку вытянул брата и Сэта: они отрабатывали парное взаимодействие, не говоря уже о дежурстве. Радовало, что им удалось помириться и разобраться со всеми проблемами.

Линду, с одной стороны, безумно радовал переезд всей компании: она и Ян займутся наконец-то работой. Милейна изначально должна была остаться с родителями, но в последнее время она не раз уже спорила с матерью на тему того, что одна Фэлд справиться со всей диспетчерской работой не сможет. Линда же парировала – пока команда находится в таком стазисном состоянии, особо много работы у диспетчера нет, и Фэлд сможет пока в одиночку уделить всему внимание, да и кое-кому еще слишком мало лет, чтобы ввязываться во все это. Ян, разумеется, всецело поддерживал жену.

Пока Ян находился на базе, Лассе должен был снова совмещать должности техника и пилота, однако сейчас, из-за случившегося с ним, нужен был хоть кто-то, способный подменить его. Тьерия заточен только под компьютеры и Веду, Халлилуйя слишком ненадежен, тогда – Нейл и Лайл? Пилотировать «Птолемей-2» не так уж и отлично от гандама, однако не припомнить сейчас, как там у них с инженерным образованием.

И Лассе совершенно не ждал того, что его попытаются зажать еще до общего сбора. Первым он увидел Тьерию, а за его спиной близнецов, рядом с которыми был и Сэт; Хал профессионально перекрыл второй проход.

— Ребята? — Лассе уже не знал, о чем подумать в первую очередь. — Что случилось?

Сэтцуна вздыхал за спинами близнецов Диланди: он все еще считал, что это не их дело, но ведь остальных не остановить!

Тьерия с укором воззрился на Лассе, тот нервно сглотнул.

— Лассе, ты нам ничего не хочешь сообщить?

Тот вздохнул – он и так уже собирался рассказать, хотя хотелось, чтобы это сделал Джойс:

— Я отравлен фальшивыми GN-частицами, это сродни облучению радиацией. Организм теряет постепенно способность к восстановлению, регенерирующая капсула бесполезна. Но процесс медленный, так что рано паниковать, Джойс меня латает.

Пилоты слушали внимательно. Их самих тогда защитило излучение гандамов, а Лассе попал под удар.

— Ну и дурак же ты, — Нейл вышел из-за плеча Тьерии. — Это было так сложно сказать?

— Скорее мне было сложно признать, — Лассе смутился.

Нейл кивнул, ответ его устроил; он слишком хорошо понимал, сколько сил стоит признать собственную бесполезность из-за полученных повреждений. Всем им надо уметь признавать, что ресурса больше нет и нужна помощь.

— Мы тебя не бросим. Не пытайся со всем справиться сам.

— Вас это тоже касается! — Лассе усмехнулся, смотря, как пилоты переглядываются. — А вообще, у меня работа. Как и у вас. Идем уже.

* * *

— Переезд! Переезд! — пищал Харо, летая на периферии комнаты, пока Нейл и Сэтцуна были заняты сбором вещей. Что-то было решено оставить тут, они все равно время от времени будут возвращаться на базу, самое необходимое или любимое будет взято с собой. Конечно, с одной стороны даже лучше, что команда снова перебирается на корабль, так больше мобильности и возможности ускользнуть в случае столкновения с врагами. А базе стоит оставаться тайной для всех прочих.

Лайл, собравшийся куда быстрее брата, поймал Харо, чтобы тот не отвлекал. Сэт благодарно кивнул, снова возвращаясь к прежнему занятию. Нейл нашел в своих футболках его шарф, переложил к владельцу. Перчатки снайпера уже были обнаружены и возвращены на место. Собственно, вещей было не так уж и много, Лайл разве что приподнял бровь при виде арсенала Сэтцуны.

— Умеешь драться на ножах? — спросил он.

— Да, — кивнул Сэтцуна. — Научился уже тут. Помогло, Эксия же, кроме огнестрельного оружия, может использовать клинки. А ты?

— Мимо, — хмыкнул Лайл. — Только пистолеты.

— Если хочешь, то можем научить, — предложил Нейл. — Может пригодиться, мало ли, вдруг попадем в такую ситуацию, что под рукой только нож.

— Искренне надеюсь, что такого не случится. — Лайла подобное как-то не вдохновляло. — Теперь пара вопросов касательно переезда и всего остального – мы точно сможем все успевать? Как я понимаю, раньше в команде было больше народа, поэтому получалось справляться со всем, а сейчас как? Да еще с учетом того, что случилось с Лассе, Ян-то остается здесь.

— Я спрашивал у Линды то же самое, — ответил Нейл. — Придется продержаться как-нибудь – честно, бывали времена еще хуже даже. Гандамы у нас есть, чем заняться на корабле – тоже.

Последняя фраза прозвучала весьма двусмысленно. Лайл только хмыкнул:

— В этом я ничуть не сомневаюсь.

Оказавшись здесь, на «Птолемее-2», Лайл все еще оглядывался по сторонам. Для него это был всего лишь второй визит сюда, до этого как-то совсем не доводилось бывать на кораблях такого типа. Как сказал Сэт, тут планировка была почти такой же, как на их прежнем «Птолемее». Но это не значит, что ему удастся моментально освоиться.

Судя по шуму, тут уже были Хал и Тьерия. Сталкиваться с суперсолдатом совершенно не хотелось, но похоже, он был слишком занят, чтобы снова носиться по «Птолемею-2».

Чисто номинально Сэтцуне полагалась отдельная каюта. Впрочем, как и Лайлу – его обитель находилась прямо по соседству от брата. Каюта представляла собой стандартное жилище – спальня с рабочей зоной, где находился компьютерный терминал, два шкафа для одежды и прочих вещей, душевая со всем необходимым. Конечно, по размерам тут все было меньше, чем на базе, однако это не являлось столь уж критичным.

— А как тут будет с системой защиты и вооружением? — поинтересовался Лайл. — Мощнее, чем у предшественника?

— Ян с Линдой сами над этим работали, — кивнул Нейл. — Так что да, нам пообещали сильнее и мощнее, теперь при боевом столкновении корабль сможет продержаться куда больше времени. Плюс доработали-таки систему маскировки.

— Этих данных не было в Веде, поэтому противник не будет знать о нашем преимуществе, — добавил Сэтцуна, включившись в разговор. — Иными словами, у нас все-таки есть несколько сюрпризов в запасе.

— Кстати, все хотелось спросить, — заговорил Лайл. — У мобильных доспехов есть свои предшественники. Они все уничтожены, пущены на запчасти и детали или где-то все-таки хранятся?

Сэтцуна и Нейл переглянулись, затем снайпер честно признался:

— Не знаю. Согласно проколам, мобильные доспехи с уровнем повреждений, слишком обширным для ремонта, должны быть уничтожены, предварительно из них извлекают двигатель. Но возможно, что-то действительно имеется в запасниках как детали на замену. Кабину Дюнамиса, которую установили вместо прежней, мне кажется, взяли с какого-то гандама-предшественника. Техников спрашивать бесполезно, отвечать не будут.

— Ясно, — кивнул Лайл. — Ты не против, если я переведу сюда твой гандам?

— Ничуть, — ответил Нейл. — Займусь тогда вещами и посмотрю, что можно сделать для кровати.

В ангаре базы Лайл заметил Тьерию, который шептался о чем-то с Яном. Несколько мгновений они рассматривали что-то в планшете, а затем, довольные, вернулись каждый к себе. Такое поведение инновейдо выглядело довольно-таки интригующе – что он там опять задумал?

К Тьерии все еще было сложное отношение. Да, Лайл хорошо понимал мотивы его подозрительности и что Тьерия буквально зациклился на цели «Больше никого из команды не потеряю», однако ему было все еще трудновато избавиться от ощущения, что уж кто-то, а инновейдо прикрывать его точно не станет, разумеется, руководствуясь логикой и расчетами.

Тем, что удалось нечаянно увидеть, Лайл чуть позже поделился с Сэтцуной. Как оказалось, Сэт знал больше: Тьерия так тихарился из-за того, что Ариос, предназначенный для Халлилуйи, был почти готов.

— Ясно, решил устроить подарочек, — хмыкнул Лайл. — Надеюсь, после такого Халлилуйя все-таки успокоится окончательно.

— Он будет участвовать в тренировках, нам нужно сработаться снова всем вместе, — произнес Сэтцуна. — К этому придется привыкнуть. Тьерия способен контролировать порывы Хала, поэтому не нужно опасаться проявления его чувства юмора.

— Посмотрим, — Лайл не слишком-то на это рассчитывал. — Если вдруг будет так, как ты говоришь, порадуюсь за некоторых.

— Идем, — кивнул Сэтцуна. — У нас еще много дел.

Халлилуйя оказался настолько занят свалившимися на него новыми обязанностями и продолжением тренировок, что только в последние несколько дней обнаружил факт – Тьерия что-то скрывает от него. Сначала это разозлило, затем – заинтересовало: их Тьерия без причин ничего не делает. Так что придется набраться терпения и ждать, когда сам инновейдо заговорит. Если же Тьерию заставлять признаваться, то бесполезно – упрется и будет молчать.

А пока – пока Халлилуйю все устраивало: нужно было как следует изучить «Птолемей-2» на предмет различных укромных уголков, пока его не опередили некоторые, к тому же сейчас приходилось не только торчать на дежурствах, но и занимать место пилота корабля. Это нравилось суперсолдату, он в такие моменты даже почти не вспоминал о своей первой личности. Ал все еще был «здесь», его не стерли, просто… заперли. Жаль, что он трусливо отсиживается, Аллилуйе бы точно понравилось происходящее сейчас, да и скучно без его пацифистских взглядов на мир.

Тьерию снова приходилось вытаскивать из работы, чтобы он мог еще хоть немного отдохнуть. Дежурства были распределены между всеми, и если раньше Тьерия отмахивался от этого, прикрываясь Ведой, то теперь разделял все с остальной частью команды. Хал надеялся, что через некоторое время все стабилизируется и Тьерия более-менее успокоится, во всяком случае, тот уже не вскакивал с кровати посреди ночи.

Не меньше нравилось дразнить младшего из близнецов, но делать это приходилось осторожно: Нейл или Сэтцуна щадить за подобное не будут, защищая свое. Впрочем, Лайл уже совсем скоро перестал так настороженно реагировать, видимо, окончательно успокоившись. Чего доброго, скоро совсем перестанет воспринимать всерьез, понадеявшись на своих партнеров. Тьерии такое не нравилось, он уже несколько раз злился и отчитывал Хала, однако тот каждый раз обещал все прекратить. Судя по всему, Нейл все еще не выполнил свою угрозу рассказать все Тьерии, и, честно говоря, Хала это устраивало. Но может, будет лучше опередить и самому признаться? Вот тогда б полюбоваться на ошарашенную физиономию снайпера!

Где-то через неделю после переселения на корабль Тьерия поймал Хала:

— Иди, переодевайся.

Сам инновейдо был в пилотной форме и держал в руках шлем. Халлилуйя встревожился, однако если бы случилось нападение, то вряд ли Эрде был бы настолько спокойным. Хотя нет, он скорее словно что-то предвкушает.

— Что за паника? — Хал помнил, куда засунул среди одежды форму для пилотирования доспеха. Учитывая, что он не вылетает, затолкал глубоко и забыл.

— Увидишь, — пообещал ему Тьерия. — У тебя есть двадцать минут, мы пока не подошли к базе.

— О, так мы снова туда?

— Да. Хал, поторопись, ждать не станут!

Крайне заинтригованный, Халлилуйя выполнил его слова, не опоздав ни на минуту. В ангаре базы их уже ждал Ян.

— Ну, все готово, — произнес он. — Начинаем?

— Да, — кивнул Тьерия. — Хал, не зависай.

— Иду я! — воскликнул тот. — К чему вся эта секретность, а, Тьерия? В какую авантюру ты хочешь меня затащить? Вот лучше бы в постель таскал с таким пылом!

Услышав эти слова, Тьерия только фыркнул, однако ничего не сказал, не желая ввязываться в спор с Халом в присутствии Яна. А Халлилуйя сразу же все понял, едва заметив, куда именно они идут.

— Гандам! — Хал замер ошарашено.

— Верно, — кивнул Ян. — Когда нас наконец-то оставили в покое, то мы смогли завершить все работы точно в срок.

Мобильный доспех был чертовски похож на прежний. Хал даже мог бы побиться об заклад – функция трансформации тут тоже присутствует. Казалось, это все тот же Кириос, однако он не столько видел, сколько чуял – это совсем другая машина, и с ней предстоит наладить контакт.

— Ариос, — произнес Тьерия. — Той же серии, что и его предшественник, с теми же особенностями, но ему увеличили защиту. Это теперь универсальный типаж, способный от атаки тут же переходить к обороне. Ну, как тебе?

— Хорош, — Хал оглядел свою новую игрушку. — И хочу опробовать его!

— Тогда – вперед. И не против, если я с тобой? — Тьерия смотрел на него, тело напряжено, он едва справляется с желанием рвануть в кабину.

— Да ни за что на свете! — Хал счастливо улыбнулся. Это не был его привычный хищный оскал или ухмылка, а именно улыбка, и это грело сердце Тьерии.

Пожалуй, из всей четверки мобильных доспехов только Дюнамис отличался размерами кабины. У остальных она шла стандартной, поэтому места было мало. Первые минут двадцать Тьерия честно держался за кресло Хала, пока тот был занят изучением настроек и управления, но затем, уже после вылета с базы, Хал просто-напросто затащил его на свои колени, это ничуть не мешало ему пилотировать. Конечно, во время боя такой трюк не провернуть, но сейчас – почему бы и нет?

— Ты сейчас счастлив? — спросил у него Тьерия.

— Вполне, — ухмыльнулся Халлилуйя, его азарт и ощущения сейчас отлично чувствовались Тьерий. — А что?

— Хочу понять, что значит для тебя счастье.

— Странный ты, — мягко фыркнул Хал. — Я рад тому, что снова могу разделить полет вместе с тобой, быть рядом, защищать и заботиться.

Халлилуйя уверенно справлялся с машиной, они мгновенно нашли общий язык, отклик явно настроен на его реакцию. Хал не лихачил, не стремился загнать ни себя, ни доспех. Чудовищем он еще успеет побыть, главное – больше не бесполезен! И Тьерия это чувствует, сюрприз удался

— Хорошо, — кивнул инновейдо. — Мне нравится это слышать.

Ян в компании Лассе отслеживали первую тестовую активацию нового гандама и его полет. Все шло в пределах нормы, Хал явно доволен.

— Ну что ж, — произнес техник. — Теперь вся четверка снова в сборе.

* * *

… Сейчас Сома могла честно признать – военная форма нравится ей куда меньше, чем обычная, гражданская одежда. Так и спокойная, мирная жизнь пришлась по нраву, даже несмотря на то, что для таких как она, подобного вообще-то не полагалось. Но тем сильнее Сома и ценила эти мгновения, ставшие для нее настоящим сокровищем. Иногда Сома думала, что не заслуживает такого – она ведь ничем не отличалась от прочих своих сотоварищей, и на то задание могли отправить кого угодно. Однажды она, не удержавшись, все же спросила у полковника – почему? Его ответ Сома часто обдумывала, но, кажется, все же смогла понять.

Идея создания нового отряда вызывала двоякие мысли. Да, это нужно для защиты обычных людей, для поддержания порядка, но все равно оставалось какое-то непонятное ощущение.

— Готова? — голос Андрея Смирнова прервал ее размышления.

Со старшим лейтенантом Смирновым у нее все еще были сложные взаимоотношения: с одной стороны, они теперь являлись родственниками, пусть и чисто на бумаге. С другой – он все-таки ее командир, а с третьей – ей просто не хотелось расстраивать отца, у них с Андреем вроде чуть-чуть все наладилось. А сам старший лейтенант Смирнов не относился так благостно к новоявленной «сестре», и Сома старалась лишний раз не раздражать его. Да, может быть, дойди все до рукоприкладства, то победа была бы на ее стороне, но тогда она точно потеряет все шансы.

— Да, — кивнула Сома, жалея о том, что все же решила оставить волосы распущенными, не заплетенными в косу. — Идемте.

Она готова к тому, что, возможно, когда-нибудь снова встретит Аллилуйю и сможет извиниться.

… Смирнов-младший только хмыкнул, когда Сома наконец присоединилась к нему. Он вполне понимал ее настроение, однако приходилось следить за тем, чтобы этого беленького мышонка ничто не триггернуло, иначе последствия ее срыва будут катастрофическими.

Решение отца все еще было непонятно ему – почему он взялся не только опекать эту девицу, но и удочерил ее, великолепно зная о том, что она на самом деле представляет из себя. Андрей читал ее личное дело – разумеется, разрешенную для доступа часть, видел записи ее сражений, в том числе и тот инцидент у станции. Как можно тащить в дом такое и… заботиться?

Возможно, виной всему банальная ревность? Раз отец не смог дать ему нормальное детство, то почему сейчас готов дать все этой девице?

Андрей только вздохнул, зная, что это не укрылось от внимательного взгляда Сомы. Она явно сторонилась его, демонстрируя только то, что готова взаимодействовать лишь по рабочим вопросам. Что ж, это Андрея всецело устраивало. Отряд при наличии в нем суперсолдата будет усилен, поэтому Сома хоть как, но нужна здесь. А что касается его самого…

Кто его знает, может быть, и получится наладить отношения с семьей.

…Для Луизы Халеви этот день, пожалуй, был самый знаменательный. Конечно, Луиза волновалась, но внешне никто не разглядел бы подобные эмоции на ее лице. За минувшее время она стала не только сильнее, но и научилась справляться с собой. Луиза была уверена, что, несмотря на все заверения, те, кто напал на ее семью, все еще живы. И этим тварям не повезет, когда Луиза найдет их. Она оставила в прошлом все – даже свои чувства. Сайджи не поймет ее стремления отомстить, он и сам сдался, не желая отыскать и покарать убийцу своей сестры. Он всего лишь станет обузой на ее пути, пусть это и жестоко осознавать.

Луиза нашла взглядом своих новых сотоварищей: белые волосы лейтенанта Смирновой были хорошо заметны. Рядом с ней – старший лейтенант Смирнов, командир ее будущей группы. В нее поверили, поддержали во время тренировок, и теперь она ни за что не подведет их ожидания.

И когда все закончится, то ей и Сайджи надо будет обязательно встретиться, там, в космосе, как они и обещали когда-то друг другу.

… Билли искренне надеялся, что сейчас его жизнь станет хоть немного спокойнее. Во всяком случае, за Грэхэма и Лессу он не волновался – они уже перестали делить его, начав сближаться. Наконец-то все начало приходить в норму, включая и этих двух людей, самых важных в его жизни. Да и за Грэхэма уже не стоит волноваться, как раньше – уж теперь-то он точно не станет глупо и напрасно рисковать собой, зная, что тут его ждут и любят. Он наблюдал за своими партнерами: Грэхэмом, собирающимся на базу на совещание, и Лессой, что занималась на планшете логической задачей. Они оба держат форму.

И в самом деле, наконец-то теперь все наладилось.

… Как и все гражданские, Лесса наблюдала за всем из новостей – разумеется, такое событие широко освещалось. Столько времени было потрачено на подготовку, документацию и соглашения, а сколько потребовалось для того, чтобы подобрать новых членов отряда из числа лучших, да еще проследить за тем, чтобы между солдатами Реформационной Лиги и Европейского Союза не возникало конфликтов… Проделано очень много работы, уж Лесса-то знала об этом от Грэхэма. И понимала, насколько сильна будет угроза для «Небожителей», даже если первая часть плана Эолии и оказалась выполнена чисто случайно, благодаря сложившимся обстоятельствам. Мир начал объединяться, но еще слишком медленно, и почему-то складывалось ощущение, что за многими событиями кто-то стоит. Кто-то, способный манипулировать очень многими людьми. План внутри плана – это не такая уж и редкость. Главное – вовремя предупредить ребят, не дать им оказаться застигнутыми врасплох.

И с каждым днем все труднее оставаться в стороне, но и слишком стыдно вернуться назад, и больно снова обмануть доверие. Она не стала далеко убирать планшет – сегодня покажут военных, Грэхэм вчера намекал. …Грэхэм Эйкер тоже был здесь, пусть и не в первых рядах вновь созданного боевого подразделения, что отныне будет хранить и защищать мир. Ничего, его пока все устраивало. Было достаточно времени поразмышлять над прошлыми ошибками и как следует подумать о том, что его может ждать. Конечно, тут не обошлось без влияния Лессы, ее слова – порой обидные, порой болезненные или стыдящие – помогли переосмыслить свою точку зрения. Лесса и Билли – это те люди, что держат его на этом свете, помогли и не дали скатиться в бездну отчаяния и самобичевания. Грэхэм искренне, всем сердцем хотел снова вернуться в строй, снова пилотировать мобильный доспех, но теперь уже с другой целью.

Интересно, выслушает ли его тот мальчишка-пилот?

… Риджен следил за всем со стороны. Он знал, что среди солдат новоявленного отряда есть и инновейдо, но не хотел, чтобы его заметили. Ни к чему Ревайв или Брингу со своим братом-клоном знать, что он был тут, иначе потом придется выслушивать сомнительные и раздражающие попытки в юмор. Пока Риббонс не приказывал ничего нового, и все выполняли свои текущие миссии – кроме Риджена, тот был вынужден то маяться бездельем, то изображать верного помощника Риббонса при встрече с тем человеком, господином аль Саачезом. Каждый такой визит жителя востока заставлял Риджена нервничать, он опасался, что за тот промах, который Риббонс ничуть не позабыл, он исполнит свою угрозу.

Впрочем, тихо и спокойно наблюдать за всем происходящим со стороны, пожалуй, даже нравилось инновейдо. Больше свободы, больше возможности самостоятельно заняться делом, больше времени просто наблюдать за окружающим миром и искать.

— Ты опять слишком невнимательный, — прошептали ему на ухо. — Ну вот что ж с тобой делать, а?

— Смотря чего хочешь, — Риджен чуть повернул голову, чувствуя стоящего рядом с собой мужчину. — Ты снова подкрался ко мне.

— Признайся, тебе это даже нравится, — Хиксар улыбнулся и перевел взгляд. — О, тоже заинтересовало?

— Не делай вид, что уже не был там, — парировал инновейдо. — И зачем ты здесь?

— Если я скажу, что искал тебя – не поверишь, — ответил Хикс. — Но и по делу тоже.

— Оцениваешь возможных противников «Небожителей»?

— Не без этого.

— Как думаешь, если в скором времени вновь вспыхнет конфликт, они смогут победить?

— Пожалуй, я верю в их силы и упорство. — Хикс снова улыбнулся. — А пока – давай просто будем наблюдать за всем происходящим.

… Ван Люмин связалась с «Небожителями» и попросила посмотреть вместе с ней сегодняшнее совещание, которое будет транслироваться всеми СМИ в прямом эфире.

— Там будут знакомые вам лица.

И на этом совещании, перед строем военных, перед новым элитным отрядом, правительство трех крупнейших экономических блоков официально объявило о создании «А-Лаос» – интернационального боевого отряда, вооруженного мобильными доспехами самой новейшей технологии. Армия перешла на новый уровень – больше никаких разобщенных действий.

— Началось, — китаянка вернулась на экран. — То, о чем все догадывались.

— И мы будем готовы, —ответил за всех Сэтцуна. — Мы готовы продолжать борьбу


End file.
